Kids Next Door: Legends
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: With worlds collapsing in on themselves, all is tracked back to an alternate world not too much like our own. In a world where children fight for the rights of child kind against the evil perpetrated by those wishing to destroy them, not everything is as it seems. Its a brand new world. Adventures abound. Welcome to the Legends Universe.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

 **When Codename: Kids Next Door was ending, all the way back in 2008, I was entering into the 7** **th** **grade. By that time I was learning the importance of being an earnest student and dealing with moving to a new Middle School and the new obstacles that came with it.**

 **Where was I when it all ended? Where were we all when The Kids Next Door ended? I was growing up. Kids Next Door and other cartoons fell by the wayside when I got my first laptop, a gift meant for my Dad, but given to me because the man couldn't figure it out.**

 **So one of the first things I did with my laptop was write a paper for this one teacher I had named Ms. Rodsky, a nasty English teacher, who if you mentioned her name everyone looked to you as if you were trying to summon the Devil himself.**

 **But when I got the computer I believe it was then when she wanted me to write her a short story about whatever I wanted. My twelve year old mind was buzzing with ideas. I thought of something along the lines of Halo mashed with Kids Next Door with Transformers thrown in for a good mix.**

 **But, as I mentioned earlier, I was learning to be an earnest student. But unfortunately I was failing at it. So all I managed to turn in was two pages about Beast Wars.**

 **But that's where it started for me. That's where Kids Next Door popped back into my life, around the time it left. Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. aired and that was it. But those fantastic episodes about some bald boy and his four friends going around on fantastic adventures stuck with me.**

 **Then one day I went looking for episodes on line, I wanted to relive the experience of watching the 'Aliens' spoof they did with Lice. I wanted to see Numbuh 3's sister Mushy trick Cree into that pod one more time. And I most certainly wanted to watch Numbuh 1 save the day again.**

 **But that's where it all ended. Back with I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S and I couldn't take it. So I went looking online for more information. I wanted to know if there was a chance the show would continue. That's when I stumbled onto Fanfiction.**

 **The first KND fic I read was a Truth or Dare story where some girl went around and kidnapped everyone off the streets and subjected them to all sorts of horrible dares. When I look back, that was one of the more disturbing things I've read on this site.**

 **But then I found all sorts of neat stories. One where a bright author got the idea to crossover everything a cartoon fan growing up in the early 2000s would love. In 2011 Gamewizard2008 published Operation: GALSCIA a story that, in my humble opinion, changed the way I read fanfiction forever.**

 **I got into reading his work when he had a total of 3 stories and was beginning to write Operation ANCESTOR, the sequel to his blockbuster success. I hung around the Kids Next Door community for a while then, reading some amazing work by Numbuh Phenon and Buddygirl.**

 **And then one day, Game has the idea of a contest. Where anyone could submit in a story. And I asked him if I could write one that took place in his own series of stories. Enter Nolan York, better known as Numbuh 2030, my first real OC.**

 **After writing 'Declaration of Intent' and 'Prelude of Intent', I did a prequel trilogy for the character, The 2030 Trilogy. It all ended leading up to 'Prelude of Intent' and then Declaration. But none of it was 'A' worthy in my opinion. The stories were short and convoluted.**

 **Then around 2011 Game, Dynamite Girl, YouGotBurned and I decided to do this mini-event thing called 'The Season of Shadows'. Where we all wrote something dealing with Negatives. Game went on to write his masterpiece "Legend of the Eight Firstborn". I wrote a little something called 'Out of Mind'. But, unlike Game the rest of us fell to the wayside. One by one we all just stopped writing. Dynamite Girl left after that and soon so did YouGotBurned.**

 **I didn't do much about the Kids Next Door then. I was still growing up, finding my place in the world. I had actually sworn to quit writing several time before. 'Out of Mind' was going to be my Swan Song.**

 **But then I came back in 2012 and I published 'KND: Civil War' which kicked off my very own full length series of stories. The only problem with it all was I didn't have any clue what the hell I was doing. I had an idea and then I decided to write something about it, not know where it would end.**

 **And then around 2013 I stopped updating as frequently. And then 2014 and just stopped completely. I was graduating High School soon and I had a lot of things on my plate. My Dad had just taken a heart attack and I was on my way to college.**

 **But every once in a while I'd come back and read. Those odd ideas I had about the KIDS Next Door being a bunch of dictators or that one time I devoted two stories to following Numbuh 2030 in his teen years, and then killing him off during a sleepless episode of mine.**

 **I thought about all the good times we all had, what the 'Season of Shadows' meant to me, how it was about all those authors who came together to do something we loved. When we just said 'forget it' and decided to be a part of the Kids Next Door. Because we loved it.**

 **And then in 2014, I realized it was going to be the fourth anniversary of the day I first published 'Declaration of Intent'. I wanted to do something spectacular. But I missed the dead line.**

 **That stuck with me, the idea though. I decided to do a retelling of 'Crutch', Numbuh 2030's origin story. But that wasn't enough. My brain just took me to all sorts of places. All the way back to 'Out of Mind' to even all the stuff I wrote in my KND: Universe series.**

 **So then birthed the 'Legends Universe' series. My love letter to all things Kids Next Door and to my friends, the ones still around and the ones who'd gone and never looked back.**

 **Thank You Game. Thank You Danika. Thank You Morgan. Thank You Jack. You've all inspired me to keep going.**

 **Thank You Tom Warburton. You've created such a wonderful part of my childhood.**

 **Thank You Reader. For being patient with me.**

 **I'm not done yet.**

 **\- Depthcharge2030**


	2. Legends Universe Prologue

**AN: Good Morning, Good Afternoon, Good Evening. Welcome to The Legends Universe Series. This story is meant to act as a collection of all my other stories that I've written and currently writing, in order to help readers who may be confused with all the titles and insanity of it all. Sit back, grab a snack, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Legends Universe**

 **Story 0: Prologue**

* * *

 **Out of Mind Universe**

Oceans of fire illuminated the night sky.

The moon, bright orange and red, yellow tint cascaded and flowed through the dark void.

Green robes flowed through chilling gusts as the observers of reality witnessed the end of a world's evil. The Kids New Dictatorship had fallen; Bruce Uno and his Delightful Children had succeeded.

The Shimmer was his name. Or was it? At this point names meant little anything, just another whisper or echo. The Shimmer was what people called him. A glowing green lightbulb in the wind, striking terror in the hearts of poor souls who dare gaze too long.

Wherever The Shimmer went, death followed, or so witnesses believed. Up there on the moon, people were dying, engulfed in cataclysmic hellfire with no chance of escape.

Debris rocked through the night sky. Flaming wrecks of twisted metal burning up in the atmosphere. The Moon Base, a pillar of subjugation now rained down upon the liberated, cheers roaring across the world.

The story was over, The Shimmer had seen enough. Its shrouded form twisted and sauntered away through a tear in reality.

* * *

 **Outside Reality**

The Shimmer had existed in darkness before time. The known universe was but a child to him. Events and lives were flies burning against zappers to it.

Time was but a concept, a theory, not fact. To The Shimmer, one's past hadn't yet occurred and another's future was present. To The Shimmer, events through known realities were occurring for it and it alone to bear witness.

The Shimmer floated through magnificent kaleidoscope light, falling upward towards darkness.

* * *

 **Horizon Universe**

The Horizon Universe was a land The Shimmer had witnessed to death. Literally. The Sun was dying. Humanity, caught up in all of its petty kids vs. adults' squabbles had stunted the evolutionary growth of civilization. All kids could do was hope and adults can only cry.

It was a curious sight. For all of known existence, The Shimmer had always wound back here on Earth, any Earth. A god with no equal, always finding itself on some strange land with the same name

Perhaps this was the purpose of The Shimmer. Maybe it existed to discover why Earth was so relative. Why this insignificant marble throughout cosmos transcending through various realities mattered.

Yes, the fighting between adults and children was odd, but then again, not every Earth it encountered had such conflicts. The Shimmer had seen Earths where life was relatively normal.

The Horizon Universe was what undoubtedly would become of the conflict between this Kids Next Door and Adult Patriarchs. A feud destined for disaster.

The Shimmer looked around to slow bright light raining down intensely. The Death of the world was upon them all. The Shimmer turned to take its leave. Stepping through the portal, The Shimmer only slightly glimpsed a murky shadow.

* * *

 **Outside Reality**

The Shimmer spun around, aiming to investigate the sight, only for the portal it cast to dissipate. Curious. Never once in The Shimmer's long enduring life had its powers failed as such.

* * *

 **Horizon Universe**

Forcing a portal open, The Shimmer stepped through. The Shimmer stared through a shroud of its own making, finding a motionless dead world. The Shimmer glanced upward, finding a deader universe.

The Shimmer grunted as a dark shadowy murky veil began to eat away at its soul. Quickly, The Shimmer for the first time in its existence, made a dash for it, opening a portal and escaping from the first thing ever to strike fear into the heart of an endless being.

* * *

 **Outside Reality**

The Shimmer gathered its bearings. It felt things, a sudden pit in its soul. The Shimmer felt anxiety, adrenaline, things it knew humans felt but never once capable of enduring.

The Shimmer flowed through nothingness falling through another portal.

* * *

 **Shadow Play Universe**

The Shimmer fell through the portal head first, face slammed against winds as it descended from breathless altitudes. The human notion of evolution had been kind to The Shimmer. It simply lacked the organ necessary to depend on, such as lungs.

The Shimmer tilted its head, finding the dark shadow engulfing the Totalitarian KND Government run Earth.

Even from this high above the world, The Shimmer could isolate individual screams, individual panic, individual sudden lives seizing up as the darkness ensnared everything.

The Shimmer shot the shadow the dirtiest look it could before falling through another portal.

* * *

 **Gilligan's Conundrum Universe**

Walking through a war torn New York, The Shimmer found itself contemplating events. A mysterious darkness was ensnaring whole Universes, rendering them sterile and dull.

The Shimmer had felt pain. Pain created by something it didn't understand.

* * *

 **Beyond Reality**

The Shimmer was not without tricks. Reality was water. The Shimmer was a block of unrefined ice skimming the surface. Beyond Reality, The Shimmer could physically see universes and their respective Earths. There were millions, billions, numbers only The Shimmer could comprehend.

The Shimmer remained still as the universes flowed by. The Shimmer studied the pattern of darkening lights. Quickly, the shroud travelled from The Shadow Play Universe to the Gilligan's Conundrum Universe, engulfing it.

Yes. The Shimmer nodded. Following the shroud back, from Gilligan's Conundrum to Shadow Play, The Shimmer passed Horizon and happened upon universes it would more than likely never see again.

After what more than likely were years by human standards, The Shimmer found the source of this corruption. A single Earth, extending the darkness but not consumed by it.

The Shimmer tilted its head, puzzled by this universe. It was not outside the realm of disbelief that The Shimmer had yet to visit all Earths, but even then, it was surprising to find a universe this remote.

The Legends Universe.

A realm in which The Shimmer had yet to venture. But now the time has come. The source must be identified and deterred.

So The Shimmer opened a portal.

* * *

 **Legends Universe**

The Shimmer found itself standing behind an oak tree. From the leaves, it was Summer. Around the glowing green being was what appeared to be a large tree house with the letter 'Q'.

So the Kids Next Door were a thing even here. Interesting.

Ahead of The Shimmer, a car filled with boxes pulled into a driveway. The house on the land currently had a 'sold' sign staked into the ground.

The observer of everything and nothing leaned against the oak.

The show was about to start.

* * *

 **Prologue End.**


	3. Numbuh 2030 Ch1

**Story Theme: 'Hoppipolla' by Sigur Ros**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 1**

 **Numbuh 2030**

* * *

 **Providence, Rhode Island**

 **1 July, 2004**

 _Join the Kids Next Door!_

A young boy read the words on the flyer in silence. Just before packing up all his things and moving out with his mom, the boy was handed this particular piece of flimsy white paper at school. He didn't very much know what this Kids Next Door was, but it certainly sounded interesting.

 _Meet New and Exciting People! Go On Amazing Adventures! Protect Your Fellow Kids!_

Meet new and exciting people? He was bound to meet new people eventually. The boy looked towards the front of the car, seeing his mom at the wheel, taking him to their new home in Rhode Island. That was an adventure on its own. Packing up and leaving to parts unknown. Still, he was intrigued by this so called Kids Next Door. So the boy kept reading.

 _Don't Tell Your Parents._

"What you got there son?" The boy looked up from the paper to his mother. She was looking at him through the rear view mirror.

The boy looked back down to the paper, reading the words in his head once more. "Nothing mom."

"Alright, look Nolan, I know things haven't been going well for us these past months, but we're finally good again, okay?" The boy's mother flashed him a gentle reassuring smile. "When school starts up for you you'll make a lot of new friends. Won't that be nice?"

"Yeah." Nolan, the boy, answered.

 _Visit Your KND Recruiter If Interested. There's One in Every City._

Adventure. Friends. Everything an aspiring eight year old needed. "I think I'll make a lot of friends mom." Nolan smiled.

It wasn't much to look at. It was one floor, three bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen and living room. The paint job was shotty. Whoever they bought it from had gone cheap. Nolan exited the car, placing the flyer in his left pants pocket. He grabbed a box full of toys and other items from the passenger seat ad hobbled into his new home.

Outside, Nolan's mother was busy unloading the rest of the items in their car. Nolan found the movers had already dropped off most of their things, leaving it up to him and his mother to unpack and form the house to their liking.

Nolan found his room. His mattress was on the floor, a box of his clothes against a wall. Nolan sat down on the mattress, setting the box to his side.

Soon, he'd personalize his room. Probably put something in a corner. Stack things near the wall opposite of his bed. It was his room. He could do whatever he wanted with it. But first things first. Nolan withdrew a photo album from the box, taking it into his arms, he opened it. Within the album, Nolan pulled out a photo of him and his mother. In the photos place, Nolan folded the flyer and placed it in place of the photo. He set the album aside and grabbed a roll of tape, tapping the photo to his wall.

With a smile, Nolan laid down on his bare mattress. Tired from the trip, the youth yawned. He'd never stayed up for that long before. From Oregon to Rhode Island. Who knew what kinds of adventures he'd have if he joined this Kids Next Door. All the new people he'd meet. An endless amount of possibilities, too numerous for him to comprehend. And all he could do was smile and drift off into sleep.

'Sweet Dreams.' He thought to himself. 'Tomorrow I make friends.'

 **2 July, 2004**

It was a hot summer day. Nolan's mother had finished unpacking, their home was now theirs. So here was Nolan, walking out the front door of his new home. He'd informed his mother he was going to the park, which was surprisingly right across the street and full with kids his age running around and playing games. With a grin on his face, Nolan walked through the street, making sure to watch both ways of course, he was young and neglectful, but he adhered to the warnings any caring parent would instill into their child.

Goals for today: Ask anyone if they know about the KND. Find out how to join said KND. Make Friends.

Nolan stepped off the gravel road and onto the grass of the park. It was a matter of not coming off as weird to his new peers; he didn't want to hurt his chances of having friends now. Nolan stood in the outskirts of the simple playground within the park. There was a metal slide supported by wooden columns, some trees, a set of monkey bars a built in tic -tac-toe game. There were even some kids playing with a blue handball, most likely brought from home.

Perhaps he'd ask that one kid there helping a four year old up onto the slide, or the girl over in the field orchestrating a game of tag, or perhaps that teenager with the red hair and the purple spandex jumpsuit. Unfortunately, while lost in his thoughts, Nolan found himself oblivious to the shouts demanding his attention.

The ball struck the raven haired boy across his face. Spinning and falling, mostly falling. Nolan hit the ground. He sort of felt like crying.

"Sorry." Nolan looked up, water in his eyes. There standing over him was a girl his age, light brown curly hair in a ponytail, pink overalls and a concerned look on her face. "You're not dead are you?"

"I'm okay." Nolan muttered, replying while lying on the ground.

"Sorry about the ball…need a hand up?" The curly hair girl apologized, extending a hand to Nolan.

"Yes please." With the clasp of their hands, the girl pulled him up. Dusting himself off, the girl retrieved her ball. "Thank you."

"So, you new here? Never saw you at this park before." The girl asked.

"Yeah. Just moved in yesterday." Nolan pointed to his new house across from the park.

"Neat. The names Cassie, that's what my friends call me." The girl, Cassie, smiled. "You?"

"I'm Nolan. That's just what was written on my birth certi-certi…the paper, the paper that proves I was born." Nolan chuckled lightly. "That was supposed to be a joke, but I forgot the word."

Cassie let out a laugh. "You're alright Nolan, come on and join the game." Cassie motioned to a group of kids waiting for her to return with the ball.

"So what's the game?" Nolan asked as Cassie tossed the ball over to a boy with brown hair.

"We're just throwing the ball at each other. Think tag and dodgeball, no teams, just toss the ball." Cassie said as the kids began to run around, throwing the ball at one another. "Got anymore questions before I end up having to chase you down with the ball?" Cassie jokingly asked.

"Yeah, actually…" Nolan dug into his pocket, pulling out the flyer. "Do you know where the Kids Next Door are? I'd like to join."

Cassie froze in place, the ball hitting her shoulder and merely bouncing off. Her eyes went wide open, shooting a look to one of the park benches, where the teen with red hair and a purple spandex jumpsuit sat. He twitched slightly, turning to look directly at the back of Nolan's head.

"We-we don't talk about them here." Cassie said, visibly shaken.

"Cassie? What's wrong?" Nolan asked, unaware of the sadistic look the teen was giving him.

"Just, Nolan, you need to know something about Providence. The older kids, the teens, they run this place." Cassie glanced back over to the teen, who'd begun to approach them. "They're mean, and this one guy right here, he can do things, things that scare us kids."

"Like what?" Nolan asked, turning around to see the teen standing behind him.

"Sup kid." The teen looked down on Nolan. "Heard you were talking about the Kids Next Dumbells."

"Yeah…do you know here I can find them, I'd like to join them?" Nolan asked, holding up his flyer.

"New hear?" The teen asked, earning a nod from Nolan. "Well, see, this is how it works around here." The teen smacked Nolan across his cheek with the back of his hand. "Who so ever speaks their name is to be beaten. Forever bullied. Starting now, your life is now a living hell." The teen smirked as Nolan hit the ground for the second time today, this time, causing the boy to cry.

"Stop! Please! He's new, he doesn't know better!" Cassie pleaded.

"Exactly. Now how can he learn without knowing the punishment?" He snarled at Cassie. "Now, let the tornados fly!" He shouted as he began to spin around super-fast, practically creating a mini-tornado. "Teen Tornado Rulez!" He shouted as he balled his hands into fists. The pull of the wind elevated Nolan into the air, allowing Teen Tornado to spin and punch him repeatedly.

The kids in the park only watched. Nolan cried for help, but no one answered. Cassie only watched in horror as Teen Tornado laughed. Nolan cried, he cried and cried. Help wasn't coming.

A boy wearing tin cans with the number '416' spray painted on a metal plate walked his way onto the park, a hand held weapon in his hands resembling a mustard bottle. He rose the bottle and took aim. He began to pull the trigger, striking the teen with mustard blasts. Teen Tornado, taken by surprise, quit his spinning to flail, dropping Nolan onto the ground, the third time this day.

"You!" Teen Tornado shouted, preparing to retaliate.

"Leave, now." The boy with the number spray painted onto his unorthodox clothing, muttered lowly, as he continued to lay down an onslaught of high velocity mustard blasts.

"Tomorrow. I'll be back. And Prom Queen will be here, she'll be here. All because you couldn't just stand by and watch that kid learn his lesson." Teen Tornado shook his head before taking off running. "We're ending this! You hear me?! This ends tomorrow, kid!"

The boy sighed, looking at the mustard bottle weapon in hand. "M-mister?" The boy turned to see a bruised Nolan on the ground, looking up to him. "T-thank you…a-are you with the Kids Next Door? I-I'd like to join, please?"

The boy looked down at the grass, head hanging low. "No." With that said, the boy with the number walked away, Cassie and other kids running to Nolan's aid.

"W-who was he?" A crying Nolan asked Cassie as she and others helped him up.

"The Kids Next Door." Was Cassie's reply. Nolan watched as the boy departed from where he came, walking down the street to what appeared to be a giant tree made of other giant trees. A huge letter 'Q' hung from the fortress like tree, it appeared to have lights, unused however for some time.

Nolan's flyer lay in the dirt. Ripped and sullied, Nolan dare not recover it.


	4. Numbuh 2030 Ch2

It had been less than a day ago when he moved to Rhode Island. He came here with his mother. He came here with an idea, not a dream, and idea. It was the idea of joining the Kids Next Door. Cassie took a seat beside the sulking boy, handing him the torn flyer. Nolan stared at the torn flyer in his hands. He had so many questions. "Why is it like it here?" Nolan turned to Cassie, a girl his age he'd just only met recently.

Watching the cars drive by, Cassie played with her ball, trying to find the words to describe life in Providence. "They don't let us talk about them, him, because they don't like to be reminded that they, he, exists."

"'They', as in other teenagers? Not just that one guy?" Nolan asked, holding his bruised cheek. Cassie nodded. Nolan hung his head low.

"Usually, you just don't say anything, if you don't things are normal, they just tease you, loiter around the park and only occasionally pick on us kids. But if you do…" Cassie trailed off, not needing to explain to Nolan the consequences.

"What about him though, why's there only one of him?" Nolan asked. Cassie shrugged.

"Not really sure, moved here myself a year ago…you can ask him in person though." Cassie suggested, pointing to the large tree fortress with a giant letter 'Q' on the front.

"Uh…my mom doesn't let me talk to strangers…" Nolan said, visibly afraid of the tree fortress.

"And yet you're talking to me. So go on then, it's like selling Girl Scout cookies, you just ring on the doorbell long enough and he'll have to show up."

"But it's a tree…"

"And yet he like lives there…so go, you got questions, I can't answer them. He can though."

"You're not coming with?" Nolan asked, slightly hurt.

"Nope. Nuh uh. Sorry Nolan, but, I ain't getting involved with this one." Cassie said, holding her ball to her knees, unable to look Nolan in the eyes. "Sorry."

Nolan sighed. "It's alright." He'd rather have company, a friend to stand by him, but this would seem not to pass. So he pulled himself off the curb and crossed the street, looking both ways of course, lest be hit by some bus.

Nolan walked, he walked, and he walked, sun directly overhead, solar rays against his forehead. It wasn't unbearable, but it made him glad he had the foresight to go against wearing heavy clothing.

The tree wasn't too far now, it certainly looked imposing, however. It goes unsaid that every neighborhood has that one house people dare not near. That there is some old story about the house being haunted by the souls of its previous owners. By that logic, one could infer that the tree was the house. I was large, imposing, could blot out the sun in the right angle, yeah, the tree was the house alright.

In less than an hour, Nolan found himself at the feet of the tree house. He looked around, seeing what looked like the remains of a house. It seemed as if the tree had sprouted out of it. Except the tree was too much, it'd ripped the house apart when it grew. Time to find some sort of entrance. Nolan searched for a door, a ladder perhaps, even an elevator. Somehow the KND had to go in and out of this tree house. He soon found a door, it was in the back. He knocked on the door four times, hoping for an immediate response.

Nolan waited there for an hour, just sitting outside, staring at that door. He sighed. The sun was going to set soon in a couple of hours by the look of it. Nolan would have to go soon. His mother would be worried sick if he didn't.

He was almost about to get up when the door began to budge. The boy from earlier, with the tin can armor, poked his head out. "Have you really been sitting out here for an hour?" The boy asked Nolan. Nolan nodded, looking up to the boy. "…So what do you want kid?"

"I told you earlier…I'd like to join the Kids Next Door." Nolan dug into his pocket, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper. "See…I'd like to join."

"You're definitely new here." The boy asked, opening the door wide open. "Come on, what kind of host would I be, letting a kid just sit outside."

"Thank you sir." Nolan said, barely able to form a smile out of his bruised face.

"I'm not a 'sir'." The boy bluntly stated as he let Nolan into the tree house.

It was like stepping into a mall for the first time, Nolan couldn't help but look amazed by the sheer scope of the tree house. There as an elevator and multiple floors. What looked like personalized rooms, a hangar with metal bodies that looked like planes and helicopters. The wood was old, old but still alive. There was dust, trash on the floor too. No one cleaned up after themselves, at least not for a long time.

"This. Is. Amazing." Nolan cracked a pained smile.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Come on." The boy gestured for Nolan to follow him to the elevator. Nolan nodded and took off after the boy. The boy hit a button, bringing down the lift, the doors opened and they stepped inside. "So, what's your name kid?" The boy asked as he hit a button on the directory panel.

"Nolan, sir, Nolan York." Nolan answered, causing the boy to frown at the 'sir' remark.

"Not a sir…" The boy rolled his eyes. "Not 'yet' anyways."

"And you?" Nolan asked.

The boy mulled over the words to say. He asked a question, it was fair to answer one. "They call me Numbuh 416. That was my operative designation, my code number. My real name is…Dylan. Dylan Buchanan…"

Nolan took a look around, noticing how empty the tree house was. It was just them by the look of it. "Where's everyone else?" Nolan asked as they hit their floor.

The doors opened and Numbuh 416 left the lift first, followed by Nolan. "Everyone else? They don't talk to me." Numbuh 416 led Nolan to what he assumed was the kitchen. "They're all in different states, other countries…The Moon…but besides that…I'm the only one out here in Rhode Island…besides her."

It took Nolan a couple of seconds to get what Numbuh 416 was talking about. He heard a television, sounds of possibly one of the greatest shows ever made, Kipper. He peered into another room, seeing a girl with dark hair, a pale complexion, bound to a wheel chair, enjoying a bowl of cereal as she enjoyed her choice of television.

"That's Mara…she was a member of the Kids Next Door like me." Numbuh 416 whispered, hoping not to disturb Mara.

"But…she doesn't look like a teen…" Nolan whispered, catching the hint.

"That's because she isn't." Numbuh 416 motioned Nolan over to the fridge, grabbing a couple of root beers. "You drink soda?" Nolan nodded. Numbuh 416 tossed him a can and took a seat in an arm chair. "Mara…she quit the KND…that's we call it, the KND…it's an acronym, so she quit…after the accident. She hangs out around here, nowhere else really, just here."

Nolan walked around the Kitchen, inspecting it all. There was trash everywhere. It seemed Numbuh 416 wasn't too big on cleaning. But what caught his eye was a framed photo nailed to a wall. It was Numbuh 416, he looked about Nolan's age in the photo. There he was, kneeling beside four others, two girls one of them Mara, she had this grand smile and wasn't really pale, she was actually tanned and seemed athletic. The other girl stood proudly, smirking. Two other boys were in the photo, one had a goofy expression Nolan could help but find funny, and the other just sat there with a meek smile.

"What happened to them?" Nolan asked, holding up the photo. "The people in this photo?"

Numbuh 416 sighed, squeezing his temples. "Some of them died, the two boys. Mara got too hurt, so she quit. The last one, no, neither dead nor missing. She saw it all through." Numbuh 416 shook his head. "She got what we call 'decommissioned'. It's a process where once you turn 13, we wipe your mind of all things KND."

"Then why the face?" Nolan asked Numbuh 416, reflecting on his sad facial expression. The operative merely slumped in his arm chair, pulling out a pixie stick from his pocket. He placed the end in his mouth and slit the other end. He sucked and puffed.

"…There are things I've seen kid, things that make me cry at night. Sector Q, this place, it's a fortress. Made from eight treehouse seeds, the tree sprouted and will forever stand the test of time. But us…we grow older, every second, every day we all grow up…just like her. She got old, she was a teen. Next thing we knew she was working for those she swore to fight. They call her 'Prom Queen' now."

Numbuh 416's head hung low as he huffed and puffed on the pixie stick. "She broke our hearts. Then our bones…I'm all that's left…I can't put another kid through this…that's why no one's joining the KND, not here, not ever." Numbuh 416 sucked on the pixie stick once again, puffing shakily.

Nolan looked down at the trash ridden floor, eyes narrowed, unable to look at the operative. "When you're gone…you're one of them then?"

Numbuh 416 looked up over to Nolan, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt kids." He spoke softly.

"That tornado guy, he said he'd be back at the park tomorrow…are you going to fight him?"

"Might as well." Numbuh 416 let out a weak chuckle. "If I'm going to work for them, if I won't have control of my life later on…I might as well leave them something to remember me bye."

Nolan just stood there. Numbuh 416 just sat there. In the other room, Mara zoned out, watching a marathon of Kipper.

So this was the Kids Next Door. This was the person Nolan wanted to be. There, sitting in the arm chair, sulking over his inevitable fate. That is who Nolan wanted to be. A member of the Kids Next Door.

 _Join the Kids Next Door!_

 _Meet New and Exciting People!_

 _Go On Amazing Adventures!_

 _Protect Your Fellow Kids!_

…

…

…

"Do you still want to join now?" Numbuh 416 asked as darkness drew closer.

Nolan thought for a moment. "How many people do you think are going to show up tomorrow…he said he'd bring Prom Queen…who else?"

Numbuh 416 raised a brow. "They'd bring a lot more, yeah. I'm something that they really want to stomp out. So why not bring more."

"Good." Nolan turned to face Numbuh 416. "I'm going to help you tomorrow." Numbuh 416 raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 416 leaned forward, cautiously of course.

"Look…I don't know if I'll ever be able to get you to let me in the Kids Next Door, but you're supposed to help kids! They hurt those who are unlucky enough to speak of you! And the only way I can see you, us, helping everyone else here, is if we beat them tomorrow, in front of everyone. We beat them back so bad, we humiliate them, make them laughing stocks of the whole state. Make their fear obsolete; bring hope back to these kids!" Nolan exclaimed firmly.

Numbuh 416 scratched his chin in thought. "That's not all I'm fighting here Nolan." He said glumly.

"You said it yourself! Give them something to remember you bye! Why not this. So that when you are one of them, make it even difficult for you!"

Numbuh 416 spat out the emptied pixie stick. He thought for a bit. Thinking if it could actually be done, actually work. "You know what this means right?"

"…Maybe." Nolan said with a serious look on his face."

"If we do this, after tomorrow, you'll forever be a part of this. There will be no leaving. They'll hate you forever; they'll jump at any chance to get to you." Numbuh 416 made no light of the situation. This was serious.

"I might as well leave them something to remember me bye." Nolan smirked.

"Alright then…" The sun began to fall. "When do you need to get home?"

Nolan popped the can of his soda and took a swig out of it. "Not yet, mom's working till dawn."

"Then pull up a chair, Nolan. We've got planning to do." Numbuh 416 jumped up from his seat, running to pull a table over as Nolan ran for a foldable chair. Nolan took a seat across from Numbuh 416. The operative pulled out a makeshift map of the park. "Hey, Nolan."

"Yeah?" Nolan looked across the table to the operative.

"If this works, I mean, if this works…I'm going to need help around here." Numbuh 416 smirked.

"You mean…?"

"Welcome to the Kids Next Door."


	5. Numbuh 2030 Ch3

**2 July, 2004**

 **Providence, Rhode Island:**

 **The Malt Shop**

"It's time we stomped out the last of the Kids Next Door!" Teen Tornado stated, addressing a mass of teenagers at the local teen hangout as he made his entrance.

"Why the sudden interest in the destruction of the kids protector?" A girl with brown hair tied into a bun wearing a pink domino mask and extravagant pink dress inquired as she sat on a golden throne.

"Just now, someone broke the number one rule." Teen Tornado smashed his fist against his palm. Gasps took ahold of the room. It was law in Rhode Island, and one day it will be law everywhere. No one speaks of the KND. No one.

"This kid, he didn't just speak of them, he wanted to join them!" Teen Tornado exclaimed. "You know what happens when one joins the KND? They wage war against us! This is war!"

"So what do you demand of us then Tornado?" The girl stepped up from her throne, strutting towards Teen Tornado, hand resting on her hip. "Raise the masses? Crush one single child with the might of a whole Teen Cell?"

"Well…why not, Prom Queen?" Teen Tornado raised a brow.

"Because we have rules. We have a hierarchy here." The girl, Prom Queen, began to circle around Teen Tornado. "There's the kids who we fight, the teens who are us, then the adults, the parents and the guy we work for here in Rhode Island. Now if all the teens in Providence were to be seen attacking one kid, well then the parents would riot. They'd dig deep and see all of our…dirty laundry. And _he_ wouldn't be too happy now would he?"

Teen Tornado shook slightly at the mention of _him_. Out here, you never cross _him_. "I…see your logic. But it's not just the kid…it's that KNDork too!

"Now, while sending the whole teen cell is a little bit overkill for one kid…" Prom Queen turned to her gathered teen populace. "Sending about ten of our best to crush the operative is worth it!" The teens raised their glasses in agreement, some howling chants. "Who here is the mightiest?! The Strongest?! The Meanest?!" On cue, nine teens stepped up from where they were seated, all ready to crush a child dreams. "And you Tornado, make ten."

"Heh, well, yeah, come on, I'm pretty messed up." Teen Tornado bashed.

"Then tomorrow, go forth and dish out punishment as you see fit." Prom Queen began to strut towards her throne, taking a seat and crossing her legs. "Tomorrow you lay down the law."

"Heck Yeah." Teen Tornado smirked.

* * *

 **3 July, 2014**

"H.E.A.D.S.E.T., online." Numbuh 416 spoke into a mouth piece, activating the sleek headgear he wore atop his head. An antenna made of springs and copper sprang out of the left side of the frame. "Alright, Nolan, are you in position?" He asked into the mouth piece.

"I'm here, in position." Nolan replied into a makeshift walkie-talkie that was cobbled together with duct tape. Nolan sat in the park, atop of the jungle gym, watching as Cassie and a mob of kids began to enter the park. "Cassie's got a whole mess of kids here, ready to watch the magic happen." Nolan spoke into the walkie-talkie. "I also go the party favors all lined up and ready to go."

"Good. I'm moving into position now." Numbuh 416 checked his mustard handgun, making sure it was ready for the challenge. The operative crossed the park, coming to a stop in the middle of the baseball field. The kids present began to surround the outskirts of the park. They came to witness something big, but they'd rather not get hit in the crossfire.

Numbuh 416 wore a grey trench coat. Using the sleeves, he hid his mustard gun, ready to be drawn for a firefight. The traps have been set, Nolan was in position for backup, and of course, it helped that he had the bottoms of his shoes laced with tiny marble explosives. One kick, one kick was all he needed.

All they could do now was wait.

Time passed and the teens arrived later than Nolan expected. As he sat hidden from view, holding an aluminum baseball bat, Nolan watched as ten teens, one of whom he identified as Teen Tornado, all walking towards the park. The teens crossed the street, nine wearing dark black and red armor. Pigeons flew across the sky as they walked to meet Numbuh 416. Nolan gripped the bat, ready for anything.

"Just ten of you?" Numbuh 416 asked, raising a brow.

"Sorry little boy, you don't exactly rank that big of a problem we can't handle." Teen Tornado smirked. "Weapons!" The teen shouted, causing the line of teens to raise their arms and produce laser weapons from their gauntlet covered arms.

From the look on Numbuh 416's face, Teen Tornado could tell they'd certainly surprised him. "You didn't think it'd be that easy did you?"

"Nope." Numbuh 416 muttered before shouting, "Now!"

Nolan leaped up and flipped a switch on the bat, causing a five second countdown to activate. With all his calculated might, Nolan threw the bat across the park, landing in the field in front of Numbuh 416 on the pitchers plate. The bat's countdown hit zero, Numbuh 416 turned around to cover his eyes as a flash of light blinded the teens from the bat.

Beneath the pitchers plate, a pressure plate activates with the added weight of the bat, casing all four other plates to fly open, causing four mounted turrets to pop out of the ground. Now activated, the turrets began shooting high velocity base balls at the teens, striking them in the chest, arms, legs and their heads.

Numbuh 416 drew his weapon, ducking to avoid being hit by his own turrets, the operative took aim. He pulled the trigger, taking only critical shots, striking them once their unarmored bodies were exposed. One teen to a baseball to the groin, falling over in pain. Another teen fell to mustard fire.

"Enough!" Teen Tornado shouted. He began to move his right arm at a high speed. Like a pitcher in the big leagues, he flung concrete air at a turret, slicing it in half. "Get the kid, I've got the turrets!"

"Get him!" A teen with the body of a football player snarled as he began to rush towards Numbuh 416.

Nolan jumped down from the jungle gym, watching with much anxiety. He had no weapons, nothing to assist Numbuh 416. All the eight year old could do was stand and watch.

Numbuh 416 jumped at the football player-like teen, smacking him face first with the heel of his shoe, causing the explosives to detonate outward. The shockwave slammed the teen into another, knocking that teen into the ground. The sheer mass of the teen kept the other pinned to the ground, taking him out of the fight.

It wasn't going as well as he'd like it to. He'd been out of practice for some time. An operative hiding behind the barrel of a gun. He hadn't had to use his hands in a good long time. But as all operatives before and after him, Numbuh 416 preservers. The operative leapt forward, pulling off the remaining shoe he wore that was laced with explosives. Like an extension of his body, he smashed the bottom of the shoe against at teens face.

The decision was made out of desperation. Not thought out at all. The resulting explosion blew the operative back while taking another teen out of the fight. Numbuh 416 lost his sidearm. A setback in their plan. Rather, it would be, if he hadn't brought a second gun. Numbuh 416 drew his secondary weapon, one resembling a salsa bottle. The operative quickly shot off a couple of rounds, striking another teen in the forehead. The teen flew back, falling on one of his teammates, opening him up for a wave of salsa rounds.

Teen Tornado struck down the last of the turrets, turning his full attention to Numbuh 416. "Yes, struggle to live. Attempt to earn your keep." The teen ran at the operative, as if carried by the air itself. He struck Numbuh 416 with the back of his hand, sending him flying towards the jungle gym.

With a loud crash, Numbuh 416 bounced off the cracked plastic walls. The pain was unimaginable. Nolan ran to help the operative up. Numbuh 416 handed off his weapon to Nolan right before the kid was smacked away by a teen.

"Him." Teen Tornado pointed to Nolan as one of the teens hoisted the boy up into the air by his shirt collar. "He's the one who broke the rule."

"And I'd do it again." Nolan glared at the teen holding him up into the air. Nolan quickly raised the weapon into the air, pointing it at the teens head and pulled the trigger.

"It burns! It burns!" The teen shouted as the salsa made contact with his eyes. The teen dropped Nolan, who hit the ground hard.

Still in the fight, Numbuh 416 leapt up, tackling Teen Tornado. Nolan raised the gun in his hand, and shot at the remaining teen from where he lay on the ground. He missed mostly, but two of the shots struck the teen. The teen fell over, frantically claiming something absurd about an allergic reaction. Nolan picked himself up as Teen Tornado smashed Numbuh 416 into the ground.

Teen Tornado began to spin rapidly, causing the air around them to react similarly. Numbuh 416 flew into the air and was tossed aside. Nolan was flung into the jungle gym once more. "Reap the WHIRLWIND!" Teen Tornado screamed.

All around the park the trees shake. The kids observing were rattled. The fallen teens swept away by the air. A living tornado on legs. Numbuh 416 lay nearby, holding onto a wooden pole, attempting to keep himself grounded against the cutting winds.

Nolan raised the weapon in his hand and took aim and shot at Teen Tornado. The force of the winds merely sent the blast flying back, smacking against the jungle gym. Nolan stood against the winds, taking a step forward, each time taking a shot at Teen Tornado. Teen Tornado began to spin faster, concentrating on Nolan, attempting to rip him to shreds with the power of the wind.

Nolan just kept going, with each step the wind picked up, but he kept going. To him this was more than just some fight, this was the rest of his life.

"Stay Down!" Teen Tornado screamed, putting more force behind the wind.

"Never." Nolan muttered, now inches away from Teen Tornado. He pulled the weapon and shoved and aimed upwards. He pulled the trigger. Repeatedly.

Teen Tornado was knocked back with each shot until ultimately collapsing. It was over. The fight at least. But for it to really be over, Nolan had to go further. With the winds settling, Nolan jumped onto Teen Tornado and punched him in the face, repeatedly.

"P-please, s-stop…" Teen Tornado begged.

"Yeah. I think I got the point across." Nolan muttered before turning to the assembled kids. "Everyone, please, lend me your ears!" And they did, he had their full undivided attention. "For years, Providence has belonged to teens and they've kept you afraid! But no more! Today begins tomorrow! No more fear! No more teens bullying you! No more oppression!"

The kids remained silent. It was Cassie who cheered first. "To the Kids Next Door!" She exclaimed, causing more kids to join in until all were chanting. The teens crawled away, gathering their fallen an beaten as the kids yelled at them, claiming they too would one day beat them too.

Numbuh 416 blinked for a second, only for a second. Here standing before him was a kid his age, whether by years of hardship. And then, a second later, there was Nolan, standing there addressing the gathered kids. Numbuh 416 knew it right then and there. And that made him smile, honest and proud, the disillusioned operative smiled, no longer lost in a fog but seeing clearly for the first time in a long while. This kid was going to change the world.

* * *

 **7 July, 2004**

The day was finally here. Nolan was packing his bags, getting ready to set off on possibly one of the most important days of his life. He was going to the Arctic, to train to become a fully-fledged Kids Next Door Operative. It would be a two week trip, then he'd be back here in Providence, well, that's what Numbuh 416 told him. Speaking of the operative, Nolan turned to see the boy standing in his room, inspecting the photo of him and his mother taped to his wall.

"Sup Numbuh 416." Nolan smiled.

"Not much, just wondering why you aren't down at the bus stop." He said, not looking at Nolan, eyes firmly fixed on the photo. "It's going to leave soon." Numbuh 416 dug into his pockets, pulling out a zip-lock bag filled with sugar cookies. He threw them over his shoulder, causing Nolan to scramble to catch them. "Those will come in handy, with making friends I mean."

"Thanks." Nolan smiled. "For everything."

"No prob." Numbuh 416 looked over his shoulder and smirked. Numbuh 416 looked to the photo and then back to Nolan. "There's just been one thing I could never figure out though Nolan."

"Yeah?" Nolan raised a brow.

"Why so fixated on joining the KND?" Numbuh 416 asked, honestly intrigued by the boys stubbornness to join.

Nolan's smile faltered slightly but he answered. "Because I need it, I need the Kids Next Door. Possibly more than you'll ever know." Nolan looked at the clock near his bed, seeing it was almost time. "Whoa, I'd better run, don't want to be late, everyone's probably boarded already. Can you see yourself out?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I will." Numbuh 416 said, turning his attention back to the photo of Nolan and his mother. Nolan left, running out of his house, saying good bye to his mom, telling her he was going on an adventure.

Back in Nolan's room, Numbuh 416 pulled the photo off the wall, having noted unevenness. He inspected it in hand, discovering that it was in fact folded. Unfolding the photo revealed a man whom Numbuh 416 presumed to be Nolan's father. "No, Nolan, I do know." That side of the photo ripped and drawn on, made to make the man look like the devil. "I am so, so sorry Nolan." Numbuh 416 sadly muttered under his breath before folding up the photo and placing it taped back onto the wall.

Nolan ran down the street, his legs moving faster than they ever did before. By the time he reached the bus, he'd collapsed on the side walk. "P-please, d-don't leave!" He shouted.

A girl with blonde hair peered out of the bus, catching sight of the collapsed Nolan. "Driver! Hold on we have one more!" She shouted to the kid driver.

"T-thank you ma'am." Nolan said as he dusted himself off and boarded the bus.

"Please don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." The girl said with an honest smile. "If anything, call me by my name, the name's Rachel, Rachel T. McKenzie."

"Cool, a middle name!" Nolan said, genuinely surprised. "What's the 'T' stand for?"

Rachel opened her mouth to reply, only for the driver to interrupt. "Hey, guys, you mind taking a seat, I got a time table here."

Rachel then nodded, moving to take her seat. Nolan began to walk down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. He saw Cassie conversing with a girl with a Scottish accent, which was neat. He saw some other kids from the fight at the park, he couldn't remember their names, oh well, he'll remember later. Too his dismay, almost all seats were taken, except at the back. There Nolan took a seat beside a girl with red hair tied into a pony tail. She sort of looked sad, an overall blank look on her face, as if lost in thought.

"Is this seat available?" Nolan asked.

The girl glanced at Nolan, then back to the window. "Isn't there other seats available?"

"They're all taken…" Nolan pointed to the twenty-four rows of filled seats.

The girl sighed. "Fine…you can sit."

Nolan took a seat, throwing his bag onto the floor. He opened up the pouch and pulled out the bag of cookies Numbuh 416 gave him. "You want a cookie?" Nolan gestured to the bag. She looked at the bag and reached for a cookie.

"Thanks." She said before taking a bite out of it.

So, here he was at last. And there was no place he'd rather be.

 **Numbuh 2030 End**


	6. Numbuh 362 Ch1

**Story Theme: "Starships" by Lindsey Stirling and Megan Nicole.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 2**

 **Numbuh 362**

* * *

 **28 June, 2004**

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Short golden yellow locks flowed on stage below the spotlight. The girl they'd all one day recognize made her entrance to meet the Supreme Leader face to face.

"Rachel T. McKenzie." The Supreme Leader said her name, his brown hair seeping out of the kitchen pot helmet he wore on his head. "You have displayed tremendous moral judgment far more than any other cadet in the Arctic Training Program. You have passed every test with atmosphere shattering results. You have displayed the tremendous ability of covert operations deep behind enemy lines. You have a bright future in this organization."

Rachel T. McKenzie as all would know her, stood there on stage, her face emotionless as not to make herself look a fool in front of the Kids Next Door Supreme Leader. "Thank You sir." Behind the face she put on, Rachel was jumping for joy. She'd come so far, from Arctic Training, to here, in space. On the Moon, standing before the greatest child run organization ever to exist. Here she stood. It was amazing.

"Now. Cadet McKenzie. Do you swear to uphold the rules of the Kids Next Door, to forever hold yourself up to the standard your fellow operatives hold themselves to? To forever right the wrongs done to children by others, to forever hold your life to the pursuit of a world where kids can act freely without the threat of outside interference? Do you so ever swear to protect all kid kind?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good." The Supreme Leader motioned to a nearby red computer module. "Insert your genetic material into the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E"

Rachel did just that. She strut proudly to the module. She dug a finger into her nose and pulled out a booger. She inserted it into an opening in the module. With a cold computer voice, the module spoke. "Welcome, Rachel T. McKenzie." Rachel smirked, breaking her emotionless streak. This was the fun part. "Please, select code number." The module asked.

"I choose…" She'd put a lot of thought into her number. She'd tried to go for something that represented her in some fashion. And so, she chose this number. "I choose…I am Numbuh 362!" She said aloud triumphantly.

"Welcome, Numbuh 362." The module said. "Welcome. Assigned Sector: Spy."

It wasn't a surprise. Not in the slightest. "Welcome to the rest of your childhood, Numbuh 362." The Supreme Leader smirked.

 **27 June, 2005**

"Welcome to the rest of your childhood…"

"Where the devil could she be?" A boy with the number 802 written in sharpie on his helmet asked aloud. "The report said she'd be here on time. The new Supreme Leader said so himself. 'She'll be on time. She's good like that.' He said that. Those were his words."

"I asked Numbuh 274 for your assistance only in case we ran into trouble. You're opinion and your complaining was meant to be left at home." A girl with red hair and dark clothing spoke harshly. "Trust me. She's my partner. She'll be here. With the package. Just you watch."

"Alright." Another operative shrugged as he kneeled beside a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "We'll see."

Overlooking a ravine, the operatives waited, watching the fireworks down below. Down below in the ravine was what looked like a stone fortress. Watchtowers stream lights all across the compound, sirens wailed as teenagers wearing Battle Ready Armor ran through the halls of the interior, weapons raised.

" _Numbuh 362 respond. Where are you? You're evac bird is here. Just waiting on you here."_ A voice cackled on Rachel's jacket communicator.

Rachel T. McKenzie hid behind a crate, a case filled with teenager documents held within. With the compound on high alert, scouring for her, Rachel had to resort to hiding. 'In a bit of a pickle here now aren't you Rachel?' Numbuh 362 thought to herself. When Rachel initially signed up for this particular assignment, it was initial an in and out kind of operation. Goal was to obtain the documents and get out. Things just didn't pan out that way.

The documents Rachel held in her hands were supposed to be somewhere near the offices within the teenager compound. That's what her intel from KND Global Command said, but they weren't. Thankfully, Rachel was flexible. She acquired her objective and was now Enroute to her predetermined escape route, only to find it had been sealed off. An alarm was raised and now, here she was hiding.

Rachel moved her jacket collar to her mouth and spoke into it. "Numbuh C4, I'm pinned down here. The plans been foiled. My escape path is blocked. I need a new way out."

" _Copy that. I'll see what I can get you from up here."_ The redheaded girl, Numbuh C4, replied. Up top on the ravine, Numbuh C4 turned to an operative with a sniper like 2x4 weapon. "You, I need your weapon." Without a word, the operative complied, handing over his weapon. Numbuh C4 took a resting position on the ground and took a look down at the compound through the scope of the rifle.

" _Alright. Let's see…"_ Rachel heard Numbuh C4 over the communicator. _"I think I see an opening. But it's not one you'll like."_

"Well what is it then?" Rachel asked, peering out from behind cover to see a team of teens run by.

" _I see a blind spot in the Watchtower left of the face of the compound. It's a ten second window from where the guy manning the light looks to and from. Once you're at the feet of the tower, scale it, from there you can climb over the wall. We'll have the ship standing by and ready to make a mad dash in case of the worst outcome."_

"Good to see you have a backup plan, Carol." Rachel spoke into her communicator jokingly, eyeing the watchtower, getting ready to make her move.

" _It's desperate, but you have limited options. Good luck."_

"Thanks." With that said, Rachel eyed the watchtower. Timing was key. Making her move in front of all the teens was suicide. They'd eat her alive like a pack of wolves. But she couldn't focus on failure. No. This was succeed or succeed. That was her mission. And she will succeed.

Just as the spotlight pivots ever so slightly to the right, as all the teens and their search teams make one final timed roundabout the compound…Now! Rachel took off running, hidden in the ten seconds of darkness she had. Teens overlooked her in her dark, slick, ninja-like outfit. At the end of her time, she found herself at the feet of the tower. "I'm by the Watchtower. Beginning to scale it now." Rachel spoke into her jackets communicator.

" _Enroute now."_ Numbuh C4 replied. The redhead motioned to the operatives to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Everyone load up, we're going to make a dash for Numbuh 362! I want all weapons ready to go, making sure she gets on the ship is our primary objective!" With that rousing statement, the operatives boarded the 2x4 ship and took off into the air.

By the time she was up the tower, it was already too late. A teen called out to the others, having spotted her dark outfit out of place against the stone grey shade of the tower. Rachel took cover as a hail of laser fire struck the tower. She watched as the tower staff was struck by their own as they attempted to tackle Rachel. "Friendly Fire." Rachel muttered.

She was almost in place. Rachel looked up and out into the sky, she could see the engines of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the distance. There was her ride. Time to leave.

Rachel jumped up and ran, the case held against her chest as she jumped onto the wall. She was a sitting duck up there. There was no cover. There was only a one foot wide wall to walk on. It was times like this where Rachel would associate her enemies with storm troopers, finding their aim to be rather…off. But, to their credit, it was dark out. There was also the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The ship turned in the air, side door opening for Rachel as the operative stuck their weapons out of the door and peppered covering fire down onto the teens below. Rachel leapt off the wall and to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., safely making her way inside.

"Hit it!" Rachel shouted to the pilot. The girl behind the instruments of the ship nodded and hit a variety of switches, closing the door and directed the ship away from the compound.

"Everyone grab a seat!" The pilot shouted. They did as they were told, each operative buckling down, ready for the magic. The engines rocketed, propelling the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. through the air, speeds the kind one would never think of before.

"So, Rachel, how was it?" Numbuh C4, Carol, asked.

"Mission accomplished." Rachel said with a sigh of relief, motioning to the case in her arms. "That was, oh boy…I had to climb that tower…that was not easy."

"Well, you did it! Nice job partner!" Carol smirked.

"Alright then. Time to deliver the package." Rachel spoke aloud. "Where's the boss now, anyways?"

"Arctic." Carol answered. "He's checking out the recruits."

"Then that's where we need to go." Rachel turned her attention to the front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., to the pilot. "Pilot! Take us to the Arctic Facility!"

"Yes ma'am." The pilot nodded. Adjusting her course, the pilot made a slight turn and rocketed towards the Arctic.

 **Same Day**

 **Kids Next Door Arctic Base**

Deep in the coldest part of the Arctic, there is a single Christmas tree, decorated with a red bow covered in snow. Unimpressive on the surface, but beneath that, going down one thousand feet below the ice, is the KND Arctic Base. 42 floors devoted to the generation of prime Kids Next Door operatives. Twenty floors devoted to the detaining of the Kids Next Door's various villains. And thirty two floors devoted to the creation and experimentation of state of the art advancements in science for the use of the Kids Next Door.

The Kids Next Door Arctic Base.

A layer of ice, carved and metallic below opened upward as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. arrived. The 2x4 ship flew down into the hangar bay. After landing, Rachel and Carol disembarked from the ship, the package in hands. They reached a nearby elevator in the hangar and took it down to level '28'.

"Do you think he's down here?" Carol asked Rachel.

"He's here to see what the new blood has to offer." Rachel said with a reassuring tone. "He's on level '28'."

The elevator reached level '28'. The doors opened. To none of the girl's surprise, there out in a football field arena, was a bald boy their age taking the Kids Next Door entrance exam: a one on one fight with what the organization called 'The Behemoth'.

Rachel and Carol made their way over to a row of bleachers, where Numbuh 274 and Sectors V, Q and X were hanging around, watching the bald boy work his magic.

"He's talented, really talented." Numbuh 9, the Sector Leader of Sector V, a boy named Maurice said aloud, obviously impressed.

"Talented? The boy's extraordinary!" Numbuh 416, the leader of Sector Q, an eleven year old named Dylan exclaimed, happily.

"Certainly doing better than I did." Numbuh 78, the newly anointed leader of Sector X, a girl named Angelie agreed.

"He's exceeding beyond everyone's expectations." Numbuh 274, the newly christened Supreme Leader of the KND, smiled. He turned to the drill sergeant overseeing the boy's exam. "Numbuh 60, Patton, who is that kid?"

Numbuh 60 turned to Numbuh 274. "His name is Nigel Uno. He was recruited in by Numbuh 5 here, sir." Numbuh 60 motioned to Numbuh 5, a girl named Abigail who sat beside her older sister Numbuh 11.

"Nigel Uno, huh?" Numbuh 274 scratched his chin. "Well then, Nigel, looks like you have a future with this organization."

"Numbuh 274, sir." Numbuh 274 turned to see who was now asking for his attention. Not to his surprise, he found Rachel and Carol standing a couple of rows behind them, the case in Rachel's hands. "Another mission complete sir!" Rachel smiled.

"Fine work! Really fine work!" Numbuh 274 exclaimed, taking the case from Rachel. "Good job you two!"

"It was all really Rachel here sir." Carol gestured to Rachel.

"I-It was nothing." Rachel blushed, taking a moment to scratch the back of her neck.

"Well, anyways, good work, both of you." Numbuh 274 once more congratulated them. The Supreme Leader turned back around, witnessing Nigel Uno cave the Behemoth's face plate in. "Awesome."

"So, you wanna hit the mess hall? I'm sort of starved." Carol said to Rachel.

"Wait, hold on. Uh, Numbuh 274, sir?" Rachel said, asking for the Supreme Leader's attention once more.

"Hm. Yes?" Numbuh 274 turned back around to face Numbuh 362.

"Do you mind if I talk to you in private, there were some things that happened during the mission, things I'd like to bring up."

"Why of course." Numbuh 274 nodded. Rachel and Numbuh 274 walked out of earshot from the other operatives. "So, what's troubling you?"

"There were some moments during the mission, where intel was proven wrong. It ultimately jeopardized the entire plan. But, even then, we still came through."

"Where's this going Rachel?" Numbuh 274 asked, calling her by name, causing Rachel to blush slightly.

"Well, uhm, yes, you see I just think there's happening with our information gatherers, that the information they're bringing back is faulty or possibly, purposely wrong."

Numbuh 274's face grew dark, serious. "You know what you're insinuating, right Rachel?"

"I, uh, I know Chad." Rachel said, calling Numbuh 274 by his real name.

"Alright. I'll bring it up to Numbuh 206. He'll get to the bottom of this."

"Wholly smokes! Cree, didja see that? Nigel just destroyed the Behemoth!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw sis." Numbuh 11 said, half truthfully. As the gathered operatives watched Nigel Uno pass his exam. Cree watches Rachel and Numbuh 274 from afar.


	7. Numbuh 362 Ch2

_Connecting_

 _Connecting_

 _Connecting._

 _Connection Established…._

Two names flashed on a computer screen. Wayward 1 has signed in. Benign has signed in…

What have you for me today? - Typed Wayward 1.

Wheels within wheels. - Replied Benign.

I need more specifics. Or else the deal is off. - Wayward 1 typed.

Sector V is expected to receive a sudden in flow of new operatives. They have a new recruit who might cause some problems for you in the area. - Benign Typed.

What kind of problems could this operative cause? - Wayward 1 asked

I wasn't there myself, but our mutual friend was. She'll leave a file comprised of documents on test scores and psych evaluations to the normal drop point. - Benign replied.

This operative troubles you that much? - Wayward 1 asked.

He'll trouble you too once you see him. He's a high priority target. - Benign typed.

Understood. We'll take care of it. Good work.

Thank you.

With it all said and done, both Benign and Wayward 1 logged off, their business concluded.

 **KND Moon Base**

"Hm…" A twelve year old boy wearing black attire scratched his chin. He reclined in his seat and logged off his console. The twelve year old hit a button his desk's built in intercom and spoke. "Numbuh 450, do I have any appointments for the rest of the day?"

" _Yes sir, Numbuh 274 would like to address a possible leak within the Sector."_

The operative frowned. "When will he arrive?"

"… _He's actually here right now sir."_

The operative mentally swore. "Do let him in. It's not polite to make the Supreme Leader wait." The operative stood from his desk as Numbuh 274 walked through the office doors. "Hello, Numbuh 274."

"I'm sorry that this couldn't wait, Numbuh 206." Numbuh 274 said sadly. "But it's come to my attention from one of our operatives that we may have a mole in the Spy Sector."

"Preposterous." Numbuh 206 spat harshly. "My people are the best. None of whom would ever endanger this organization. Take Numbuh 362. She's the best I've ever had. Just yesterday she completed an assignment worthy of myself. She'll go far in the organization."

"True…Numbuh 362 is an excellent operative Numbuh 206, but she is the one who reported this to me." Numbuh 274 said, attempting to further his point.

"Really? Above the normal chain of command? That's unlike her." Numbuh 206 scratched his chin. "This never happened while Numbuh 100 ran this organization." Numbuh 206 privately smirked at the small victory he gained by mention of the former Supreme Leader.

Numbuh 274 visibly flinched. As much as those under him told him, Numbuh 274 didn't believe himself to be leader material, especially since the boy he replaced was Numbuh 100, probably the greatest leader the KND has ever seen since the fabled Numbuh 0. Not that Chad believed in Numbuh 0, but the operative of myth was apparently the gold standard.

"I don't particularly enjoy having to be reminded how Numbuh 100 ran things here 206." Chad said sternly.

"And I don't need you telling me that my people are dishonest cheats." Numbuh 206 narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what I'm saying." Chad said going on the defensive. "There could be plenty of explanations. Leviathan could even be behind this."

"Leviathan? The pretend teen organization? That's just Teen propaganda, a myth just like Numbuh 0." Numbuh 206 shook his head. "Look. I'll deal with this matter. You don't need to worry yourself." Numbuh 206 smirked.

"I'll be expecting a report daily." Chad gritted his teeth before making his exit.

"Fool." Numbuh 206 muttered before returning to his chair. "'I'll be expecting a report'. Pfft. Give me a break." Numbuh 206 began typing on his computer console.

 **From: Benign**

 **To: Operative**

…The meets been set, deliver the documents to meeting point as previously directed. Do not contact me. Ensure mission success.

With a final spell check, Numbuh 206, the head of the leader of the KND Spy Sector sent the message. Numbuh 206 reclined in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head. "Numbuh 362…you've caught on."

* * *

 **KND Moon Base**

 **Food Court**

 **29 June, 2005**

"Audio Log Zero-Seven-Four, today I bear witness to possibly the greatest thing in history, possibly the most astounding moment the universe, possibly the sole reason existence came to be, the pinnacle of human evolution." Rachel spoke into a tape recorder. "Carol figuring out how to use a straw."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Carol rolled her eyes sarcastically. Rachel laughed, putting away her tape recorder while Carol attempted to stab her bendy straw into her juice box. "This is starting to get a little annoying." Carol narrowed her eyes slightly as she continued to fail, stabbing the corners of the box with the sharp end of the straw, missing the hole completely. "I think I might need glasses."

"You could get Numbuh 20/20 to fix you up a pair" Rachel suggested. "From what I've heard, he makes his own specs. Has to anyways, he's got this degenerative thing with his eyes. It's sad really."

"Maybe…"

"Mind if I join you lasses?" A thick Scottish accent asked the two spies. The two turned to see a red headed girl their age with freckles, wearing a nurse hat, green turtleneck, kilt and a tray of food in hand.

"Why certainly." Rachel mock bowed courteously. The girl nodded and smiled, taking a seat beside Rachel, setting down a tray of food on the table. "How've you been Fanny?" Rachel asked the girl, Fanny.

"Been better days." Fanny smirked, beginning to dine on her recently purchased meal. "Got this one crazy gal running around in the Med Center. She's spewing madness. It's making the rest of us uncomfortable."

"Well what's she doing?" Carol grunted as she once more failed to get her straw into the juice box. "AGH! I GIVE UP!" Carol shouted, tossing the box over her shoulder, hitting a boy wearing sunglasses and bike gear. A 'MY LEG!' promptly followed.

"The lass takes 'too' much pleasure at seein people hurt. She relishes it…it's pretty weird…" Fanny trailed off, shuddering at recent events.

"Numbuh 362 ma'am." The trio of friends turned to see a rather stout boy with glasses, dressed as if his mother picked out the outfit. "Numbuh 206 want's you in his office."

"Well, guess the new Supreme Leader works fast, got the big guys attention and everything." Rachel smirked, standing up from where she was seated at the table. "Thanks Herbie." Rachel thanked the boy. "I'll catch you guys later." Rachel waved goodbye to her friends and took off to meet with her superior.

"So…" Carol said awkwardly as she and Fanny sat in silence. "A thought occurred."

"What?" Fanny asked as she ate her meal.

"Fanny…as in a tukus?" Carol smiled, holding in the urge to laugh.

"Shut up."

* * *

 **KND Moon Base**

 **Spy Sector**

The halls of the Moon Base were decorated with metallic plating and three foot thick glass. The bright yellow paint framing giving the glass an extra kick in the chrome department, making the atmosphere feel younger than the recycled air they breathed.

Rachel walked through a guarded doorway. The operatives nodded and greeted the operative, granting her passage. She made a left turn down anther hall, finding herself greeted by another set of guards. "The big boss wanted to see me." Rachel said confidently.

"Go on in ma'am." The guards motioned to Rachel. Rachel passed them, entering a small waiting room.

"Could use a potted plant or two." Rachel mused aloud, referring to the bleak decorations that the waiting room to Numbuh 206's office provided. There were some magazines on a nearby table, all obviously drawn on or years older than Rachel cared to know of. The literature was all about race cars or bikes, nothing entertaining on a Doctor Time Space level for her to enjoy.

"Numbuh 206 will see you now Numbuh 362." A sweet innocent voice belonging to the secretary, Numbuh 450 said from behind a tiny desk and computer.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled, getting up to enter the office.

"Rachel, please, have a seat." Numbuh 206 greeted Rachel. "Numbuh 274 informs me of your concerns. That there may be a leak?"

"Yes. I have reason to believe so." Rachel nodded. "The teens fortified the fort, they knew I was coming. Me and my team had spent three weeks on every detail. From Entry to Extraction. But every move they made while I was there was meant to combat every one of mine."

"You're a well-rounded operative. Not once has your intuition failed the KND. Your skills rival even my own." Numbuh 206 smirked. The boy pulled a file from a drawer, handing it over to Rachel. "I've taken the liberty of digging into matters for myself."

Rachel opened the file, finding bios of the current members of Sector V. "There's been an unusual amount of flux on our servers. The private ones. The ones only Spy Sector have access to. I've tracked two off site usages. One which has been cleared with already. One of these days I need to confiscate Numbuh 416's H.E.A.D.S.E.T…. But the other one, I've tracked to Cleveland, Virginia."

"The location of Sector V…" Rachel said, looking over the contents of the file. "I see where this is going."

"If you recall, Numbuh's 8A and 8B were casualties in a sting operation."

"I was there. I saw the aftermath." Rachel frowned, recalling the chicken pox that the twins received.

"The two were decommissioned later. Since then, Sector V's been fracturing. They're a weak link bound to become another Sector Q. Presumably, one operative amongst them has gone rogue, an attempt to get in good with the teens before all hell comes down on them." Numbuh 206 turned slightly to the left, glancing at Rachel from the corner of his eyes. "We're going to stomp this out. Immediate Action Required."

"I understand. I'll be on the next shuttle planet side." Rachel stood up from her chair, prepared to race out the door.

"No need. I've made the arrangements. Shuttle Bay 7, Numbuh 88 will ferry you directly to Cleveland." Numbuh 206 said with a respected tone. "You have twenty-four hours to bring patch this leak. Bring us the traitor. End his or her terror on the KND."

"Understood. Wish me luck." With a smirk, Rachel raced off, running for the shuttle bays.

"Hm." Numbuh 206 tilted his head, leaning it into his raised open palm. "For both of our sakes Rachel, you better damn succeed."

* * *

 **Sector V Tree House**

Message Received.

Numbuh 11, the leader of Sector V, stared at her computer screen. She opened the message and read in silence. With a nod, Cree Lincoln wiped the computer's hard drive. She stood up from where she was seated and walked to a file cabinet.

Within the cabinet was a briefcase. Cree grabbed the case and removed it from where it rested. She opened the case and checked the contents. Satisfied, Cree closed the case, locked it, and departed the room.

"Where you going Cree?" Cree came to an abrupt stop, turning to see her younger sister, Abigail in another room sitting on a sofa with the TV on.

"I've got business to take care of." Cree flashed her sister a toothy grin. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Abigail smiled back. "Be back soon sis."

"I will." Cree reassured.

Numbuh 11 left the tree house. She began to walk down the street. Any genuine joy she had from seeing her sister was gone. Here she was on a mission. Here she was aiming to complete it.

"Mission is a go."


	8. Numbuh 362 Ch3

**KND Moon Base**

 **Spy Sector**

Numbuh 206 stared out longingly to the blue marble that was Earth. How long has it been again? Since the last time he actually felt the wind against his face. A week? A month? A year? No, not a year. It felt like a year though.

"Um, sir." Numbuh 206 glanced over his shoulder to Numbuh 450, his secretary.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his eyes back to viewport.

"I'm concerned." Numbuh 450 said plainly. "Is everything alright? Your decision to use Numbuh 362 seems problematic. It's unlike you to use such an operative for the task at hand."

Numbuh 206 laughed slightly. Without turning to address Numbuh 450, the head of the Spy Sector spoke openly. "I feel quite fine. Your concerns are noted but unnecessary."

Numbuh 450 raised a brow. "But your decision to utilize Numbuh 362, surely we could have sent Numbuh 304 or Numbuh 772, an operative fiercely loyal to you."

"Rachel is loyal." Numbuh 206 muttered.

"Yes, but she isn't loyal to 'you'. Not like any of the others." Numbuh 450 stressed. "She's loyal to the KND cause. If Numbuh 11 were to have divulged information…the entire mission threatened everything we've worked for."

"You worry yourself." Numbuh 206 replied coolly. "That is the precise reason I chose Rachel. Because everyone knows she's clean. Her actions have shown this. If anyone working for our new Supreme Leader were to happen upon Rachel's involvement, they'll overlook it. Because she's too damn goody goody."

"I see." Numbuh 450 took comfort with that knowledge. "And what of Cree?"

"The Scapegoat will run. She'll seek refuge with the Teenagers. She won't discuss our dealings. For her sister's sake of course." Numbuh 206 spoke coldly. "It's all for the best really. Cree's sister will be taken care of, our activities will remain hidden from Numbuh 274, and Numbuh 362 remains the beacon of a cleaner Kids Next Door. Everything is as it should be."

Numbuh 206 glanced over his shoulder to Numbuh 450. "Mind getting me a drink? Monologues dry."

* * *

 **Cleveland, Virginia**

Sector V was a splintered sector. From recent events the team had taken a huge blow, losing two fifths of their man-power and, if Rachel could recall correctly, Numbuh 9 was currently in the process of pursuing of the Teen organization's Chicken Pox.

That left only two operatives manning Sector V. Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincoln, a fresh recruit of a year like Rachel who was undoubtedly skilled enough to act as the mole. And there was Numbuh 11, Cree Lincoln, the older sibling of Numbuh 5 and the team's Leader.

Cree was a vet, a pro, as stories go she had almost single handedly broken the majority of Cleveland's Teen forces. But, as of a month ago, she'd turned 12.

There was something that haunted all operatives in the Kids Next Door, a means of keeping the purity of the child run organization. It was a process called Decommissioning, upon the age of 13 the operative would have their memories removed and replaced, as if the KND never existed.

Rachel reclined in the leafy hedge. Binoculars held out to her eyes, watching the Sector V tree house from afar.

With age comes motive.

Rachel stared intently through the binoculars, watching Cree depart the tree house, a peculiar briefcase in her hands.

"Now what could be in that?" Rachel asked aloud, eyes on the case.

Rachel emerged from the leafy green hiding spot. Using her skills, Rachel began to stealthily monitor Cree on foot, keeping a small distance away from the Sector V Leader.

Numbuh 11 glanced over her shoulder, seeing no one behind her. Rachel hid behind a nearby wooden fence, out of Cree's line of sight.

With a shrug, Cree continued on her way, Rachel right behind her. Cree made a right, turning down a cul-de-sac. Rachel crept beside a wooden fence, glancing over the side to spot Cree making her way to three waiting teens in full Battle Ready Armor.

Rachel hopped over the fence. She stealthily shadowed Cree from the safety of the surrounding fenced up yards.

Cree approached the teens, a certain swagger in her step to establish superiority. Rachel jumped over a chain link fence, taking cover behind a number of trash cans nearby.

"Did you bring it?" A teen Rachel assumed was the one in charge, asked toughly.

"Got it all right here." Cree gestured to the brief case in hand. "Would you like to inspect it first?"

"Of course." The teen nodded.

Cree moved to unlock the case, holding it to the teen's face. Rachel whipped out a datapad from her field pack, quickly switching it to camera mode. Cree opened the case, presenting the contents to the teen. Rachel snapped a series of incriminating photos.

Setting the datapad back inside her field pack, Rachel reached in and drew a P.I.P.E.R.

"Numbuh 362 reporting to Numbuh 206." Rachel whispered into her P.I.P.E.R.

"Numbuh 206 here." The voice of the Head of the Spy Sector replied. "What's the current status of your mission Numbuh 362?"

"Confirmed. Numbuh 11 of Sector V has just handed over Kids Next Door intelligence to Teen Operatives." Rachel pulled out a datapad and sent the photos she snagged of the transaction to a secure KND server. "Evidence is sent and in your inbox."

"Confirmed." Grunted Numbuh 206. "Prepare for back up Enroute via Halo Drop. Mark coordinates."

"Confirmed." Rachel tapped on the datapad's screen, causing a beam of red light to shoot into the sky. Rachel tossed the datapad out of cover and in-between the teens and Cree.

Cree shot an alarmed look at the trash cans as the teens stood confused. Out of the sky, three metal pods fell, the force of gravity pulling them to the surface.

Cree shouted at the teens to run for cover as Rachel jumped out from behind the trash cans. The metal pods smashed into the earth, right where the datapad lay, obliterating it. The pods opened and Numbuh C4 and two other operatives popped out.

"Suppressing fire!" Numbuh C4 shouted as she shot at the teens with her S.C.A.M.P.P. Numbuh C4 glanced at Rachel and nodded. "We have the teens, get the traitor!"

Rachel smirked at her friend and nodded. She turned her gaze to see a surprised Cree clutching the brief case full of Kids Next Door secrets.

Rachel charged at Cree, rapidly drawing her M.U.S.K.E.T. sidearm, prepped for combat. Cree, on the other hand, tossed the brief case at her. Rachel spun to the left, dodging the brief case turned projectile.

Papers scattered, tossed to the wind, blurring Rachel's immediate line of view. Before Rachel knew it, Cree had drawn her own side arm, ready to shoot the KND Spy.

Rachel leapt forward, her right leg pulling back preparing for a kick. Rachel kicked at Cree's hand, knocking the weapon out of her grasp and into the air.

The weapon, however, went off and struck Numbuh C4 in the ankle. "YEOW!" Numbuh C4 collapsed. "What the heck Rachel?!"

"Sorry!" Rachel shrugged, casting Numbuh C4 an apologetic smile.

"The operations scrapped. Teens, retreat!" The lead teen exclaimed.

The teens clapped their heels together. The soles of their metal boots produced rocket thrusters. The teens blasted off into the sky as ordered, leaving behind Cree and the Kids Next Door.

"Wait! No! Take me with you!" Cree shouted, reaching upward to the sky for salvation.

Distracted, Cree was taken by surprise as Rachel tackled her to the ground. Rachel pressed Cree's face firmly against the pavement as the other operatives rushed over to assist. Binding her hands together with a zip tie, provided by one of the operatives, Rachel stood victorious.

"Nice job catching the leak and all there Rachel." Numbuh C4 said from where she lay on the floor. "But would you mind helping a friend out?" Numbuh C4 waved.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Rachel walked through the metal hallways of the Moon Base. All through the Moon Base, her peers cheered and applauded her success.

Cree begrudgingly trudged forward in chains, her head down unable to look at any of her former colleagues.

"Nice work, Numbuh 362." Numbuh 206 greeted Rachel. "I couldn't have done it any better."

"Thank you sir." Rachel saluted her superior.

"Yes, excellent work." Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 said, catching Rachel's attention.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, sir." Rachel's cheeks flushed at the compliment. "Just doing my job, yep. Just, you know, doing my job, hehe…" Rachel scratched the back of her neck as she laughed awkwardly.

"Yes, well…" Numbuh 274 glanced at Cree. "Take her for immediate decommissioning."

"Yes sir." A cape clad, helmeted girl around the age of 12 nodded. "Come on traitor." She grabbed Cree and began shoving her down the hall.

"But yeah." Numbuh 274 turned to Rachel once again. "Excellent work."

Rachel saluted her superiors and went on her way, silently celebrating both her victory and the praise Numbuh 274 had given her.

"Yes. I'd better get going now. Plenty of paper work to file." Numbuh 206 announced. "You should keep an eye on her, Numbuh 274. Numbuh 362 is quickly becoming the best operative this organization has to offer."

Numbuh 274 watched as the assembled crowds dispersed to resume their assigned tasks. Numbuh 206 disappeared along with the masses into the puzzle-like corridors of the Moon Base.

Numbuh 274 attempted to smile. He did. He really did. But for some reason he couldn't. For some reason he felt frustrated beyond comprehension.

"It troubles you, doesn't it?" Numbuh 274 glanced over his shoulder, finding Numbuh 416, the leader of Sector Q, leaning against a wall, pixie stick in-hand.

"Of course it does." Numbuh 274, Chad admitted. "It just seems too easy." Chad turned around to dace the Sector Leader. "Cree is good. But not 'that' good."

"Not good enough to do it on her own anyways." Numbuh 416 sucked on the filtered end of the pixie stick.

"I don't like this." Chad glanced around the observation deck, eyeing every operative walking every which way. "Whosevers behind the leak, they wanted Cree to get caught. They want us to feel safe. Secure. So that they can go on with their business as usual."

Numbuh 416 glanced around. "Who do trust when anyone can be a potential traitor?"

"No one." Chad muttered. "I can trust no one."

* * *

 **Spy Sector**

 **Numbuh 206's Office**

Numbuh 206 reclined in his chair, a glass of soda in his hand. The twelve year old sipped from the drink as the office door pushed inward.

"Numbuh 501." Numbuh 206 greeted the helmet wearing, cape clad, girl standing in the doorway. "Please, have a seat." Numbuh 206 gestured to the seat opposite of his own.

Numbuh 501 silently sat beside the Spy Sector Leader. Crossing her legs and reclining, she addressed current business. "Cree has been sent on her way. Records should say she was decommissioned, but she's actually living out the rest of her childhood now as an official member of the Teen organization, as previously agreed."

"I see we actually held up our part of the bargain for a change." Numbuh 206 took another sip from his glass. "I'm honestly surprised."

"I've talked with our benefactor." Numbuh 501 spoke with a deathly serious tone. "Numbuh 274 came too close to their liking. Because of your incompetence, they brought their concerns to me."

"My incompetence?" Numbuh 206 raised a brow.

"Yes. Numbuh 11 could have talked." Numbuh 501 glared at Numbuh 206. "If she didn't have her own stake in this arrangement, she would have talked."

"So what does she want this time?" Numbuh 206 rolled his eyes.

"Simple. She wants us to reel in the biggest problem around." Numbuh 501 leaned forward. "We need to kill Numbuh 274."

 **Numbuh 362 End**


	9. Agenda Ch1

**The Theme Song is "The Way" by Zack Hemsey.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 3**

 **Kids Next Door: Agenda**

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Observatory**

 **4 July, 2005**

 **00.02.00 Before Incident**

Chad Dickson, eleven year old Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, stood watching the blue marble that was Earth from a viewport within the Moon Base. Chad's face reflected stress and age. The past few months Chad had faced and endured much, the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. Chad had also come face to face with a grim truth, not everyone in the KND was an ally. As seen Numbuh 11, a well-respected operative and personal friend , no one can be trusted.

"I want you to do better than me." Chad spoke those words solemnly. "That's what he said to me." Chad glanced to a nearby statue of Numbuh 100, his predecessor.

"Sir." Chad turned to see Numbuh 35, standing behind him. "It's time for your three o'clock appointment."

"Yes, the diplomats, I almost forgot." Chad nodded. "Best not keep them waiting. The faster we resolve this matter, the quicker peace between us kids and teens can be achieved."

"Remind me again why you want this on the 'hush' and 'hush' sir?" Numbuh 35 asked.

"Because I've risked too much and lost even more." Chad answered somberly. "Are the path ways clear?"

"Give me a sec" Numbuh 35 pulled a small brick-like device with a series of flashing lights. "Numbuh 78 and Sector X have cleared the way. You're ready to make your way to the conference room. The route is a straight shot. From here to there, in between are the offices, computer labs and decommissioning chambers."

"Thank you Numbuh 35." Chad straightened his outfit. "Let's move."

* * *

 **00.05.36 Before Incident**

"I see your walking better." Rachel T. McKenzie, the famed Numbuh 362 of the Spy Sector, smiled at her colleague, Numbuh C4.

Numbuh C4 hobbled over to Rachel, the red head wincing slightly at the nagging pang of pain in her knee. "I walking. That's all that counts." Numbuh C4 smirked and gestured to her padded left leg. "The doctor doesn't want me to put too much stress on it, but, eh. I have to if I want to keep up with you."

"Fanny said she'll meet us up at the Computer Lab. She's running late again."

* * *

 **00.37.27 Before Incident**

A C.O.O.L.B.U.S. owned by Sector Q landed within the Moon Base. The doors opened and the members of the Sector piled out.

"No matter how many times we come here, the Moon Base never ceases to amaze me." Numbuh 99 smiled, fondly looking out to the crowds of operatives running about on business of their own.

"Alright, if I can get your attention team." Numbuh 416, Dylan Buchanan, the twelve year old Sector Leader called out to his team. "You all remember where we're meeting up later, right guys?"

"At the computer lab." The other five members of Sector Q, consisting of Numbuh 57, Numbuh 58, Numbuh 59, Numbuh 99, and Numbuh 2030 spoke dryly in unison.

"Why do we always have to meet in the computer lab?" Numbuh 58, Gwen Tucker, the resident Sector Q pilot asked as she tucked her helmet under her arm.

"Because I'd rather have you all meet me rather than I have to go and search for you lot." Numbuh 416 said before walking off.

The remaining five operatives stood by the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "So, I'm just going to be off then." Numbuh 57, Cassandra Adams, the Sector Q 2x4 Specialist said, gesturing to a direction with her thumb.

"Where to?" Numbuh 2030, Nolan York, the other Sector Q 2x4 Specialist asked, hoping to tag along with his best friend.

"Upper decks. I'm actually here to see someone." Numbuh 57 blushed slightly.

"Oo. Do tell." Numbuh 99 slyly stated.

"Shut it man…" Numbuh 57's brows furrowed as she frowned at her teammate.

Numbuh 57 walked off, leaving her team behind. A sudden audible grumble erupted from the remaining operatives. All eyes turned to Numbuh 99, whose hands found his belly demanding substance. "Yeah…I'll be at the cafeteria if you need me guys." Numbuh 99, Garret O'Neal, smiled before running off on his own.

"So. What will the three of us great friends be up to today?" Numbuh 58 shouted gleefully, throwing an arm around Numbuh 59. She shot a glance at Numbuh 2030 who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh. I forgot. I promised Numbuh 49 I'd help out with stuff at the Observatory." Numbuh 2030 'recalled'. "I guess I'll leave you two to not get in trouble and stuff. Have fun!" With that Numbuh 2030 hurriedly ran off.

Numbuh 59, Doug Murphy, the resident co-pilot and all around Sector Q Brawler, scratched his chin. "…Did he seem off to you?"

"No." Numbuh 58 changed the subject. "How about we head over to the Computer Lab? Play some video games? That sounds fun, right?"

Numbuh 59 raised a brow. "Um…okay?"

"Great!"

* * *

 **00.05.16 Before Incident**

Numbuh 78, Angelie Lemange, Sector Leader of Sector X, watched as her team began discreetly blocking off the hallway between the Observatory and the Conference Room.

Angelie watched as her team's "muscle", Numbuh 34, acted the big strong brute to some newer operatives playing Yipper in the halls. Numbuh 34 chuckled to himself as the younger operatives ran away screaming from the much bulkier operative.

"Man. It's a good thing I'm with the KND." Numbuh 34 exclaimed proudly.

"What do you mean Charles?" Numbuh 42, asked Numbuh 34, Charles, as he began placing caution tape and 'Do Not Go' signs in between corridors leading into the hall.

"Come on. Look at me." Numbuh 34 gestured to himself. "I'd have made one scary bully!"

"I concur." Numbuh 42 admitted. The 2x4 Specialist turned to Numbuh 78, giving her the thumbs up. "Area secured ma'am, ready to go."

"I'll call it in." Numbuh 78 removed a P.I.P.E.R. from her pocket. "Numbuh 78 to Numbuh 35. Bartie. The path is clear. Give the Boss Man the Green to proceed."

* * *

 **00.04.56 Before Incident**

"-and then after Job had suffered all of these things, he stuck to his beliefs and prevailed against The Devil. The Lord above rewarded Job for his loyalty, giving him twice what he once lost." Numbuh 3:16, the resident Biblical Advisor of the Kids Next Door preached to a certain bald kid with sunglasses.

"I just asked where the Computer Lab was." An annoyed Numbuh 1 of Sector V shook his head. "I didn't ask for Sunday School."

"Oh…yes…the lab…" Numbuh 3:16 frowned, particularly on the word 'lab'. "I suppose I can show you the way. Please, follow me."

"…I'd rather you just give me directions…"

* * *

 **00.02.59 Before Incident**

"Justin, Justin Cavallero." He himself extended his hand. "Teen Diplomatic Corps."

"Infinity. Numbuh Infinity." A tux wearing, sunglass sporting operative shook Cavallero's extended hand. "KND Diplomat. 'The' KND Diplomat."

"I assume I should be flattered, but sadly I am not." Cavallero admitted. "I mean no disrespect, but there has never before been diplomatic relations between us Teenagers and you Kids Next Door."

"That is the past." Numbuh Infinity glanced over Cavallero's shoulder, noting the three heavily armed Teenagers acting as the diplomat's bodyguards. "Today we look to the future. Please, if you would, follow me. Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 will meet with us soon."

"Then lead the way."

* * *

 **00.09.20 Before Incident**

"It will go down soon." A decorated operative with blonde hair and the number 501 painted onto her red jersey took a sip from a tea cup. She placed the cup onto its respective plate and glanced across the desk before her to a darkly dressed boy.

"We have our orders." Numbuh 206, the Head of the Spy Sector smirked.

* * *

 **00.01.21 Before Incident**

Numbuh 86, a simple nurse in the grand machine that was the Kids Next Door raced through the multitude of complex halls that made up the gut of the Moon Base. "Out of the way!" She shouted, pushing aside an operative wearing bicyclist gear.

* * *

 **00.00.19 Before Incident**

Seated firmly behind a multitude of video screens, Numbuh 398 and 116 watched from cameras located throughout the Moon Base. There will be no crime committed on their watch.

Suddenly, the bright screens showing real time shut off.

Numbuh 398 turned to Numbuh 116. "I don't suppose this is a technical glitch."

Numbuh 116 shook her head grimly.

* * *

 **00.01.00 Before Incident**

Numbuh 274 walked slowly through the empty hall. Ahead of him held new possibilities. He could only imagine a world peace between both the KND and Teens. But now, now imagination held the possibility to become reality.

 **00.00.30 Before Incident**

Numbuh 274 walked passed the Computer Lab, all those within glanced through a glass window, watching the Supreme Leader.

* * *

 **00.00.10 Before Incident**

"Wait, say that again Numbuh 116?" Numbuh 35 asked anxiously into his P.I.P.E.R.

* * *

 **The Incident**

Before Chad could react, a sudden force and searing heat smashed against him. Debris scattered every which way, smashing into the interior of the hallway. Chad felt all air leave his body as he rolled away from a battered metal wall. The Supreme Leader lay eyes wide open as he clutched his chest. His ears rang with a whine.

Chad groaned as those in the Computer Lab rushed out to discover their leader on the floor.

"Get A Doctor! Someone Get A Doctor!" Numbuh 416 shouted.

Medical crews made it to the scene soon, moving Chad onto a stretcher and carting him off.

Numbuh 501, the Head of Decommissioning ran out of the nearby Decommissioning Chamber with her team. "Lock it down! Everyone on this floor, quarantine them away from the rest of the Moon Base!"

"Wait what? You can't do this!" Numbuh 362 pushed passed Numbuh 58 and Numbuh 59.

"Yes. I can." Numbuh 501 glared at Rachel. "This is attempted murder. Indefinitely, the Moon Base is on lockdown. No one leaves."

"There's an Assassin on The Moon Base."


	10. Agenda Ch2

**00.23.06 After Incident**

 **S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Enroute to KND Moon Base**

Patton Drilovsky, Numbuh 60 to those who know him only by his occupation, walked to the front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., his trade mark green coat and winter cap stowed in the pack on his pack. The Drill Sergeant brought himself beside the pilot seat, where his colleague Numbuh 20/20 manned the controls.

"Thanks again for the lift, friend." Patton thanked Numbuh 20/20. At the back of his mind, Patton secretly cursed, forgetting Numbuh 20/20's real name.

"Please Patton, the pleasure was all mine." Numbuh 20/20 replied like a gentleman, oblivious to Patton's specific wording. "I was in the neighborhood and I do owe you for all that stuff back in Arctic."

"And how none of us will ever speak of it, ever." Patton nodded. The Drill Sergeant glanced to the three foot thick glass separating the two operatives from the vacuum that was space, making out the inorganic tree that had sprouted on the Moon. "We're getting close, best let them know we're coming."

"Right." Numbuh 20/20 nodded. The somewhat blind sharpshooter reached for a panel on the control panel before him and hit a sequence of green square buttons. A television popped out from the 2x4 ship's ceiling and buzzed to life. "This is Numbuh 20/20 requesting permission to land, over."

"Sorry Numbuh 20/20, permission denied." An operative in red attire replied.

"Um, denied?" Numbuh 20/20 raised a brow. He'd actually never been denied the ability to land, he was stationed on the Moon Base and the thirty minute commute from the blue marble to here was never really troublesome. "Mind explaining there chap?"

"We've had a…bit of an incident." The operative said, downplaying the 'incident'.

Numbuh 60 shook his head. "I've no time for this." Patton popped into view for the operative on the Moon Base to see, suddenly alarming him. "This Numbuh 60, Drill Sergeant and your superior, I am ordering you to let us land. This isn't a leisurely visit, this is business. I have to meet with Numbuh 274. It's very important." Patton gave a stern look to the operative, the same look he used to hard press insubordinate recruits into following orders.

"I-I'm sorry sir." The operative stuttered. "There's been a bombing. Numbuh 274 has been hurt." Both Patton's and Numbuh 20/20's eyes shot open in surprise. "Head of Decommissioning has the Base on lockdown. I'm not supposed to let anyone in or out."

Patton squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Open the doors kid, we're landing."

"But sir, I'd be breaking protocol." The operative replied, attempting to reason with Patton.

"No buts maggot. I am your superior, if Numbuh 501 has a problem with it, she'll take it up with me, you see?" Patton practically shouted. "Now open up. We're landing."

"Y-Yes sir." The operative nodded frantically before cutting the call.

Numbuh 20/20 smirked, glancing at Patton. "Don't mess with the Big Man."

"Damn right." Patton cracked a smile. "Get us on that Moon Base, I've got work to do." Patton turned away from the side of the pilot's seat, moving to his own seat. Patton buckled down as Numbuh 20/20 readied the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. for landing.

After a few minutes of trivial landing procedures, Patton disembarked the 2x4 ship, waving bye to Numbuh 20/20. The Drill Sergeant took the time to search for the Loadmaster on duty, looking for the bright orange attire attribute to the role. He spotted the Loadmaster giving orders to a few subordinates.

Patton approached the Loadmaster and asked him, "Where'd it happen?"

The Loadmaster began to form a question before pausing, something in his brain clicked and then he realized what Patton meant. "Observatory Floor, hallway across from the Decom. Chamber."

"Much appreciated." The Loadmaster nodded as Patton took off.

Time in an organization such as the KND was crucial, single occupant elevator tubes were what operatives like Patton used to get from one deck to the next when situations deemed it necessary. What made the almost instantaneous leap from deck to deck unbearable and the single occupant tubes almost widely despised as this unique after feeling you'd get, the kind of feeling that made you want to vomit right there and then.

Patton held down his lunch as he exited the tube. He could tell this was the right floor. Decommissioning operatives were everywhere, barring up the hallway.

"Move everyone into the chambers." Patton overheard a familiar accent, the kind that belonged to a blonde with too much power. Patton glanced at the corner of his eye, spotting Numbuh 501 barking orders.

"Numbuh 501." Patton announced his presence. "We need to talk."

The Head of Decommissioning turned her head slightly. "What do you want eskimo?"

"To know just what the heck is going on." Patton answered, unfazed by the death glare Numbuh 501 was giving him.

"Can't you tell?" Numbuh 501 gestured to the bent metal and debris. "There was a bomb. Now I'm wasting my time explaining obvious details to a wretch, time that could be well spent catching the culprit."

"You have suspects?" Patton raised a brow.

"Of course I have suspects!" Numbuh 501 shouted, irritated even more.

"Alright." Patton smirked. "Dibs."

"What?" Numbuh 501 asked, suddenly confused.

"Dibs." Patton shrugged. "I call Dibs. I'm lead investigator."

Numbuh 501 began to form a retort, only to be cut off by a thick downplayed Scottish accent. "Too late there boy." Patton and Numbuh 501 turned to find Numbuh 86, standing before them, a smug grin on her face. "Cause I call Dibs on Lead Investigator."

"No way!" Patton shook his head. "I called it first."

"Nu uh." Fanny shook her head, smirking. "You just called 'Dibs'. Dibs wot? Dibs on the stereo? Dibs on those pasties with cream in the center? You got to call something for the Dibs clause to be in effect."

"Hm. That so?" Patton tapped his foot on the floor. "Dibs on co-opting this investigation."

"What?" Fanny exclaimed.

"You heard me." Patton muttered lowly. Soon enough Patton and Fanny were locked in mortal combat, well, at least their eyes were, the ultimate stare down of the century.

"Where did you people even come from? All those within range have been rounded up and awaiting integration." Numbuh 501 questioned.

"I actually just got here." Patton said, not breaking away from the stare down.

"I got here a little ago, after all the commotion was over." Fanny muttered, refusing to lose her bout with Patton. In her mind, this was a battle for control, even the slight flinch would be an admission of defeat.

"Hey!" Numbuh 501 snapped her fingers between the two, causing them both to snap loose of the staring contest. "You two just volunteered for this, now get to work!"

"Oh, right." Fanny shrugged.

"Uh, where are the suspects?" Patton asked.

Numbuh 501 shook her head; she withheld the urge to smack the pair with the curved spiked edges of her helmet. "Down the hall in the Decom. Chamber."

Patton and Fanny turned, practically racing down the hall to get at the operatives held inside the chamber.

"Why'd you cave?" Numbuh 501 looked over her shoulder to the darkly dressed Numbuh 206.

"Because, I'll get a laugh out of it." Numbuh 501 chuckled to herself. "You saw those two, a couple hours of them working together and then I'll say something about expanding our search to the wider organization."

"Hm." Numbuh 206 grunted skeptically. "I hope you know what you're doing."

The metal chamber door pushed inward. Patton entered first, he surveyed the various operatives present. What caught Patton off guard was the four teens present. He was half tempted to just claim they did it and move on case closed. Except Numbuh Infinity was present with them, attempting calm their growing tempers.

"Diplomatic mission." Fanny stated, not particularly surprised. "Numbuh 274 was hoping to kick off his administration with new reforms, I guess this was one of them."

"Hm. I suppose." Patton scratched his chin. He glanced to one of the decommissioning squad operatives guarding the inside of the room. "Hey, you, come over here." He signaled the operative.

The operative left his post, meeting with Patton and Fanny. "Yes?"

"Why were these of all people brought here?" Fanny asked, catching on to angle Patton was working.

"We had a pair of forensic specialists, Numbuh 41 and 43 check out the scene." The operative answered disinterestedly. "Their assessment indicated the explosive used was akin to a typical hand tossed ordinance."

"A grenade." Fanny said to Patton.

"I know what a grenade is." Patton muttered in response.

Fanny observed the operatives gathered, what really caught her eye were three of the operatives in the back. Three of her friends and one of her fellow medics. "We'll hear their stories first." Fanny pointed to Numbuh 362, C4, 12 and her Sector as well as her fellow medic Numbuh 5-10.

"A little specific don't you think?" Patton stated more than asked.

It did seem odd, Fanny mentally cursed at herself. "Then who do you think we should talk to first?"

"I'd like to start with the teens." Patton turned to the Decommissioning Operative. "Is there somewhere we can talk to people in private?"

The operative pointed to a door on the right side of the room. The door was the command room for the decommissioning suite sitting in the center of the room.

"Thank you." Patton smiled.

"Make sure none of the blokes here start yapping to each other." Fanny ordered. "We don't want any stories changing on us during interrogation."

"I'll keep 'em quiet." The operative nodded, gesturing to the 2x4 weapon in his hands.

"Alright." Patton turned to the room full of detainees. Like his days training the fresh recruits in Arctic, Patton's voice boomed loudly for all to hear. "Alright! Listen up! You all know what went down! We're going to start screening each and every one of you! If the assassin is in this room, know this, we will find you!"

Fanny turned to Numbuh Infinity and the Teens. "As a precautionary measure we'll need to start with you. In the name of possible peace, I hereby hope you do not take offense."

"Oh, we take offense." Justin Cavallero, the teen representative announced. Cavallero's teen bodyguards nodded in agreement. "This is practically discrimination."

"You must see it from their perspective." Numbuh Infinity said, cutting in. "This has been a diplomatic mission; this is just an unfortunate event that happens to coincide with their mission."

"And Numbuh 274 just so happens to get blown up? I don't believe in coincidences." Patton steeped in. He pointed to Cavallero and gestured to the command room. "You first loud mouth."

Cavallero scoffed but did as he was told. One of the decommissioning operatives ran to Patton as he and Fanny followed Cavallero in. The operative handed Patton a tape recorder, Patton began to form a question, only to be cut off by the operative. "To document everything they say. So we for sure know nothings getting mixed up."

Patton nodded, satisfied with the operative's reasoning. Patton entered the room last, locking the door behind him.

"Alright boy, start yapping, did you attack Numbuh 274?" Fanny questioned as Patton switched the tape recorder on.

"No, no I did not attack your leader." Cavallero shook his head. "And so did none of my men. We're your guests, we came here seeking peace, but it seems we will not come to that agreement on this day."

"We're going to need more than that bub." Patton crossed his arms. "Tell us exactly where you were and what you were doing, every detail."

Cavallero sighed. "Whatever appeases you."

* * *

 **00.07.09 Before Incident**

Breathing in the recycled air was somewhat discomforting. Or at least it was to Cavallero. The teen diplomat disembarked his shuttle, followed closely by his guards. He didn't know them all personally, but they were efficient. They listened and carried out instruction effective enough. Compared to other teens who would be overly concerned about a dance not even a month away, Cavallero was pleasantly surprised by their work ethic.

"Greetings, Justin Cavallero." A kid roughly ten years of age Cavallero deduced as Numbuh Infinity approached the group of teens. "It is a pleasure to have you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Cavallero put on a smile. He was here to achieve peace between their respective factions. He didn't have to like it he just had to do what was necessary to complete his objective. "Jerome Bau, Numbuh Infinity I presume?"

"Your presumption is finely correct." Numbuh Infinity smiled, his tone carrying a hint of surprise and relief.

A number of KND operatives approached from behind Numbuh Infinity, each one carrying what Cavallero assumed to be metal detectors.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Numbuh Infinity said awkwardly. Quite humanizing for a diplomat.

"It's to be expected." Cavallero sighed as the operatives waved their detectors around his body.

"If your guard would be so kind to set aside their weapons for a moment so we can scan them for hidden weapons?" One of the operatives asked. Cavallero nodded to his guards, who did as necessary.

The KND operatives waved them over, they were clean.

"Hey! Any chance we can get this historic moment on film?" A KND operative ran up beside Numbuh Infinity and Cavallero.

Cavallero shrugged. Why not?

"Rolling!" The operative announce as he pulled out a video camera.

Justin, Justin Cavallero." He himself extended his hand. "Teen Diplomatic Corps."

"Infinity. Numbuh Infinity." A tux wearing, sunglass sporting operative shook Cavallero's extended hand. "KND Diplomat. 'The' KND Diplomat."

"Great!" The operative exclaimed before running off.

"Now, shall we make our way to the conference room?" Numbuh Infinity suggested more than asked.

"Yes, we do have much to discuss."

* * *

 **00.29.34 After Incident**

"After that we sat around in the conference room, nothing out of the ordinary just waiting for your leader so we can begin the discussion." Cavallero crossed his arms. "We heard an explosion, we went out to check it out, next thing I know some crazy twelve year old with blonde hair starts shoving us into this chamber."

"Numbuh 501 has the worst temper." Patton muttered.

"Alright, I think we have enough from you." Fanny gestured to the door, we'll interview your guards next, mind sending one in?"

"Eh, whatever gets me home for the Big Game faster." Cavallero shrugged before exiting the room.

"Now, let's see if everything matches up." Fanny crossed her arms.

"And if they do?" Patton asked, earning a nod from Fanny.

"Then we bring in Numbuh Infinity, see his side of the story. If he can validate their stories, then it can't possibly be them." Fanny said to Patton, rather calmly compared to previous interactions.

"Right." Patton glanced at the command room door as it opened. One of Cavallero's guards walked into the room, taking a seat ready for their questions.

One by one Fanny and Patton questioned the bodyguards. Each story like the rest, matching up perfectly. The duo set the last bodyguard out and called in Numbuh Infinity.

"Questions for me now?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

"Yes." Fanny said angrily. "Now, tell us, what happened leading up to the explosion?"

"I waited patiently for our esteemed guests." Numbuh Infinity gestured outside the room. "I greeted them, I oversaw our operatives inspect them, no weapons by the way, and then we made our way to the conference room where we discussed peace, waiting for Numbuh 274."

"Did anyone including yourself disappear out of your sight at all during your time together?" Fanny asked aggressively.

"In future integrations today I recommend you work on your 'bad cop' routine." Numbuh Infinity said dryly, his cold gaze hidden behind his sunglasses. "But, no, none of the teens left my sight, I may be a diplomat but not even I would trust the teens." Numbuh Infinity inspected Fanny and Patton's sudden quirky facial expressions. "I seek peace, yes, but in the long run I am looking out for our best interests, and I assure you I had them under my eyes at all times."

"Alright." Fanny nodded and gestured to the door. "Head on out." Numbuh Infinity nodded and headed for the door.

Fanny and Patton followed, leaving their makeshift interrogation room.

"Damn." Patton cursed under his breath.

"What?" Fanny raised a brow, glancing at Patton while at the same time observing those remaining in the chamber.

"I was really hoping it would've been a teen." Patton shook his head and grit his teeth.

In the corner of the room, Numbuh 1 leaned against the metal as he eyed the various operatives. Numbuh 362 played with her hair. Numbuh C4 sat on the cold metal floor, eyes shifting from one individual to another. Numbuh 2030 glanced tapped his foot twice. Numbuh 416 wiggled a finger as if he were listening to a song playing. Numbuh 9-Lives merely shot a disgusted knowing look at Numbuh 416. Numbuh 57 let her head hang low as she attempted to take a nap. Numbuh 3:16 silently prayed as Numbuh 58 looked to Numbuh 59 for comfort. Numbuh 99 secretly passed gas and tried to hide the fact by looking to Numbuh 49. Numbuh 78 glanced over to Numbuh 42 as Numbuh 34 began fidgeting oddly. Numbuh 5-10 stared out the glass view port to Earth, as if longing to feel the wind again. Numbuh 35 held his hand against his head for support as he tried to forget this day ever happened.

"Cause that means that it was one of them."


	11. Agenda Ch3

**88.37.04 After Incident**

Chad Dickson awoke in the Moon Base Medical Wing. He found himself laid out on a bed, wires running down from his arm to the heart monitor beside his bed. Chad attempted to sit up, only to find his entire chest burn in pain. Chad leaned back, recalling what had happened involving the explosion.

He hadn't seen it coming, but Chad wasn't surprised someone took a shot at him. He looked to the door of his room where two operatives stood guard. The operatives were talking to another operative, one whom Chad distinctly recognized.

Numbuh 60 walked past the guards and approached the bed. "How you doing sir?" Patton asked sincerely.

Chad struggled to answer but managed. "Been worse." He joked. "What happened?"

"We found him." Patton said sadly. "But…we lost one of our own."

* * *

 **01.03.19 After Incident**

Fanny and Patton glanced at each other then back to Numbuh 416. "See, we believe you were in the Computer Lab." Patton admitted.

"We spoke ta Numbuh 9-Lives." Fanny chimed in. "The lass' story matches up which yours."

"Glad to see I leave an impact in people." Numbuh 416 smirked.

* * *

 **02.14.56 After Incident**

"I was flirting with Numbuh 802." Numbuh 57 blushed.

"If that's so. Why wasn't 802 near the scene?" Patton questioned.

"I got shot down." Numbuh 57's head hanged low, her face burning red out of embarrassment. "Afterwards I made my way to the Computer Lab."

"Lay off the lass." Fanny glared at Patton.

* * *

 **04.38.15 After Incident**

"I was in the Observatory, hanging out with Numbuh 49." Numbuh 2030 shrugged, not really paying attention.

Fanny leaned forward in her seat, studying the boy's features. He looked sickly like he needed to spend the day home and take a day off from school kind of sick. He had bags under his eyes and seemed like he could just fall over anytime soon.

"The observatory. Numbuh 274 walked right by there." Patton spoke. "It was part of his path. You could have easily snuck up behind him."

"Except I didn't." Numbuh 2030 frowned.

* * *

 **05.25.56 After Incident**

"We're getting nowhere on this!" Fanny pulled at her hair.

Patton stood watching the gathered operatives like a hawk, watching their every movements. He was sure they had the assassin in the room with them, but weeding him or her out has proved quite troublesome.

They all had an alibi, one that interlocked with the other. And that was where the real trouble stemmed from.

"What if they all did it?" Patton said aloud.

"Pardon?" Fanny did a double take.

"What if everyone in this room did it?" Patton repeated. "Like, what if they were all in on it?"

"That's crazy talk!" Fanny exclaimed.

Patton didn't turn to away from the window. "I know you're trying to protect your friends Fanny, but you need to think objectively."

Fanny raised a brow. "I don't 'ave to protect them. Cause I know they didn't do it."

"Hm." Patton grunted, refusing to turn and face Fanny.

Patton looked around the room, from the Sector X operatives to those from the Spy Sector consisting of Numbuh 362 and C4. Patton glanced over to Sector Q, where the most interaction was occurring.

What caught Patton's eye was that Numbuh 58 was constantly glancing over to Numbuh 59. Numbuh 2030 was tapping his fingers against the metal lightly as not to upset any other individuals as he entertained himself. Numbuh 416 still had his headphones, despite the operatives confiscating his iPod. The Sector Leader was moving his hand a lot, oddly too. Maybe he had another music player on hand. He'd have to frisk the operative again to be sure this time.

Numbuh 59 sat stoically, of all the people present, he knew holding him the longest would only stir a political uproar. It was common knowledge that the Sector Q operative had become romantically involved with the child ruler of New Chloris. Numbuh 57 was sitting completely still, looking around occasionally while lost in thought. Numbuh 99 appeared to be napping, from what they've discussed with other operatives, he'd been asleep in the Computer Lab.

"Let's work on Sector Q." Patton suggested. "They have a dodgy lot."

"Sure." Fanny muttered.

* * *

 **05.42.35 After Incident**

"I was in the Observatory with Numbuh 59." Numbuh 58 admitted. "I thought it would be romantic." She said sheepishly.

"Romantic?" Fanny raised a brow. "Isn't he yer best friend?"

"And he's also already taken, last time I watched Numbuh 11.0's nightly recap." Patton remarked.

"Look, I like him alright!" Numbuh 58 shouted loudly. Her eyes widened and glanced at the window. "No one can hear me right?"

"Positive." Fanny muttered.

"So your plan was to jeopardize KND foreign relations, is that what I'm hearing?" Patton said,

"No, no, not at all!" Numbuh 58 held her hands up defensively. "But I was in The Observatory."

"So your saying Numbuh 49 can corroborate your story?" Patton asked.

"Yes. He was there looking through the telescope." Numbuh 58 nodded.

"An Numbuh 2030? He saw you there too?" Fanny asked.

Numbuh 58 looked at the pair confused. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. "Numbuh 2030? Nolan wasn't in The Observatory."

Fanny and Patton glanced at each other with knowing looks. What Numbuh 58 just said, it contradicted two previous testimonies. "Thank you for your cooperation, Gwen."

"I told you. I was in The Observatory, with Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 49 sighed, looking at the mix matched pair of interrogators through pitch black shades.

"Which has been talked to death." Fanny began. "We're more interested in everyone else in The Observatory."

"Numbuh 58 and 59. Gwen Tucker and Doug Murphy." Patton stated. "They claimed to have been present in The Observatory as well."

"They walked in a couple minutes before, yes." Numbuh 49 sighed. "They're Nolan's team mates, so I know them. Heck, I think everyone knows who Doug is." Numbuh 49 shrugged. "She was making goo goo gag a faces at him, but I don't think he took the hint."

"We talked with Numbuh 58." Fanny stated.

"And then with Numbuh 59." Patton began taking charge where Fanny left off on. "Neither of them saw Numbuh 2030."

"Your own words lad." Fanny looked at the operative with disgust. "You said twenty thirty was there. Two there's, you admit were present, say otherwise."

"So, would you like to come clean?" Patton asked, leaning forward intimidatingly. "Numbuh 2030 wasn't with you was he?"

Numbuh 49 let his head hang low. He shifted in his seat like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The astrocartographer looked at the window, looking at Numbuh 2030 tapping away in silence.

"Nolan called me earlier today." Numbuh 49 turned to Fanny and Patton. "He said he needed me to say I was with him if anyone asked."

"Did he tell you what he was doing? What he was actually doing?" Fanny questioned.

Numbuh 49 shook his head. "I never asked."

"Thomas confessed." Patton looked Numbuh 2030 in the eye from across the table. "Where were you? Where were you really?"

Numbuh 2030 looked at the duo unfazed. The 2x4 specialist looked around the room and gave a hearty sigh. He calmly leaned downward, taking hold of his left boot. Numbuh 2030 undid his laces and placed the boot on the table.

"Remove the sole." He said simply and leaned back in his seat.

Fanny glanced to Patton. Patton gave her a nod. Fanny reached out and took a hold of the operative's boot. She held her nose, not wanting a whiff of the boyish odor emitting from the shoe. Fanny found a hidden latch at the base of the sole. She pried it open, revealing a thumb drive.

Fanny looked back to Numbuh 2030, demanded an explanation.

"I wasn't anywhere near The Observatory." Numbuh 2030 stated. "I was busy sneaking into the Spy Sector. I was supposed to plant that in Numbuh 206's personal computer."

"What were you hoping to accomplish from this?" Patton looked at the operative with an accusing face.

"Expose a conspiracy, I guess." Numbuh 2030 shrugged.

"Who were you workin' with then?" Fanny asked. She raised the thumb drive up in the air, presenting it to Numbuh 2030. "This is a two way port. I recognize the model. You needed another person to pull off the job. Who is it?"

Numbuh 2030 sighed once more.

* * *

 **06.01.03 After Incident**

"You lied to us, Numbuh 416." Patton shook his head.

"I didn't lie." Numbuh 416 said, looking down at the pair of operatives. The boy was older than them, he was twelve. His age came with a growth spurt which he was now using to his advantage. "I said I was in the Computer Lab. I didn't say what I was doing in the Computer Lab."

"So what were you doing?" Patton pressured.

"Something unrelated to the incident." Numbuh 416 leaned forward. "I will gladly answer to Numbuh 274 or whoever later. But right now your wasting time trying to pin this on me."

"We'll see." Fanny glared at the boy.

* * *

 **06.15.12 After Incident**

"I walked around for a bit." Numbuh 99 recalled. "Got some grub and decided to go to the computer lab."

"You and everyone else it seems." Fanny rolled her eyes.

"I got to the lab, sat beside Numbuh 1. You know. The bald kid." Numbuh 99 gestured to the bald brit sitting outside.

"Yes, we know who Numbuh 1 is." Patton sighed.

"I looked up a video on cats and cat adoptions." Numbuh 99 shrugged.

* * *

 **06.54.12 After Incident**

"Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 57 are the 2x4 specialists. Numbuh 416 is the leader. Numbuh 58 and 59 are the pilots." Numbuh 99 groaned. "What does that make me, you know? That's five people right there. That makes me the sixth wheel man!"

"Would you mind getting back on track, Numbuh 99?" Fanny asked, visibly displeased by the boy's ramblings.

"Do you know what it's like to be dragged off for something you don't want to do?" Numbuh 99 asked rhetorically. "It sucks. It just sucks. And now I'm stuck here being interrogated, again! It's boring. I could be home right now watching cartoons."

"Get back on track." Patton ordered.

"But then everyone else goes and has ulterior motives!" Numbuh 99 smacked the table. "Numbuh 57 has to go and flirt with Numbuh 802. She even makes him a present! She thought she could keep it a secret! But I saw it. She made that guy a stupid present!"

"Wait, mind backing up?" Fanny asked. "She never mentioned a present."

"The least you could have done was let me keep my gameboy!" Numbuh 99 shouted angrily. "You took everything except Numbuh 416's headset! Heck just put him in charge of this investigation! It'll be over in minutes!"

"You sound jealous of your leader's head phones." Patton pointed out.

"Numbuh 416 doesn't have head phones." Numbuh 99 deadpanned.

Fanny and Patton froze for a second. Glancing at each other, the pair turned to the window, taking note of the head phones Numbuh 416 wore atop his head.

"Say tha' again?" Fanny demanded, turning back to Numbuh 99.

"Numbuh 416 doesn't have head phones?" Numbuh 99 raised a brow. He gestured out the window to Numbuh 416, more specifically the head phones he wore. "It's called the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. With it he can just put everyone's alibis together and just find the guy easy."

It suddenly hit Fanny.

Numbuh 2030's tapping.

Numbuh 416's finger movements.

They we're communicating with each other.

Numbuh 416 had been listening in on the interrogations the entire time. He'd been comparing notes with Numbuh 2030.

"Those sly sods…" Fanny grinned, shaking her head. "Numbuh 416, I know you can hear us." Patton shot Fanny a questioning glance, only for the medic to hold up a hand to ease the Drill Sergeant. "I don't know if you're innocent, I don't know if you're guilty. If you're waiting to make a move, to either grab the one responsible or make a run for it, please, quit wasting our time and do it already."

Outside the command room, Numbuh 416 frowned. He removed the bulky head phone-like 2x4 device from atop his head. He glanced over to Numbuh 2030. The younger operative nodded knowing it was time. Numbuh 2030's eyes and Numbuh 416's slowly drifted to Numbuh 57.

Numbuh 57 shot a glance at the two, feeling their eyes preying upon her. Her features became twisted and ugly.

Patton and Fanny exited the command room, unaware of what was transpiring. In a blink of an eye, all three operatives, Numbuh 57, 416 and 2030 shot up and raced for the door.

"After her!" Numbuh 416 shouted.

"No…" Fanny muttered.

"I'm sorry." Patton said to Fanny before he began to give chase after Numbuh 57.

Two of the operatives guarding the room attempted to stop Numbuh 57, only for the 2x4 specialist to slip past them. Running out the door, Numbuh 57 drew a hidden baster pistol of teen origins.

Numbuh 416 and 2030 gave chase. Numbuh 57 had a small lead on them, but the two were determined more than any other to get answers. Patton, Fanny, and most of the other operatives in the room followed close behind and gaining.

Making her way to an observation deck overlooking the cafeteria, Numbuh 57 came to a halt against the glass railed balcony. She turned to face Numbuh 416 and 2030, weapon raised with her finger on the trigger.

"Cassie." Numbuh 2030 spoke tiredly, hurt in a way. "You betrayed the Kids Next Door. Dylan and Me. Why?"

"This was the mission they gave me." Numbuh 57 shook her head. "Eventually we all grow up Nolan, all of us. I'm just getting in good with my future employers."

"The teens?" Numbuh 416 asked, taking a step forward. Numbuh 57 turned the gun on him and shot at his feet, causing the Sector Q Leader to jump back.

"You honestly thought they wanted peace? They just wanted Numbuh 274 in a position to be killed." Numbuh 57 laughed.

Patton, Fanny and company approached cautiously.

"You betrayed us and for what?!" Numbuh 2030 shouted, stepping forward. This time Numbuh 57 shot at the operative, landing a hit in the chest, knocking the younger operative off his feet.

"Because I could." Numbuh 57 answered coldly.

No one saw Numbuh 416 make his move. The twelve year old had dashed to Numbuh 57's side, moving to tackle her. Numbuh 57 seemingly anticipated the move, easily countering the operative with her weapon, blasting the operative through the glass railings and over the side of the balcony. Numbuh 416 landed with a sick crack and piercing noise. No one heard him scream.

Numbuh 57 allowed some form of sentimentality, keeping her weapon trained on the others as she glanced over the side, checking on Numbuh 416. What she saw caused her to gasp.

"Dylan?" Numbuh 2030 called out as he picked himself off the floor.

Numbuh 57 quickly reacted letting off a number of other blasts from her weapon as she made her escape.

Patton and Fanny dodged as did others. The decommissioning squad operatives gave chase, leaving everyone amongst the scattered glass. Numbuh 2030 raced to the lower floor, calling out Numbuh 416's name. The other members of Sector Q followed, Numbuh 59 in front, Numbuh 58 behind him as Numbuh 99 covered the rear.

When the three reached the cafeteria, they found Numbuh 2030 kneeling over their leader, who was sprawled over the table he landed on. Numbuh 58 held a hand against her mouth, holding the urge to cry while Numbuh 99 punched a nearby table. Numbuh 59 kneeled beside Numbuh 2030 and placed a hand on his shoulder. The members of Sector Q remained there in silence, wallowing in their tragedy.

Patton watched them from the balcony. He couldn't say anything. No one could.

* * *

 **89.23.19 After Incident**

 **Moon Base Medical Wing**

Chad Dickson, Numbuh 274 and Supreme Leader of the entirety of the Kids Next Door, sat up in bed, right arm in a cast, gauss wrapped around his stomach. He glanced at the wall clock, noting how long it had been since Numbuh 57 tried to kill him, how much pain he felt in those brief moments and the pain he now feels.

Had turned to see Numbuh 60 entering his assigned room. Chad smiled, happy to see a friend. The Drill Sergeant set his gear down and took a seat. Patton shot him a smile as Numbuh 86 in Decommissioning Squad gear walked in.

"Guess who got a promotion?" Numbuh 86 smirked.

Chad laughed. "Numbuh 501 was being nice?"

"Nah." Patton shook his head. "She just gave it to her to keep an eye on her."

"Hey! I earned this 'ere promotion fair and square!" Fanny huffed. "She said she saw a little bit of her in me."

"Sure she wasn't insulting you?" Patton raised a brow.

Chad laughed at the sight of the two. The Supreme Leader soon straightened himself. "As great as it is to see you both, I can't help but wonder why you're here."

"Just here to give you the final news." Patton said seriously. "The entire thing was a play by the teens to get at you. Cavallero and his teens were the bait. They'd open peace talks and open you up for an attack from within. Numbuh 57, under the promise of acceptance into the teens forces, would be the one to pull the trigger. She was supposed to flee, only thing that stopped her was the presence of her own Sector."

"How's Sector Q?" Chad asked sadly.

"Numbuh 501 opened up ta some of them, she offered them positions on the squad with me." Fanny offered Chad a smile. "They were gung ho 'bout it. The lot really want ta track Numbuh 57 down."

"You said 'some', who didn't she ask?" Chad asked.

"Not that she didn't ask, sir." Patton interjected. "Numbuh 2030's been black listed due to his and Numbuh 416's actions. They don't want him anywhere near the Moon Base."

"Well let's get off the topic, shall we?" Fanny suggested.

"No." Chad commanded. "I didn't approve that order."

"Due to your incapacitation, command fell to Numbuh 501 and 206." Patton stated. "Their actions are as if you made them yourself."

Chad let out a defeated sigh. He raised a hand and ran it through his disheveled mess of hair. "I knew Numbuh 416. Whatever he and Numbuh 2030 must've been big for them to go behind our backs."

"I can't be the only one feeling the walls closing in on us on this one, right?" Fanny noted.

"We've known about a leak in our ranks for some time." Chad muttered. "The incident with Numbuh 11 proved that much. But that was handled far too well. Too clean of an operation."

"So it's become apparent our mastermind has power in the KND." Patton stated. "Now the question is, which one?"

"We can't act on speculation." Fanny chimed in.

"Then watch them." Chad looked to Fanny. "Watch Numbuh 501. Get close to her. Report back to me if anything pops up."

"I guess I check things out back in The Arctic." Patton straightened himself.

Fanny thought for a moment before contributing to the conversation once more. "I'll talk to Rachel. See what she can do at The Spy Sector."

'It's a start." Chad sighed once more.

To Chad Dickson, there seemed to be a long road ahead filled with uncertainty. No doubt this would be the darkest age in Kids Next Door history.

 **Kids Next Door: Agenda**

 **End**


	12. Numbuh 832 Ch1

**Theme song for this story is 'I Wish I Knew Natalie Portman' by K-os.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 4**

 **Numbuh 832**

* * *

 **12 August, 2005**

Rain loudly clashed against the worn down abandoned automobile manufacturing plant. Scattered glass fragments lay around window sills and bars of steel rusted against the elements. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the moody sky.

A sudden updraft rocked the 2x4 air ship. The Decommissioning Squad had their work cut out for them. Usually they were hot on the tail of their quarry. But this specific operative had them running ragged across the globe. They caught up with their quarry time and time again, only for the operative to evade them.

But not today.

No, they we're ready for the operative this time.

Numbuh 86, in her brand new, standard issue Decommissioning Squad uniform, stood in the dimly lit 2x4 drop ship, clinging to a railing for support as the ship rocked. The Decommissioning Squad recruit shuffled against the 2x4 hardware the Squad had packed with them.

The D.O.H.-D.O.H. was a marvelous piece of ingenuity. Though she'd never actually driven one herself, Numbuh 86 could tell from the design and lack of wheels, this piece of machinery was meant for hot pursuits.

"T-Minus Sixty Seconds to destination!" Numbuh 58 hollered from the pilot seat.

A television screen propped out of overhead, showing the cape-clad Head of Decommissioning, Numbuh 501, sitting comfortably behind her desk. "You're target is uniquely charged with conspiracy to overthrow the Kids Next Door. This is a crime punishable by immediate decommissioning." Numbuh 501 spoke robotically.

Numbuh 86 looked around in the dark as other operative, most hugging their weapons, itched for a chance to stretch their cramped legs.

"Be weary of Numbuh 832, this one has gone to great lengths to evade capture before. You may have to get crafty with this one." Numbuh 501 said dryly before signing off. "Good luck team. Bring him in."

The dropship began to rock more so as it sped through the rain. Pilots began mounting their respective D.O.H.-D.O.H.s, switching the beast of machines on and providing some partial illumination in the cabin.

"Here we go." Numbuh 86 muttered under her breath, gripping the handle of the M.U.S.K.E.T tightly.

"Ten to destination!" Numbuh 58 shouted. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! …" The dropship's engines screeched to a sudden halt, slowing to an appropriate pace. The loading ramp unlocked and fell backwards. "ONE! GO GO GO!"

The D.O.H.-D.O.H.s driven by their pilots, hopped backwards off the dropship, landing on the damp surface below.

"Let's go!" Numbuh 88A, the Decommissioning Squad field leader shouted as he pumped his fist upward. He drove forward, flanked by three other D.O.H.-D.O.H.s, each one racing towards the abandoned manufacturing plant ahead.

The 2x4 dropship landed slightly, allowing Numbuh 86 and the remainder of the force to disembark the craft, weapons ready as they stormed the building. The ship ascended up into the air. A searchlight brightened up the building as it shone from the sky above.

Numbuh 86 breathed heavily. This was her first real mission. Numbuh 99 led the way in. A fresh squad recruit from another sector, like Numbuh 86, Numbuh 99 enthusiastically kicked in a rusted out door.

"Move in!" Numbuh 88B shouted, leading the operatives into the building. "Sweep the top floor." Numbuh 88B barked at Numbuh 86.

"Yes sir." Numbuh 86 nodded before racing up a flight of nearby stairs.

The metallic clang of gears from the D.O.H.-D.O.H.s overruled the thunder for dominance.

Numbuh 86 cautiously entered the top floor. Numbuh 99 and another operative close behind her, providing Numbuh 86 back up.

"Fan out." Numbuh 86 muttered coolly.

Flashlights kicked on as the three operatives each went off in separate directions.

"No evidence of him down here, brother." Numbuh 88B spoke into a radio, communicating with his twin brother, Numbuh 88A.

"Keep looking." Numbuh 88A responded. "We're sweeping the outside. If we don't find anything he'll still be inside then."

Numbuh 86 carefully walked through he rusted ruins of the building. Numbuh 86 made it to the end of a hallway, finding a closed door ahead of her.

"I've got a closed door here. Top floor." Numbuh 86 spoke into her helmet's built in radio. "Breaching door." Numbuh 86 produced a tiny explosive charge, priming it and setting it on the lock. Numbuh 86 stepped backwards, as the timer hit zero. A small loud pop and the door flew open. Numbuh 86 ran inside, weapon held up, ready to fire.

What Numbuh 86 found, however, was no fugitive operative, but evidence of his presence. A small portable lamb illuminated the room. It was battery operated by the looks of it. A cup of portable ramen, still steaming. And a make-shift cot in the corner of the room.

"Numbuh 86 to team leader." Numbuh 86 spoke into the radio in her helmet. "Upstairs, sign of recent activity. He's here."

"Confirmed." A voice belonging to Numbuh 88B muttered over the radio.

Numbuh 86 scrounged through the fugitive's belongings. A small creek in the floor caused Numbuh 86 to rapidly spin around, taking a kneeling stance as she raised her weapon at the door. Numbuh 99 and the other operative stood I the doorway, hands waving to prevent Numbuh 86 from shooting them.

"Sorry." Numbuh 86 apologized.

"Anything so far?" Numbuh 99 asked as he and the other operative began searching the room.

"We've got his kit, his supplies, and all of his other essentials." Numbuh 86 gestured to the items in the room. "He's going to want these if he's going to attempt to run."

The other operative slowly approached the cot in the corner, having heard a slight noise.

"Hold on. I think I got something…" Numbuh 86 pulled a vanilla folder out of a backpack. "It's a case file…"

The operative approached the edge of the cot, weapon trained on the seemingly uninhabited makeshift bed. The operative, with a great deal of force, threw over the sheet. Finding nothing. "Huh…could have sworn-" The Operative began to say before a boy around the operative's age slid out from under the cot, pulling at the operative's legs.

The kid slammed the operative against the edge of the cot and quickly reached for the operative's weapon.

Numbuh 86 knelt behind cover as the kid blasted Numbuh 99 with their colleague's weapon. "He's upstairs!" Numbuh 86 shouted into her radio. She stepped out of cover and raised her weapon. She pulled the trigger and launched a mustard blast at the fugitive.

The kid ran at Numbuh 86, the mustard skimming the top of his head and sticking against his shortened hair. The kid jumped over Numbuh 86, grabbing the case file and backpack. In one swift move, the operative spun around, throwing the file into the pack and shoving Numbuh 86 backwards.

The fugitive ran for a nearby window, raising the weapon he procured from the Decommissioning Squad operative and fired at the glass. The glass rained outward as the kid threw himself out the window.

"Numbuh 832 is outside! I repeat, Numbuh 832 is now out of the building!" Numbuh 86 shouted into her radio.

Outside, the 2x4 dropship's searchlight trained itself on the fugitive Numbuh 832. "Target sighted." Numbuh 58 spoke over a loud speaker.

"You have my permission to open fire, Numbuh 58." Numbuh 88A spoke into his personal radio.

"Roger." Numbuh 58 muttered into her mic. She moved her hands to the weapons console and worked the mounted machine gun turret controls. The chewing gum pellet launching gun turret below the belly of the dropship whirred to life. A hail of chewing gum rained down towards Numbuh 832.

Numbuh 832 slipped through a hole in the side of building, saving himself from the motion slowing properties of the gum pellet rounds.

"Fugitive just found his way back into the building. Lower floor. Go get him." Numbuh 58 spoke into her mic.

"Got it." Numbuh 88B nodded. He turned to the operatives beside him and rallied them. "Lower floor. Lets go!"

Numbuh 832 leaned against a rusted out metal wall, catching his breath from the heart racing acrobatics of leaping out of a window. Numbuh 832's dark clothing and recently shaved head offered the boy some protection from the hawk like eyes of the Decommissioning Squad.

Rain boot thuds and stomps echoed throughout the building, each sound getting closer and closer. Numbuh 832 threw the casefile into the backpack and threw it on. Numbuh 832 looked around at the oddly comforting structure of the building with longing eyes. It had done its job keeping him safe for the past month, but even it could not hold back the might of the Decommissioning Squad forever.

Numbuh 832 holstered the weapon he procured from the operative in his right pant pocket. Past the wall, beneath a lengthy wool cloth, rested Numbuh 832's salvation.

When taking up residence in an abandoned manufacturing plant and being hunted by the best of the best of the Kids Next Door, it paid to plan your exit strategies ahead of time.

"Approaching fugitive's last known position." Numbuh 88B spoke in his mic as he, Numbuh 86 and the other members of the Decommissioning Squad ran to their quarry, weapons raised and ready to unleash hell.

"All exits are covered." Numbuh 88A smirked as he and the operatives on D.O.H.-D.O.H.s sat patiently outside. "Bring him in."

The operatives approached the side of the building, evidence of the decay as shown by the hole in the side. "He's here, probably wetting himself." Numbuh 88B smirked. After all this time. They had him.

"Come on out Numbuh 832. We've got you. No sense in delaying the inevitable now, right?" Numbuh 88B, his voice, though belonging to a child, boomed.

Nearby, a wool cloth began to shake. Numbuh 88B turned his weapon on it, noting the deformed shape of the unknown material hidden beneath. Silently, Numbuh 88B signaled the operatives, each of them coming to the same conclusion of Numbuh 832's hiding spot.

The operatives silently crept towards the cloth, making sure not to alert Numbuh 832. Numbuh 88B reached for the edge of the cloth, sweat dripping down his forehead. He glanced to the operatives around, each one nodding as they kept their weapons trained on the shape beneath the cloth.

Numbuh 88B yanked the cloth over his head. Jet Engines kicked on. A beat up G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. blast past the operatives, knocking them down with a shockwave. The 2x4 jet cycle erupted out of the building, smashing through wood and plaster walling.

"There he is!" Numbuh 88A shouted as he hit his D.O.H.-D.O.H.'s weapons control. A hail of laser fire followed Numbuh 832 as Numbuh 88A gave chase.

High above, the dropships spotlight followed close behind as Numbuh 58 attempted to stay with the action, providing weapons fire while keeping tabs on the fugitive.

"Keep after him!" Numbuh 88A shouted at the top of his lungs. Rain pelted against the Decommissioning Squad as the raced after their quarry. Weapons fire blared louder than any thunder.

Numbuh 832 glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the spotlight that shone over him and his G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. Drawing the weapon from his right pocket, Numbuh 832 spun his arm around and aimed, pulling the trigger and shooting out the spotlight.

"Lights gone dark!" Numbuh 58 shouted over the radio. The pilot looked over the control consoles, eyeing the lights projected from the individual D.O.H.-.D.O.H.s but nothing from Numbuh 832's G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. "I've lost visual contact."

Racing through great open space, Numbuh 88A and the Decommissioning Squad operatives did their best to keep up with their quarry. "Shoot Him! Don't let him get away!" The Decommissioning Squad field leader shouted.

Numbuh 832 glanced over his shoulder once more, eyeing the dropship more so than the D.O.H.-D.O.H.s. The dropship slowed its pace and began to fly aimlessly. With great confidence, Numbuh 832 hit the rocket cycle's controls, ascending into the air.

"He's getting airborne!" Numbuh 88A screamed. "Shoot him down! Shoot him down!"

Without the dropship firmly watching his movements, Numbuh 832 now had a greater chance at escaping. With a victorious grin, Numbuh 832 ascended into the sky.

"Numbuh 58! Shoot him down!" Numbuh 88A barked.

"I can't see him." Numbuh 58 muttered as she peered below ahead of the D.O.H.-D.O.H.s.

Numbuh 88A's D.O.H.-D.O.H. slowed its pace. Numbuh 88A sat there, rain beating against his helmet as he watched in anger as Numbuh 832 rocket away, disappearing over a tree line.

The G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. rushed through the air, flying over tree tops, safely away from the Decommissioning Squad. Numbuh 832 let out a breath of relief.

Setting down somewhere miles away in a local town alley way, Numbuh 832 dismounted the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. The fugitive fell to the dirt ground, leaning against the 2x4 rocket cycle. He threw off the backpack, making sure to check the safety of its contents. There in the bag was the case file. Numbuh 832 held it to his chest as he cried.

Passer-byers would glance down the alley way for a brief second and turn away at the sight of Numbuh 832. To them, he appeared to be another homeless kid in need of a home, something they couldn't, or wouldn't provide. Numbuh 832 was no thirteen year old running away from his birthday party, barely nine years old.

The passer-byers just kept on walking. Sobs echoing out of the alley, no one willing comfort a crying child.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Decommissioning Squad Quarters**

 **Numbuh 501's Office**

"He escaped again?" Numbuh 501 asked, quite surprised. "I thought his cycle was trashed from the last encounter?" Numbuh 501 narrowed her eyes at a television screen showing a real time image of Numbuh 88A.

"We found him in an abandoned manufacturing plant. Odds are he bunkered down here for some time to repair his damaged ride." Numbuh 88A's voice held hints of anger. "I can't believe he got away again."

"Sweep the building." Numbuh 501 ordered. "You should have caught him by surprise, there's no way he could have grabbed everything. Look for anything that might suggest where he'll run to next. And, off the record, get me that blasted case file."

"It will be done, ma'am. Numbuh 88A out." The screen went dark. The television folded into Numbuh 501's metal desk with a whir and a creek.

With a sigh, Numbuh 501 removed her custom made Sector Leader Helmet, placing at the edge of her desk. Her gold locks fell aside as she lost herself in thoughts, thoughts that angered her. Numbuh 832 was still at large, having evaded her and her forces for more than three months. Numbuh 501 gritted her imperfect teeth. How she wanted to break every bone in that boy's body.

Numbuh 501 snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at the wooden office door. A simple knock at the door. "Come in." Numbuh 501 muttered.

The door opened and there stood Numbuh 206, the Head of the Spy Sector. Black clothing as usual with a purple feature concealing bandana wrapped around his mouth to the bridge of his nose. "What do you want?" Numbuh 501 asked, irritated.

"Scowling doesn't make you look any less ugly, Mary." Numbuh 206 spoke coldly. Numbuh 501 scoffed before giving Numbuh 206 the bird. "My rude comments aside, I wish to know if that loose end had been tied up. Well, is it done?"

"No." Numbuh 501 glared at Numbuh 206. "He's evaded capture once again."

"Perhaps I should send Numbuh 362." Numbuh 206 pondered. "She's had great luck retrieving operatives for us, such as Cree, until we let her go of course."

"No, Numbuh 274's been looking into Numbuh 362." Numbuh 501 shook her head. "Ever since Cree 'escaped', he's been keeping a close eye on her. Not to mention, ever since the failed assassination attempt, he's been looking at everyone differently. No, I won't need any of your help here. I'll keep this matter in house."

"If you say so." Numbuh 206 took a seat across from Numbuh 501, reclining in the chosen armchair.

"So, has she said anything?" Numbuh 206 asked.

"Our benefactor?" Numbuh 501 asked, earning a nod as a reply. "Yes. She said we're almost ready. We just need to sort this mess out before we deal with Numbuh 274, then we're in the clear."

"Then you'd better get on it." Numbuh 206 said angrily, earning a glare from the Head of Decommissioning. "Don't even bring him in. Kill him. Be done with it."

"I've tried my best to keep this clean, but I guess we're finally at that point." Numbuh 501 turned and hit a button, causing the television screen to pop out of the desk. The screen buzzed to life as Numbuh 88A came into view.

"Yes ma'am?" Numbuh 88A stood at attention.

"Next time you see Numbuh 832, kill him."


	13. Numbuh 832 Ch2

**13 August, 2005**

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Decommissioning Squad Quarters**

Fanny Fulbright shuffled through the gathered lot of squad operatives. Her usual armor replaced with casual wear, a green turtle neck and plaid orange skirt. The Decommissioning Squad was larger than most Sectors, out numbering even the Spy Sector and its intricate web of secrets. There were around fifty operatives, and only a few of them Fanny could refer to by name.

The operatives circled around a small platform at the back wall of the room, past the office spaces and locker rooms. There, Numbuh 501 herself stood in full armor. Fanny pushed past Numbuh 99, reaching the front of the assembled herd of operatives.

"Alright, let's get started." Numbuh 501 gestured to Numbuh 88B. The twin nodded and flipped a switch, causing the lights to cut out. A projector light hit the back wall behind Numbuh 501, showcasing an image of Numbuh 832.

"As you all know, the Decommissioning Squad has failed once again in capturing Numbuh 832." Numbuh 501 spoke bitterly, glancing at the squad, making them feel ashamed. Fanny winced as her superior's eyes fell down on her. Operatives held their heads low, some stared at the ceilings and off to their sides, anything to spare them Numbuh 501's unforgiving stare.

"This is unacceptable!" Numbuh 501 shouted harshly. "What are we? Some numb nut Sector? No! We're the Decommissioning Squad! We get the bad guy, all the time!" Numbuh 501 shook her head. "So, please, someone tell me why is this one particular operative managed to escape every single time?!"

It was a rhetorical question of course. Or at least they all hoped it was. No one dared to speak up and offer clarity on the subject; no one had any comments or suggestions.

"From now on until we catch Numbuh 832, all other cases or hunts for over aged operatives shall cease." Numbuh 501 crossed her arms over her chest. "All resources will be devoted towards the apprehension of this kid. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The squad spoke in unison. It was drilled into their heads since day one of their active participation on the team to end every sentence with the word 'ma'am'.

"Now, get to work." Numbuh 501 jabbed a thumb over her shoulder at the image of Numbuh 832. "And bring that treacherous filth in. Use of deadly force is authorized."

* * *

 **Erie, Pennsylvania**

Parks were colorful distractions. Parents could bring rambunctious young tikes out here and allow themselves brief moments of peace. Children themselves would get lost in adventures of the imagination. Slides were suddenly miles longer as butterflies rumbled in their stomachs. The sand below the nearby monkey bars were lava pits and the kids thought them young adventurous Indiana Jones, swinging victoriously defying certain doom.

Yes. The park was the perfect distraction. No one noticed the man with an overcoat peeking out from behind the trees. One paying attention would've thought it odd, it was August after all and the sun was beating down on everything sparing no one.

The man cracked a sickening smile as took in the numerous kids playing in the park. The man's eyes fixated on a young girl playing alone in the sand, her mother relaxing not too close by. The man reached into his coat and drew a shiny piece of candy, temptation personified. The man began to move out of hiding, past the trees near the grassy soccer fields.

An unseen force slammed into the man, knocking the candy out of his hands. The man crashed into a tree back first. His breath lost, the man staggered groggily as he attempted to pull himself up. Using the tree to gather his bearings, the man stared down into an owl's hollow, spotting an angered fully grown Owl staring back at the man for disturbing its slumber. The man cursed like a sailor, swearing retribution on the cause of his grievances.

The man cried out as he was forced upward and jammed head first into the hollow. The man withered in pain as the Owl began to furiously assault the man's face. The man struggled to escape, pushing and kicking against the tree in attempts to free himself, but to no avail.

Numbuh 832 calmly walked away from the scene.

Yes, Numbuh 832 mused as he claimed the fallen piece of candy for himself. Parks were the greatest distractions known to man. No one would draw a glance away from what they were presently fixated on before them to assist so messed up man being mercilessly beaten by nature.

Numbuh 832 took a seat on a nearby wooden bench. He unwrapped the candy and tossed it in his mouth, throwing the wrapper over his head.

"You shouldn't litter." Numbuh 832 glanced to his side to an individual whose seating had gone unnoticed.

Numbuh 832 spat out the candy and turned his attention towards the individual, a youth around his age. "Don't tell me you believe in that pollution nonsense?"

"I do, as a matter of fact." The youth said defensively, crossing his arms with confidence. "There's science and stuff. Maybe if you weren't on the run, maybe you could read some of the reports. You might find it enlightening to known how doomed we all are. You should consider recycling, save the enviorment."

With a grin, Numbuh 832 raised his hand to the youth, he smacked it his opposite hand. The two proceeded to perform a complex handshake before ending with punching the other's fist.

"It's good to see you Josh." The youth smiled. "When I got your call to head down here, I didn't know what to think. You won't believe the things they're saying about you. No one wants your old Sector, they're practically bribing people with extra candy rations to be stationed there."

"It's good to see you too Terry." Numbuh 832 relaxed, reclining against the bench. Numbuh 832 wiped his face with his hand, squeezing his temples as he tried his best to relax. "It's been a while since I saw a friendly face."

"Word on the Moon Base is the Decommissioning Squad's been given order to use 'deadly force'" The youth, Terry, made quotation symbols with his hands. "This is getting serious man."

"It was going to happen sooner or later." Numbuh 832 sighed.

"So…" Terry shyly trailed off.

"It's ok, you can ask."

"Did you do it? I mean…did you guys actually do it?" Terry asked, gleefully.

"No. No we didn't." Numbuh 832 sighed once more. "It's a long story…"

Numbuh 832 mentally recalled the event leading to his grand game of cat and mouse. "Our Sector Leader, Numbuh 527. You remember him, right? His name was Minh."

"I remember him." Terry nodded as he picked at his nose. "What about him?"

"Well, one day he called everyone in, said it was important, that he'd found out something horrible." Numbuh 832 looked upward at the sky. "I had detention that day. I showed up late." Numbuh 832 let out a shaky laugh. "I put a 'kick me' sign on the school bully."

"So, when I finally arrived back at the tree house, there they were, the Decommissioning Squad." Numbuh 832 shook his head at the memory. "They'd placed them all in chains and started hauling them away for immediate decommissioning."

"So what did you do?" Terry asked as he flung a booger off to the side.

"I ran." Numbuh 832 simply stated. "I've been running ever since."

"Heavy." Terry muttered. "Well, so, need me to do anything?"

"If you can, it's much appreciated." Numbuh 832 shot Terry a kind smile. "I've been trying to gather as much information on Numbuh 501 and her colleagues in the past 3 months. It's been difficult, but I've managed to scrape together what Minh discovered. It's not enough to convict her of any crime, but enough for me go on with a proper investigation."

"Alright, that's something." Terry said. "I can see if I can request some of the Decommissioning Squad's mission reports."

"How can you manage that?" Numbuh 832 raised a brow.

"Bam!" Terry whipped out a KND ID card from his back pocket. "Check it. Numbuh 94, recently promoted Munitions Specialist. I can just get them for some bogus excuse about some weapons missing and needing to check the last three months of resource expenditures."

"Nice thinking." Numbuh 832 said impressed. "Really nice."

"Hey, since the attempted assassination of Numbuh 274 and my brother's astronomy division got closed down, all other departments have grown an eighth. That means giving people like me a big fat promotion!" Terry pumped his fist into the air in victory.

"Wait, assassination attempt?" Numbuh 832 asked alarmed.

"Oh, right, three months. I forgot." Terry scratched his chin once more. "It was strange and complicated. Long story short, teens tried to ice Chad. There was an explosion and everything. But they failed and he's doing fine."

Numbuh 832 arched forward in thought. "Do you mind getting me a copy of that case file too while you're at it?"

"Sure. Any particular reason though?" Terry asked, finding the request somewhat odd.

"Because it might be important." Numbuh 832 answered simply. "I need to know if Numbuh 501 was involved at some capacity. When can you get this stuff for me?"

"I can get it to you by tomorrow around noon. It's summer after all." Terry gestured to the sunny sky and lush green fields. "No boring school to go to tomorrow."

"Thanks Terry, I mean it." Numbuh 832 spoke sincerely. The operative on the run sat up then stood.

"Where you going?"

"Numbuh 501 wants me dead. I should at least get my affairs in proper order. You know, just in case." Numbuh 832 nudged at the topic. The most feared division of the Kids Next Door was already out to get him, now they've been given permission to end his life short.

"Right." Terry nodded. "Just be careful Josh."

"I am." Numbuh 832 flashed a smirk to probably the last friend he had on the face of the planet. "I'll see you here tomorrow. Noon?"

"Noon." Terry confirmed.

Finished with saying his goodbyes, Numbuh 832 walked off towards the trees. Currently, the man was still struggling to escape. Numbuh 832's eyes narrowed at the man. With a running start, Numbuh 832 charged at the man. Without warning, the man felt a sharp pain as Numbuh 832 kicked him in the groin with all his might.

"The candy sucked." Numbuh 832 muttered before leaving the park.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Decommissioning Squad Quarters**

What went on behind the doors of the Decommissioning Squad was like a secret none would ever reveal. It was an unwritten rule under Numbuh 501's leadership, a rule presented to any new recruits day one through fast paced speech and flare.

If only Fanny could talk about the Squad's dealings. Maybe people would line up to see. Fanny toyed with the idea in her head as she witnessed the Squad in perfect unison monitor camera screens, rush paper work from one end of the room to another, and operatives cleaning their gear like a well-oiled machine.

Fanny laughed to herself. They were just a bunch of kids, some who would never put this much effort into their homework, and yet here they were, running around and working.

"Any particular reason you aren't helping, operative?" Fanny jumped, taken by complete surprise. She turned to see Numbuh 501 standing beside her, looking down at her.

"Um, ma'am, sorry ma'am, but I'm a field operative." Fanny answered as best as she could. "Medical training aside, I can't work any of the finer camera work."

"Numbuh?" Numbuh 501 asked.

It took a moment for Fanny to catch on to what Numbuh 501 was asking for. "Numbuh 86, ma'am."

"Hm? Oh, yes, you helped solve that investigation a week back." Numbuh 501 said, slightly impressed. "Nice work. You handled the situation well."

"Ah did what any operative would've done, ma'am." Fanny said, not exactly sure how to react to Numbuh 501's praise.

"That so?" Numbuh 501 asked.

Honestly, it was hard to read Numbuh 501. "Yes ma'am." Fanny nodded. She couldn't tell if she was being reprimanded or if they were actually having a conversation like normal co-workers.

"Get your gear then, Numbuh 86." Numbuh 501 said, taking Fanny by surprise once more. "We just pulled his attendance records at his school. He hasn't missed a single day of school since going on the run. Numbuh 88A is to take a team to Numbuh 832's home town. You're going with them."

"Um, thank you, ma'am?" Unsure, Fanny simply walked to the girl's locker room to gather her gear.

Numbuh 501 watched as Fanny disappeared behind the girl's locker room door. "Ma'am?" Numbuh 501 glanced over her shoulder to see Numbuh 88A in full standard Decommissioning Squad field dress.

"Yes?" Numbuh 501 raised a brow at the intrusion.

"My team's ready to depart, ma'am." Numbuh 88A gestured to his assembled team of his twin brother, Numbuh 88B and six other operatives.

"Hold, you're waiting on another operative." Numbuh 501 gestured to the girl's locker room.

"I am, ma'am?" Numbuh 88A raised a brow, earning a glare from his superior. "I mean, yes, of course I am, ma'am. How could I have forgotten?" Numbuh 88A nervously laughed.

"Try not to make a habit of it." Numbuh 501 muttered. "Everyone here in this squad has a function. From body shields to eggheads. No one will remain idle. Everyone will contribute."


	14. Numbuh 832 Ch3

**3 Months Ago…**

 **3 May, 2005**

 **Sector N Treehouse**

Sector N was a shining beacon of hope out there in Nebraska. In the morning, the sun would rise above the might KND flag as it flapped in the wind. It was signal to those who dared to do evil to kid kind, that the with the rising sun came the unrelenting force of the Kids Next Door, and Sector N was its mighty sword aiming to cleanse the streets of villainy.

That's what Joshua Paddock loved about it. He'd been a Kids Next Door operative for less than a year, but even then, he could see that they were doing real good work. He saw it every day when his peers smiled as he stuck 'kick me' signs to bully's backs.

It was an intoxicating feeling, the air of celebration and laughs, knowing your work was recognized and adored. The subsequent detention was worth the effort; at least it was to Josh.

"Sector N, fall in, I've discovered something troubling."

Sector Leader Numbuh 527 had given the call hours ago. While class was still in session.

"I'll be there when I can."

Josh had told his team. Edgar understood completely while Connie just gave him an odd look. They went on ahead while Josh served his detention.

Josh made his way back to the treehouse, but something caught his eye. The flag at the top wasn't flapping majestically against the wind as usual, in fact, the flag sagged.

Entering the treehouse via a side ladder, Josh found the interior lifeless. There was a faint odor in the air, a kind of smell he'd familiarized himself with. It was acrid, from weapon discharge.

Shouts and struggle caught his attention. Josh ran towards the treehouse's hangar where the various 2x4 aircraft rested ready for use.

Josh crept around the hangar entrance, peering over and gasped at the sight of his friends being dragged away by the Decommissioning Squad.

Front and center, Numbuh 501 looked away from a beaten Edgar to Josh in the doorway. "Over there." The Head of Decommissioning waved to the Numbuh 88 twins, both producing laser rifles, training them at Josh.

"Josh, run!" Minh shouted as he rushed to tackle the Numbuh 88 twins, knocking them over and halting their assault on Josh.

"But what about-" Josh began to protest.

"Just go!" Josh turned to see Connie yelling for him to flee as she was dragged away into the Decommissioning Squad's parked dropship.

Josh spun on his heel and fled the room.

And he's been running ever since.

* * *

 **14 August, 2005**

 **La Vista, Nebraska**

August was the eighth of twelve. Summer had a complete hold of seven and eight, those were the rules. But for La Vista Science Magnet Elementary, they ran opposite of the norm. From the first Monday of January to the last Friday of September, the school ran without such breaks normal schools possessed.

That's what happens when an entire Kids Next Door Sector disappears. No child protectors are there to fight for their rights. With Sector N's members gone and decommissioned, the adults in charge freely took control of the child populace, taking it upon themselves to mold the young minds into 'proper' young citizens.

It disgusted her, it really did. Numbuh 86, Fanny Fulbright, hated adults, not her father or mother of course, they were different. But adults like these, the ones she snuck past in the halls of La Vista Magnet, she utterly despised.

Peering into a room, Numbuh 86 spotted student dressed in dull-soulless uniforms. Every muscle in her body screamed, urging Fanny to take up the fight right then and there, to liberate these children from the tyranny of theses wicked adults.

"Not our fight." A voice belonging to Numbuh 99 snapped Numbuh 86 from her thoughts.

With a sigh, Numbuh 86 nodded and proceeded to lead the small team through the empty halls. Classes were in session at the standard before-lunch time. The team had knocked out interior surveillance cameras using advanced 2x4 technology prior to insertion. They set the video feed on a loop as not to arouse suspicion from any of the adults manning security.

This was not an operation for fancy machinery, nor was it one for massive collateral damage on the student's part. This was simple, at least in theory. Target was currently in class, Classroom 103, bottom floor in the East Wing. Target showed up once more on the attendance roll Decommissioning Squad Techie Numbuh 786 pulled earlier. Seated in the third row, second seat from the front. Their target, Numbuh 832, was currently sitting, soaking in the benefits of a public school education.

Numbuh 86 came to a halt outside the room's closed door. Numbuh 88A passed by the team, taking a crouch position on the other side of the door.

"Commence breaching maneuver." Numbuh 88A ordered. Numbuh 786 came around from behind Numbuh 99, a small metal plate with gum attached to the bottom in his hands.

Carefully, Numbuh 786 placed the side with the gum against the door, locking it in place before rushing away. "The charge is set!" Numbuh 786 shouted.

"Fire in the hole." Numbuh 88A muttered coolly, pressing a button on the side of his laser guided projector helmet.

The plate shot the door inward. Numbuh 86 ran in first through the smoke, her own projector helmet's laser aiming at the seat Numbuh 832 should be seated in. Numbuh 99 funneled in, right behind him the team's co-pilot, Numbuh 59, who couldn't resist tagging along. Numbuh 88A and Numbuh 786 had their weapons trained on him, their laser pointer lights streaming thick through the dust and smoke.

The students didn't know what to think. Most gave relieved sighs for the interruption of today's lesson. The teacher himself, something of an Albert Einstein on too much sugar, just kept writing on the chalk board, paying no mind to the sudden commotion.

The smoke cleared. Everyone but the teacher followed the beams of light to a turquoise balloon with paper cut out hair taped to the top and poorly drawn face with a cross expression, sitting in Numbuh 832's seat.

"What?" Numbuh 86 found herself asking aloud.

Numbuh 88A turned to the teacher. The squad leader jumped up and grabbed the adult by the collar, dragging him down to eye level. "Listen up. You have thirty seconds here to explain where Joshua Paddock is. If you do not comply, I will key your car." Numbuh 88A spoke threateningly.

"What do you mean?" The teacher spoke, unfazed by the threat with an oblivious grin. "He's sitting right there as always!" The teacher pointed to the turquoise balloon while he remained hunched and faced to Numbuh 88A.

Numbuh 88A glanced over to the balloon then back to the teacher. "That's a balloon."

"No. That's Josh you rascal! He's my prized pupil! He's always in class, he just sits and learns! He's so punctual too! He's here before even me! And I'm the teacher!" The teacher spoke oddly, usually shaking his head and reacting over dramatically.

"I have no faith in the public school education system." Numbuh 99 shook his head at the teacher's obliviousness.

"This lead was a waste of time." Numbuh 88A spat. "Alright, we're done here." The team began to file out of the classroom. "I'm still going to key your car." Numbuh 88A gave the teacher an offensive hand gesture then left.

As the Decommissioning Squad Dropship departed, leaving behind many vandalized cars, Numbuh 832 emerged from behind a nearby back alley way. The sight of the dropship made Numbuh 832 grip his backpack out of compulsion.

Once the dropship had left his view, Numbuh 832 hesitantly approached his school, taking in the sight. It was no longer what he remembered it to be. The very sight ripped what little joy he had left out of Numbuh 832's soul.

With a sigh, Numbuh 832 pushed onward. He came back for a reason. Time to see it through.

The school bell rang and the kids funneled out of class. Passing through the dry halls and onto the school yard blacktop, the kids began to idly play with what now constituted as recreational activities.

Josh put his anger aside and searched through the crowds of gathered uniform clad students. Some just talked and complained, others kicked a can around as if it were a ball, a few others just sat on the ground and stared up into the sun.

Josh was not here as a liberator, he was here as a fugitive in search for solace. Making his way through another group of clustering students, he caught sight of them in the corner of his eye.

His team. His friends. There they were. Minh, his leader. Connie, his crush. Edgar, his best friend. There they were in uniforms, discussing math.

Josh felt a tear roll down his face. They weren't his friends anymore. They weren't his team anymore. They were casualties of a war he never knew he was fighting. Josh watched as Connie took notice of him, a small glimpse of hope appeared on his face. But she just looked right through him, as if he wasn't there.

Josh departed before classes resumed. He'd seen enough.

'Don't worry guys.' Josh thought to himself as he approached his G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. 'I won't forget you. I'll never forget you.'

Wordlessly, Josh fired up the 2x4 rocket cycle and shot upward. As it was, he had a meeting with a friend in Erie soon.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Numbuh 91 was just another member of the Decommissioning Squad. She went out and caught overaged operatives like all the others. It just so happened she was on human resources duty for the day.

It wasn't a cozy desk job like many of the operatives made it out to be. On the Decommissioning Squad, every operative was on an adrenaline high twenty four/seven. Being glued to a chair all day, Numbuh 91 was going through withdrawal.

Numbuh 91 tapped her right heel on the floor repeatedly as she arched forward, elbows on her desk and a number two pencil in her mouth. She chewed on the writing utensil, twirling it in her mouth as she withheld the urge to stab something with it.

Shivers and shakes, then a sudden heat, Numbuh 91 could barely take it anymore.

"Hello." A voiced spoke up.

In a moment of clarity, everything turned blood red. Numbuh 91 turned her attention fully towards an operative she did not recognize and shout, "WHAT?!" She heaved and snarled her mean demeanor actually a façade. She really did need that.

The operative had flamboyant clothing, the kind that screamed look at me and then please puke. Colors mixed and clashed, but what really caught Numbuh 91's attention was the fact one side of his head was completely shaved.

"Huh. Ok." The operative muttered, unimpressed. He fished through his pocket and pulled out his ID, holding it to Numbuh 91's level of sight. "Numbuh 94, Munitions Specialist." The operative, Terry, placed the ID back into his pocket. "There's been a recent string of discrepancies in my department's records. I need copies of the Decommissioning Squad's resource use for the past five months."

Numbuh 91 raised a brow. She heard words and sounds, she saw his mouth moving, yet she could not understand a single thing the operative said. "Uh…I'm going to need to get my superior…" Numbuh 91 trailed off.

"You mind hurrying? I got a thing to get to and I want to clock out before noon." Terry said, annoyed.

Numbuh 91 walked up from her seat and raced down the hall to the Decommissioning Squad's Quarters. She slowed her pace and opened the door politely, entering into the chaotic mess that was the Squad's headquarters.

Numbuh 91 pushed past the clutter and hard at work operatives, making her way down to Numbuh 501's office. She knocked on the door and announced her presence. "Numbuh 501, ma'am, may I come in?"

Numbuh 91 heard indistinguishable murmurs and an odd mechanical sound reminiscent of rivets and slides slickly falling in place.

"Come in." Numbuh 501's voice emitted from within.

Numbuh 91 pulled at the handle and pushed inward, walking inside to find Numbuh 501 sitting alone behind her desk. A curious sight, she could have sworn she heard another voice.

"What is it and why aren't you at your post for the day?" Numbuh 501 asked as she grabbed a two liter bottle of root beer from under her desk and poured herself a glass.

"That's the thing," Numbuh 91 began. "I was at my post, but then this guy came up and started asking for stuff. I actually have no clue what he's asking for and for some reason he thought showing me and ID would help."

Numbuh 501 bitterly sighed. She took a sip out of the glass and set it down. "Alright." She stood up from her seat and gestured to the door. "Lead the way."

Terry tapped his foot impatiently, internally enjoying the bit he played. Putting on a serious face, Terry turned his attention to the returning Decommissioning Squad human resources representative, and, much to his surprise, the Head of Decommissioning herself.

"Do not waste my time operative. Speak quickly now, my subordinate tells me you have need of something?" Numbuh 501 towered over Terry. Her cold gaze drifted downward intimidating Terry slightly.

Backing up, Terry cleared his throat. "Some munitions have gone missing. My department is in need of all files, including the Decommissioning Squad's, from the past couple months. We'd like to sort through the numbers and see if we can find out who's been using more than they need to."

Numbuh 501's brows furrowed. "Are you insinuating my team is responsible, operative?" She spoke accusingly.

Internally, Terry smirked. This wasn't a normal conversation between operatives, this was a mini-game of words, a battle of punctuation. He was going to have so much fun.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Terry casually stated.

"That's a hefty claim. One with no basis." Numbuh 501 icily replied.

"Tell that to the twelve empty weapon shelves, miss." Terry said, adding extra emphasis on the 'miss'.

"Miss?" Numbuh 501 blinked.

"Yeah, miss Numbuh 501." Terry said with delight. Numbuh 501 appeared unmoved, but Terry knew better. Someone like Numbuh 501 commanded the respect of all those beneath her, the only way to deal with her cold and uncaring stature was through psychological warfare.

In other words, be the annoying kid that you are.

"Miss Numbuh 501, you fail to realize the gravity of the situation." Terry said as slimy as he could. "For all I know, someone, possibly a reckless Decommissioning Squad rookie, could be running around with it."

"I suggest you watch you tone around me, operative." Numbuh 501's eyes narrowed.

"Eh, sure miss" Terry shrugged. "Now mind getting me those forms?"

Numbuh 501 shot a quick glance at Numbuh 91. Without a word, Numbuh 91 hurriedly ran back inside the Squad's Quarters, bringing back a stack of assorted color coded binders.

"I'm going to enjoy decommissioning you one day." Numbuh 501 spun on her heel, turning and setting off back to her office.

"You first, miss." Terry muttered as he took the files from Numbuh 91. Something caught Terry's eye. He glanced into the very corner of his eye back to Numbuh 501. Instead of the cold and unnerving blank expression that commanded respect, Terry found the Head of Decommissioning smirking at him.

And that terrified him.

* * *

 **Erie, Pennsylvania**

Josh had to admit, he liked Erie. There was a lake. There weren't any lakes in La Vista.

Currently, the fugitive that was Numbuh 832, sat in a secluded part of a park, watching over the kids like a mama hawk. It was only after half an hour of waiting did Josh wonder where Terry was. Usually his friend was reliable and punctual.

"Surprise!" Terry exclaimed, popping out from behind a nearby tree. A quick mustard bolt struck the side of the tree. "WHOA! WHOA! ITS ME!" Terry held up the files he'd acquired.

"Sorry." Josh apologized, placing the M.U.S.K.E.T. he'd taken from a Decommissioning Squad operative back into his pants pocket. "I'm on edge…being a fugitive and all."

"Eh." Terry shrugged as he walked up to great Josh. "To be expected."

"You were successful?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Don't tell me you doubted me now." Terry tossed the binders to Josh to catch. "So, what did you need them for anyways?"

"Give me a sec and I'll show you." Josh said as he opened up the binders. It took some time for Josh to find what he was looking for. Terry waited patiently.

Josh's smile began to fade as he checked through the binders of files. All hope seemed to leave Josh's features until he checked the final binder. "This might be good enough to go on." Josh showed a collective of papers to Terry. "That's the assassination attempt, right?"

"On Numbuh 274? Yeah, that's it." Terry shrugged. "Wasn't a good day, actually, a senior operative died and the culprit got away."

"Says here the Decommissioning Squad was on security detail." Josh said aloud as he skimmed through the report. "They also willingly let two operatives with conflicting interests take over the investigation because…they called dibs?"

Josh glanced to Terry who offered no insight.

"This entire investigation was flawed from the start." Josh scratched his chin. "Numbuh 501 willingly let those operatives take point, because she knew they wouldn't get it done right."

"No kidding." Terry muttered. "It ended so badly. A senior operative died. The culprit got away."

Josh prepared to say something, but did not, his eye catching something he'd overlooked. Back to the last binder was another report, a complaint form. It was filed May 3rd, the day his team was attacked and he was labeled a traitor.

Josh pulled out the report and read it fully. It spoke of an operative coming forward with evidence against Sector N, how it proved they were conspiring against the Kids Next Door. This evidence then gave Numbuh 501 everything she needed to snatch up his team and take their memories. "Signed by Numbuh 416…" Josh muttered angrily.

"Numbuh 416?" Terry perked up. "What about him?"

"You know him?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. He was the Sector Leader of Sector Q." Terry said sadly.

"Was?" Josh raised a brow.

"He died. He was the senior operative that got killed. During the assassination, when they confronted the girl who tried to kill Numbuh 274." Terry said, reflecting on that day. "It was bad. The entire Sector splintered, the majority joined the Decommissioning Squad." Terry shook his head. "My brothers friends with one of those guys. So what about Numbuh 416?"

"He apparently signed my team's death warrants." Josh held up the report. "A bogus claim saying we were a threat. If only he was still alive…I could question him…"

"There's still one operative at Sector Q, I think, maybe you can question him." Terry suggested.

"One operative shouldn't be too hard to handle." Josh reasoned. "I'll question him or her. They'll be hostile of course."

"Yeah, not like anyone wants a wanted conspirator knocking on their door." Terry nodded, following Josh's logic.

"Where's Sector Q?" Josh questioned.

"Providence, Rhode Island." Terry answered.

"Thanks." Josh held out his hand to Terry. "For everything." With a smile, the pair of friends shook hands.

Josh stored the necessary material into his backpack then began to depart. Terry watched his friend leave, but still had one question to ask.

"So, I've been meaning to ask." Terry spoke up, causing a departing Josh to stop in his tracks and turn back around. "What's the real reason they sicked the KND's most lethal team on you and your Sector?" Terry asked as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit.

Josh pulled his backpack back over, pulling out the case file he'd had in his possession. He opened the file and pulled out what looked like a Cadets Next Door year book. The spine's date held the years 1995 – 1996.

Josh began to flip through the pages, coming to a halt. "What is the average age of a Kids Next Door recruit ,Terry?"

"Seven or eight I guess." Terry said aloud as Josh handed him the year book.

"Check it. Who do we know who's in there?" Josh ordered more than asked.

Terry scanned through the page, coming to an abrupt halt at a photo resembling a much younger Numbuh 501. "Mary Blud? Jesus, even her last name is menacing." It took a quick glance to Josh and back to the date on the side of the year book for Terry to realize the situation.

"By the date this photo was taken, and if I'm not too bad at math…" Terry trailed off as he added the math in his head. As the final number clicked in his head, Terry could only look to Josh with a horrified expression.

"Yes. By the math, today Numbuh 501 would be seventeen years old. That's her secret Terry. That's why my Sector was decommissioned. That's why they're hunting me. Because we know the horrible truth, there's a teen in a position of power within the Kids Next Door."


	15. Numbuh 832 Ch4

**Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Decommissioning Squad Quarters**

It nagged at her. The way that operative had spoken to her, calling her 'miss'. Numbuh 501 was many things, she was ruthless yet composed, fierce and yet so cold, but she most of all she was vengeful. She'd wait years to finish off nuisances such as Numbuh 94, the one who'd shown her great disrespect. But, he'd done something no other had done before. He was bold enough to remind her of her age.

That didn't sit right with her. Odds are the operative didn't know the truth about her, that in reality she was a teenager. But still, the operative had spoken to her in such a manner that it was clear he saw her as an obstacle, something he could overcome to achieve his goal. And he did.

Numbuh 501 leaned forward in her office chair in thought. She'd allowed the young punk to get the better of her. He'd played her and she delivered him whatever it is he needed. Reports was it? Yes, reports about her squad's activities. That also didn't sit well with Numbuh 501. Sure, Numbuh 94's position allowed him the privilege of inquiring, but, as Numbuh 501 knew very well, positions within the Kids Next Doo can be exploited and used for ulterior motives.

Numbuh 94 was up to something, that much she knew. And she very much did not like that.

Numbuh 501 pressed a button on the side of her desk, producing a television screen to pop out of the ceiling and buzz to life. The television screen portrayed the interior of the Decommissioning Squad's dimly lit dropship.

"Numbuh 88A, acknowledge." Numbuh 501 spoke with a commanding tone.

In the dimly lit interior of the dropship, with a slight rustle in the shadows, emerged Numbuh 88A, who looked quite exhausted.

"Numbuh 501, ma'am." Numbuh 88A gave a salute. "The lead was a dud. It was a standard In-Class Substitution."

"Never mind that, I have another assignment for you." Numbuh 832 was still at the top of her list of loose ends in need of trimming, but more immediate threats, or possible threats, deserved the Decommissioning Squad's attention. "An operative in munitions, he came by earlier and asked for various reports. Mostly field work and weapons."

Numbuh 88A raised a brow. "That's going to a long boring read."

"That's just the thing, the last time someone started asking questions led to the Sector N incident." Numbuh 501 glared at the television screen. "Now, his callsign is Numbuh 94, monitor his actions but do not engage unless you deem it necessary. Numbuh 501 out."

Numbuh 88A began to stutter a reply, only for Numbuh 501 to hit the button once more, ending the call. The television screen, however, remained where it was, not retracting back into the ceiling. Once more it buzzed to life, automatically accepting another call.

Numbuh 501 cared little for those she manipulated, Numbuh 88A and his brother Numbuh 88B were pawns easily played through intimidation, as were the rest of her squad. Operatives such as Numbuh 11 and 12 serve their purposes in the past, as Numbuh 501 recalled, and were handsomely rewarded with a place at the table, as she liked to call it. But of all the people she worked with, she greatly disliked Numbuh 206.

Dressed in standard Spy Sector field operative attire, which Numbuh 501 suspected he wore to remember the glory days of his time in the field, to remind himself that at one point he used to be able to run around, sneak through obstacles and rob adults blind of varying degrees of important information.

"She wants an update." Numbuh 206 demanded.

Numbuh 501 was taken aback; usually their benefactor spoke to them through herself, not someone like Numbuh 206. But then again, the situation really is more centered around her performance rather than Numbuh 206.

"There's been another complication." Numbuh 501 felt no need to lie. "It's nothing to be concerned about, but once more our pursuit for Numbuh 832 has been stalled, the trails gone cold and once more we're grasping at thin air."

"That's hardly a complication." Numbuh 206 scoffed. "Perhaps I should deal with this matter personally?"

"No, that's me updating you on the current situation in regards to Numbuh 832." Numbuh 501 glared at Numbuh 206 through the screen. "There's something else. An operative came in earlier asking for reports. It's being taken care of in house now, monitoring him. The very least, this situation is just diverting resources and nothing more."

"Just squash this. This should never have taken so long anyways." Without another word, the call ended. The television cut to static and then popped back into the ceiling.

Numbuh 501 reclined in her seat once more. How she hated Numbuh 206.

* * *

 **Providence, Rhode Island**

Rhode Island was unassuming. Numbuh 832 parked his G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. in the center of Providence, nearby a park with batting cages. In Arctic Training, Numbuh 832 used to hear stories about how Rhode Island was a disaster for the Kids Next Door. Once there were operatives who'd fought bravely for kid kind, but then, all of a sudden the local kids next door was smashed by the local teen cell. Only recently did the Kids Next Door regain a foot hold in Rhode Island.

Numbuh 832 could see the Sector Q treehouse standing tall not too far away. It was unremarkable compared to some of the other trees he'd seen. It bore a letter 'Q' written in red paint on the side of the landing bay. There was an observatory by the looks of it, a giant protruding telescope at the top and what appeared to be solar panels.

It was about 6 o'clock in Rhode Island. It was a summer's night, the perfect day for KND operatives to gather for a sleepover I their treehouse. But, as Terry had informed him, only a few lights seemed to be on inside the Sector Q treehouse. There should only be one operative active in Rhode Island, and it seemed he was indeed inside.

Upon closer approach, the cracks and scorch marks became more obvious to the eye. Numbuh 832 examined the markings and bullet holes in the wood. The Sector Q treehouse had stood against tough times and still continues to stand. Numbuh 832 had to admire that.

Unlike most treehouses, the Sector Q treehouse sprouted out of the Earth. There was no house at the bottom from which it grew out of. To the simple eye, one would assume the only way in was through the air, landing in the landing bay or scaling the tree. But Numbuh 832 was unlike those who thought such things. So he used the front door.

The door was located at the front of the tree, facing out to a nearby street. Those adults and teens who lacked imagination would obviously overlook the entrance, unable to fathom the concept of the roots at the bottom able to act like a normal hinged door.

Numbuh 832 stepped inside and tripped no alarm. That struck Numbuh 832 as odd. With a simple glance upward, Numbuh 832 caught sight of his destination. On the fifth floor there was a door slightly open where all others were closed.

Numbuh 832 slowly crept through the treehouse, avoiding use of the elevators and used the stairs.

He could hear humming.

Numbuh 832 slowly approached the door. Cautiously, he peeked inside, spotting a kid slightly older than himself standing by a microwave. By the looks of it this was the kitchen. The kid stepped away from the counter, moving out of sight.

Numbuh 832 took the opportunity to slip through the cracked open door and into the room. Taking cover behind a table, Numbuh 832 spotted the kids walking back with a can of soda in hand. Numbuh 832 edged closer but remained out of sight. The kid popped open the can of soda and began to take a sip, providing Numbuh 832 the right moment to tackle him.

With a shout, Numbuh 832 leapt out from hiding and charged at the kid. Taken off guard, the kid was slammed to the floor. Numbuh 832 forced his weight on top of the kid and applied his knee to his throat. The kid struggled and attempted to speak, only making inaudible gurgles.

"Okay." Numbuh 832 began, now having complete control of the situation. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know. If you don't, I'll beat the snot of you. Comprende?"

The kid gurgled once more, glancing at the knee jammed against his throat. "Yes. I know. Could you, I don't know…nod if you agree or something?"

The kid nodded.

Numbuh 832 removed his knee and stood up. He hauled the operative up to his feet then through him against the nearby chairs.

"I really don't think any of this was necessary." The operative spoke hoarsely as he massaged his throat.

"You seem to be taking this rather calmly." Numbuh 832 raised a brow.

"I don't think you actually mean me harm." The operative said as he got onto his feet. "Am I right, Numbuh 832?"

"Numbuh 416." Numbuh 832 spoke, unfazed by the operative identifying him. "He signed my team's death warrants." Numbuh 832 flung his backpack over and zipped it open, pulling out the complaint form Terry had provided him. Numbuh 832 held it up for the operative to see. "I want to know why."

"Ah, that." The operative nodded understandingly. "This is a big misunderstanding."

"How is you're former leader essentially ruining my life a misunderstanding?" Numbuh 832 asked angrily.

The operative only gave Numbuh 832 a frown. "Have a seat." The operative pulled out one of the chairs by the table. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"This is an interrogation." Numbuh 832 stated firmly. "Not two chums laughing it over a couple of sodas."

"Believe it or not, I'm not your enemy." The operative stated firmly as the microwave gave off a 'ding' to alert it's completion. "Name's Numbuh 2030."

"Did I ask?" Numbuh 832 glared.

"I don't know, is it an interrogation?" The operative, Numbuh 2030, rolled his eyes as he walked over to the microwave. "Anyways, you want some hot wings? You kind of stepped in while I was making dinner."

It was a tempting offer. For the past three months, Numbuh 832 had been living off of various soup kitchens and stale food convenience stores threw out.

"Come on. What kind of host would I be if I not offered you snacks?" Numbuh 2030 said as he grabbed the plate of hot wings from the microwave.

"Host?" Numbuh 832 raised a brow once more. "Just a second ago I threw you against a table, now you're saying I'm your invited guest?"

"Situations changed." Numbuh 2030 said, placing the hot wings at the table. "Mind grabbing a couple sodas from the fridge? You made me spill my other one."

Numbuh 832 shrugged, the temptation of food overriding any logical thinking. The fugitive grabbed a pair of root beers and walked back to the table, taking a seat opposite of Numbuh 2030.

"So," Numbuh 832 said, grabbing a hot wing from the plate. "Tell me, why is it a misunderstanding?"

"Well, for starters," Numbuh 2030 reached out for a hot wing. "He didn't sign it."

That was an answer Numbuh 832 half-heartedly expected; of course he'd claim innocence instead of guilt. "So, say I believe you." Numbuh 832 took a bite out of the hot wing, wincing slightly from the spice. "Why is his signature on the paper?"

Numbuh 2030 held up a hand, signaling to Numbuh 832 to wait as he chewed. With a gulp and a swig of his soda, Numbuh 2030 proceeded to answer. "When Sector L broke the news that your entire Sector was conspiring against the KND, it sort of hit a cord with Numbuh 416. As it was, he and Numbuh 274 were digging into a conspiracy against the Kids Next Door."

"I don't see how that makes this a misunderstanding." Numbuh 832 took a sip of his soda.

"You will if you don't interrupt me." Numbuh 2030 shot him a cross look. "Now, you were on the run when all this stuff happened, but this stuff happened." Numbuh 2030 said to cushion the following information. "A mission almost got botched in July. The operatives involved said the enemy's response was too precise. The higher ups recognized that there was a possibility of a mole."

Numbuh 832 reclined in his chair, taking another bite of the hot wing in his hand.

"So, the Spy Sector decided to take care of the matter personally." Numbuh 832 rose a brow at the mention of the Spy Sector. Before Numbuh 832 could interrupt, Numbuh 2030 held up his hand. "I'm getting to the part that explains everything. So hold on."

"So the Spy Sector sends in an operative to find the mole, turns out it was Numbuh 11 in Sector V." Numbuh 2030 said, adding emphasis on the identity of the mole to get a response from Numbuh 832. Numbuh 832 gave an understanding nod, confirming his familiarity of the operative. "So, then she got brought up to the Moon Base for Decommissioning, everyone's so happy she's captured, but then she escaped. Apparently the trash chutes act as escape pods."

"She went for Decommissioning and somehow she escaped?" Numbuh 832 shot Numbuh 2030 a look of confusion.

"See, that's the look that Numbuh 416 had on his face when we found out." Numbuh 2030 pointed at Numbuh 832. "That got Numbuh 416 thinking, he pulled me aside a few days after and we began digging. It seemed to convenient that the mole could just get tracked down so easily and escape even easier."

"Numbuh 11 was a scapegoat." Numbuh 832 stated, having pieced the clues together himself.

"Our thoughts exactly." Numbuh 2030 smirked. "We started digging, Numbuh 416 made this 2x4 tech that helped us break into the restricted servers, the Spy Sector and the Decommissioning Squad. That's when we found that." Numbuh 2030 pointed to the complaint form Numbuh 832 had taken out of his bag.

"You knew?" Numbuh 832 asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah and we we're going to blow the whistle on all of it." Numbuh 2030 gave Numbuh 832 a sad smile. "We needed to get close though, we weren't dealing with just corruption in the Decommissioning Squad, but also the Spy Sector. We needed to get onto the Moon Base so Numbuh 416 could hack into Numbuh 206's personal computer."

"The Moon Base?" Numbuh 832 questioned aloud. Once more Numbuh 832 pieced the story Numbuh 2030 was telling him, applying it to events he knew and realizing the importance. "It was the day of the assassination attempt."

"Bingo." Numbuh 2030 took another swig of his soda and reclined in his seat. "My entire Sector was up there. We all got tangled up in the investigation. Numbuh 274 was in the medical ward, and then some nurse and drill sergeant wound up the lead investigators. Me and Numbuh 416 didn't know what to make of it, they kept us from talking to each other. Eventually one thing led to another, turns out the culprit was in my Sector."

Numbuh 2030 let out a saddened sigh. "Then she killed Numbuh 416."

"I'm sorry." Numbuh 832 offered his sympathies. "Please tell me you have proof of all this."

Numbuh 2030 shrugged. "Not enough to blow the whistle on everyone."

"But you have enough to prove that my Sector was wrongly decommissioned?" Numbuh 832 asked desperately, a shift in tone and composure too obvious for Numbuh 2030 not to notice.

Numbuh 2030 shot Numbuh 832 a smirk. "Heck yeah I do. Give me a sec." Numbuh 2030 wiped his hot wing grease covered hands on his jeans and ran out the kitchen.

When Numbuh 2030 returned, Numbuh 832 couldn't help but feel like it was Christmas. Numbuh 2030 presented to him copies of digital documents and a video cassette. "Is that what I think that is?" Numbuh 832 pointed to the video cassette with a hint of hope in his voice.

"It's a video recording of Numbuh 416. Denouncing the form he signed, along with many others." Numbuh 2030 smiled. "Now, that is enough to clear your name and start an investigation into the internal workings of the Decommissioning Squad." As Numbuh 2030 talked, Numbuh 832 began digging into his backpack, pulling out the case file. "With that investigation and the other documents I've accumulated, we'll be able to link the fraudulent claims to the Spy Sector, which will also cause another investigation."

"I want the head of the decommissioning squad." Numbuh 832 muttered as he pulled the yearbook from the case file.

"Linking this to the Heads of each division won't be immediate, maybe during the investigation someone will crack and point directly at them." Numbuh 2030 said hopefully.

Numbuh 832 placed the year book on the table and began to flip through the pages. "We get Numbuh 501 first." Reaching the page of interest, Numbuh 832 gestured for Numbuh 2030 to look over. "Notice anyone we know?"

Numbuh 2030 eyed the pages. With slight confusion, Numbuh 2030 spotted Numbuh 501's Cadets Next Door graduation photo. Numbuh 832 held up a hand, mimicking Numbuh 2030's gestures from earlier, assuring him that he'd explain. "The date of the yearbook is 1995-1996."

Numbuh 2030's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "That would mean…"

"She's a teen." Numbuh 832 muttered angrily. "My Sector Leader found this out and then she had to get rid of us. You see, it all starts with her. She's behind all of it."

"Here." Numbuh 2030 handed the copies and video cassette to Numbuh 832. "My inability to join the Decommissioning Squad like the rest of my team, and the fact my other teammate tried to kill the Supreme Leader, has placed me on probationary status. I can't go anywhere near the Moon Base."

"And you think I can?" Numbuh 832 crossed his arms. "It's not like I'm a wanted fugitive."

"Well unless you know someone who can get onto the Moon Base, legally of course, then we're forced to sit on this."

Numbuh 832's thoughts shifted to Terry, whom he left in Erie. "I know someone."

"Then we're golden." Numbuh 2030 smirked victoriously. "Need a lift?"

"No." Numbuh 832 answered bluntly as he began to assemble the items he'd received from Numbuh 2030 into the case file. "You've helped enough. Thank you."

"No problem." Numbuh 2030 took a swig of his soda. "Need another one for the road?" Numbuh 2030 gestured the empty soda can on the table belonging to Numbuh 832.

Numbuh 832 shrugged. "Why not." Numbuh 2030 walked to the fridge and opened the door, pulling out a soda and tossing it for Numbuh 832 to catch.

Numbuh 832 stored the soda and the case file into his back pack and thanked Numbuh 2030 once more. With his business concluded, Numbuh 832 departed. He needed to talk to Terry, with his help he could finally reclaim his life, and possibly, maybe his friend's lives too.

* * *

 **Erie, Pennsylvania**

It was about 8 o'clock when Numbuh 832 arrived back in Erie. He'd never been there at night. The famous had a strange appeal once complimented by the night sky. The park where he and Terry conducted their meetings was empty.

Leaving the G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E. hidden behind trees, Numbuh 832 walked through the soccer field. With a quick glance in the darkness, he spotted Terry sitting in the same bench as always.

Numbuh 832 took a seat beside Terry, who currently was playing with the on/off switch of the flashlight he brought with them.

"So how'd it go?" Terry asked as he shined the light on Numbuh 832.

"The operative there was helpful. I have it. I have everything." Numbuh 832 gave a sigh of relief.

Terry raised a brow and began to question Numbuh 832's words. "Wait, as in you've got it all? No more on the run, back to having a normal life?"

"Almost." Numbuh 832 gestured to the backpack. "I need your help one last time."

"What do I need to do?"

All of a sudden the air kicked up against the wind. A spotlight shone down on the duo of operatives. The Decommissioning Squad operatives rushing out from tree cover.

"Open fire!" Numbuh 88A shouted.

"Josh run!" Terry shouted. A laser bolt struck the munitions expert in the back sending him to the ground.

"Terry!" Numbuh 832 screamed, reaching out to his friend. Numbuh 832 dodged the onslaught of laser and mustard fire, aiming to dash by and scoop up Terry for a proper retreat.

"A've got him!" Numbuh 86 announced to her team as she rushed in.

"Suppressing fire only! Wall him in!" Numbuh 88A barked.

Numbuh 832 spotted Numbuh 86's approach. By the looks of it, she wasn't gearing up for a gun fight, rather a fist fight. To set the record straight, never before did Numbuh 832 punch a girl, it never crossed his mind till this very moment. Numbuh 832 placed his stolen M.U.S.K.E.T. in his pants pocket and readied his fists.

Numbuh 86 threw the first punch. Numbuh 832 blocked with both arms pressed forward to protect his face. Numbuh 86 continued with a barrage of jabs and the occasional right hook. Numbuh 832 jabbed forward with his right arm, only to be taken by surprise as Numbuh 86 dodged slightly to the right.

Numbuh 86 reached out and quickly took a hold of Numbuh 832's extended arm at the wrist and at the elbow. Numbuh 832 attempted to pull away, only for Numbuh 86 to apply pressure forward, causing a very loud sharp snapping noise.

Numbuh 832 screamed bloody murder. His now limp left arm hung slightly to the side as tears weld up in the corner of his eyes.

"It's over. Finished." Numbuh 88A muttered as he and the other Decommissioning Squad operatives closed in on the wounded Numbuh 832.


	16. Numbuh 832 Ch5

**Erie, Pennsylvania**

It was a combination of shock and disbelief. Immobile and incapable of response, Numbuh 832 mentally cursed at the unforgiving nature of the world. Numbuh 832's right arm dangled limp at the elbow, broken by the Decommissioning Squad operative standing in front of him with a victorious smirk.

Numbuh 832 was familiar with the sour pit in his gut. It was failure. He failed. He failed them. His team. He failed Terry.

Oh god Terry.

A quick glance away laid Terry, Numbuh 832's only friend left, whom he'd dragged into this mess. The Decommissioning Squad, as it were, caught on to Terry and began monitoring him for any interactions with Numbuh 832. The moment he showed up, they sprang out of hiding and incapacitated Terry with ease.

The Decommissioning Squad began to close in; Numbuh 501's lapdog Numbuh 88A at the forefront. Their weapons all raised and ready to blast Numbuh 832. By now they've learned to not to underestimate Numbuh 832.

"I've waited a long time for this." Numbuh 88A cracked a toothy grin. "Numbuh 86, cuff him."

Numbuh 86 acknowledged. Drawing her sidearm and a pair of hand cuffs, she leveled her weapon to Numbuh 832's head. "No sudden movements boy, you've lost, the Kids Next Door beat you."

Numbuh 86's heavily accented words cut through the shock. It was the wakeup call Numbuh 832's baser instincts needed. Animals relied on two survival instincts, fight or flight. In that pit of desperation in his gut, Numbuh 832 once more made the call that kept him alive for so long.

Recalling the soda in his back pack, which theoretically would've been shaken severely during the flight over to Erie, as well as the weapon he'd procured from the Decommissioning Squad earlier, Numbuh 832 had just what he needed.

Before Numbuh 86 could react, Numbuh 832's only good arm reached into his bag and removed a soda can. Numbuh 86 let out a warning shot, striking Numbuh 832 in his broken right arm. Despite the strain on his body from the pain, Numbuh 832 flung the soda at Numbuh 86, striking her forehead and knocking her off her feet.

Time was of the essence as the soda was now in freefall. The Decommissioning Squad was already unleashing another barrage of laser fire. Numbuh 832's reflexes had yet to fail him as he quickly removed the 2x4 M.U.S.K.E.T. from his pant pocket and instantly let out a single round at the soda can. The soda can exploded, causing the liquid inside to blast outward along with a hail of aluminum shrapnel.

The Decommissioning Squad took cover from what they assumed to be a hand held explosive. Before they knew it, Numbuh 832 was on his feet running.

Numbuh 832's mind went back to Terry, who still laid on the ground unconscious. In his wounded state and their overwhelming numbers, any chance of rescuing Terry would result in failure.

Against every nerve in his body, Numbuh 832 pushed onward, racing to his hidden away G.A.R.G.O.C.Y.C.L.E., leaving Terry behind.

* * *

 **Providence, Rhode Island**

 **Sector Q**

Numbuh 2030 sat on a sofa in his personal study. Being the sole member of Sector Q meant that the treehouse essentially belonged to him. The entire treehouse was his personal study.

The wall clock mounted above a nearby mantel piece struck eleven. So Numbuh 2030 took a sip of soda from his glass, he was a Kids Next Door operative who's major troubles were almost over. Numbuh 832 would deliver the evidence to Numbuh 274. Numbuh 501 and her corrupt associates would be thrown into the coldest cells the KND Arctic Prison had to offer. And then everything would finally have been worth the pain.

"E'res to you, mate." Numbuh 2030 raised his glass to a photo on the mantel piece. It was the entire Sector, right before Numbuh 416's death and the split. "We finally got 'em." Numbuh 2030 took another sip out of the glass.

"You really need to turn on your treehouse's security system." A familiar voice belonging to Numbuh 832 snapped Numbuh 2030 out of his somber celebration. Numbuh 832 stood in the doorway of the study, holding his broken arm with care.

"The hell happened to you?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he jumped off the sofa to aid Numbuh 832.

"It's a rather short story where I got my butt kicked by some girl in an orange skirt." Numbuh 832 mumbled as Numbuh 2030 began to set his arm.

"Did she have an accent?" Numbuh 2030 asked blandly. The sole remaining Sector Q operative's attention was primarily fixed on Numbuh 832's injury to express any other emotion other than concern.

Numbuh 832 winced in pain from Numbuh 2030's action but offered an answer. "There was a hint of a Scottish accent, yes." Numbuh 832

"No, she wasn't." Numbuh 2030 frowned slightly. "She was one of the operatives who took over the investigation on the Moon Base." Numbuh 2030 stepped away from Numbuh 2030 ran to get a proper first aid kit.

"She's not crooked, that much I gathered." Numbuh 2030 announced as he returned. He gestured for Josh to move to the sofa. "She has a bit of a nasty side, doesn't exactly enjoy our gender." Numbuh 832 made a confused face. "She doesn't like boys." Numbuh 2030 clarified.

"Thanks." Numbuh 832 gave Numbuh 2030 an appreciative smile. Just as soon as his smile appeared, it was replaced by look a grief. "They ambushed us, me and my friend." The wounded fugitive let out a bitter sigh. "They hauled him away while I ran. They're going to decommission him."

Numbuh 2030 remained silent.

Numbuh 832 had no clue how to interpret the silence as Numbuh 2030 continued to work on his arm. "I need to save him." Numbuh 832 muttered in-between pained facial expressions. "I we just met, but I can't do this alone. I need your help."

Numbuh 2030 quickly glanced back to the photo on the counter. The operative's actions did not go unnoticed. Numbuh 832 looked over to the photo, seeing an entire Sector of operatives, including Numbuh 416 who smiled happily.

"What do you have in mind?" Numbuh 2030 asked, breaking his silence.

"We need to go to the Moon Base." Numbuh 832 stated with building confidence.

"I'm black listed, they'll turn me away the second they identify my S.C.A.M.P.E.R." Numbuh 2030 reminded Numbuh 832 of his current status in the eyes of the Kids Next Door command structure.

"Not unless you're delivering the Kids Next Door's number one fugitive." Numbuh 832 smirked.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Terry awoke to the sound of bickering. The flamboyantly dressed munitions operative found himself in chains, amongst the familiar metal floor of the Kids Next Door Moon Base. The walls appeared to be padded with sound proof lining. There were stories of this place, where The Decommissioning Squad took captives to beat information out of them.

There was no use screaming for help, but there appeared to be another presence in the room. Terry's vision cleared and around him stood a pair of arguing twins wearing Decommissioning Squad uniforms.

"Oh hey, he's awake." One of the twins pointed out.

"I can see that." The other twin rolled his eyes. "Go and get Numbuh 501, she'll have questions for him."

"She's a teenager." Terry muttered groggily.

"We know." The twin smirked. "Now get going B."

"Alright A, alright." The other twin, Numbuh 88B ran out of the room to retrieve their leader.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved." Numbuh 88A leaned against a wall as he sized up Terry.

"I could say the same to you." Terry grunted as he discovered the chains were bolted to the metal ground. "Are you a teen to?"

"No." Numbuh 88A smirked as Numbuh 88B returned with Numbuh 501. "I just know who the winning side is."

"Enough gloating Numbuh 88A." Numbuh 501 spoke in her usual authoritative tone. "I knew you were trouble." Her cold eyes fixed on Terry. "I take it Numbuh 832 filled you in on my little secret."

"How do you look so young?" Terry asked. The munitions expert noticed the height similarities between her and the twins, she was taller than them, sure, but not that tall. "You don't look like a teen."

"We have ways of getting the job done." Numbuh 501 answered honestly. "Like ensuring anyone like you, who just so happen to discover the truth are at the front of the line for Decommissioning. So tell me, where is Numbuh 832?"

"Go suck a lemon." Terry smirked. "Miss."

Numbuh 501 glared at Terry wholeheartedly. "I guess we're going to have to use the nuclear method." Numbuh 501 signaled to Numbuh 88B. Numbuh 88B produce a pair bolt cutters, handing them to Numbuh 501.

She held the bolt cutters up to Terry's face, allowing him to inspect the copper brown covered tip. "I use this to rip out teeth." Numbuh 501 said with a hint of glee.

"Sorry to interrupt." Numbuh 206 apologized as he entered the room. "It seems someone else did your job for you."

"What?" Numbuh 501 raised a brow in confusion.

* * *

 **S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Enroute to Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Numbuh 832 reclined in the back of the 2x4 ship. His broken arm was now in a sling while the other was held within a metal cylinder.

"You think they'll buy it?" Numbuh 832 turned his attention to Numbuh 2030 who sat in the pilot seat. The Sector Q operative had his hands full by the looks of it coordinating with the Moon Base flight control under the pretense of Numbuh 832's capture.

"Honestly? No." Numbuh 832 said brutally. Numbuh 832's plan relied entirely on the gullibility of the enemy, something that their past actions proved to be lacking. "I'll need to put on the performance of a life time."

"Good luck with that." Numbuh 2030 muttered before turning his attention back to the communications console. "How's my landing look like Control?" Numbuh 2030 spoke into the onboard microphone.

"We're still trying to get clearance for you, Numbuh 2030. You're blacklisted." A voice belonging to the operative dubbed 'Control', replied.

"I'm going to need to land soon Control." Numbuh 2030 glanced over his shoulder to Numbuh 832.

On cue, Numbuh 832 began to stomp on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s metal floor and snarl. He shouted profanity's and demanded to be released.

"You see…I can't really turn back…" Numbuh 2030 smirked.

Control didn't immediately respond. There was a sound of rustling behind the microphone. Control returned to his microphone sounding quite elated. "We have confirmation, Numbuh 2030. Proceed to Landing Bay 9."

"Thanks Control." Numbuh 2030 muttered as he piloted the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to their destination.

The landing wasn't as smooth as it could have been. Numbuh 832 noticed the lack of skill in Numbuh 2030's piloting. "You need to ease up." Numbuh 832 practically shouted. "No need to make them suspect anything."

"I hear you." Numbuh 2030 nodded and gave Numbuh 832 a thumbs up.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. came to a halt within the recycled air enriched Moon Base. The Decommissioning Squad pile out of nearby lifts and began to swarm the landing bay. Numbuh 501 marched ahead of her subordinates.

"Just as we talked about." Numbuh 832 stood from his seat. He walked over towards the door and waited for Numbuh 2030. Numbuh 2030 moved from the pilot's seat, a M.U.S.K.E.T. in hand. He grabbed Numbuh 832 from behind, holding onto his good arm.

"Ready?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he quickly threw a battle worn combat satchel around his shoulder.

Numbuh 832 took a moment to reflect on the situation. He let the moment sink in. It was jarring to think about how extreme events in his life had been. Here he stood, not a single one of his close friends by his side fighting against leeches within the Kids Next Door. The public eye looked down upon him and labeled him traitor. Now, Numbuh 832 looked up and called them deceived.

Numbuh 832 closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He let it out and opened his eyes. "I'm ready."

Numbuh 2030 quickly hit a button on the side of the door, popping it open. Numbuh 2030 gave Numbuh 832 a shove and shouted, "Get moving scum."

Numbuh 832 moved out of the 2x4 ship and stepped onto the metallic floor of the Moon Base. There were guns everywhere, all pointed at him.

"Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 501 greeted the Sector Q operative as he moved Numbuh 832 towards the gather group of operatives. "I must say, this is quite the unexpected surprise."

"I found him in Rhode Island." Numbuh 2030 stated clearly like they rehearsed. "Took me a bit to recognize him. He was dumpster diving."

"Is that so?" Numbuh 501 asked aloud as she took in Numbuh 832's current state. Noting his broken arm and worn out angry expression. "What of his backpack?" Numbuh 501 asked, getting a reflex out of Numbuh 832.

"His backpack?" Numbuh 2030 raised a brow and acted his best. "I didn't find one on him."

"Is that so?" Numbuh 501 turned her attention fully to Numbuh 2030. The operative nodded. "Dumpster diving, was he? Perhaps he could've stashed something there?"

Numbuh 2030 glanced to Numbuh 832 with a false expression of anger. "Perhaps. Maybe I should go back and check, myself?" Numbuh 2030 internally smirked.

Numbuh 832 watched it play out. He scowled at Numbuh 2030, keeping up his part of their charade. He turned his attention to Numbuh 501. Now he didn't have to pretend to hate her. Numbuh 832 muttered a profanity, one that alarmed the Decommissioning Squad operatives nearby.

"I'll send a team to retrieve the back from the dumpster." Numbuh 501 said, crossing her arms behind her back. "You've done enough."

The pair of operatives had already figured out her angle. There was no way she would let anyone near the evidence. "Give the location to Numbuh 86. She'll report to me later and then we'll settle this matter."

Numbuh 88A and his brother walked up beside Numbuh 2030. They both reached out and grabbed Numbuh 832 from behind. "You'd best be off operative." Numbuh 88A glanced at Numbuh 2030. "Unless you want to watch."

"No thanks. I've got to talk to someone about suspending my suspension." Numbuh 2030 joked awkwardly.

"Take him away." Numbuh 501 ordered. The operatives shoved Numbuh 832 and made him march to the lift.

Numbuh 832 began to struggle, putting on a show to hide the glance back at Numbuh 2030. The Sector Q operative nodded lightly. All attention was now on Numbuh 832.

Numbuh 2030 approached Numbuh 86, who currently possessed a bruised forehead. The Sector Q operative raised a questioning brow, only receiving an angered look from Numbuh 86. "So, where's this dumpster at twenty-thirty?" Numbuh 86 asked as she pulled out a pen and paper.

"Numbuh 86," Numbuh 2030 looked around, making sure all eyes were presently on Numbuh 832. He pulled open the zipper of this combat satchel. "You need to see this."

"What 'ahm I looking at now?" Numbuh 86 rolled her eyes, clearly not looking forward to talking to him. "What does this have ta do with anything?"

"I know you're an honest operative." Numbuh 2030 stated firmly. "I know you're a good person." He pulled out the yearbook Numbuh 832 had brought to him and gestured to the years on the side, earning him a questionable glance from the rookie Decommissioning Operative. Numbuh 2030 quickly sifted through the pages, stopping at Numbuh 501's picture. "Look."

He shoved the yearbook into Numbuh 86's hands. It took Numbuh 86 a moment to realize what she had in her hands. It took her a bit longer to realize the significance the yearbook possessed. "This doesn't make any sense." Numbuh 86 reasoned. "Numbuh 501 would be a teenager."

"I don't know how, but she is." Numbuh 2030 muttered. "This is why they've been hunting Numbuh 832. Because his Sector found out."

"You just handed him over to us." Numbuh 86 looked over to Numbuh 832 and then back to Numbuh 2030 with a confused expression "Why?"

"Because, you have his friend." Numbuh 86 recalled their capture of Numbuh 94. "I've got to get this to Numbuh 274, he needs to know. I need you to be there with Numbuh 832, he's going to need help."

"Help? Help how?"

"Just let Numbuh 832 make the first move." Numbuh 2030 began to duck away.

Numbuh 86 nodded. "Ah understand. I'll get the rest of the rookies together. There all clean, we'll take it from there."

"Good luck." Numbuh 2030 dashed off.

Numbuh 86 quickly sprinted through the landing bay, trying to make it to catch up with the Squad.

* * *

Numbuh 274 sat in his office filing paper work. Numbuh 2030 practically broke down the door. "Okay…." Numbuh 274 spoke in a sarcastic manner. "How can I help you, guy who broke my perfectly good door?"

"Sir." Numbuh 2030 saluted the Supreme Leader before pulling out every bit of evidence Numbuh 832 had accumulated. "You need to see this."

* * *

The Decommissioning Squad hurried along. Although some assumed it was to finally be done with their long hunt for the fugitive, they were only half right. Numbuh 832 knew Numbuh 501 wanted him gone the faster the better. All he needed to know was what happened to Terry.

"My friend, what did you do to him?" Numbuh 832 finally spoke, breaking the silence.

Numbuh 501 glanced at Numbuh 832 from the corner of her eye. With a sick smile she said, "Which one?"

That angered Numbuh 832. And she knew it. She knew just what buttons to press. "I recall you're Sector Leader, Minh. He was a real stickler for rules. Of course he ultimately broke them, didn't he?" The Head of Decommissioning smirked. They drew closer to the Decommissioning Squad Quarters.

"There was also that friend of yours, Edgar, I believe that was his name." Numbuh 501 mockingly recalled. "He broke down before the chair and pleaded mercy. He blamed you the most. He asked for forgiveness and wished a swift decommissioning."

Numbuh 832 gritted his teeth. He wished to lash out at Numbuh 501 for her lies. He felt the urges but did not act on them. He still didn't know what became of Terry.

"Then there was that girl, Connie was her name?" Numbuh 501 tapped her chin. "The history books will remember her for all the things she did. The master mind of your treachery of course."

"Where is Terry?" Numbuh 832 grunted.

Passing by the Decommissioning Squad Quarters, a pair of operatives ran inside. Returning, the two operatives dragged a beaten Terry along the metal halls. Numbuh 832 glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening. Terry looked up from his red stained orange shirt and gave the fugitive an honest smile, revealing that two of his front teeth had been violently ripped out.

"We didn't decommission him." Numbuh 501 shrugged. "We wanted to pump him for information and then once his usefulness was over, toss him in the chair and wipe his mind. Toss him back into the world, no one would be none the wiser."

A number of Decommissioning Squad operatives looked away from Terry, some had appalled expressions and one made a gagging noise.

"It doesn't sound like they're all familiar with the real you, Marry." Numbuh 832 said with venom.

"They follow orders like good soldiers." Numbuh 501 muttered. "After all, I am their leader. They do as I say because I know best."

"Is that so?" Numbuh 832 smirked. The metal casing around his good arm quietly unlocked. He quickly aimed his M.U.S.K.E.T., which he hid in the metal casing, at the back of Numbuh 501's head.

"Drop your weapon!" Numbuh 88A shouted as he and the majority of the Decommissioning Squad raised their weapons at Numbuh 832.

Numbuh 501 began to form a question when the Moon Base PA system buzzed to life.

"Kids Next Door. This is Supreme Leader Numbuh 274. We Have Been Deceived." Numbuh 274 spoke sadly over the PA. "For years the inner workings of the Kids Next Door have been breached and we've been none the wiser. Numbuh 501 is a teenager. These are Direct Orders from the Supreme Leader, all operatives detain her and anyone who attempts to aid her!"

"If you really do know best, Numbuh 501." Numbuh 86 walked around the crowd of gathered operatives, flanked by Numbuh's 58, 59, 91, 99 and 786 as they aimed their weapons at the teen. "You'd know now is the time to surrender."

Numbuh 501 simply looked around, years of work simply gone in a matter of seconds. She glanced over her caped shoulder, looking past the barrel of the M.U.S.K.E.T. to Numbuh 88A. "Loyalists, defend."

Numbuh 88A shot first, striking Numbuh 832 in the back. A line formed behind Numbuh 88A and his brother as sides became clear. Most of the Decommissioning Squad sided with Numbuh 501, taking up positions behind doors as the shot at Numbuh 86 and her forces.

"We need help on level 23!" Numbuh 86 shouted into her helmet communicator. "Numbuh 501 is here!"

With her immediate threats occupied, Numbuh 501 began to depart. Flanked by a number of her loyalists, Numbuh 501 ran through a nearby door leading to an observation deck.

"Josh!" Terry shouted to the downed Numbuh 832. Numbuh 832 gathered his bearings and looked up to his friend, who now took cover in-between a nearby doorway. "Numbuh 501 is booking it!" Terry pointed to the observation deck door.

Numbuh 832 nodded and jumped to his feet while being mindful of his current body limitations. He jumped through the ongoing fire fight between Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 501's loyalists, just as other operatives began to flood the hall, all ready to swarm Numbuh 88A and his cohorts.

Slamming the door open with his shoulder, Numbuh 832 ran through the observation deck. The door on the other side pushed open. Numbuh 832 began to slow his pace, eyeing the door cautiously. In the doorway stood Numbuh 206, noticeably his trademark helmet was missing and face concealing purple scarf was pulled. His hair was ruffled and it looked like he'd had a little too much soda to drink.

"If you want something done right," Numbuh 206 stepped into the room, a shotgun-like 2x4 weapon in his hands. "You do it yourself."

"Numbuh 206." Numbuh 832 gritted his teeth as he stared down the Head of the Spy Sector. "You falsified the documents, didn't you?"

"I did." Numbuh 206 shrugged. He cocked the weapon in his hands and too k an aiming stance. "If I knew you would have been this much trouble, I would've put more effort into that document. Probably threw a thing about weapons of adult tyranny. That would've had the full might of the KND at your treehouse."

"You should've." Numbuh 832 muttered. He quickly rose his weapon and pulled the trigger, sending a wad of mustard at the Spy Sector Leader.

Numbuh 206 merely stepped to the side. The boy scoffed and shot at Numbuh 832. The impact of the weapon, knocked Numbuh 832 off his feet, sending him tumbling back against a pillar.

"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now." Numbuh 206 said aloud. "You just ruined everything I've worked so hard to achieve." Numbuh 206 shook his head and cast a death glare at Numbuh 832. "I'm going to kill you now."

It pained Numbuh 832, but he got back on his feet, leaning against the pillar that supported the room. Reality began to set in. The full gravity of Numbuh 206's words gnawed at the pit in his stomach. It was that fight or flight instinct clawing at him. His body screamed for him to run. For once however, running wasn't an option.

Numbuh 832 looked past Numbuh 206 at the wide view port behind him. By his count he had enough mustard left in his sidearm for the gamble he intended.

Numbuh 206 raised his weapon firmly and with a confident smirk he pulled the trigger. Numbuh 832 timed took the first round as best he could as he mentally timed the weapon discharge from trigger to contact. Numbuh 206 pulled the trigger again. Numbuh 832 quickly moved behind the pillar, avoiding getting hit.

Numbuh 206 cursed as he began a mercilessly fire on the pillar. Numbuh 832 kept his back firm against the pillar. Without a sound he took his weapon and shot around the pillar, missing Numbuh 206. Numbuh 206 merely assumed the operative had resorted to blind firing and continued his onslaught, never once paying mind to where the concentrated mustard blasts impacted.

The mustard struck the glass sharply. It didn't take much for it to give way. The glass broke apart. Numbuh 832 held himself behind the pillar as he felt space clawing at him, attempting to rip him out into the void. Chairs, tables and miscellaneous trash flew out past Numbuh 832 as he kept himself steady.

The emergency safety guards kicked in, Metal slid out from the upper sill and locked into the lower sill. It was over. The room pressurized. Numbuh 832 walked out from behind the pillar and found no trace of Numbuh 206. He heard no scream or cry, but it was clear what became of the corrupt operative.

Numbuh 832 didn't smirk in the victory; he idly looked at the metal guard that kept him from flying out into the void. He wasn't regretful of his decision, he wasn't proud either.

Without a word, Numbuh 832 checked the ammo count on the side of his weapon, disappointedly finding the count at zero. He'd run out of mustard. He simply tossed the weapon aside in the now barren room and continued onward after Numbuh 501.

Numbuh 832 raced through the chaotic halls of the Moon Base. Operatives frantically tried to figure out what was going on. Some even began to question if the commotion was a drill. Numbuh 832 just raced by them. For once he was the hunter and his quarry was getting away.

In Landing Bay 9, Numbuh 501's Decommissioning Squad loyalists quickly dispatched the load master and prepared to depart with the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

Numbuh 501 took it in. Her reign was over just like that. All her hard work foiled by some runt whom she doubted could write properly. She began to climb the steps passed of the ladder into the 2x4 ship as a familiar voice shouted after her.

"Numbuh 501!" Numbuh 832 shouted angrily. He ran as best he could to catch up with the operatives, but in his wounded state, it was painfully obvious who wouldn't make it.

"Congrats Numbuh 832, you beat me." Numbuh 501 smirked. It was true, she lost, but even now she held all the cards. "I leave with one piece of knowledge, one that I forever want you to reflect on for all your time until you're decommissioned!"

Numbuh 501's cape reeled into her shoulders as her clothing and skin began to segment. Numbuh 832 stopped running and slowed to a halt. It caught him off guard as the figure that he'd come to know as Numbuh 501 turned out to be a strange incomprehensible façade. Like bendable metal the segment peeled back and compressed into a pink bra outside of a skin tight red body glove. An older and taller Numbuh 501 stood in the doorway of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., smirking.

"You're being deceived." The teenager muttered victoriously. She walked back into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., closing the door behind her. The ship began to ascend and rocketed out of the Moon Base, leaving Numbuh 832 to watch, unable to stop them.

* * *

To Numbuh 832 it felt like a life time ago when he was properly addressed. There was no one threatening him with guns nor were they trying to wipe his mind. Numbuh 274, the current Supreme Leader stood before him commending him for his work on uncovering the dark secret that infested the organization.

"Numbuh 832, your team would be proud of you." Numbuh 274 gave him an honest smile.

"Thank you sir." Numbuh 832 nodded.

"We're going to need a new Head of Decommissioning." Numbuh 274 said lightly. "I could really use someone I can trust to do the job right."

Numbuh 832 looked up to the older boy and thought for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"How come?" Numbuh 274 asked genuinely, not out of offence but to gain insight into Numbuh 832's reasoning.

"I've had my fill of decommissioning chambers." Numbuh 832 let out a honest laugh. "He looked around to the gathered operatives, spotting Numbuh 86 as she rounded up the last of Numbuh 501's loyalists. "Anyways, you've already got the right operative for the job." Numbuh 832 gestured to Numbuh 86.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Numbuh 274 chuckled. "Dismissed."

Numbuh 832 nodded and turned to walk away. He looked around seeing the number of operatives who'd acted against the KND, a good amount of the Decommissioning Squad stood in chains, as did a number of Spy Sector operatives, including Numbuh 206's secretary.

Numbuh 86 shuffled them away with her much smaller team of operatives. A girl he knew as Numbuh 362 and her partner Numbuh C4 stood nearby, helping coordinate with the remaining Spy Sector operatives.

"We've got a lot of rebuilding to do." Numbuh 832 looked over his shoulder to see Terry snacking on an ice cream cone.

"Yeah." Numbuh 832 walked to a nearby view port, staring out at the lovely blue marble that was Earth. "Numbuh 501 is still out there. I'm going after her." Numbuh 832 resolved.

Terry shook his head and smiled. "Alright, when do start?"

Numbuh 832 looked down to his injured are and then back up out the view port. "We already did."

 **Numbuh 832 End**


	17. Numbuh 9-Lives Ch1

**Numbuh 9-Lives was created by Dynamite Girl, who no longer is an active member of . To this end, owner ship rights have been given to author Gamewizard2008, who to this day since the characters inception uses her in his own fantastic works which I strongly advise you to read.**

 **Story Theme: 'Misery Business' by Paramore**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 5**

 **Numbuh 9-Lives**

 **15 August, 2005**

 **Cleveland, Virginia**

 **McCleary Household**

It was a Monday. She hated Mondays.

The day began with an awful noise. A young girl sat up in bed and muttered a series of angry verbs. The girl glared at the source of the noise that had awoken her from her slumber. It was her alarm clock.

It was more impulse than reflex. The girl grabbed clock and chucked it at her wall. It was Summer vacation in Virginia, there was absolutely no point for waking up early. The girl pushed a blond lock aside off her face.

The girl didn't recall setting her alarm the day before. Maybe she did in her sleep? The girl glanced at the trash can overflowing with snot covered tissues beside her bed. She'd been ill for the past couple days, a run in with The Common Cold had left her bed ridden.

The girl was named Violet McCleary. She was a Kids Next Door operative. Most importantly, however, she was a kid on summer break. No one likes catching a cold during summer vacation.

Violet got up from bed and took a deep breath. Her sinuses were clear. She checked her forehead, feeling no fever. She felt good, not great, just well enough to be up and about.

She walked to her house's kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She glanced into the living room. A familiar girl with brown locks in green pajamas sat on the couch munching on a granola bar as she watched cartoons. Violet grabbed a spoon and took her bowl to couch, taking a seat beside the girl in green.

"What'cha watching?" Violet asked as she ate her breakfast.

The girl in green was Violet's maternal cousin, Scarlet. Scarlet glanced at Violet and shrugged. "Just something I turned on." Scarlet took another bite out of her granola bar. "You feeling better?"

Violet nodded. "Being sick sucks."

Scarlet nodded. Scarlet shuffled in her seat, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Violet. "I found that this morning." Scarlet shrugged. "It was attached to a hamster."

Violet gently set her bowl on her lap, aiming not to spill any of the contents as she took the piece of paper. "What'd you do with the hamster?" Violet asked as she unfolded the paper. Scarlet glanced up to the ceiling and smirked. She gave Violet a toothy grin and scratched at her teeth, her eyes giving off a dreamy tint as if she fondly recalled a pleasant memory.

Violet cast a glare at Scarlet. "You need to stop doing that. It's unhealthy."

Scarlet merely shrugged again.

Violet rolled her eyes. The two brown eyes belonging to Violet held their glare as they drifted downward to the unfolded paper in her hands. It Read: 'REPORT TO MOON BASE ASAP FOR ASSIGNMENT'.

Violet raised a brow in confusion. It was a simple mission assignment by the sound of it. Violet held a unique position in the KND. She was a solo-operative, an operative who functioned in the field without the aid of a Sector. Normally when missions were passed her way, she'd receive them via radio transmission. This was a note off the back of a Hamster. It was snail mail by comparison.

"Any chance you see who slipped the Hamster inside?"

Scarlet shook her head. "I woke up to the sound of those blasted engines your friend's space ship things. I lost some sleep over that." Scarlet let out a fake yawn and reclined on the couch in a mocking fashion.

With Scarlet's story, Violet assumed the paper was legitimate. "It was probably a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. you heard." Scarlet shrugged in response. "Well, best be off then." Violet quickly scarfed down the last of her cereal and drank the remainder. Violet then shot off the couch and dashed into the kitchen to drop her bowl into the sink for cleaning.

"You're not leaving are you?" Scarlet's features shifted from relaxed to concern fluidly. "Auntie Victoria will want to make sure you're feeling better.

"Is Mom even up?" Violet asked as she rinsed her bowl.

"She's sleeping. She had to work a double shift last night." Scarlet sat up. "She didn't get home until three."

"Mom's a very understanding person." Violet finished cleaning her bowl. She set it down in the clean pile of the sink and moved to dry her hands. "Just tell her I felt better and wanted to enjoy the summer."

"I don't like lying to her." Scarlet frowned.

"You're not lying." Violet said persuasively. "You're just not telling her about the Moon Base or machine gun mounted space ships."

Violet expertly rushed out of the kitchen, keeping her footsteps from making too much noise and waking up her mother. Violet pushed open her door and jumped into her room. She swapped out of her pajamas and tossed them into her hamper. When she returned she'd have to do the same with her bed sheets in order to remove any trace of her illness.

She dug into her closet and threw on a white tank top and blue jeans. She pulled out of her closet her favorite article of clothing, a black button up jacket with the number '9' and the letter 'L' stitched to the back. Violet slipped on a pair of white sneakers and grabbed her standard KND Combat Satchel off the side of her bed.

Coolly, Violet left her room. She closed the door behind her and quietly walked to the front door. "Don't wait up for me." Violet smirked.

"I don't for you." Scarlet waved her off. She heard the door close and lock. Scarlet looked over her shoulder. Violet was out the door.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

The Kids Next Door Moon Base was a chilling environment. There was a level of distrust in the air, operatives were keeping to themselves. It was obvious. Something cataclysmic happened while she was out sick.

"Freaking Mondays." Violet scowled.

"Welcome back, Numbuh 9-Lives." Violet glanced over her shoulder. Behind her stood a boy with the holy cross stitched to the front of his shirt.

"Numbuh 3:16." Violet acknowledged the operative.

"Numbuh 274 is personally handling assignment distribution." Numbuh 3:16 shifted slightly and gestured to a hallway behind him. "He is currently expecting you."

With a simple 'let's go', the duo walked off, Numbuh 3:16 leading the way.

"So what happened?" Violet asked. Numbuh 3:16 raised a brow. Violet saw the religious operative form an honest and confused expression on his face. "I mean, what happened while I was sick? The Moon Base feels cold, everyone's so distant."

"Ah." Numbuh 3:16 chuckled briefly. "I'm sorry Numbuh 9-Lives, I've been absent minded lately. Recent events have certainly messed with our better mental faculties."

Numbuh 3:16 made a right. Violet followed. The operative led Violet down another corridor, past what looked like laser burns on the metal walls. It was an obvious sign, there was a firefight in these halls. Violet could tell, there were burn marks on opposite sides of the hall, stray shots missing and eventually hitting the curved metal at the end of the hall.

"When did this happen?" Violet asked as they walked past the Decommissioning Squad Quarters. There was a small amount of dry blood on the ground. There even appeared to be an incisor laying discarded near the door of the Decommissioning Squad Quarters.

"I think it was a day ago." Numbuh 3:16 answered. He thought for a moment. Numbuh 3:16 scratched his chin and shrugged. "Less than a day ago. But it feels longer than that."

Numbuh 3:16 led Violet to an elevator. He hit the button on the control panel, calling the elevator to their floor. The doors opened, an operative with a Scottish accent, in the middle of a heated conversation with an operative with buck teeth and what could only be described as nerd clothing.

"-And get the cleaning crew down here!" The operative with the accent shouted as she stepped off the elevator. "My Squad can't work out of these types of conditions!"

"Of course, Numbuh 86, ma'am." The nerd sighed.

The pair, Violet and Numbuh 3:16 stepped into the Elevator. "Another one?" The nerd addressed Numbuh 3:16, noting Violet in his company.

"Numbuh 274 wants the KND back to running at full capacity." Numbuh 3:16 simply shrugged hit the button labeled 'Command Deck' on the elevator floor panel. "There are kids in need of saving, Numbuh 65.3."

The elevator quickly ascended to the Command Deck. The doors opened and the pair departed. Within the Command Deck, dozens of operatives monitored missions and provided tactical assistance when needed from behind computers and desks. Numbuh 274 stood in the center of the room, conversing with an operative who was around the same age as Violet.

"Get some rest, Numbuh 322." Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 saluted a girl with curly hair and what appeared to be a 2x4 sniper rifle tied to her back. "You've earned it." The girl saluted back. She spun on her heel and walked off, passing by Violet and Numbuh 3:16.

"Numbuh 274, sir." Numbuh 3:16 greeted Numbuh 274. "Numbuh 9-Lives, as requested." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to Violet.

"Ah, yes." Numbuh 274 took a step back and reached over to a nearby workstation. An operative sitting at the workstation happily handed Numbuh 274 a vanilla folder with Violet's call sign labeled on it.

"Numbuh 9-lives, has anyone informed you of yesterday's events?" Numbuh 274 asked, earning a 'no' in response from Violet, who merely stood at attention before the Supreme Leader. "Some operatives took it upon themselves to expose years of corruption within the KND. It stemmed all the way from the Decommissioning Squad to even the Spy Sector. Even now we're busy rooting out any other traitors hiding amongst our ranks."

"Have we gone ahead with background checks, sir?" Violet asked.

"We have indeed." Numbuh 274 nodded. "We're currently in short supply of trust worthy operatives. Numbuh 362 is good friend, she's taken the liberty of screening all of you solo operatives first. You popped up as clean."

"Thank you, sir." Violet smiled. "I would never betray the Kids Next Door."

"Good to hear." Numbuh 274 gestured for Violet to take the folder from his hands. Violet caught on and took a hold of the folder, taking it from Numbuh 274. "I hope you're feeling better. We have a mission with your name all over it."

"If I wasn't up for it, I wouldn't have joined up." Violet flipped through the folder's contents, finding images of a mountain.

"One of our operatives picked up on a Teenager Science Lab in West Virginia. That operative has since gone missing." Numbuh 274 explained. "Before we lost contact with him, our operative gave us a detailed field report of the terrain but came up short on the precise location of the lab. It's a simple demolition job, minus the comfort of back up. With the security breach we can't utilize operatives whose loyalties remain unclear."

"I'm a solo operative, sir. I don't need backup." Violet closed the file and gave confident smirk. "I've been bed ridden for days. I'm ready to stretch my legs and put the teens back in their place."

"Head down to the Armory. You should get whatever you need." Numbuh 274 recommended rather than ordered. With a salute, Violet spun on her heel and proceeded to walk back to the elevator. Numbuh 274 and Numbuh 3:16 watched as Violet walked away.

* * *

 **West Virginia**

 **Mt. Malladus**

Violet landed her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. on the outskirts of the mountain, on top of a nearby mini-mart. Violet it was a warm summer's day with a breeze in the air. Much to her displeasure, Violet found her heavy button up to bring her much discomfort with the current weather. She unbuttoned her jacket and let it flow against the breeze.

With that aside, Violet mentally summarized her arsenal.

The standard KND Combat Satchel worked like any other masculine handbag. It carried items to free up the operative's hands. The items currently residing within Violet's satchel, which she procured from the Moon Bas Armory consisted of twenty plastic shurikens crafted to pass off as protractors to the average passerby. Violet also carried a handful of 'Marble Bombs', plantable canisters filled with the standard throw able explosive M.A.R.B.L.E.

This was a standard demolitions job. All she had to do was sneak in, set up the explosives and get out before the fireworks began.

The only real problem Violet faced was actually locating the Teenager's Lab.

Violet was a little over the age of nine. She joined the KND when she was barely eight. In the years' time she'd spent with the KND, Violet had picked up some useful skills, she'd learned how to identify teen operatives.

Her choice of a makeshift landing pad, the mini-mart, was a common teen hangout. Violet peered over the edge, scanning the parking lot and taking sight of a pair of teens drinking slushies. The average teen operative carried themselves in a manner that emphasized their control over the environment. This mini-mart was their turf, it as a teen's job to defend it, to remain vigilant, to keep an eye out for trouble.

Violet dug into her satchel and pulled out one of her shurikens. Her aim was not to attack the teens sitting in the parking lot, but rather judge their reflexes and gauge their response time. Violet reeled back her arm and flung the shuriken at a bush at the edge of the parking lot. Violet kept her eyes on the teens, watching their every move. The shurkien struck a bush, cutting off a branch and falling to the blacktop with an audible 'clang'.

The teen's reaction was instantaneous. The looks on their faces like a guard dog silently growling and threatening an unknown presence. The pair of teens got up and went to investigate.

"A protractor?" One of the teens raised a brow as he retrieved the shuriken, holding it up for the other teen to see.

"I don't like this." The other teen rubbed his chin. "We should report this."

The pair of teens double checked their surroundings, once they were positive no one was watching them, they began to head up the mountain. Another thing Violet noticed on her missions, which came in handy on multiple occasions, henchmen do not look up. Violet remained where she kneeled, peering over the roof, watching the teens walk off.

With the teens leaving the parking lot, Violet hopped off the roof of the mini-mart. She landed into a roll and silently began to tail the teens.

Violet followed them from afar up the Mt. Malladus. Mt. Malladus had a special history in this part of West Virginia, in reality; the mountain was more than just ruble protruding from the Earth, but a volcano which has since gone dormant, maybe to one day erupt again.

Violet followed the pair up an unmarked trail, off the normal hiking path. The two teens approached what appeared to be the face of the mountain, only for one of them to pull a rock twice his size out of the mountain, revealing a metal door. The other teen pulled the door's handle and walked inside, followed by the teen with the rock, who walked in backwards, setting up the boulder to hide the door once more.

Violet approached the rock. Just by eyeing it, Violet realized the improbability of lifting it on her own. Violet reached out and felt the rock, only to realize it wasn't a rock. "Styrofoam?" Violet raised a brow. With ease, Violet lifted the Styrofoam rock and tossed it aside. "Clever."

With her obstacle removed, Violet opened the door and walked through. Violet found herself in a darkened hall and no sight of the teens she'd followed. Violet reached into her satchel and pulled out one of her 'Marble Bombs' and set it by the door.

Violet walked further down the hall, walking to end and finding another door. Violet slowly opened the door, keeping one of her shurikens handy just in case. Violet's eyes widened slightly as she walked into an expansive cavern. There were teenagers everywhere, some dressed in lab coats and others wearing metallic armor. There were cages filled with malformed animals and a red and white bullseye painted in the center of the cavern.

"Recent testing has improved." A male voice echoed from above Violet.

Violet rushed for cover, taking refuge behind the cages. The sight of the animals had startled her enough to cause her to forget her predicament. She glanced out of cover to see a pair of teenagers walking around on metal scaffolding above, one male and another female. The pair wore regular clothing, unlike any of the other teens.

"Excellent Darwin. I would like to see a demonstration." The female commended with a tone that commanded authority.

"Of course." The male signaled a pair of teens down in the cavern. The pair of teens nodded and walked off to what appeared to be a broom closet.

The teens opened the door and both reached in and pulled out a kid, who Violet identified as Numbuh 88. From the mission briefing with Numbuh 274, the Supreme Leader had confirmed the KND Spy to have gone missing after confirming the relative location of this very lab.

Numbuh 88 kicked and struggled as the teens pulled him to the bullseye in the center of the cavern. They threw him to the ground and shackled him to a metal hook near the center of the bullseye, before a protruding metal rod in the center of the eye.

The pair of teens above on the scaffolding walked to a metal control station above, where other teenagers were busy at work. The duo approached a command station, with the male teen reaching for the PA system.

"Attention, all hands. Subject Testing commencing, please report to designated safe zones." The male spoke into a microphone.

Violet remained silent as she watched, unable to avert her eyes as Numbuh 88 tugged at his shackles. The yellow bubble at the center of the bullseye began to grow, consuming Numbuh 88 in its light. The Spy screamed as the bubble appeared to pull him apart, shifting his very body into something else. Soon, Numbuh 88's screams began to sound like a chicken's cry.

"The weapon has exceeded parameters." One of the teen scientists spoke urgently.

"Shut it down." The teen Violet assumed was Darwin ordered.

The bubble decreased in size and dissipated. Violet gasped in shock as what was once before Numbuh 88 was now a chicken flapping its wings angrily.

"Test successful." Darwin reported to the teen with short blond hair, whom Violet assumed was in charge.

"Excellent work. A few more tests and we'll ship this to Father. He'll get a kick out of it." The blond haired teen dryly spoke. She turned to leave, only to freeze. In the corner of her eye, the blond haired teenager caught sight of Violet's blond hair sticking slightly out from behind the cages. "Your next test subject has arrived. Deal with it."

Darwin raised a brow. He followed the blond haired teen's gaze to the cages. "Intruder alert!"

An alarm went off. Violet glanced at Numbuh 88, who now in his chicken form, managed to escape his human sized shackles. The sound of unknown amounts of teenagers stomping their way towards her position rivaled the sound of the alarm.

Violet leapt out from behind the cages and attempted to run for the door. The teens in their strange armor had blocked it off. Violet spun on her heel and dodged a teenager who'd attempted to tackle her. She jumped forward and drew three shurikens from her satchel and flung them and three teenagers who'd gotten too close to her liking.

"You should go." Darwin muttered to his superior.

"No. I want to watch this play out." She stated dryly. "This could prove to be a learning experience. Draw her closer to the weapon; I want to see what would happen under these conditions."

Darwin nodded and quickly signaled the teenagers manning the weapon controls. "Prepare for weapon test!"

Violet hopped onto a nearby rock and summersaulted over a cluster of teens. Violet caught sight of Numbuh 88 once more as he was cornered by a pair of teenagers once more and held down in the bullseye.

This was intended as a demolition operation, not a rescue mission, but then Violet thought of the cages, how they were full of animals. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together to realize they were all children. Violet ran towards the bullseye, throwing a pair of shurikens at the teens, flinging them away from Numbuh 88.

Numbuh 88 began to run away, scrambling with his new chicken features away from the bullseye. The chicken turned operative glanced upward and his eyes grew wide as he noticed the teens manning the controls once more. He jumped up and down attempting to gain Violet's attention, attempting to warn her.

As Violet drew closer to the center, the more Numbuh 88 panicked.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Violet shouted, attempting to calm Numbuh 88 as she struck a teen in the head with a shuriken.

"Now." Darwin ordered.

The teens activated the weapon at the center of the bullseye, causing a yellow bubble to emerge from the center. Violet's eyes widened once more as the bubble engulfed her. Violet let out an adrenaline fueled scream as she felt the weapon rip her very being apart and mutate her into an animal. Violet's vision changed, slanting slightly as she fell to her knees.

Violet fell over no longer the same. "Damn Mondays." Violet uttered before blacking out.


	18. Numbuh 9-Lives Ch2

**McCleary Household**

Victoria McCleary found her home silent when she woke. She'd arrived home late last night after the night shift at the Hospital she worked at. With a familiar sound from her belly, the McCleary matriarch left her bed room to the kitchen.

"Morning." Scarlet greeted Victoria with a smile from where she sat on the couch in the living room. Victoria returned her niece's kind gesture with a slight wave and peered into the kitchen. Victoria glanced at the refrigerator and frowned at the idea of eating something cold such as cereal and frowned even more at the laborious task of cooking breakfast.

"Hey Scar," Victoria affectionately addressed her niece. "How about we go out somewhere and eat in? Like a family."

Scarlet brightened up at the suggestion. She barely recalled the last time they'd gone out together as a family. It was only Scarlet and her Aunt and cousin, and Victoria was always working to provide for them.

"Mind getting Violet dear?" Victoria asked as she grabbed a set of keys off the kitchen counter. "She should be feeling better now."

Scarlet scratched the back of her neck. Violet's life as a Kids Next Door operative was knowledge meant to be hidden from adults and that included her mother Victoria. Scarlet muttered a barely audible response. "What was that dear?" Victoria perked.

"I said Violet woke up, felt better and went to go hang out with her friends!" Scarlet lied. She didn't like lying to Victoria; it actually hurt Scarlet to no end.

"Oh." Was Victoria's response. Victoria frowned, slightly hurt by her daughter's absence.

It hurt Scarlet to lie to Victoria. Scarlet looked at Victoria as more than her 'Aunt'. She saw her as the mother she never had. She didn't like to disappoint Victoria. "In the meantime, how about we both go out to breakfast?" Scarlet suggested.

Victoria thought it over for a bit. "Sorry Scar. It wouldn't be the same without Violet." With that said Victoria walked into the kitchen, deciding she would have something cold, like cereal.

"Damn it Violet." Scarlet muttered to herself as she angrily crossed her arms and reclined back onto the couch. "I hope whatever it is your doing is worth it."

* * *

 **Mt. Malladus**

 **Hidden Teen Laboratory**

"…Unintended side effects…"

Violet lightly stirred as she regained consciousness. She felt strange, not sick strange as she felt days before, but felt unlike herself.

"…her adrenaline mutated…"

Violet growled. Yes, growled, like a feral animal, at the sound of that voice. It was the teen Darwin, conversing with his superior.

"…The Animalization Ray created something else…"

Violet's vision cleared. She shot up, banging the back of her head against a solid metal surface. Violet's reflexes kicked in and she quickly moved her right hand to hold her head. Violet brushed against her ear, finding it elongated with fur growing on the outer skin.

Alarmed, Violet checked her other ear, finding it in a similar state. But that was not all, as her vision cleared, Violet found much to her horror, that her entire arms were covered in dirty blond fur. Her hands had become monstrous; her nails had splintered and become claw-like.

The very tough of her now fur covered skin was enough to paint a picture so to speak of her appearance. Violet noticed her legs had changed as well as she attempted once more to stand in her cell, finding her lower body also covered in fur. Her legs were oddly bent resembling that of a wild cat. Her clothing appeared to have fused to her body, fur growing out of parts of her favorite jacket and her boot's segmented into clawed paws.

Violet didn't need a mirror to see what she'd become. It was too much to take in. So Violet did the most sensible thing anyone in her position would: give into fear and scream.

Violet let out a chilling hissing sound, a mixture of her own cry and that of a wounded animal. Her activities did not go unnoticed; however, her screams alerted the teenagers around her cage. Violet composed herself enough to put on the best menacing scowl she could. She reached for the bars and grasped them tightly, bringing her face to them so she could glare at the teens as they approached.

"So she wakes." Darwin smirked. "Tell me, can you still speak?"

"What did you do to me?!" Violet shouted viciously. Her voice was hoarse and gravely as she strained to talk, something Darwin took note of.

"That's not right…" Darwin looked Violet over. To Darwin, Violet looked like something out of a horror movie, one of the Universal Monsters come to life. "Perhaps it was your adrenaline?" Darwin wondered aloud.

"We can't ship the product if this is the result." Violet looked over Darwin, seeing his superior watching from afar.

Violet reached out through the bars of her cage, swiping at Darwin. The teen jumped back and taunted Violet. "I'm going to vivisect you. We're going to find out what it is that made you into this abomination and then we're going to turn this weapon on your friends."

"Darwin!" Darwin's superior called to out to him harshly like a pet owner reeling in a disobedient animal. "Restrain yourself and get back to work." With that said, Darwin's Superior spun on her heel and proceeded to the exit.

Violet watched her leave as the rest of the teens returned to their stations. Violet resigned herself, slumping up against her cage as she stared out at the cavernous lab beyond the bars. Violet momentarily dwelled on her dire situation. She'd never felt so helpless in her life, cooped up in a cage like some animal. In fact, she didn't know what to think about her animalistic form.

There was a familiar squawking noise from one of the cages. Amongst all the malformed animals was a chicken. The chicken kept squawking in Violet's direction, obviously hoping to catch her attention.

Violet finally fed up with the chicken's squawking glanced in its direction. It was odd to say the least, when she took sight of the chicken she saw it and Numbuh 88 at the same time. It was Violet's new found animalistic brain attempting to compensate. Soon, the chicken's squawks began to form more cohesive noises and soon began to sound like words being diced by a blender.

The teenagers guarding the cages rolled their eyes. One cast a downward glance at the cages and shook his head. "That chicken won't shut up." The teen muttered.

"It's a kid. Not a chicken." One of the other teens chimed in. "It's probably trying to beg. Beg us to turn it back."

"Hmph." The teen scoffed, turning his attention away from the cages as he dug into his armor, pulling out an IPod and ear phones. The teen began to place his earphones in his ears, attempting to drown out the Numbuh 88's squawking with music.

The other teen guarding the cages caught on. He too dug into his armor and pulled out a portable music system, a retro Walk Man ad matching head phones, earning an inquisitive glance from his comrade, only shrugging in response.

"…escape…" Numbuh 88's sounds finally formed a cohesive word that Violet could understand.

Violet did a double take, making sure she hadn't misheard Numbuh 88. "Escape?" Violet spoke lowly as not to alert any teens. Violet looked Numbuh 88 over once more, seeing him for who he was and not the chicken that the teens had turned him into.

"Numbuh 9-Lives?" Numbuh 88 squawked. Numbuh 88's voice kept shifting between spoken English and that awful chicken squawk he possessed. "…get help…"

Violet scratched the back of her fur covered head and sighed. "You're going to need to relax, Numbuh 88. I can barely understand you."

Numbuh 88 squawked once more. Violet could feel herself giving in to plucking out hairs out of aggravation. "You need to get help." Violet heard Numbuh 88 clearly.

Violet sighed and simply gestured to her cage. "Kind of difficult."

"You need to warn command." Numbuh 88 squawked. "Look at me! I'm a fricking chicken!"

"I'm just as trapped as you eighty-eight." Violet scowled.

"No, you're not." Numbuh 88 urgently claimed. "These cages are meant to hold animals like me. You on the other hand aren't some chicken or fox. You're something else."

"So I am, but how can we use that?"

"The cages are built not made." Numbuh 88 banged on one of his cage's bars with his beak. "It's like an IKEA cage. They built it from parts. You've got thumbs."

"Thumbs that I can use." With Numbuh 88's information, a lightbulb went off in Violet's head. Violet glanced at the bars behind her. Instead of banging against them in order to escape, she properly studied them. She reached out and took hold of one, finding the bar to be unmovable, at least one way anyway.

The top and bottom of the cage was metal flooring, the bars were screwed into ports. Instead of bashing against the bars like an animal, Violet began to twist a single bar. In her head, Violet already mapped out the conclusion to her actions, all she had to do was spin the bar and apply a great deal of pressure.

"Trying to talk to your friend there, operative?" Violet glanced out of the cell to see Darwin return. The teen stood tall and mighty outside of her cell, looking down at her. "All that chicken can do is make annoying noises and lay eggs. He's not like you, you're special."

Violet hissed, casting a very imaginative death glare at the teen. It was a calculated act on Violet's part. She wanted Darwin's attention firmly on what she was doing in front of him, such as threatening him silently. The last thing she needed was Darwin focusing behind Violet, where she was currently attempting to dislocate the bar of her cell.

"Do you know the story of Mt. Malladus?" Darwin questioned Violet as he took a kneeling stance, staring at the mutated Kids Next Door operative from a safe distance.

Violet kindly raised her right hand and clenched all but her middle finger.

"You're quite the conservationist." Darwin said unfazed. "I must confess, I find your current state, your current form more appealing than simply turning children into aimless animals." Darwin scratched his chin. "Mt. Malladus, a dormant Volcano turned tourist attraction, named after the devil of the ninth circle of hell. You look like how he's depicted. The hind legs, the canines, that dangerous look in your eyes…"

"I know of Dante's Inferno…" Violet spoke low and gravelly. "Nowhere in it does it describe a character named Malladus."

"Maybe in your kiddy books, yes. There would be no mention of Malladus." Darwin glanced all along the cavern and pointed to the walls. "But here we find more. Drawings and writings carved into the rock so elegantly and precise, an amendment to the Divine Comedy."

"Do you want to know of what it says?" Darwin practically begged Violet to ask.

Violet continued to stealthily dislocate the bars with her unseen hand. With a defiant scowl, Violet said "It's the summer, school isn't in session for a couple more week."

Darwin smiled. "It's so great to have an experiment that can talk. I enjoy the banter." Darwin glanced once more to the writing etched in rock. "It reads as the ultimate treachery of the ninth circle. The truth left out to conceal the lie. The circle is a kingdom ruled by a man trapped as an animal. His name is Malladus, the Final Lie."

"I see where you got the idea for this." Violet gestured to her mutated animal human hybrid form. "A lie trapped as an animal. In its own kingdom." Violet hoarsely scoffed. "Poetic."

"I'm glad you agree."

Violet removed the bar from its socket but kept it still as not to alert Darwin. "The Kids Next Door's going to burst in any minute now and shut your operation down." Violet said, throwing Darwin another bite of conversation to keep him busy.

"Oh so you claim!" Darwin mockingly laugh. "But we made double sure any and all communication within the cavern and the surrounding area would funnel through a screening server of my own design. I'm sorry, but your precious Kids Next Door won't be coming to stop us."

Violet popped a second bar. Violet shifted in her metal cage in order to better position herself to work on a third bar. "What's your play here? You obviously don't spend all your oh so precious time talking to kids whose lives you ruin for kicks, what do you really want?"

"Hm, you're a smart one." Darwin admitted to Violet then pointed his thumb at the cages holding Numbuh 88 and other kids turned animals. "Obviously you've noted the progression. Some kids look like mutated freaks, one eye too big, one leg too small, one with enormous growths and another that looks like something out of Pinocchio."

"I may have."

"They were all the first subjects, if I lined them all up in order you could see it all forming. You could see us getting it wrong to getting it right. You're fellow operative, the one you saw us change, he was supposed to be the last one. We would've green lit the project and shipped it to some adult in Virginia."

"Until I showed up." Violet concluded.

"Yes." Darwin nodded. "By my calculations, you should've turned into some nice harmless animal, like a house cat. But you didn't."

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are." Violet glared.

"No that's not it." Darwin waved Violet off. "You see, I didn't think much about that whole Malladus story, just like you did. When I first heard of it, I laughed and thought it was the local town folk trying to spark tourism. But then you changed into this abomination, this Malladus like creature. Science be damned I think there's something more to this cavern, something more to you."

"Are you suggesting we work together to boost your ego or something?" Violet sarcastically asked as she finally worked off the third bar.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Your answer?"

"Hm. Pass." Setting up on her feet, Violet jumped backwards, slamming her way out of her cage through the three bars.

Darwin's eyes widened as Violet began to make a run for the exit. "Guards a prisoner is escaping!" Darwin shouted.

A multitude of teens in that metallic armor took off into the air of the cavern, jetting off after Violet. Violet noticed her mutated form had one benefit, however, it made her faster than those pursuing her.

She leapt over teens and tables and caught sight of the exit. Violet made a mad dash for the door. The teens caught on and drew their weapons. A hail of laser fire rained down around Violet as she dodged in ways she couldn't explain. It was her animalistic instincts taking over.

Violet rammed the metal door, knocking it over on impact. She raced down the hall towards the door no doubt covered by the styrofoam boulder. The teens were right behind her as they expertly maneuvered in the thin hall. Up ahead, Violet caught sight of a familiar glimmer, the Marble Bomb she'd planted earlier.

Violet smirked, having a wicked idea. The laser fire was odd, instead of the inaccurate hail from earlier, Violet glanced over her shoulder to find the teens were picking their shots as not to accidently shoot one another. That information did wonders for her plan. She reached the door and scooped up the bomb she'd planted. The teens took her halt as an opening to let loose a barrage of control fire.

Violet tossed the bomb in the teens direction, in the way of their laser fire. The bomb made contact with a laser and Violet rammed open the exit.

There was an explosion, but Violet couldn't turn around to admire her handy work. She raced down the trail that brought her towards the laboratory. She looked over the town, hoping to catch sight of the Mini Mart she'd landed on earlier.

Soon she caught sight of a familiar yellow and orange 2x4 ship she'd arrived in. It was all uphill from there, so to speak as Violet raced towards the main road. She jumped over a car or two, she really couldn't pay attention to her surroundings, she could only react.

People walking on sidewalks and driving cars looked on and screamed at the sight of Violet, some even screaming 'Monster'. That word slightly hurt Violet that brought up the question of whether or not her appearance could be reversed. She didn't want to be this monster for much longer, and certainly she didn't want to be reminded of it for much longer.

The Mini Mart was within reach with a full moon over head. Violet hadn't even noticed the time change. Appearance woes aside, how was she to explain her lengthy departure from home to her mother?

There was a light whistling noise. Violet hadn't noticed it at first, but when she did, the whistling noise decided to dash away her hope.

A group of teens flew from the Mt. Malladus, one armed with a long cylinder-like weapon. The teen took aim at Violet's S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. and pulled the trigger. A grenade shot out of the cylinder and collided with the ship.

The S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. was gone in a ball of fire. Violet stared through dower cat eyes as her transport piece by piece flew overhead landing on the streets around the mini-mart.

"Get her!" One of the teens ordered from above as he pointed at Violet's position.

Violet let out a low growl and turned to run.

* * *

 **McCleary Household**

It was getting late. Victoria sat in the living room waiting for her daughter to come home. "Are you sure she didn't say anything else before she left? Perhaps Violet made some sort of passing reference? She does that you know, she likes making those kinds of jokes that only you know Scar."

"I'm sorry Auntie." Scarlet said sadly from inside the kitchen, where she cleaned her plate. The pair had just eaten dinner. "I don't know where she is."

Victoria glanced at the time on the VCR. It was almost time for her night shift at the Hospital. "If she does get home before me, let me know okay Scar?"

"I will auntie!" Scarlet said in an attempt to calm Victoria.

Without another word, a visibly pained Victoria got up and gathered her purse and keys. "See you both in the morning." Victoria said before walking out the door, locking it behind her.

"God dammit Violet." Scarlet slumped against the sink and glanced at the ceiling. "Where are you?"


	19. Numbuh 9-Lives Ch3

**17 August 2005**

 **West Virginia**

 **Sector W**

It had been months since any real mission. The age gap between the new recruits and veteran operatives was eerily noticeable. The most recent recruit, a boy with red curly hair with an uncanny resemblance with the recently appointed Head of Decommissioning could only watch as the senior members bickered amongst themselves as they mapped out their last days as members of the Kids Next Door.

The boy tugged on his turtleneck, checking to see if his recently stitched number '85' remained in place. He was young, very young. The boy's name was Paddy Fulbright and he was afraid.

In two days, the entire state of West Virginia had gone ballistic with reports of a monster running atop rooftops at night. Local government officials urged the populace to remain calm while the Newspapers ran with the fresh story as there was hardly anything happening.

'THE WERECAT IS OUT THERE', Paddy recalled the headline of a newspaper his father read during breakfast.

The older operatives made light of the situation. Once Paddy had asked their Sector Leader about the Werecat, she simply wave off his concerns, telling him that nothing could get past the Treehouse's defenses, only active Kids Next Door operatives.

"Quit being a wuss." The Sector leader said as she passed by Paddy as she made her daily rounds.

Paddy looked up to his superior, holding back the urge to glare and show contempt. She may be older than him on the verge of decommissioning, a teen in the making, but she still deserved his respect even if she wouldn't show him any. So Paddy held his tongue and nodded, oblivious to a scratching noise down a nearby hall.

Due to the bickering, none had heard the treehouse entrance open. None had taken notice of the scratching, the noise of something being dragged along the wooden treehouse floor, and certainly no one heard the footsteps.

It appeared in the doorway without warning. Everyone stood still, eyes wide and knees trembling. Horror movies on Halloween paled in comparison to the real thing. It was The Werecat and it was in the room with them.

"Runaway!" The Sector Leader ordered. The operatives ran for their lives, some hoping to hide in nearby closets and others making a run for the armory.

Paddy remained where he sat, frozen out of fear as his worst fear had come to life. The Werecat raised a brow, looking to its sides, watching the operatives flee. Finally, as the room commotion settled, The Werecat slowly approached Paddy.

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as his mind screamed for him to run, to fight back to do anything. His body, however, was unresponsive. The Werecat stood over Paddy, now in person, Paddy could see The Werecat wasn't much taller than himself.

"Help Me." The Werecat spoke harshly low yet high pitched a certain feminine tone to its chalkboard screech. It extended its clenched fist to Paddy and released a scrap of paper, letting it fall to his feet.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The Sector Leader charged at the Werecat, a 2x4 weapon twice her size in hand. She pulled the trigger, causing a yellow energy to radiate at the tip of the barrel.

The Werecat held out her clawed paws in an odd fashion. To Paddy, it appeared the monster was pleading.

A laser shot out of the weapon in the Sector Leader's hands, striking the Werecat with a thunderous smack. The force struck the Werecat, flinging her through a number of wooden walls.

Much to their surprise, the Werecat recovered almost immediately.

"Shoot it again!" An operative shouted.

The second blast struck The Werecat, shooting through another set of walls and out of the Treehouse.

"You okay?" The Sector Leader asked Paddy as the various other members of Sector W emerged from their hiding spots.

"Yeah." Paddy muttered as he inspected the scrap of paper he retrieved from the floor. On the paper was a poorly written coded message, the kind that Paddy deduced could only be written by a KND operative. Paddy spent a moment deciphering the message as it red 'Teens in Mt. Malladus. Help. – N9-L'

"Um...ma'am." Paddy called out to The Sector Leader. "You need to see this." Paddy held up the scrap of paper for his leader to take.

The Sector Leader rolled her eyes before reluctantly accepting the scrap.

* * *

 **Mt. Malladus**

"Journal Entry: Zero-Five-Seven. August seventeenth. Year two thousand and five. The operative continues to evade our search parties." Darwin Ennis sat alone in the Animalization Ray control room within the cavern of Mt. Malladus. A tape recorder in his hand and an exhausted look of disinterest burned into his features.

"The Leader continues to ask for results, unconvinced that our weapon, commissioned by our benefactor in Cleveland, is inoperable. As Project Lead, I have great confidence in the abilities of those under me, as well as my own, that I can say that the weapon is functioning within desired parameters. It was with the testing of the weapon on the operative, designated 'Numbuh 9-Lives', that The Leader expressed her doubts."

"I believe there's something much more to this. This is no error on my part, no, there is much more to this operative than meets the eye. Perhaps there's something much more to all of this. This place where we have decided to set up shop has had cave writing thought to be staged for tourism, but I am convinced there is truth behind these words. I expect an analysis from our off site research team to confirm my suspicions that the writings are genuine. And if I am right, which I know I am...then it is imperative that we recapture the operative. End Entry."

Darwin reclined in his chair. The teenager hadn't slept a minute since Numbuh 9-Lives' escape. The mental strain of his work had visibly taken its toll. With no results to hand to his superior, things were looking bleak. If the operative was not recovered, they would need to move the project. Such a blunder would have Darwin turned into an outcast within the teen ranks. His social status as an elite nerd was at risk.

There were sounds of a scuffle, no blaster fire but noticeable sounds of two individuals fighting. That alarmed Darwin. But none of the other teenagers decided to make a big deal of the supposed altercation emitting from the entrance door. Darwin could only assume they all were thinking the same thing, two of their own getting into some disagreement, obviously males of the jock variety trying to prove their point the only rational way they could, beating their personal perspective into the brain of the opposition.

The sounds faded, replaced by two loud 'yelps'. The entrance burst open and a pair of teens were thrown like ragdolls at the cages. Violet ran swiftly past the teens at incomprehensible speeds. In the two days she'd gained an idea of how to properly utilize her mutation. In a blink of an eye she'd made her way to the circuit breaker by the closet room they'd kept Numbuh 88. With a flick of a switch, the lights in the makeshift laboratory had gone out.

They truly made a monster. Darwin recognized this as he sprung to action, locking himself in the control room. Teens were screaming outside in the flickering dark.

The darkness was no obstacle. Violet silently crept through the murky veil as she made the best of her mutation. Claws cut through liquid metal armor, leaving sizable marks on teens. Violet was a devil in the dark. She let out an intimidating laugh, animalistic in nature and truly haunting.

Teens were smashed into the ground and swarmed by the animals freed in the darkness. Squawks and cat shrieks soon overpowered the teen's voices for vocal prominence. Laser fire illuminated the cavern with brief flashes, giving Darwin an idea of the situation he now was in. With power lost he was stranded, unable to call for help and unable to command the teens from the safety of the control room. Even with their technical superiority, Violet's presence changed the entire dynamic.

The last thing Darwin expected was to hear a knock on the control room door. Darwin looked through the door's glass view port through the darkness, making out a pair of yellow cat-like eyes staring back at him. Violet's arm shot through the glass and reached in to unlock the door. Kicking the door in, Violet approached a stunned Darwin.

"You're going to change us all back." Violet sneered.

"I'm afraid I can't." Darwin shrugged.

"Can't? Or won't?" Violet gritted her teeth. She lashed out at Darwin, wrapping her clawed paws around his neck. "Would you like to rethink your answer?"

Darwin struggled to reply. He smacked Violet's hands away from his neck and proceeded to rub the bruised area. "I won't help you. But you'll help me."

Violet let out a sarcastic laugh. "Me help you? You seem to have this wrong. I'm the one threatening you, making demands that you will fulfil unless you want to get your neck caught in a doorway."

"So I revert your mutation, then what? You overpower me in your normal human state? Very unlikely." Darwin smirked triumphantly.

"No." Violet glared at Darwin. "You'll change not just me but all of the other kids back to normal, while the Kids Next Door keep a gun to the back of your head."

Darwin raised a brow, only to be surprised by the power returning. The lights kicked on and Darwin could clearly see down below Kids Next Door operatives swarming the cavern. From where Violet was standing, she could see Numbuh 85 standing by the circuit breaker. The teenagers who were spared Violet's rampage and held off the kids turned animals, found themselves cornered by a wave of KND operatives.

It was a short firefight, the teens had been bogged down by their previous bout to muster a proper defense, eventually being subdued.

"So The Werecat is an operative?" The Sector W Leader asked aloud as she surveyed the interior, noticing the number of animals roaming around freely.

"That remains to be seen." The Sector Leader glanced over her shoulder, watching Numbuh 274 enter the lab flanked by Numbuh 3:16 and a number of his personal guard. "Numbuh 9-Lives! Where are you?!" Numbuh 274 shouted.

Violet grabbed Darwin, pulling him away from the control console and pushed him into a chair. "Stay put." Violet muttered harshly. Violet stalked out of the Control Room and gave a wave. "Reporting for duty, sir!"

"Where's Numbuh 88?" Numbuh 274 asked, earning a 'squawk' from a nearby chicken.

"Gather up the animals and move them to the center!" Violet shouted. "Afterward get clear!" Violet ran back into the Control Room as the operatives did as they were told, ushering the kids turned animals to the center.

"Turn them back when I give the word and not a second earlier." Violet glared at Darwin. "I won't allow you to harm anyone else with this weapon.

Darwin attended the Animalization Ray's controls without looking at Violet. "You're fast now." Darwin muttered as he prepared the weapon. "You're stronger too. That was never our design, but it happened anyways."

Violet rolled her eyes, not caring for the teenager's ramblings. She looked down from the view port watching as the operatives got clear from the bullseye where the animals waited. "Switch it on. Turn them back."

"Of course." Darwin complied. The yellow sphere began to emerge from the center of the bullseye, engulfing the animals. They twisted and turned and glowed until their animal features were replaced by more recognizable human features.

"You're a very curious individual, Numbuh 9-Lives." Darwin said freely as he switched off the weapon seeing as the animals were reverted back to their normal kid selves. "You're not actually questioning these gifts. While all those kids down there were turned into helpless barnyard cattle, you alone were transformed into this monster. You were given the tools to fight back, a strange form of natural selection no doubt."

"Your right." Violet admitted. "I should consider how your failings as a scientist gave me the power to fight back and escape. Emphasis on 'your failings'."

Violet glanced over to the Control Room door, finding Numbuh 274 and a ginger headed KND scientist with braces standing beside him. "Head on down Numbuh 9-Lives." Numbuh 274 ordered. "You've suffered enough. I'll personally oversee this teen's actions while he gets you back to normal."

"Thank you sir." Violet gave a toothy smile before saluting her superior with her monstrous paws. Violet swiftly ran out the door before making a beeline for the bullseye below.

"Numbuh 74.239, pay close attention." Numbuh 274 spoke to the KND scientist in his company as he pulled out his 2x4 sidearm from his hip holster, leveling it at Darwin. "If he does anything that you think will do Violet more harm than good, say it. I will pop him."

"And you wonder why us teens see look down on you kids." Darwin muttered as he set up the Animalization Ray for a second run. "You lack class."

"Does back talk count for something I don't like?" Numbuh 47.239 asked, glancing over his shoulder to his superior. "Sir?"

"Eyes up front at the keyboard Numbuh 47.239." Numbuh 274 said simply as he kept his weapon raised at Darwin.

Violet walked amongst the kids and operatives. The operatives gave baffled expressions and wowed exclamations while the kids who'd been corralled in cages for an unknown amount of time looked to her with thankful eyes. Violet took her place on the bullseye and gave a thumbs up to the control room.

"Do it." Numbuh 274 spoke harshly, jabbing Darwin with the barrel of his sidearm.

Darwin gave a sigh but once more willingly complied. He flipped a switch and once more a yellow bubble emerged from out of the center, bathing Violet in its energy. Less than a minute passed and the bubble receded.

Violet blinked. She felt different. She didn't feel normal. She didn't feel like an animal. She looked down, her fur was gone and her clothes returned. Her combat satchel resting around her shoulder. Her hands were seemingly normal, except her finger nails were longer, and by the looks of it, sharper.

"She still has a tail." Violet heard Numbuh 88 say from across the room. She glanced over her shoulder, finding her tail protruding out of her spine.

Violet blinked once more. She felt her face, she found everything seemingly normal, except her eyes. They were slitted differently. They were angular. They were cat like. She felt around the sides of her head, finding her ears were gone. She frantically rubbed her hands around her head searching for her ears, only to discover them replaced with cat ears.

"What the hell did you do?" Numbuh 274 glared at Darwin intensely.

"Nothing." Darwin answered, visibly annoyed by Numbuh 274's accusation. "I did exactly the same thing I did to the others. And yet she was fully reverted to her human form."

"Zap her again then." Numbuh 274 prodded Darwin with his weapon once more.

Darwin began to type on the console, entering in a series of commands that Numbuh 47.239 found oddly placed. The KND scientist began to raise his concerns only to be cut off by the teenager. "I can't." Darwin simply said as he enter a final set of commands. "I just ordered this console to terminate all relevant data to the project. The weapon will no longer function."

As if to prove Darwin's point, all the computer screens began to blink error messages and the bullseye's electronic wiring shot out of the ground, sizzling and eventually burning out. "Good luck pulling anything from these consoles. They're all fried."

Darwin flashed Numbuh 274 a toothy grin, earning a tooth cracking punch in response from the KND Supreme Leader. "Fully deserved." Numbuh 274 spat.

All around her everyone stared. Violet felt her eyes well up. She cried.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Medical Ward**

Violet sat up on a makeshift cot, watching as the KND doctor spoke with Numbuh 274 and various other high ranking operatives, some she recognized such as Numbuh 86 and 362, others like the red head opposite of Numbuh 362 puzzled her.

They kept to themselves, hoping to discuss everything between themselves before conversing with her. But Violet could hear them; it was one of her gifts she kept from the ordeal, her cat ears.

"Medically speaking? She's okay." The doctor in scrubs with a shoddy '5-10' painted on her back said as she overlooked a chart.

"Okay?" Numbuh 274 raised a brow. "Numbuh 5-10, 'okay' just doesn't cut it. We need more insight."

"She's not all human anymore." Numbuh 5-10 said slightly annoyed. "Whatever happened to her it changed her at a genetic level. I don't even think a doctor can help her anymore." Numbuh 5-10 shrugged. "You think about taking her to a vet?"

Numbuh 274 squeezed his temples and let out an exhausted sigh. "If you can't help her, then we'll have to wait on Numbuh 47.239 to whip something up."

"That could take me some time." Said scientist spoke up. "That teenager left us barely anything. Just husks, not to mention with all the other projects…it'll be a while before I can theoretically replicate the machine."

"The teenagers aren't talking." Numbuh 60 glanced at the floor.

"And attempts to extract anythin' directly via the decommissioning chambers 'ave proved futile." Numbuh 86 frowned.

"The teen also wiped the computers. Standard procedure as of late." The red head opposite of Numbuh 362 spoke up. "Hardly any chance of us hunting down any teens with blue prints or schematics."

"So for the time being I'm stuck like this." Violet said aloud, catching everyone's attention. "Yeah I can hear you." She pointed to her cat ears.

"I'm just…going to go." Numbuh 5-10 said awkwardly as she began to back away.

"You have my word, Numbuh 9-Lives, that you won't be stuck like this forever." Numbuh 274 spoke with his inspiring leader voice. "You just need to hang in there, okay?"

Violet nodded, offering a sad 'okay'. "I'd like to go home now if that's okay with you guys?"

The operatives surrounding Numbuh 274 looked to their leader and he looked back. Without words they seemed to come to an understanding. Numbuh 274 looked back to Violet and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

 **18 August 2005**

 **McCleary Household**

It was night in Cleveland. Scarlet lay on her lawn, staring up at the sky. Victoria had just left for work having charged Scarlet for waiting up for the chance of her cousin Violet returning.

There was a clank at the gate protecting Scarlet from the outside world indicating the metal door hand been unlocked and pushed inward. Scarlet sat up, her eyes soon shot open wide from the sight of her cousin.

"Hey Scar." Violet said as she closed the gate behind her.

"Hey yourself." Scarlet casually waved at her cousin. "So what happened?" Scarlet asked as she took in her cousin's mutations. "I'm not blissfully ignorant like Auntie Victoria is to your Kids Next Door shenanigans, I know those are real."

"Some bad people created something horrible." Violet sat down beside Scarlet on the lawn before resting her head on the grass. "I stopped them. But one got away." Violet's thoughts drifted to the blonde teenager with disinterest painted on her face. She was Darwin's superior and she'd gotten away.

"Does it hurt?" Scarlet asked.

"No, no not really." Violet muttered. She looked up to the clear night summer sky and cracked a smile. "In fact…It's kind of liberating."

"What?" Scarlet practically laughed.

"I can say this…you've never lived until you've seen the world through a cat's eye." Violet extended her arm upward and opened her hand is if she were reaching out and plucking a star out of the heavens. "They have no clue what they gave me." Violet laughed. "Now I'm going to use it."

 **Numbuh 9-Lives**

 **End**


	20. Numbuh C4 Ch1

**Story Theme: 'The Greatest View' by Flume**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 6**

 **Numbuh C4**

* * *

 **19 September, 2005**

 **Kids Next Door Online Hub**

The Kids Next Door Online Hub was nothing like the famed and almost mythical Kids Next Door Bike Hub. The Bike Hub was a spectacular wilderness of road circling round, seemingly going on forever, ultimately leading to a massive treehouse hidden from the outside world. The Bike Hub as populated. There were more than one hundred Kids Next Door operatives present at any given time. The base was fortified with the latest in off-road bicycle combat weapon systems and possessed an experimental mustard cannon capable of staining an entire city.

The Online Hub was a different story. A ghost town had more people compared to The Online Hub. The Online Hub was isolated from the rest of the KND, hidden on the streets of downtown Brooklyn, amongst the teens and adults. The Online Hub had one purpose, a singular purpose that could be performed by one operative: Harassing Teenagers on Online Video Games.

Josie Cross, Numbuh 50 as she's known as, is the sole occupant of The Online Hub. It wasn't some vast treehouse; it was a rundown apartment building that was long forgotten. What Josie lacked in bicycles and mustard cannons she made up for in computer games and barb wire.

Today was unlike any other. Josie had her mountain dew by her bean bag chair. She had her modified Xbox plugged in with a poster of the upcoming Xbox 360 hanging on the wall. She smiled as she played the sort of games her fellow operatives couldn't stomach, the kind that the teenagers relished in. With the advances in online play, the Xbox had accumulated a wealth of teenager presence, a presence Josie couldn't ignore.

So she popped in a copy of Halo 2 into her modified Xbox and prepped to ruin this fine day for any teenager on Xbox Live. It was all muscle memory from there. A double tap of the start button on the fat controller, zipping past the developer credits to the main menu.

'Single Player's For Wimps.' Josie thought to herself as she zipped straight into multiplayer. Her computer instruments and 2x4 tech actively brightened as it pulled her into an ongoing private lobby.

'A friendly game between friends, isn't friendly anymore.' Josie laughed to herself.

Josie adjusted her microphone. Her in game avatar manifested. The first person immersion brought a smile to her face. She moved her character through the map and leveled her weapon. The 2x4 tech beside her Xbox whirred, with the pull of a trigger, Josie began to shoot through the map's constructs, eliminating unsuspecting players.

"They found Mary out. Wesley is MIA. And Darwin was taken into…I just died." A disinterested teen spoke as if reading off a list in-game before being taken aback by her character's sudden death.

"We're going to need to rethink our strategies when it comes to the KN-How the heck did I die?" A teen spoke in-game.

Left and right everywhere, Josie's character dropped everyone.

"Is that guy hacking?!" A teen screamed angrily.

Josie smirked to herself. All in a day's work. She pulled up her microphone and spoke. "Eat it." She pulled the trigger again, killing the teen's character as he respawned.

The teen screamed angrily. "You're dead!"

"Nope." Josie laughed as she began to kill the teen's character again.

"Is that a kid?" An older sounding voice spoke in-game.

"It's a kid!" The teen shouted. "You're dead kid! You're dead!"

"You don't know who you just messed with." A feminine voice spoke in game. "We're going to find you."

"You're not the first to say that to me." Josie laughed. "Well later losers." Josie hit the start button on her controller, and selected the leave game option.

Josie's character avatar killed over before the other players. The teen angrily shot at the body.

"Save it." The feminine voice spoke disinterested in what remained of Josie. "Tell me you the kid's IP, Natasha?"

"Got it Boss." Another female voice chimed in. "Tracking now."

"Kaiden." The disinterested voice called to the teen who was overkilling the fallen body. The character avatar looked up at attention. "We don't know how much the kid heard. I'm fully aware of the KND's Online Division. Handle it."

"Of course, ma'am." The teen, Kaiden, said confidently. "No one's going to stop me from getting this kid."

* * *

 **Twelve Horizon's Country Club**

Noon at Twelve Horizon's was magical in the eyes of golf playing adults riding around in their mule-like golf carts. The sun rose atop a hill in the morning, cascading it's radiant excellence across the land. During Noon, however, the sun shined down over the country club, raising itself like shimmering gold to all those beyond its walls.

The old and new wealth within laughed around a table as they devoured their lunch to an old tale of glory and excitement.

"-Me and the lads won that day!" An elderly man with a wooden pipe in his mouth laughed. "We drove the KND away. Off those kids went, running with their tails between their legs as we celebrated with a bottle of Jack!"

There was a wave of laughter across the table. The gathered adults were primarily older males, ranging from late forties too their early seventies. A man in a red polo shirt and khaki slacks stood at the end of the table with an empty glass and spoon in his hands. He took the spoon an lightly tapped the glass.

"Gentlemen." The man in his mid-sixties spoke softly, wanting his peers attention. "We've done much in our years. But the enemy is still out there."

"The vile Kids Next Door." A man spoke from across the table as he held a glass of wine in his hand. A wave of contemptuous remarks flooded the room. Curses and played out slang littered the air as workers of the country club entered with trays of food on cloth covered carts.

"As you all know, the Kids Next Door attempted to sabotage by re-election." The man in red recalled. "The Kids Next Door said my school reforms were too harsh. That a 9 Hour learning period was, and I quote, 'Ridiculous'."

"Wot a bunch 'av lil' shits." A heavily accented elderly woman said aloud, earning a number of laughs for her crass attitude.

"So now that he KND has failed" The man in red took a bottle of wine from one of the servers and poured himself a glass. "Now I'm going to double my efforts. A 9 Hour Learning Period? Childs Play!" The gathered adults laughed as the servers moved the trays from the carts to the table.

"I'm going to change it all. As Governor, I'm going to overhaul it all. Schools at 4 in the morning!" The adults applauded. "A 16 Hour Learning Period! No More Recess! Fewer Bathroom Breaks!"

"Yeah!"

"That'll teach them Kids Next Door!"

"You're going to fail." A feminine voice said aloud. Some of the gathered adults shot curious glances at the accented women, earning a crude response.

From out of a cloth covered cart, shot out a kid with long red hair in black clothing. The kid landed on the table and kicked a tray cover the nearest adult, knocking him over. The kid whipped her head around and shot a death glare at the man in red. "Governor Sal." She muttered angrily.

"It's a Kids Next Door operative!" An adult in his mid-fifties shouted.

"So perceptive." The operative muttered as she grabbed a plate off the table and tossed it at the adult's face, shattering on contact and throwing the man backwards.

"Cmere' ya lil' shit stain." The accented woman reached out over the table at the operative.

"You give Potty Mouth a good name." The operative joked as she socked the heavily accented woman in the jaw, earning a sick cracking noise in response. The woman went limp and fell on the table before sliding off like a log.

The operative jumped over an out stretched arm into a sliding kick off the table, dragging the decorative sheet covering the table and all of the items resting on it with her. A clutter of silverware struck the floor, bouncing left and right giving the operative some breathing space from the adults.

The operative grabbed a pair of forks out of the air and flung them at the nearest adult, nailing him in the eyes. The adult's screams fell on deaf ears as the adults charged, shouting battle cries on renewed energy.

"Punch her!"

"Take her down! Take her down!"

The operative lunged forward, drawing a concealed mustard bottle based weapon from the inside of her dark clothing. Arctic Training had been good to the operative as she displayed the best combat prowess standard KND training had to offer. With a series of rapid arm movements and rapid yet precise pulls on the trigger, the operative landed twenty out of twenty shots from the weapon of the adults at the front of flash mob. The mustard ammunition stained shirts, ripped off toupees and slammed into the adults at bone cracking speeds.

With her ammunition depleted, the operative placed her weapon back in its concealed holster. She readied her fists and took up a fighting stance. She cracked a devilish smile and spat at their feet. "Old bones break easier."

"Is that so?" The Governor spat. The man in red ran at the operative with a chair. As he closed the distance between them, The Governor swung, smacking the operative across the face with one of the chair's legs.

The operative rolled with the strike, spinning around on her heel. She looked at the adults and shot them a bloodied smile. Her lip had busted and her crimson copper flavored blood stained what would otherwise be considered pearly white teeth. The operative brought up a balled up fist and wiped away the blood oozing down her mouth. "You hit like a girl." She insulted.

The operative summersaulted forward, catching the legs of the chair as The Governor took another swing at her. Using her momentum, the operative pulled the chair out of The Governor's hands and flung it at an adult holding a steak knife. The chair shattered on impact, knocking the adult over.

The Governor spun around, pulling back an arm, aiming to strike at the operative from behind. The operative simply ran forward, not wasting effort on the old man behind her, but rather turning her attention to the number of adults before her.

The operative and an adult dressed in golfers clothing ran at each other. The operative leapt forward, tackling the adult and effectively knocking him over. The adult hit the ground hard. A well placed punch in the gut knocked the air out of his lungs. The operative rolled off of the adult in time to avoid a jab from an adult wearing a Purple Heart Chapter Hat.

A quick glance at the Veteran's footing gave the operative enough information to take him down. The Vet jabbed again, only for the operative to duck and kick out the Vet's prosthetic leg, causing him to fall over. The operative grabbed the leg and jumped forward, bashing it against another adult's head.

"Forget this." An adult in his early forties muttered as he ran for the exit.

The operative caught sight of him at the corner of her eye and spun around, throwing the prosthetic leg like a javelin. The prosthetic struck the man in the back of the head, causing him to fall over and hit the exit door face first.

The operative looked around, finding most of the opposition incapacitated. The Twelve Horizon staff had huddled into a corner and cowered from the fighting. Only The Governor remained, standing at one end of the table, fists held out ready to have it out with the operative.

The operative jumped onto the table and sprinted at The Governor. The Governor followed likewise, jumping onto the table, preparing for a clash at the middle. At the very last second, the operative dived, stretching out her leg for a slide tackle, tripping up The Governor, and sending him flying off the table and crashing into the floor.

The operative breathed heavily as she took in the sight of her work. With a brief moment of rest done and over with, the operative approached the groaning authority figure. Standing over him, the operative reached down and pulled him up slightly by the back of his collar. Without a word, the operative slammed him back into the floor.

"Who are you?" one of the workers in the corner asked, causing the others' eyes to widen in shock as one of their number intentionally drew the operative's attention their way.

"Numbuh C4 of The Kids Next Door." The operative smirked. She returned her attention down to the pained government figure and spoke harshly. "Don't forget, Governor. Don't ever forget this. Because we'll be watching you closely from now on."

Numbuh C4 spun on her heel and calmly walked towards the exit. "In other words: take your school reforms and shove them where the sun don't shine."

"Mission accomplished." Numbuh C4 spoke into her collar as she walked out the Country Club's front door.

"Excellent, Numbuh C4." A voice emitted from her collar. "Was it a memorable experience for our newly re-elected Governor?"

"I think I did." Numbuh C4 downplayed the ordeal. "I'll give you the play by play in person, Mrs. Newly appointed Spy Sector Leader." Numbuh C4 laughed.

"See you soon, Carol." The voice laughed.

"Heading back up now, Rachel. Numbuh C4 out."


	21. Numbuh C4 Ch2

**KND Online Hub**

Numbuh 63 was short, often unassuming, and a tech wizard who specialized in repairing broken game stations. It wasn't a surprise when he got the call to head down from his neighborhood in Queens to the Online Hub. It went as it did every other time, Numbuh 50 would hysterically call him up, something about circuitry in the rigged Xbox going haywire.

So here he was, on call standing in an elevator going to do a job that would normally pay ten bucks for free. "Darn it, Josie." Numbuh 63 huffed. "This is why you never mix friends and clients." He muttered to himself.

The elevator doors slid open, Numbuh 63 stepped off, lugging his bag of tools with him. "Alright, what happened this time?"

Numbuh 50 sat sideways in a bean bag chair, sipping from her soda as she played with her controller settings. "About time you got here, Darius." Numbuh 50 spoke without looking at Numbuh 63. "Here." Numbuh 50 reached down beside her foot and tossed a wireless controller at him.

Numbuh 63 caught the controller. He looked at it puzzled, on the phone he was told to repair the console itself, not an accessory. Numbuh 63 started to form a question, only to be cut off by Numbuh 50.

"Come on, I need a player two." She muttered as she synced her controller with the Xbox.

"You needed a player two?" Numbuh 63 asked disbelievingly. "Josie!" He shouted angrily. "I live in Queens! Do you know how long it takes to get down here?"

"Two minutes?" Numbuh 50 shrugged.

"I take the bus!" Numbuh 63 threw his tool bag to the ground. "I sat beside some guy with a tinfoil hat! He smelled!"

"Well you're here now." Numbuh 50 burped. "You playing or not?"

Numbuh 63 took a deep breath. He exhaled and took a seat beside Numbuh 50. "Dibs on player one."

"I invited you, you're player two."

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

The Kids Next Door was in the midst of a changing of the guard of sorts. Numbuh 274 was nearing his one year anniversary as Supreme Leader. Positions of power once filled by the corrupt remained to be filled. Numbuh 86 had recently assumed the position of Head of Decommissioning after the former operative in charge was outed as a teenager in disguise. After such revelations of unimaginable betrayals the Kids Next Door needed a moment to get things straight, they all needed time to let the shocking events settle so they could all move on.

But things finally looked up to Numbuh C4 as she found herself walking through the metal plated halls of the Moon Base. Operatives were socializing again. Numbuh C4's age gifted her with height compared to her juniors. She could look overhead and see operatives down the hall laughing at a joke.

Numbuh C4 made a left turn, walking past an unmanned security checkpoint. The Decommissioning Squad wasn't the only KND branch that was infiltrated by teen operatives. Their former leader, Numbuh 206 was willingly working for the teens. He ultimately went missing while all the other operatives in the Spy Sector in league with the Teens were rounded up and sentenced to Immediate Decommissioning.

At least half the Sector was mind wiped, that left a lot of open positions, and barely enough operatives to carry out the day to day work. Numbuh C4 waved to an operative standing outside the Spy Sector entrance. The boy lowered the high powered bread launcher in his hands and waved back.

The boy was Numbuh 802, a field operative like Numbuh C4. With all the recent shake ups in the chain of command, personnel reassignments were common sights. One day Numbuh 802 was out in the field infiltrating the most dangerous of Adult Instillations, now he was just a kid with a gun standing outside of a door.

"I heard it went well." Numbuh 802 commented as Numbuh C4 walked by.

"You had to be there." Numbuh C4 cracked a smile as she continued on her way for her meeting.

The Spy Sector was based on The Moon Base for two reasons. The first being to keep the activities of the Sector as far away from its enemies as possible. The second reason was to keep the Spy Sector close for the Supreme Leader to monitor. Given recent events, the second reason was downright laughable.

Numbuh C4 quietly laughed as she passed by an operative who was removing a framed photo of Numbuh 206 from a wall. Beside the operative on the floor was a framed photo of Numbuh 362, the new Spy Sector Leader.

It was an easy choice to make, when it came to finding a replacement for Numbuh 206. Numbuh C4 mused. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh C4 were partners in the field. They'd have been best friends if it wasn't for Numbuh 86 filling that position in Numbuh 362's inner circle.

Numbuh C4 had been there by Numbuh 362's side since the beginning, it wasn't a surprise when Numbuh 274 came to them in the cafeteria three decks below and publically offered her the job.

Numbuh C4 walked up to the Spy Sector front desk, which was manned by a plain looking nine year old. He wore a yellow vest with his code number stitched on. "Hey Isaac." Numbuh C4 greeted the boy.

"Carol!" The boy brightened up, flashing Numbuh C4 a toothy grin. "Numbuh 362's waiting inside for you." The boy, Isaac, gestured over his shoulder to the door behind him.

"Thanks." Numbuh C4 walked off past Isaac, making her way towards the door. She pushed it open, finding Numbuh 362 sitting behind a desk typing on a computer.

"Hey Rachel." Numbuh C4 smiled.

Numbuh 362 looked away from her monitor and over to Numbuh C4. The look on her face was one glad to find a distraction. "Carol. You look like crud." Numbuh 362 remarked, gesturing to the slight bruising on Numbuh C4's face.

"I've had worse." Numbuh C4 shrugged.

"Please, sit." Numbuh 362 motioned to the chair opposite of her on the other side of the desk.

"Mission was a success." Numbuh C4 said, taking a seat. Numbuh C4 reached into her jacket pocket, removing the contents and placing it on the desk. "One Audio Recorder. With our fair Governor's self-made declaration of intent."

"Excellent." Numbuh 362 grabbed the recorder and held it up. She hit the eject button, popping out the tape. "We'll send this up to Numbuh 274, he and the rest of Global Command will use this new information to formulate a proper response."

"Any chance we can speed it up?" Numbuh C4 leaned forward. "No doubt we've got a cell in Arctic that would be happy to hold the jerk."

Numbuh 362 set the tape aside, placing the recorder back on the desk and slid it to Numbuh C4. Numbuh C4 could see the look on Numbuh 362's face changing, her eyes looking at her as a subordinate, not as equals.

"Governor Finch is a 'Politician', any action taken against him will be seen as an act of terror." Numbuh 362 spoke sharply, holding an authoritative tone. "Handling him will take expert precision. Our tacticians will take the information you've provided into consideration. Then we'll move on from there."

Numbuh C4 sat back in her seat, taken off guard by Numbuh 362's tone. "…You okay, Rache?" Numbuh C4 asked meekly, giving her commanding officer a concerned look.

Numbuh 362 leaned back in her seat and sighed. "Sorry if I don't seem like myself." Numbuh 362 glance upward at the ceiling. "The job demands a lot."

"Take a break then." Numbuh C4 suggested.

"Have you seen how bad a shape we are?" Numbuh 362 rhetorically asked. "I can't afford a break. There's too much to do. Too much requisition forms to sign, too many meetings with KND Internal Affairs."

"That brings me with the next topic of this meeting." Numbuh 362 reached into her desk, grabbing a vanilla folder with Numbuh C4's code number stamped on it. "As it is, we all can't afford breaks. Your next assignment begins now."

Numbuh 362 slid the folder to Numbuh C4. She opened the folder, finding several documents on with the word 'Leviathan' littered throughout the folder. "We checked Numbuh 206's computer. Before going MIA he must've forgotten to scrub it. We found a mother lode of incriminating evidence directed at Sector Leaders, Ice Cream Overseers, even Load Masters in the Bike Hub."

"That word, 'Leviathan', was commonly mentioned whenever Numbuh 206 communicated with the operatives."

Numbuh C4 looked over the documents, some of which appeared to be transcripts of online chat between Numbuh 206 and presumably Numbuh 11. "I can't believe how far this goes back."

Numbuh 362 nodded. "And to think he had us go after Numbuh 11 to cover his butt."

Numbuh C4 shook her head. "He knew Numbuh 274 was onto him. It just sucks when you look back and realize we we're doing his dirty work." Numbuh C4 set the contents back within the folder, making a mental reminder to read through its entirety at a later point in time. "So, what's the assignment?"

Numbuh 362 smirked. "To the point as always?"

"I take after a friend of mine." Numbuh C4 smiled.

"Your mission, Numbuh C4, is to investigate into this 'Leviathan', and determine whether its existence threatens the Kids Next Door." Numbuh 362 said, once more in an authoritative tone, a tone Numbuh C4 recognized as one she'd have to get used to sooner or later. "We even got a place for you to start. Report to Isaac outside, he'll get you what you need."

"Before all this we didn't need a middle man to get our guns." Numbuh C4 commented as she stood to leave.

"Before all of 'this', the Spy Sector wasn't a synonym to Benedict Arnold." Numbuh 362 frowned. "Now get going! Numbuh 274 wants this taken care of as soon as possible!"

"Rachel and Chad sitting in a tree." Numbuh C4 sang.

"Get Out!" Numbuh 362 shouted as she blushed. "You have a mission and I have paper work! Very sharp paper work that I can throw! Now get out!"

Numbuh C4 laughed as she skipped out the office. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Grrrr!" Numbuh 362 pounded on her desk.

Numbuh C4 rounded the front desk, approaching it from the front. Isaac looked up from the computer screen and smiled once more. "'Sup."

"Numbuh 362 told me to report to you." Numbuh C4 put a hand on her hip as she shifted her weight to one of her legs. "I need a weapon."

"Right this way." Isaac stood from his chair. He walked around his desk and proceeded down the hall, waving for Numbuh C4 to follow. "Sadly, until screenings are completed, we don't have access to the KND Global Command database. We do have full access to the armory, although under strict supervision."

"So I'll just find this 'Leviathan' the ol' fashioned way." Numbuh C4 chuckled lightly. "Reading, lots and lots of reading."

* * *

 **KND Online Hub**

"BOOYAH!" Numbuh 50 shouted excitedly, jumping up from her seat and dancing in place. "Cap'd that flag like a boss! One girl army! I'm untouchable!"

"You also have cheats enabled." Numbuh 63 said dryly.

Numbuh 63 glanced at the wall clock. He'd been playing games with Numbuh 50 for five hours. If he left now he'd be able to catch the bus home and be there before curfew. "I'm gonna head out, Josie."

"You can't be serious." Numbuh 50 said as she continued her victory dance. "We're on a winning streak!"

"I need to get home, my mom will kill me if I'm late again." Numbuh 63 stood up from where he was seated and began to gather his things. "You know how she is."

"I know." Numbuh 50 sighed. "It just gets lonely here, y'know?"

As Numbuh 63 began to form another apology, the wall facing the street outside blew inward, throwing the TV and several Xboxs flying at the pair of operatives. Numbuh 50 lunged at Numbuh 63, pushing him out of harm's way.

Outside the Online Hub, stood a teenager wearing power armor and wielding an underslung rifle with grenade launcher attachment. He teen activated his jets and flew upward.

"'Sup." The teen flew through the hole into the room. "You little brats have been messing with our video games." He said angrily. "No one, messes, with our video games!"


	22. Numbuh C4 Ch3

**KND Archives**

The ever so glamourous spy gig had its ups and downs. Besides field missions, there was desk work. Besides desk work, there was field desk work, where an operative had to do their own research.

Armed only with a bootlegged laptop, Carol sat in the corner of KND archives combing through the correspondence between Numbuh 362's predecessor Numbuh 206 and this 'Leviathan'. There was much intricate wording and code words, probably they doubted this secret back and forth wouldn't always be so secret. That just made the job a lot harder.

For the most part the laptop helped a lot. A neat little cartoon paper clip kept dancing around in the corner. That got a laugh out of Carol.

Its more reading between the lines than she liked. But Carol could do it. That was the main thing. She had to pull some code books off of shelves as more pertinent information was discussed.

A whole four hours spent combing through correspondence after correspondence was almost enough for her to call it quits. Carol was getting ready to leave for the day, but in the corner of her eyes, in a sideways glance, she could see it all.

"Look at you, being tricky, Numbuh 206." Carol smirked.

It was a simple code and it had been making fun of her the entire time. All Carol had to do was use every second letter in every other word, then she'd see the message. 'The KND Watches You Play', it read.

Now that sounded ominous.

Carol sat back down and continued to read more emails linked to this particular conversation. It was a warning disguised as meaningless chaotic junk mail. Another message, one from whoever this 'Leviathan' was, demanded more than just a warning.

Carol recalled all the times she'd been assigned missions by Numbuh 206. She and Rachel would stand before the darkly dressed boy as he sat behind his wooden desk. He was always a hardcase. He was gruff, unrelenting and he never backed down from a superior such as Numbuh 274 or even Numbuh 100.

The more she read, the more it seemed less like a warning and more like a threat. Numbuh 206 wrote 'The Online Hub can destroy you.' That got a smile out of Carol. It was a legitimate lead. She knew of the Online Hub. She'd never been there, but she knew of its capabilities. A sole operative working in the shadows, fighting teens where they least expected, on their social webpages.

Carol shut the laptop and began to head out. She'd gotten all she needed for now. If she had any hopes of finding 'Leviathan', she would need the Online Hub's resources backing her up. Carol packed her things and departed.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Online Hub**

When Carol arrived to the Online Hub, she found the rundown apartment complex to be even more rundown than what she had been led to believe. There was a gaping hole in the top of the building and that just seemed odd.

Rachel had been here for a case once. It was a magnificent tale about catching an online stalker. A boy who's affection for some girl had gotten too out of hand. The online Hub tracked his emails back to his computer and Rachel laid a smack down on the boy.

That brought a frown to her face. Carol glanced to her side where her partner would usually be standing. Rachel and her 'can do' attitude and her 'never back down' swagger. Carol missed when things were simpler, when it was just friends saving the world and nothing else around to complicate things.

With a saddened sigh, Carol pressed forward. She stood at the doorway and rang the doorbell. A tiny circular scanner shot out of the eye hole in the door. Blue light shot forward and scanned Carol head to toe.

"Identity Confirmed. Welcome Numbuh C4." A disembodied voice said cheerfully.

It irritated Carol, the way the scanner worked. It acted on facial recognition software. Those Teen Ninja chameleon suits could easily allow them to bypass any of their systems. The Kids Next Door needed a serious upgrade in the security department.

The door shut behind her. Carol looked around, finding wires running all throughout the building. 'Needs cleaning.' Carol thought with disgust as she noticed how terribly dirty the flooring was.

"Targets acquired." A voice spoke from upstairs. Carol's eyes narrowed. The voice was deeper than any boy's she knew. She swore it sounded like a teenager's. Not taking any chances, Carol dug into her turquoise blue jacket pocket, drawing a M.U.S.K.E.T. She held the weapon close to her side as she quietly crept up the stairs.

"Good job Kaiden." Another voice, this time sounding feminine, spoke in reply. "Bring them back to HQ. I'll send two agents for Infiltration later."

Reaching the top of the stairs, Carol quietly checked the rooms, making sure there would be no surprises instore for her. She only found wires and computers as well as several generators needed to power everything in the building.

Soon, Carol found herself at the end of the hall. Behind the closed door she could hear two muffled voices, these ones sounding like children. "Wipe everything. Today never happened." The woman's voice said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." The teen's voice replied.

Carol dug into her combat satchel and quietly withdrew a breaching charge. She placed it on the door and primed the charge. She stood her back against the wall and counted down the seconds left on the tiny timer.

"Well kids." Kaiden laughed as he rounded the tied up Josie and Darius. His wrist mounted communicator shut off as the woman hung up. "I'm an Xbox man myself, but you heard the lady. I gotta wipe your save files." He shrugged. "Sorry."

The charge went off, causing Kaiden to freeze up as pieces of door shot inward. Carol ran into the room, her weapon out and trained on Kaiden. Josie and Darius coughed behind their gags against the dust that was kicked up from the explosion.

"Hands behind your back, now!" Carol shouted at Kaiden.

Kaiden turned around, looking at Carol skeptically but then complied, putting his arms behind his back, completely out of Carol's line of sight. "Sure thing little miss. Just keep calm and this might have a happy ending." He said playing it cool.

Caught slightly off guard by the teen's casual attitude of the situation, Carol made sure not to show her falter and played it off. She stepped forward, her gun held with both hands aimed at the teen. She took a step forward and spared a glance at Josie and Darius.

"You two okay?" She asked, her eyes returning their attention to the teen standing behind her.

"Oh they're good. I wasn't too rough on them." Kaiden scoffed.

Behind the gag, Josie was cursing profoundly, Darius, on the other hand, was simply shrugging, not too concerned with his friend's violent attitude. Under the circumstances, if she wasn't the one throwing the fit, he surely would be.

Behind Kaiden's back, the teen's hands were busy hitting a number of select buttons on his wrist communicator. "Are You Sure You Would Like To Purge Call Log?" A mechanical disembodied voice asked aloud from behind Kaiden.

Carol's eyes shot wide open. That was evidence the teen was getting rid of. "Stop! Now!"

"Yes." He smirked as his communicator confirmed.

"Call Log Purged."

"Hands in front of you, now!" Carol shouted angrily.

"No problem." Kaiden said coolly before quickly drawing a laser pistol. A shoot out broke out, Kaiden shooting first, only for Carol to dodge and follow up with a rapid burst of mustard wads. Darius fidgeted behind the rope he and Josie were tied behind. His muffled cries were drowned by the loud shooting.

"Do you work for Leviathan?" Carol shouted as she rolled for cover behind Josie's bean bag chair. "Answer me!"

"Kid what do you think I am? Your prisoner?" Kaiden scoffed as he kept up the barrage of laser fire. "I ain't got nothin' to say to you."

Carol gritted her teeth angrily. She leapt over the bean bag chair, grabbing it as she was fully vertical in the air and using her momentum to throw the chair at the teen.

The chair connected with the teen's face, blinding him momentarily. Carol charged at Kaiden, tackling the boy and causing him to drop his weapon. Carol shot the teen repeatedly point blank with her weapon as he struggled to pull her off of him. Josie could only watch in awe of the fight while Darius continuously attempted to gain her attention, an idea forming in his head to grab one of the scattered video disks to cut the ropes that bound them.

Carol's M.U.S.K.E.T.'s ammo soon depleted, forcing the operative to use the weapon like a club and beat the teen across the face with it. Kaiden recoiled with every hit, each time backing up against the hole in the wall he'd created. Kaiden yanked at Carol in a vain attempt to pull the kid off, but to no avail, Carol just kept pummeling the boy.

"Quit it!" He shouted angrily.

"Answer the question teen!" She shouted. "Who do you work for?! Who's Leviathan?!" Carol smacked the teen with the butt of the M.U.S.K.E.T., this time drawing blood.

Kaiden cried out and recoiled backwards once more, this time, the teen fell out of the hole, bringing Carol with him. Josie cried out as she'd seemingly witnessed the pair's deaths. Kaiden shot up into the air, his jet boots having activated. Carol still clung to the boy and was still punching away, not once faltering.

"Seriously stop it!" The bloodied Kaiden demanded as they flew around out of control. Carol reached out with both hands and head-butted the teen. The force knocked Kaiden off balance, causing his jets to launch them over into traffic.

Kaidne slammed against a bridge. His jets cut out and Carol lost her grip on the teen. Kaiden pushed her off and landed on the top of a nearby building. Seemingly losing the kid who'd been attacking him, Kaiden took a moment to let out a sigh of relief. Carol sprang up from the side of the building, unwavering and jumped the teen once more.

"Who's Leviathan?" Carol beat the teen. "Answer me!"

"Pfft." The bloodied teen laughed. He spat and cursed at Carol several times over before the operative pummeled him once more. "You think I would give up 'Leviathan' to you?" He laughed. "Know only they are beyond you and I." He spoke cryptically.

Kaiden rammed his head upward, head-butting Carol like she'd done to him, knocking her back. Kaiden got to his feet and smirked. "Some secrets are worth dying for." He gave a victorious grin before jumping off the building into oncoming traffic.

Carol sprung to her feet and raced towards the edge in a vain attempt to catch Kaiden. She looked over the edge, only finding the aftermath of screeching tires and loud car horns. She felt like she was going to hurl. And then she did, off the side of the roof which landed on some car.

Carol picked herself up and began to head back to the Online Hub. She wiped the blood off her face with her sleeve, smearing the turquoise jacket with red. She walked back up to the doors, the scanner popped out once more. Despite her now bruised features, the scanner gave her the green light and allowed her entry.

Carol climbed the stairs once more. This time she didn't bother checking the rooms. She walked to the room at the end of the hall and was surprised to find the operatives free from their restraints. She was even more surprised to find them arguing.

"See!" Josie pointed at Carol. "She's back. You didn't have to break my game!"

"Well I'm sorry. I should've left you tied up." Darius rolled his eyes. Carol couldn't help but notice a broken game disk in his hands.

"Hey." Carol said, catching their attention. "What was all that about? What's the connection with Leviathan?"

"What?" Darius rose a brow.

"That guy attacked you for a reason." Carol muttered. "I'd like to know why. More importantly, I'd like to know who he works for."

"I've heard his voice before." Josie spoke up.

"Where?"

"Xbox Live." Josie pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the devastated game systems.

"Any chance you can pull his IP address from you game history?"

"I don't know…" Josie said unsure as she rubbed her hurt shoulder.

"I can do it." The pair of female operatives turned to see Darius waving to them. "It might take a while. And I'll need Josie's help. But I can do it."

Carol flashed the pair a grateful smile. "Thank you."

* * *

 **4 October, 2005**

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Spy Sector Barracks**

It had taken quite some time, but Josie and Darius had come through. Carol sat on her bunk, a data pad in hand and a scrap of paper with an IP address in the other. On the data pad was a customized search engine and the IP address. Carol sat in silence, waiting for the engine to provide a positive location.

Carol found herself lost in the silence of her mind. Months ago she'd be doing this sort of thing with Numbuh 362, the both of the waiting around for results together as one unit. But Numbuh 362 had moved on to be what the KND needed her to be. Maybe she missed the feeling of having people at her back, helping her with a common goal. Maybe she missed being apart of a team.

Maybe she just felt lonely.

The data pad let out a low beep, signifying its current task had been completed. Carol left her thoughts and returned to the task at hand. She looked at the results, finding the IP address had been tracked to Rhode Island.

Carol frowned. She knew of the Kids Next Door's history with that state. It sort of made sense that her mission would take her there. Carol sat up from her bunk and began to prepare. She'd have to make a stop by the Moon Base armory on her way out, but for the most part, she had all that she needed in the room with her.

Carol got dressed in standard issue Spy Sector dress consisting of black turtle necks and cargo pants with a red sash to offset the bleak coloring. She threw on her boots and tied her laces. She grabbed her standard issue Combat Satchel and secured it. She grabbed the data pad and the keys to her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. Carol walked to her door and pulled it open. She hit the lights and locked the door behind her.

'Look out Rhode Island. Here comes Numbuh C4.'

 **Numbuh C4: In Service of the KND**

 **End**


	23. Numbuh 322 Ch1

**Story Theme: 'Flaws' by Bastille**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 7**

 **Numbuh 322**

* * *

 **28 September, 2005**

The Jungle was loud, she recalled. She had no clue where in the world she was, last thing she recalled was being thousands of miles above the ocean on a plane to visit her mother in Mexico. Now the plane was in pieces, black smoke fuming out the engines and survivors funneling out of the various broken sections. She heard children crying. There were adults, some hurt, others shouting profanities.

The Jungle was loud, like someone held a trumpet to her head and went to town playing Yankee Doodle. She could feel the eyes watching her from the tree line, their dark intent glowering down on them.

She felt powerless. The world had taken a cruel turn and subjected her to the island and its vast jungle of beasts. The plane died. The people screamed. She's back there standing in the wreckage as the world fell apart. She's back there on the Island knowing no one would come and save them.

The eyes were looking down at her. They were staring into her soul, searching for weakness. She was there, staring into the blank eyes of nature, succumbing to the shock. She recalled blinking, opening her eyes and watching the horror unfold.

She was there on the Island.

"-talk about The Island-"

But now she's on The Moon Base.

Kayla Valera was her name. Daughter of a seamstress in Mexico and prison warden in America. To many she was the girl on the plane that crashed that one time. Other times she was Numbuh 322, loyal operative of the Kids Next Door.

She snaps out of her thoughts, turning and looking at the KND appointed therapist sitting behind the desk in front of her. Numbuh 113 was younger than herself, not by much however. She had glasses and spoke in a manner that portrayed maturity beyond her years. For the most part, that unsettled her.

"Numbuh 322, are you listening?" Numbuh 113 spoke

"Sorry." Numbuh 322 apologized halfheartedly. "You were saying?"

"I think it's time that we discussed The Island." Numbuh 113 said, keeping her eyes trained on Numbuh 322, hoping to identify any odd shifts in her body language.

"I think that topic has been talked to death." Numbuh 322 muttered. "My plane crashed. I got off the Island. End of story."

"I think you're downplaying your experience." Numbuh 113 leaned forward, resting her elbows on her wooden desk, pressing her index fingers against her nose. "Sometimes after traumatic events, we recede. We shut ourselves in and keep others out."

"We're the ids Next Door, we build trees on Moons." Numbuh 322 retorted. "If anything, what I experienced was baby stuff compared to what we do."

"Baby stuff?" Numbuh 113 raised a brow. "An odd choice of wording, Kayla."

Numbuh 322's eyes narrowed, staring at her appointed therapist with contempt filled eyes. "I'd prefer you address me by my code number."

"Noted." Numbuh 113 remarked. "But why 'Baby Stuff'?"

"I'm an operative like you, Numbuh 113." Numbuh 322 shrugged, not really in the mood to talk any longer. "I'm one in a thousand. I can take a little plane crash."

"Except there were two hundred other souls on that flight." Numbuh 113 sat back in her chair, recalling from memory the headlines of various newspapers and twenty four hour media coverage. "'Brave girl found adrift. Leads rescue to Missing Plane'. The media spun it for a couple of days, omitting your KND connections of course. Can't have an operative saving adults now, they might start to like us."

"Are we done yet?" Numbuh 322 asked, slumping in her chair slightly.

"Our session will conclude after I'm satisfied with today's progress." Numbuh 113 answered plainly. "One final question."

"Shoot." Numbuh 322

"You landed on the island on a plane. They found you on a raft at sea. Those are the facts that 'have' been discussed to death." Numbuh 113 began. "You were on the Island for a month. What happened to you there?"

She's back on the island again. The animals all around her, their fur changing rapidly, blending wand standing out all at the same time. She recalled screaming, but couldn't discern who was screaming. Was it the adults? Or Numbuh 322 herself?

"I-I…" Numbuh 322 held a hand to her forehead as she thought for a moment. "I don't remember. We good?"

Numbuh 113 let out a sigh. "Yes, I guess." Numbuh 322 got up from where she sat, grabbing her combat satchel by the chair legs and walking for the door. "Numbuh 274 has us scheduled for another session tomorrow, Numbuh 322. Don't forget!"

Numbuh 322 waved her hand up, acknowledging her appointed therapist without looking back. She reached out for the door handle and was gone out the door.

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

 **Teen Ninja Hideout**

Within a marble room with red and black tapestries resided a circular desk. Around the desk sat ten teens, some wearing Battle Ready Armor, others in normal civilian attire. As of late, the Teen Ninjas had suffered a huge blow in their intelligence gathering operations. Deep operatives uncovered and exposed.

"Why'd you call this meeting, Natasha?" A girl with long blonde hair asked dryly as she leaned in her seat, addressing a girl across the table who appeared to be dressed in formal wear who just now took her seat.

The girl raised a brow. "I thought you called this meeting, ma'am. Your building, your unit."

"Yeah, I thought it was you ma'am." An armored teen spoke up.

"Actually, I called you all here." Ten pairs of eyes shot to the door. Standing in the entrance was a boy in purple Battle Ready Armor, flanked on his left by a hooded girl in standard armor.

"Reese Martin." The blonde haired girl let out a slight sigh. "You have half a minute to explain yourself before I have Varsity Linemen escort you the hell out of here."

"Relax, ma'am, I'm just here to talk. It's a meeting after all." The boy in purple armor, Reese, played of the threat. He sauntered towards the table and began to walk around the gathered ten teens.

"Recently, I can't help but notice we've hit a snag in operations." Reese addressed the gathered teens. "Years of undercover work gone in a day. A day. The KND just pulled the rug out from under us and we're falling."

"Get to the point, Reese." The blonde ordered, visibly irritated.

"Those snot nosed brats won." Reese spat, causing many of the teens to glare at him. The blonde remained unmoved. "They won, a battle." He added. "Me and my associate, Galil." He gestured to his companion standing in the doorway. "The two of us have been thinking, and we say it's time we struck back."

"How do you suppose we do that?" The girl, Natasha spoke up. "We're an intelligence agency. We infiltrate and gather said intelligence."

"You think too small Natasha." Reese laughed. "We already possess the means to do anything we want. We could've been rid of the KND years ago! Yet we just stood in the shadows blending in, passing on useless information when we could've been slitting throats or accidently launching operatives out of airlocks!"

"You're not about to suggest we put a bomb on a plane again?" Natasha said in disgust.

"No." Reese stated bluntly. "I'm going to put a bomb on the Moon Base."

"You're a god damn terrorist you know that?" One of the teens shouted angrily.

"Sticks and stones, man. Sticks and stones." Reese laughed. "Think about it. We blow up the Moon Base, the KND will be in disarray. It will be chaos and a mad dash to get everything back in order."

"Heck!" Reese shouted smugly. "You can even take the places of some of the kids caught in the explosion. That should constitute as intelligence gathering."

"This is insane!" Natasha shouted. "He said this with the plane months ago! Have any of you forgotten? He blew up a plane with a KND operative on it! People died and the kid lived!"

"Well how about it then?" Reese turned to the blonde. "How about it ma'am? All those dead kids would provide the perfect opportunity to infiltrate the KND all over again. What took years we'd be able to do in minutes."

The blonde haired girl narrowed her eyes, glaring at Reese. "I've never been one for mass murder. But such an event would be a god shot for our organization. A crippled Kids Next Door and the perfect opportunity to once again shadow their ranks from within."

"Ma'am, you can't honestly be going along with this guy's madness?" Natasha

"It appears I am." The blonde muttered. "You'd best be off then Reese, all of Leviathan's resources are at your disposal. Just get it done."

"Thank you ma'am, you won't be disappointed." Reese smirked. He turned for the doorway and practically skipped out the room, followed closely behind by Galil.

"What have we just done?" Natasha shouted, mortified.

"You didn't do anything, Natasha." The blonde stood from her seat and began to walk towards the exit. "Whatever happens is on me. I'll report to The Steve and inform him of Reese's plan. I need you all to report to our agents and prepare them for infiltration. This will be our finest hour whether we like it or not."

"Long live Leviathan." She said coldly as she left the room.


	24. Numbuh 322 Ch2

'Good Hunting'. Numbuh 274 had said to her like usual. He gave her what she needed to know: her target. The rest was on her.

Numbuh 322 recalled the weight of the 2x4 sniper rifle that day. She'd made special modifications the day prior, a dual firing mode switch that changed the scale of battle if she'd ever gotten into a jam.

At the time she'd hollowed out an AC unit on the side of a corporate building, using that as her hiding spot as she kept an eye on the courtyard. She watched through the scope, waiting for her target to make a move.

The guy's name was Justin Cavallero. He has stupidly tall hair and a certain swagger in his steps that betrayed the location of his concealed laser pistol located on his left hip.

From the dossier she'd been given prior, she was informed of Justin Cavallero's history with the KND. He'd acted as an ambassador and arrived on the Moon Base on the pretense of peace. It had turned out to be farce in the end. Cavallero had only been there to present an opportunity for an assassin to kill Numbuh 274. Luckily the assassin had decided to use a cheap explosive instead of a bullet. That gave Numbuh 274 a fighting chance to pull through.

Global Command wanted him shadowed, and if an opportunity presented itself, a rubber slug jammed in each knee, that would teach them.

No one crosses the Kids Next Door!

She'd tracked his movements, watched him chat up some blonde haired girl, but she didn't seem too interested. Numbuh 322 decided that was the best time to take her shot, maybe do the guy a favor even, seeing as he was striking out so bad. She took aim and readied to pull the trigger.

The only thing she hadn't counted on was pair of birds flying in the way. The birds took the hit for Cavallero. Both he and the girl ran off. The mission was a bust.

That all happened right before the crash. Her last mission before taking a vacation to visit her family in Mexico.

"When can I go back into the field?" Numbuh 322 asked Numbuh 274.

They were in the Moon Base's command center. Some operatives were busy playing with a Frisbee nearby while others were lounging around computers. It was a slow day and most of the operatives had been exhausted with their recent activities in purging hidden teenagers amongst their ranks. It was a noticeable difference from before then, before they knew. There were a number of seats left vacant, having once been occupied by teens themselves.

Numbuh 274 looked up at Numbuh 322. He sat at his desk while she stood next to him, waiting for an answer. Numbuh 274 set his pen down beside his paperwork. "We've already had this discussion, Kayla." He said sadly.

"And we're having it again, sir." She asserted.

Numbuh 274 squeezed his temples and released a stressed sigh. "You do understand who you're talking to, right?"

Numbuh 322 glanced at her feet, unable to meet Numbuh 274's gaze. She'd overstepped her position. "I'm sorry, sir. I just feel that my talents would be better served out of an office and in the field, doing what I do best."

"Let me tell you, Kayla, but I keep tabs on all my operatives." Numbuh 274 looked away from Numbuh 322 and at the glass dome above, staring out into space. "I take notice of who they are and why they are. That's why recent events have been so difficult lately, that my understanding of my fellow operatives and friends hasn't been as I once thought."

"You missed that, you missed all of that harsh unravelling. The Kayla I knew of, the effective operative who took orders and would never speak to a superior in such a deeming tone left on that plane." Numbuh 274 turned his eyes back on Numbuh 322. "That's why you're having these sessions with Numbuh 113. Until we have an idea of how big that metaphorical chip on your shoulder is, you're a liability. To me and your fellow operatives."

"And for that I am truly sorry that we can't just take a leap of faith on you, Kayla." Numbuh 274 reached out for his pen on his desk and began to play with it in his hands. "No field work. End of discussion."

Numbuh 322 shut her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't want to show any malice towards Numbuh 274. The Supreme Leader was visibly stressed, he was just doing his job, looking out for the best interests of the KND as a whole. That's what she told herself at least.

"Sorry, sir." Numbuh 322 apologized. Without another word, Numbuh 322 walked off.

Numbuh 274 looked up from his paperwork to watch her leave. The KND Supreme Leader shook his head and let out a remorseful sigh.

Numbuh 322 walked down the halls of the Moon Base, feeling anxious. A couple of operatives walked by, recognizing her and applauded her actions.

"There were 15 kids on that plane, Numbuh 322!" One shouted. "They found them because of you!"

Numbuh 322 gave them an awkward smile and kept on walking.

Time passed and she soon found herself in the Moon Base Cafeteria. After lunch, there was barely anyone present, only a few stragglers and the occasional Numbuh 65.3, hoping to get second helpings before getting called up to get back to work.

She sat in the corner of the room, behind a pillar, essentially hiding herself from her peers. It had been a while since she zoned out, so she did.

Numbuh 322 found herself back on The Island. It was just her, she recalled. The beasts in the trees had lunged out of hiding, there and yet not there at all. The survivors of the crash scattered, running in different directions as they were chased.

Numbuh 322's shell shocked legs carried her as far as they could before giving out on her. She was in a cave, she could hear all the screaming. The screaming wouldn't stop. She just laid on the rocky floor and tried her best to sleep for days, but the screaming never stopped. She shut her eyes and hoped that awful screaming would end.

She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with one of the ravenous beasts, staring her in the eyes, drooling as its jagged teeth stuck out of its mouth. The beast lunged at her. She recalled being tired, barely having anything left to give. She reached out for a rock when it rammed her.

By the end of it, Numbuh 322 knelt down beside the ugly beast, the rock she'd grabbed firmly lodged in its skull. She cried a lot that day. She didn't stop crying for a while.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, Numbuh 322 found herself crying. She brushed strand of her curly hair, left damp after allowing them to hang low over her eyes, and proceeded to wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

Numbuh 322 sat there, alone for a while longer. Eventually time caught up with her when it hit dinner hour. A number of operatives began to funnel into the cafeteria, hoping to get something to eat before they got in so they wouldn't have to eat whatever vegetables their parents had instore for them back home.

Numbuh 322 got up and moved along, not having it in her to eat. She made her way to the landing bays, where she caught a transport home.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **Teen Ninja Hideout**

Natasha Vinson was a teenager. She was 15. A tech expert by trade, should found herself working for the Teen Ninjas as a tech support operative, often acting as a moderator for their online video games, and even helping develop games themselves.

In short, Natasha wasn't a murderer. She helped her Teen Ninja division do many things, but she never once thought she'd be helping them murder hundreds in an instant. That wasn't what she signed up for. She felt sick, having just come out of the marble tiled office room, where she'd just learned her boss had sanctioned an insane boy's plan to murder untold amounts of children.

Natasha went back to her office, not saying much to anyone on the way. For all she knew, that freak Reese and his groupie Galil we're raiding the Hideout's armory, discussing the many ways they could infiltrate the Moon Base with the schematics Leviathan had acquired over years of hiding amongst the KND brats.

She sat down in her office chair, mulling over recent events. She found herself in a moral predicament. She can't let Reese commit such an atrocity. The blood he would spill would be on her hands as well.

Natasha shot up from her desk and quickly walked down the hall to her boss's office. Without knocking, Natasha pushed open the door, finding her Boss in the middle of a phone call.

"Development of the weapon you required has hit a snag." The blonde haired teen spoke into the phone. She took note of Natasha's presence and simply held up a finger, telling her to wait a minute.

"What do you mean, Snag?" The voice over the phone asked angrily.

"The Kids Next Door butted in. They demolished the lab and even took our lead scientist into custody." She spoke dryly. "All data was, however, backed up and sent to our remote server before Darwin wiped everything. You will get your weapon, Benedict. It will just take a bit longer."

"My patience grows thinner every minute, Lynch." The man over the phone, Benedict, warned the girl. "Get me my Animalization Ray, or else."

"Noted." The Boss, Lynch muttered before hanging up. She turned her attention to Natasha and set her office phone down. "Yes?"

"Uhm…ma'am, I'd like to ask you to reconsider approving Reese's mission, ma'am." Natasha said meekly.

Lynch simply stared at Natasha, unimpressed. Lynch stood from her seat and walked towards Natasha. Natasha backed away, frightened. Lynch simply reached past Natasha, closing the door. Lynch then walked back to her desk, taking her seat.

"Getting cold feet, Natasha?" Lynch asked in her usual dry tone. "Now, be open with me. Why the sudden erratic behavior?" Lynch gestured for Natasha to take a seat.

Natasha sat down in one of the two seats in front of Lynch's desk. She thought for a moment about what to say, as much as she enjoyed her work with the Teen Ninjas, she like many other people, people not crazy enough to blow up a base full of children, were afraid of Lynch.

"I-I'm not a killer ma'am." Natasha stuttered. "I can't with good conscience be a part of this if Reese is just going to kill all those kids. It's one thing to spy on them and derail their organization, but-but this…this is something horrible."

Lynch let out a laugh. Lynch laughed and that scared Natasha. Lynch never laughs.

"Are you familiar with the plane that went missing back in July? The one Reese put a bomb on?" Lynch asked as she stifled her laugh. All Natasha could do was nod. "Right before it went down, Natasha, we tried to assassinate the KND Supreme Leader. We failed."

"We set up a bogus peace conference, we sent in a new guy, Justin Cavallero, as you probably recall. The entire meeting was set up to give our assassin, an operative apart of Sector Q, if you'd believe, could go right up and murder Numbuh 274." Natasha nodded once again.

"But things didn't go as planned. Mission was a failure and Cavallero had to book it out of there. You see, afterward, the KND thought they could be smart by sending an operative to shadow Cavallero. We didn't find out until later because Numbuh 274 started cluing in on our activities infiltrating the KND."

"So he sent the operative to shadow Cavallero. On that very day, the day the operative decided it was time to teach Cavallero a lesson, our dear Cavallero decided to meet me in public to discuss the events of the mission."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but what does this have to do with the plane?" Natasha spoke up.

"I ordered Reese to do it." Lynch stated bluntly. Natasha's eyes widened slightly as Lynch continued to explain. "You see, the operative Numbuh 274 had sent had seen my face. Luckily in the operative's report, she assumed he was just…hitting on me." Lynch shuddered slightly. "But still, she saw my face. Eventually, who could say she would think longer about the meeting, perhaps she'd get the idea Cavallero was reporting to a superior."

"So that's when our operatives in the Spy Sector and Decommissioning Squad heard of the operatives plans to go and visit family in Mexico. I had Reese put a bomb on the plane. The Mexican Government would probably say it was the Cartel's doing, or maybe American officials would blame it on terrorists. Either way, it was supposed to have solved our problems and cut that loose end."

"Except it didn't." Lynch sighed. "She lived. All the kids on the plane lived. Nine teenagers died. The flight crew died. And then half of the adults on the plane died."

"Why are you telling me this?" Natasha asked, mortified.

"Because, you claim you want no part in all this bloodshed. You want to keep your hands clean." Lynch spoke dryer than normal. "But you already have blood on your hands Natasha. You already do."

Natasha fell silent. "We're done here." Lynch said before returning to work.

"Yeah." Natasha muttered before getting up and leaving the office.


	25. Numbuh 322 Ch3

Back on the Island, Numbuh 322 sat in the tree line, watching the beasts rummage through the crash site. The adults and children had scattered and gone their separate ways, chased off by those horrid creatures. Their fur shimmered and changed, becoming one with the environment around them. They wailed violently and began to desecrate the plane's corpse.

They appeared to have ripped through the remains, destroying everything inside. The seats were shredded. The inflatable rafts were bitten and rendered useless. They smashed the windows fiercely and rummaged through the overhead compartments, stripping them of the luggage they cherished.

Numbuh 322 recalled the feeling in her chest. It wasn't the feeling she'd had after her encounter with one of the beasts in the cave, it was one entirely new. It welled up in her chest and she felt like she could scream. She felt mad, madder than she'd ever felt in her nine years of existence on this gem of a planet.

She hated them. She hated them for what they were doing. She hated them for what they've done.

So then Kayla dropped down from the branch she'd perched on and claimed the sharpest piece of glass on the floor and approached the nearest fowl beast.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" The roguish voice belonging to her father, snapped Kayla out of her memories.

She looked up from where she sat on the living room couch to see her father dressed in a suit. Valiant Valera was a Prison Warden, he wore a suit every day. Kayla didn't need to glance at the time on the VCR, she could tell how late it was through the window, seeing how dark it was outside.

"Feeling good, dad." Kayla answered halfheartedly. "Got a hot date?" She commented on his state of dress.

Valiant raised a brow at his daughter's use of language, mentally leaving a reminder to set up child locks on the television. Ever since the plane crash, and her safe return, Valiant had become too lenient with her activities.

"I have a meeting with the Governor." Valiant answered simply. "It's mostly about funding."

"Sounds boring." Kayla shrugged.

"I'll be back around midnight." Valiant leaned over and kiss his daughter's head.

"Okay Cinderella." Kayla waved bye to her father. "Have fun."

With her father gone, Kayla was left alone once more. She reached out for the remote, hoping the sounds of cartoon reruns would drown out her thoughts. She took the remote and switched on the modestly sized television, only for Kayla to regret her decision immediately.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys Oh So Very Round And Super Chunky!" The television sang.

Kayla lost it right then, grabbing at her scalp and clawing at it. She thrashed around on the couch and screamed violently. Those terrible beasts on the Island were taunting her. She could see them on the screen laughing and joyously fooling the world, but she knew the truth, she knew they were monsters.

Tears streamed down her now rosy cheeks. Kayla reached back down for the remote, having flung it aside. She took the remote and reeled it back before throwing it at the television screen. The television sparked and died with a gruesome mangling of the sound. The Rainbow Monkey theme song began to burn distortedly, leaving Kayla uneasy.

It was the doorbell that snapped her out of her alarming thoughts. Kayla picked herself off the sofa, calmly approaching the front door as she slowly descended from her adrenaline fueled high.

Kayla knew her father well enough to know he was studious and well prepared. She knew it wasn't him at the door. Quietly, Kayla retrieved a 2x4 weapon comprised or rubber bands plywood and a battery pack from a remote controlled car. She removed the weapon from its hiding spot where it was firmly taped under the table.

She approached the door, weapon held behind her back. She straightened her curly black hair with her free hand and then opened the door.

It was a teenager, one she'd never seen around her neighborhood before. The teen was somewhere in her mid-teens, dressed professionally in a violet dress shirt and pencil skirt. She was a little adult, not quite old enough to run the world but desperately vying for that role.

It wasn't the manicured nails or fake eyelashes that kicked on Kayla's mental alarms, it was the teen's defeated almost shaking composure.

"Sorry. No solicitors." Kayla muttered as she attempted to close door, not wanting anything to do with this girl.

"No, wait!" The teen reached out to hold the door open. "You're the girl on the plane. The one that crashed."

Kayla drew her weapon from behind her back and aimed it at the teen's forehead. "I don't sign autographs if that's what you're here about." She glared.

The teen glanced at the weapon aimed at her head and then to the kid holding said gun. It was then she realized her mistake, essentially barging in on the girl and bringing up a presumably sore subject.

"I apologize." She said. "My name is Natasha Vinson. I have information that you will want to hear."

"Well get chatting desconocida." Kayla gestured to Natasha with the gun threateningly.

"I feel that this is a discussion that would be best handled inside." Natasha pleaded.

Kayla weighed her options, looking Natasha down head to toe, seeing no visible weapons. But still, there was always the possibility of the teen standing in front of her having a blade hidden in her hair, or a gun strapped to her thigh.

Kayla couldn't take the chance. "No. You have anything to say you say it. No way am I letting you in my house."

The teen bit her bottom lip. She glanced at the weapon in Kayla's hand once more and then back to Kayla. "It's about the plane crash."

Natasha's eyes flew wide open in fear as a distinctly sharp pencil shot passed her face, landing somewhere in the front yard behind her.

"Mention the plane crash again and the next one goes in the eye." Kayla threatened.

"That's what I'm here to tell you!" Natasha held her hands up defensively as tears began to well in her eyes. "The crash wasn't an accident, it was planned."

Kayla didn't pull the trigger like she promised to, instead she simply glared at Natasha but kept the gun trained on the teen. "Go on."

Natasha nodded and continued. "The plane crash was planned. A teenager name Reese Martin planted a bomb to kill you."

Kayla's glare intensified as Natasha continued. "You were targeted because of a mission you had prior to the crash. You'd seen things and Reese's superiors saw it fit to get rid of you." Kayla hadn't noticed Natasha's now tearful face. Her eyes were on autopilot as she receded into her mind.

She thought back to the island, how she'd fended off the beasts and made it to the coast with materials to make a raft. She recalled the crash itself, how the plane magically caught on fire, how the passengers screamed all around her. And then Kayla thought of the mission she was given, to shadow Cavallero.

"The blonde." Kayla gritted her teeth.

"Reese's boss." Natasha said.

"Your boss too I bet." Kayla scowled.

"Yes." Natasha's head hung low, ashamed. "You need to stop him. Reese, he's at it again. He's got another bomb and he plans to destroy the Moon Base and everyone on it."

"How's he plan to get on the Moon Base?" Kayla asked.

"As of earlier this afternoon, a pair of operatives had an accident. It was their night for guard duty on the Moon Base. They're going to replace them with Battle Ready Armor."

"B.R.A.?" Kayla raised a brow, slightly disarmed by the acronym.

"It was a way to get back at male teen operatives for pantsing the last teen leader. It makes them feel uncomfortable." Natasha shrugged.

"So what is this? Is this you apologizing?" Kayla asked lowly.

"I'm no killer." Natasha

"And you telling me who is somehow redeems you, huh?" Kayla asked rhetorically. "If you want redemption you'll give me the name of your boss, the blonde. Make my job easier."

Natasha looked at Kayla with a confused look on her face. The exact wording and tone didn't reflect one of urgency. It was plainly obvious to her Kayla had no intention of involving the KND as a whole, but rather she intended to deal with Reese on her own.

"Are you going to give me a name or what?" Kayla asked in a reserved fashion.

Natasha debated what to do, whether to give into the child's demands or not. Kayla could see the moral dilemma Natasha was mentally juggling in her head. No doubt that teen had a code of ethics, one that allowed her to divulge the identity of the teen who stranded her on that damned island but also a code that rationalized her loyalty to whatever branch of the teen organization she belonged to.

In short, Kayla knew their conversation had ended.

"Run." Kayla stated coldly. Natasha hadn't the time to wrap her head around Kayla's earlier question when she found herself faced with the child, no longer aiming a gun at her. It was all cold withheld bitter anger in Kayla and it scared Natasha. "I won't say it again. Run. Get as far away from me. When I'm done with Reese I'll be coming for you and the people you align yourself with. So run."

The sight of Natasha running as fast as she could away from Kayla would have brought a smile to any operative's face. Kayla, however, glared at thin air. She couldn't put how she felt into words.

For a moment there was a brief moment of relief, that it wasn't some cruel twist of fate that placed her on the island, but rather the ill intent of an enemy of kid kind. Soon after came the cold rage, that the boy he placed her in that situation, now intended to harm her colleagues.

Kayla returned inside, locking the door behind her. She walked to her room and changed into her mission outfit consisting of a grey sleeveless hoodie, black cargo pants and boots and finally the standard KND Combat Satchel. Kayla grabbed her 2x4 sniper rifle and loaded it with razor sharp pencil ammunition.

Kayla exited her house, walking to the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. hidden in her backyard. It had since fallen into disrepair during her time on the island. The S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. was hardly airworthy, the weapons system was fried. But the propulsion system was intact, as was cockpit. It may be the ship's last flight, but she'd reach her destination.

The S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. launched into the air, smoke fumes and all. And for the first time in a very long time, amongst the quiet, Kayla didn't find herself back on that island. Instead, Kayla found herself looking forward to the confrontation ahead of her. One could say she looked excited.


	26. Numbuh 322 Ch4

**Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Jimmy Wilkins was an outlier who opened doors for girls. Willa March was a social butterfly who in her spare time played match maker. The pair had gone through Arctic Training together, eventually being assigned to the Moon Base.

At precisely two o'clock in Colorado, the pair of KND operatives had caught a sudden case of chicken pox. The shuttle meant to carry the operatives for their night shift sped through space, aimed at its destination, the KND Moon Base.

The shuttle passed through ray shields that protected the kids working on their 2x4 space craft from the vacuum of space. The shuttle touched down, and out of the would be empty craft, stepped out Jimmy Wilkins and Willa March. To the unsuspecting operatives who populated the landing bay, two teen infiltrators stood with them.

"Welcome to the night shift, mates." The Load Master greeted the pair. "Report to your stations as soon as possible. I recommend grabbing some Hot Chocolate from the cafeteria. It's going to be a long night."

'Jimmy Wilkins' offered a kind smile in response. The Load Master then walked off to continue his work of greeting and assessing the flow of operatives. The pair of operatives then walked off, bringing with them backpacks filled with unknown contents. The duo walked by what appeared to be wrecked S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.

The S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. was in several pieces and almost by miracle the cockpit had held together. There was evidence of a fire that had been put out, as noted by the scorch marks on the metal flooring and the foam that covered the 2x4 ship's exterior.

The duo continued walking, paying no mind to the gathered hanger crew who aimed to haul the wreck to the ray shield and toss it into space.

Up above on a scaffolding by the far wall, stood Numbuh 322 watching over the hanger through the scope of her 2x4 sniper rifle. Earlier she'd arrived on that burnt out wreck of a ship, quickly leaving it for emergency crews to take care of.

She'd been informed by a guilt ridden teenager of a planned bombing of the Moon Base. It was a race against time to find the culprit. Thankfully, Kayla was given all she needed from the teenager. The two operatives who were replaced hailed from Colorado.

Now, Kayla stood tracking the pair of Colorado natives with her rifle as they lugged bags of equipment with them past her ruined ship. Kayla neither smirked nor glared, rather staring blankly and coldly through the scope as she studied the pair.

Besides the loud racket she'd caused earlier, Kayla intended to handle this matter as discretely as possible. She wanted to face the teen who stranded her on that Island, she wanted to see his surprise and his look of defeat.

This wasn't about the Kids Next Door anymore. This was about her and she knew it.

Kayla watched them make their way out of the hanger. She quickly gathered her gear and made her way down, hoping not to lose the pair of teens in the vast halls of the Moon Base.

'Wilkins' kept a fast but modest pace. 'March' kept a smile on her face and waved back to an operative who seemingly knew her. The duo were on the clock. They needed to set up shop and get out fast.

Kayla shadowed her targets like she'd done any other. She gave them breathing space but kept them in shooting distance. She steered clear out of the paths of other operatives, lest get tripped up in the awkward moment of trying to figure out who would step out of the others way.

Kayla followed the duo down a long corridor, one she knew by heart. The hall was desolate as the only ones present were only them. The opportunity was presented to them, unless Kayla acted she knew they would begin to run in order to swiftly plant their bomb.

"Reese Martin!" Kayla shouted loudly as she began to catch up with the teens.

'Wilkins' froze in his feet and slowly turned to glance over his shoulder. 'Wilkins' eyes widened slightly, more intrigued than shocked by Kayla's appearance. "Who?" 'Wilkins' played innocently, hoping to bypass this confrontation.

Kayla rolled her eyes as she drew out her rifle and quickly took aim. Kayla lined up the shot and pulled the trigger, rapidly propelling a sharpened pencil out of the barrel and at 'Wilkins'.

'Wilkins' froze up in the moment as the pencil came speeding at him. 'March', on the other hand quickly moved in front of 'Wilkins' and produced a pair of scimitars out of her chameleon arms. She swiftly brought one scimitar upwards, slicing the pencil down the middle, causing its two halves to harmlessly fly past the duo and land somewhere behind them.

"Get moving sir." 'March' said as her armor shifted and changed, revealing Galil. "I'll deal with her."

'Wilkins' nodded and began to run for it. Kayla let off another pair of shots, only for Galil to cut them out of the air with apparent ease.

Kayla glared at the teen, unamused by her expert sword play. Kayla holstered her rifle on her Combat Satchel and dug into her pockets, producing a magazine for the rifle. She pulled two pencils out of the magazine and tossed it aside. Kayla took a pencil in each hand and aimed the pointed ends by her pinky finger. She took a fighters stance and let her facial expression do the talking for her.

"Have at thee!" Galil shouted as she ran forward.

Kayla could see the eagerness in Galil's eyes. You'd have to be a devoted mess of a person to agree to blow up a place full of children. That was her downfall, Kayla assessed quickly.

Kayla was back on the Island, staring down one of those beasts as it ran at her. The beast charged in its ever changing form and leapt forward at her. Kayla dodged to her left, spinning on her heel in order to bring down her glass shard into the beast's inner thigh.

The beast spun angrily, breaking the glass in Kayla's hands in two. It swiped at her, cutting at her hair. But Kayla had powered on through, taking the chance to ram forward and head butt the beast's chin.

The beast backed away, attempting to recompose itself, only for Kayla to throw the glass shard at its chest like a dart. Kayla jumped forward into a kick aimed at the shard, impaling the beast with it even further.

The operative snapped out of her flashback to find Galil slumped against the metal hull of the hall. Galil looked at the pencil sticking out of her ribs and then back to Kayla, who towered over her, drawing her 2x4 sniper rifle.

"You all loose in the end." Galil spat defiantly.

Kayla's retort was a simple smack with the butt of the 2x4 sniper rifle.

Satisfied with her work, Kayla returned her attention to 'Wilkins', who was still running down the hall, looking for a turn or another door to duck into, someplace safe where he could arm the bomb he no doubt carried in his back pack.

Kayla quickly raised her rifle and took aim at the teen in hiding. She pulled the trigger and shot a pencil, sure that no one would get in the way of its path this time.

The pencil struck 'Wilkins' from behind, catching itself in his shoulder armor. He turned to see Kayla running at him, firing without aim as a flurry of pencils began to rain down upon him. 'Wilkins' brought his forearms upward in order to protect his head, succeeding entirely as the pencils struck his upper body and arms.

'Wilkins' lowered his arms, only to be greeted by the butt of Kayla's rifle. 'Wilkins' fell over and Kyla took the opportunity to bash the butt of her gun against his face until she was sure her was knocked out.

Kayla checked the backpack he wore, finding the bomb unarmed. Kayla breathed a sigh of relief. She tossed the bomb aside and took the bag, recognizing some value in taking the teen's belongings, especially when finding the numerous weapons it carried.

Kayla began to drag 'Wilkins' by the collar, calmly walking back the way they came from. Along the way Kayla passed by a stirring Galil. Kayla kicked her in her face repeatedly until she'd fallen back into unconsciousness.

"There's a teenager down this hall!" Kayla shouted as she dragged 'Wilkins' into a more populated hallway.

Numerous operatives, still on alert from recent events involving exposed teenagers amongst their ranks, quickly took the initiative to investigate. Kayla wordlessly walked off with the unconscious 'Wilkins', heading back to the hanger.

As word spread of the teenager, more and more attention was directed to the hallway, no one questioned the sight of Kayla walking off with a body. Kayla boarded the shuttle the pair of teens flew in on. Kayla manned the controls and then the shuttle took off.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

When Reese awoke in the familiar internals of the shuttle he'd arrived in. His Battle Ready Armor had been shredded reveling his true form to the world. He groaned and attempted to stand, only to find himself tied down to a rolling chair. The teen caught sight of Numbuh 322 leaning against the metal hull. She turned and stared blankly at the teen.

"Who do you work for?" She asked calmly.

"Piss off." Reese said defiantly.

Kayla nodded and bit her lower lip. She pulled out Reese's pack, the one he'd brought the bomb in. She crouched and began to dig through the contents of the bag, removing a knife from the bag. Kayla looked over and began to approach Reese with the knife. Reese looked mortified, his mind already making conclusions on what the kid intended to do to him with the knife.

"Where can I find your boss?" Kayla asked, reaching out with her free hand and grabbing the back of the chair. Kayla began to drag the chair across the ship.

Reese's protests fell on deaf ears as Kayla opened the door controls. The doors plopped open and Kayla moved Reese forward so his face was pointed outside. Reese froze as Kayla tipped his chair forward.

"Answer my questions." Kayla spoke coldly. "Or I drop you."

"Oh god!" Reese exclaimed. The teen stared downward at the long fall to the landmass below. While it would brand him a traitor for sure, Reese was now beginning to consider giving in to the kid's demands.

Reese recognized Kayla the moment he saw her. She was the kid who rated a bomb on a plane. She'd come back from it all and was there to greet him on the Moon Base. It said a lot about one's character when their drive pushed them to beyond their perceived limitations. There really was no sure way to judge the truth to her threats.

"I'm waiting." Kayla muttered.

"Samantha Lynch!" Reese shouted over the sounds of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s engines. "Her name's Samantha Lynch!"

"Where can I find 'Samantha Lynch'?" Kayla growled, tipping the chair even more to intimidate Reese further.

"Rhode Island!" The teenager shouted. "We're based in Rhode Island! You can find her there!" Reese began to cry. "There, happy? Now pull me back in!"

"You know where we are?" Kayla asked rhetorically, pointing downward at the land mass below. "When I returned from here, a business company talked one of my peers into finding this island with her 'nose'." Kayla pointed the knife at Reese's nose. "The grief you've cause me has a name after all."

Kayla retracted the blade, discretely moving it against the ropes that bound Reese to the chair. She leaned forward against his ear and coldly whispered, "Welcome to Rainbow Monkey Island."

In one swift movement, Kayla cut the ropes, causing Reese to fall out of the chair. The teen's screams fell on deaf ears as Kayla calmly threw the rolling chair back into the ship. She stepped back and hit the door's 'close' button.

Kayla calmly walked to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s and began to plot a course to Rhode Island. The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew off into the rising night as once more Kayla left that cursed Island behind her. Only this time she did so with a victorious smile.

 **Numbuh 322**

 **End**


	27. The Prospectors Ch1

**Story Theme: 'Right Back Where We Started' by Cleopatra**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 8**

 **The Prospectors**

* * *

 **4 October, 2005**

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **Spy Sector Barracks**

The Kids Next Door has been dealt a serious blow in recent weeks. Operatives in positions of power have been revealed to be working for those they swore to defend child kind against. A Teen Infiltrator revealed to be posing as a child for over ten years, in charge of overseeing Decommissioning. These were dark times for the Kids Next Door. Trust was a thing none could afford now.

Carol Pariuhs knew this well. Known to others as Numbuh C4, Carol was a member of the Spy Sector based on the Moon Base. And only recently had it been revealed that their leader, Numbuh 206, was working with the Teenagers. She felt sick, knowing that she had worked under such a kid and possibly unknowingly assisting whatever endgame he had in mind.

Carol found herself alone in the quarters she once shared with her partner, Numbuh 362. She found it quite empty, devoid of any noise or laughter the pair once shared. Numbuh 362 had recently been promoted, taking over Numbuh 206's role as Spy Sector Leader. She brushed her red colored locks out of the way and gazed down at the data pad she had in hand.

She'd been tasked by her former partner to pursue whoever Numbuh 206 worked for. Scrubbing through their former leader's files, the operatives had found several messages intended for deletion. All of which made reference to an entity known as 'Leviathan'.

Carol had recently followed a lead regarding 'Leviathan'. Her journey ended at the Kids Next Door Online Hub, where she fought off a Teen Assassin, who had intended to eliminate the Online Hub's caretaker. It seemed like the trail had gone cold when the subdued Assassin committed suicide. But the Online Hub's caretaker recognized the teen's voice from a video game she played in order to harass teens and kindly pulled the IP address off her recent players list.

On the data pad was a customized search engine and the IP address. Carol sat in silence, waiting for the engine to provide a positive location.

In the silence, Carol thought of her place with the Kids Next Door. Her friends Numbuh 362 and 86 were now leaders in charge of both the Spy Sector and the Decommissioning Squad. Carol didn't feel jealous, instead she felt happy for her friends. She was proud of them, that they had stepped up when the KND as a whole needed them.

But still, Carol felt off somehow. Maybe she felt lonely now that Rachel was busy being in charge. Possibly it could be the fact that she felt she wasn't living up to her potential. While everyone she knew had gone on to be something greater, she was still stuck at the bottom. Or maybe she felt guilty, that they had to stand up and take charge because she was too afraid to.

The data pad let out a low beep, signifying its current task had been completed. Carol left her thoughts and returned to the task at hand. She looked at the results, finding the IP address had been tracked to Rhode Island.

Carol frowned. She knew of the Kids Next Door's history with that state. It sort of made sense that her mission would take her there. Carol sat up from her bunk and began to prepare. She'd have to make a stop by the Moon Base armory on her way out, but for the most part, she had all that she needed in the room with her.

Carol got dressed in standard issue Spy Sector dress consisting of black turtle necks and cargo pants with a red sash to offset the bleak coloring. She threw on her boots and tied her laces. She grabbed her standard issue Combat Satchel and secured it. She grabbed the data pad and the keys to her S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. Carol walked to her door and pulled it open. She hit the lights and locked the door behind her.

* * *

 **Kids Next Door Arctic Prison**

When Darwin Ennis was first brought to the Arctic Prison, the first thing that came to mind wasn't how an organization run by children could afford to create such a marvel of engineering, nor did he dwell on what sort of authority the Kids Next Door possessed or who would give such power to children legally imprison individuals such as himself.

No, the first thing Darwin thought was how the base could be so cold.

Darwin men tally slapped himself for such an obvious question. He was a scientist after all. Maybe it was the hormones that came along with being a teenager, however, maybe that's where the fault in his logic came from. Or perhaps it came from the anger of imprisonment.

"You have a visitor." One of the guards, a prudish child, spoke from outside Darwin's cell.

Darwin looked up from where he sat on his cot. He wasn't surprised that he had a visitor, in fact, he was expecting one. Like most of the other prisoners here in the Arctic, Darwin doubted that anyone beyond the Kids Next Door knew of his whereabouts. But unlike all the others, this information benefitted Darwin. The only one who'd visit him would be her.

The cell door slid open and in stepped Numbuh 9-Lives. "You've cut your hair." Darwin commented with a genuine smile.

Numbuh 9-Lives' blonde locks were admittedly shorter than the last time the pair had met. She was a solo operative, a KND operative who was sent on missions in need of a precise incision instead of a blunt instrument of a full on Sector. Numbuh 9-Lives had been sent to investigate a fellow comrade's disappearance, and deal with Darwin's laboratory.

What she found, however, was a crime against nature. Darwin and his benefactors had created a machine capable of transmutating children into animals. In the end, Numbuh 9-Lives caught the bad guy, changed everyone back to normal, but she herself was now stuck in some sort of in-between form where she had cat ears and eyes, and a tail.

She didn't hide her contempt for Darwin, glaring at the teen since the moment she stepped into the frigid cell. "Leviathan. Who are they?" She growled, getting the point. "Where can I find them?"

"Do they hurt?" Darwin asked, side stepping Numbuh 9-Lives' questions. He pointed at her ears. "When we made the Animalization Ray, we never thought such a state of human and animal would be possible, not without side effects of course. Yet here you are, with a tail. Does it hurt?"

Numbuh 9-Lives' glare intensified. "Do you want me to answer your questions? Then answer mine." She declared.

"Only if we make this a recurring thing." Darwin said smugly. "We have much to do, Violet. You and I. You should look over my notes. Maybe then you'll be convinced that your current state is impossible to harness… Not without outside help." Darwin said the last part in a self-contained knowing fashion.

When Numbuh 9-Lives was made an example of Darwin's experiments, he spoke of devils and gods, something she expected from a crackpot priest, not a man of science. "The ears don't hurt. Nor does the tail and neither do the eyes."

Darwin smiled. "See? Was that so hard? It's like we're being friends. You help my research. I help you." Darwin said smugly. "Rhode Island. You can find my benefactor in Rhode Island."

Without a word, Violet angrily spun around and exited the cell. "Do come again!" Darwin shouted as the cell door slid to a close behind the operative.

* * *

 **Rhode Island**

 **Curry's Diner**

The skies were dark and dreary, the weather forecast predicted thunderstorms later in the evening. The streets were quiet, families in doors for Sunday's service or home enjoying breakfast. The sidewalks were silent with a trio of teens loitering outside the entrance of Jacky's Diner.

A lone boy in black with a white cross stitched to his long sleeve shirt wearing a standard KND Combat Satchel with what appeared to bed a giant stick wrapped in cloth attached to his back, approached the Diner from the opposite direction. The teens caught sight of the kid as he jaywalked across the street in order to reach their side.

"Not from around here." One of the teens pointed at the boy in black.

The boy walked past the teens and made his way to the Diner entrance. The kid walked into the Diner, quickly catching the eye of the middle aged woman manning the counter.

"Table for one, please." The boy in black spoke politely with an air of well meaning.

"Diner's closed, kid." The woman said a matter-of-fact.

"Your sign says otherwise." The boy in black pointed to the window. The boy walked up to the counter and reached up, grabbing one of the many menus.

The middle aged woman only watched as the boy in black seated himself at a table at the front of the diner by the windows. She'd never seen the kid before. She took in the sight of the boy's thoughtful face, then she realized he was not from around Rhode Island.

"Where you from, kid?" The woman asked rudely.

"Out of town." The boy in black answered simply.

"I can tell." She scoffed. "No kid from Rhode Island would be dumb enough to pull what you're doing now."

The boy in black merely nodded, not looking to address the woman as he continued to look over the menu. "Odd, isn't it?" The boy in black asked aloud. "It's a Sunday morning. Where's the rest of your patrons."

"Kids from Rhode Island know better than to come in here." The woman at the counter glanced at the window, seeing the three teens outside looking to her for instruction. With a single nod, the woman commanded the teens to enter the diner.

"How good are the flapjacks?" The boy in black asked coolly.

"They're good enough to die for." The lead teen said as he rounded the table.

The boy in black looked up from the menu, unimpressed by the threat. The boy in black cracked a light smile as the teen took a seat across from him as the other two remained standing. "Gentlemen." The boy in black spoke politely. "I'm could come."

The teens shared glances and disbelieving expressions. The lead teen let out a hearty laugh. "You some kind of funny guy, huh?"

"No, just a tourist." The boy in black answered. "In fact, I think you could help me." They boy in black closed his menu.

The teens looked to their leader, looking for instruction. The leader raised a hand, quelling their anxiousness. "You don't get it, do you?" He laughed. "Kids here don't ask questions. They do what they are told. You being here is in violation of our laws."

"Is that so?" The boy in black asked well manneredly. "I had no idea I was socially inacceptable for me to come strolling in to this establishment."

"Boss, be careful." One of the teens spoke up. "He's trying to confuse you with words."

"I can tell." The lead teen relaxed, reclining in the booth. "Kids like you are a problem." The teen leaned forward. "You lack the proper education to survive in Rhode Island. We're going to rectify that."

"I'll have to pass." The boy in black smiled. "The only education I accept on Sunday is that of the good book." The boy in black set his menu aside. "But you could help answer some questions. I would find it rather helpful in my day to day activities for the rest of this evening."

"I've read the numbers. I've seen the backs of the milk cartons and the newspapers." The boy in black spoke intensely. "All kids from Rhode Island. So, where are they, teenager?"

The lead teen glared. "Would you like to go and see them?" He threatened.

"Give me a name. And I will see so myself." The boy in black spoke quietly, not breaking eye contact with the teenager sitting opposite of him.

"Grab him!" The lead teen shouted.

* * *

 **High Rise Tower**

 **Center of Providence**

Miles on out, at the top of High Rise Tower, Kayla Valera could see it all. Numbuh 322 was a solo operative, a sniper who was good at her job. Emphasis on 'was'. After a plane crash gone wrong, an a month stuck on an island populated with ravenous Rainbow Monkeys, her skills and mental health have since been called into question by the chain of command.

After getting revenge on the teen who stranded her on that Island, and preventing a bombing on the Moon Base, Kayla interrogated her attempted killer, and pried the whereabouts about the woman in charge of his organization. After disposing of the teen in the most ironic of ways, here Kayla was, in Rhode Island.

And through her sniper rifle scope, she could see The Boy in Black from miles away. Kayla knew of The Boy in Black, or rather, she'd heard of him. She was familiar with the stories she heard during her more sociable days, how the boy had gone on a pilgrimage of sorts and discovered an ancient artifact of religious significance. How the boy often annoyed his fellow operatives with his cheerful attitude.

Through the scope of her rifle, Kayla could see the boy best the trio of teenagers. He danced around them, jumping from booth to both, causing them to trip over themselves. Soon, she watched the boy dispatch the trio with a diner menu and a bottle of ketchup.

Kayla set her rifle aside, she could tell the boy had things well in hand, no need for her to intervene. She should probably make her way down the building and meet with the boy, see if they were after the same thing and pool their resources together. Kayla debated this and let out a sigh.

She glanced to a KND Tree House far off in the distance. Even from this far she could see its disrepair.

* * *

 **Decommissioned Sector Q Tree House**

Rhode Island had not been kind to its child protectors. The Sector Q Tree House stood tall and proud, but the scars were there in the bark. Years of staving off attacks and would be arsonists, the mighty Tree House soldiered on.

Up in the sky, a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. streaked through the clouds. It began to slow and descend in altitude. The operative behind the wheel wore flamboyant clothing consisting of conflicting colors and half his head was shaved.

"Is the hangar open?" The pilot looked over his shoulder, seeing his only passenger hobbling up to the copilot seat.

"As you can see." The colorfully dressed pilot pointed out to the Tree House's opened hangar doors. "He's expecting us."

"Good." The passenger smiled. The passenger had recently shaved blonde hair, which had gone on to be carefully observed and tended to, resulting in a thin overgrown streak running down the middle. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with the number '832' written in purple with a pair of black cargo pants and boots to match. His right arm was bandaged up and in a sling.

"Get us down safely, now Terry." The operative, Numbuh 832 spoke in a joking manner.

"Got it." Terry nodded.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. continued its descent, flying down into the open mouth of the Tree House Hangar.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s landing gear folded out. The 2x4 aircraft set down on the wooden surface of the interior of the hangar. The door flipped open, with Numbuh 832 and Terry departing the ship, taking in the sight of the broken down 2x4 ships that inhabited the hangar.

"You guys are late." A voice called out to the duo. Numbuh 832 and Terry looked down further into the hangar, to see a boy physically identical to Terry, minus the shaved hair and overt fashion sense. The greeter wore sunglasses. A pair of unnecessarily huge headphones hung around his neck. He wore a blue zipped up hoodie and dark blue jeans and wore white sneakers.

"Numbuh 49." Numbuh 832 waved at the operative with his one good arm.

"Bro!" Terry shouted excitedly at Numbuh 49. "If you told me you were here, we could've car pooled!"

"Someone had to keep watch the door." Numbuh 49 spoke dryly.

"Speaking of our host." Numbuh 832 looked around. "Where's Numbuh 2030?"

Numbuh 832 looked to Numbuh 49 for an answer. Numbuh 49 shrugged. "He's busy tending to his duties."

* * *

 **Buchanan Household**

"We want to join the Kids Next Door." Two identical pitched voices stated firmly.

Sitting in the living room of the modest sized home were a pair of Siamese Twins, connected at the shoulder wearing similar pants and a massive green hoodie which fit over both of their bodies. The twins looked to the older boy sitting across from them, pleading for their wish to come true.

The boy wasn't that much older. He had unkempt dark hair, a sickly pale complexion and his lower eyelids sagged slightly. He wore cargo pants and a light long-sleeved hoodie with a blue shirt over it.

"No." The boy said sharply.

The boy's name was Nolan York, Numbuh 2030 to those who cared about formalities. This was the tenth time he'd met with the twins after their brother's death. This is the tenth time he'd refused them.

Nolan glanced at the time on his wrist watch.

The twins glanced at each other, sharing unsure looks heavy with anxiety. It was the one to Nolan's right who spoke up. "What happened to our brother?"

"L-Like," The one to Nolan's left sobbed. "W-What actually happened?"

Nolan frowned. He stood from where he sat and began to walk out the front door. "I'll tell you when you're older." He said without turning back.

Nolan stepped out of the house and looked up, taking sight of the darkening sky. He looked to his surroundings, making sure he had not acquired any unwanted attention. Once sure no one was paying attention to him, the boy began to make the long trek by foot to his Tree House.


	28. The Prospectors Ch2

**Above Rhode Island**

Violet McCleary, better known as Numbuh 9-Lives, had seen her fair share of Teen and Adult strongholds. But Rhode Island took the cake. High above in the air, within the combat ready S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., Violet could make out what appeared to walled sections in what would be the four corners of the state.

Rhode Island was small compared to most states, that's the true appeal to its design. While some Adults and Teenagers went after more grand schemes, the Rhode Island foothold was smartly designed.

The teenagers could control it all from Providence, nothing would be out of reach. If there was a skirmish on the other side of the state they'd be there within less than an hour. If some kid had defied his parents, everyone would know. If someone went looking for the Kids Next Door, all they had to do was look to the sky and see the tree house standing abandoned.

Rhode Island was never kind to the KND in that respect. Violet let out a sorrowful sigh. She'd known operatives from Rhode Island and she'd seen what this dark place had done to them first hand.

Fighting against the dark thoughts and memories, Violet returned to the task at hand. Somewhere down below was the woman responsible for making her what she was and she planned to do the same to every other kid on the planet. As a KND operative, it was Violet's job to bring her in.

With a gentle pull of the accelerator, the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. shot downward to the state below.

* * *

 **Curry's Diner**

"Where are the children?" The Boy in Black asked.

The Diner brawl had ended as quickly as it had begun. The Boy in Black stood victoriously over the lead teen while the others lay scattered across the Diner floor. The Elderly woman herself was watching from the safety of the kitchen, cowering and hoping the boy would move.

"I don't know nothin' about no kids!" The lead teen shouted.

"I don't believe you." The Boy in Black's eyes narrowed. The boy pressed the tip of his black loafer on the teen's shin. He simply applied pressure, resulting in a sickening snap. The teen cried out and cursed profanities. "Maybe that should jog your memory."

"I don't know! I swear I don't know!" He cried. "Just please go, leave me alone!"

"Like you leave alone kids?" The Boy in Black casted shade down on the teen's earlier actions. "You still have another shin. Unless you want to crawl to the emergency room, you'd better tell me what I want to know." The Boy in Black positioned his foot above the teen's other leg.

"I don't know!" He cried once more. He glanced down to his broken leg then to the boy's foot resting on his still good one. "I can tell you who might! I can tell you who might know!"

"You'd better keep your trap shut boy!" The elderly woman shouted from where she hid in the kitchen.

The Boy in Black turned his gaze away from the downed teen to the elderly woman. "Thank you for your cooperation." He said simply before reaching down and decking the teen, not once breaking eye contact with the woman.

The boy straightened his clothing, dusted off his knuckles and then directed himself towards the kitchen. "Get away from me you little demon!" She shouted.

"I am anything but that, ma'am." The Boy in Black feigned offense. "I've been patient, dealing with your sorry lot of sorry teenagers. Tell me where I can find the children and I will not harm you."

The older woman just looked at the boy, unable to formulate a sentence. She tripped over her words as The Boy in Black began to advance, reaching to the clothed weapon on his back.

"Th-The Q." She stuttered. "Check The Q. It's all I know. I swear!"

Just as quickly as he took to arms in dispatching the teens, The Boy in Black's shifted from quiet menace to that of resigned gratitude. "Thank you." He spoke politely.

Without another word, The Boy in Black turned to the exit and left.

The old woman fell to the floor with a sigh of relief. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

 **Decommissioned Sector Q Tree House**

When Nolan York returned to his tree house, he was greeted by the familiar sight of the tree houses' caretaker.

"Welcome back Numbuh 2030." She greeted Nolan. "You're guests are upstairs." Her name was Mara Cade. She was once a KND operative. Her time in Rhode Island had crippled her, now she spent her days in a wheelchair.

"Thanks Mara." Nolan flashed her a kind smile. "If you wouldn't mind, I don't think most of them would take too kind to a teenager hanging out in the tree house." He said, trying his best to not sound rude or unapologetic.

Mara frowned but nodded. "I understand. I'll be seeing you Nolan." With that, the pair said their good byes and Mara rolled to the exit. The door closed behind her, signaling a lack of anger, which Nolan was thankful for.

Nolan hated it whenever he had to ask Mara to leave. He knew as much that this place was a second home to her. She'd been here longer than him and deep down Nolan knew he had no right to ask her to go. But those present would never understand, not yet anyway.

Nolan walked to the elevator in the tree house lobby, his hands in his pocket and his back arched. He let out a sigh and hit the elevator button. He waited for it to arrive then got on when it did. He reached the 6th floor, the observatory and found his guests waiting.

Thomas Thompkins, better known as Numbuh 49 had arrived earlier that morning. He was originally based on the Moon Base as an Astrocartographer. After an assassination attempt on Numbuh 274's life, the observatory was closed down. Now, just like every other day since, Thomas was busying himself, looking through the telescope at the sky above.

"It's the morning and it's cloudy." Nolan spoke as he entered the room. "What are you going to see today?"

"Anything other than my kid brother." Thomas shrugged.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Terry Thompkins, better known as Numbuh 94, Thomas' twin younger brother shouted from where he sat in the room. Nolan knew of Terry from the stories Thomas had told him and that one time he had a hand in saving the boy's life. Besides that, he'd never actually met him. The clashing colors he wore were giving Nolan a headache.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Joshua Paddock, better known as Numbuh 832, waved to Nolan with his one good arm. "How'd it go?" He asked serious.

Nolan sighed. "Geoff and Gus are too much like their brother. They're going to ware me down one day, Josh."

"Maybe you should just let them join." Josh suggested, offering an alternative to Nolan's recent predicament.

Nolan had met Josh in the most unlikely of circumstances. Josh was at one time a fugitive of the KND, framed for a crime he didn't commit. His entire Sector was decommissioned. He then spent months on the run trying to clear their names and stumbled onto a conspiracy. His journey led him to Nolan where he rudely interrupted his dinner. Together they saved Terry from a similar fate and outed the conspiracy to the KND as a whole. Operative in positions of power were revealed to be working for or were teens themselves.

"Maybe." Nolan sighed.

Most of the conspirators were captured on that day. But some got away. Chief among them being Mary Blud, known amongst the KND as Bloody Mary for her low tolerance for personal drama and her status as the Head of Decommissioning. She was a teenager and she signed away Josh and his team's lives.

She was the one Josh wanted the most to rot. And she got away. So that's why they were here today.

"Was your source good?" Nolan asked, changing the topic and getting onto business.

"As reliable as they get." Terry spoke up. "Some low level information peddler by the name of Arnold Pesto. The guys call him 'Pester'. He said Mary was seen hanging out in Rhode Island, which makes sense considering how teen friendly this place is."

"Well that narrows things down." Thomas spoke with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Rhode Island may be small, but it's still a state."

"Then we'd better get started." Nolan concluded.

* * *

 **The Q**

Carol was surprised by the emptiness of a Sunday morning in Rhode Island. For a state with over a million residents, it was a ghost town. The neighborhood she'd tracked the IP address was empty and devoid of movement.

She calmly walked on the sidewalk, following the trail her datapad pinpointed. If the datapad was correct, the building belonging to the IP address would be just around the corner.

When she turned the corner, much to Carol's confusion, she happened upon a vacant parking lot with what appeared to be an empty bookstore. She looked down at the device in her hands, double checking its figures, making sure there was no fault. When it appeared that everything was in order, Carol looked back to the bookstore, reading the name of the property.

"The Q." She muttered under her breath. "Guess this is it." She shrugged.

Carol observed the barren asphalt, noting the sun worn white paint borders. There appeared to be no traps waiting for an unassuming victim. No clumps of dirt to hide land mines, no motion detectors lining the sides of the building. It was just a bookstore in the early hours of the morning.

Even with the appearance of safety, Carol approached the bookstore with caution. She entered the establishment quietly and quickly taking into account her surroundings. There appeared to be no other exit other than the entrance she'd walked through. That was bad. If there were to be an altercation and the odds were stacked against her, her only means of escape could be blocked.

She proceeded into the bookstore, noting the teenager lazily manning the cash register. It wasn't too hard to figure him out. Carol's training in the Arctic had taught her much, but the additional training she received upon joining the Spy Sector had made her master of the art of deduction.

The teen was working on a Sunday morning. A simple glance at the door and the store hours informed her of the presumed time he would've had to have shown up for the early shift. The store opened at eight. He would've had to show up thirty minutes prior to opening. Then there was the matter of his waking up and his rounds before showing up. Say he had to wake up an hour earlier. Then there was the fact he was a teenager. He could care less about his job. He probably was thinking about school or some girl.

With this in mind, Carol decided on a more direct approach than skulking in the store. While her trained instincts told her to remain silent and poke around, Carol figured it would be best to measure the reaction time of the teen first hand, see if he posed more of a threat than he appeared to be and most of all quell whatever questions he'd have seeing a kid alone the back of his store.

Carol walked up to the cash register and asked aloud, "Where's the Captain Underpants books?"

The teen snapped out of his thoughts and gave a look around, trying to find who was speaking to him. It took him less time than Carol thought to think of looking over the desk and check below. He was somewhat puzzled by the sight of Carol. His sideways glances did not go unnoticed as he checked for, what Carol believed, to be the girl's adult supervision.

"Um…" The teen thought for a moment then pointed to a direction behind Carol. "That way."

"Thanks." Carol gave him a fake smile she'd worked hours on hours to nail. She walked in the direction the teen pointed too. The entire point of the direct approach was to gage the worker and see if he posed any threat. The truth of the matter was that he did.

His response time was too quick for some teen who dreaded coming to work, as he appeared to be. It was just a performance he put on. He himself had keen deductive skills, he saw no parental presence and didn't bother to ask about one. And for a worker at a book store, he didn't even mention what aisle the 'Captain Underpants' novels were located, offering only a hand gesture to the location. He was a guard not much a worker.

"-Tt-" Carol arrived at the kids section, finding it composing only one side of an aisle. "Bet they don't even have Captain Underpants."

Carol dug out her datapad and began to set up. She placed it on the floor and went to work. On the datapad she activated the 'Net Setting', hoping to pinpoint the greatest amount of bandwith usage in the store. If the IP address was from here, then there was a computer or a device Carol could take and dissect, maybe find another clue to 'Leviathan'.

Carol was unfazed by the results that appeared. The device using the most bandwith was supposedly located below the bookstore. "There's always a secret underground base." Carol grimaced.

Carol activated the 'Mapping' feature on the datapad. The datapad began to vibrate on the floor, using the shockwave created to run through the bookstore and map out every inch. Soon enough the datapad had finished and produced an adequate layout of the Bookstore, even highlighting the secret staircase hidden in the History section.

Carol's attention was drawn to the front of the store by a sudden noise. There was a pained wail belonging to the teen. Silently, Carol returned her datapad to her pocket and drew her side arm, a S.P.I.C.E.R.

She crept through the store not making a sound. She could hear another voice. It didn't sound like a teen.

When she made it to the front of the store, Carol found herself amused at the sight before her. It was the teen on the floor, a Teen Ninja laser pistol strewn across the floor and a kid's leg pinning him to the floor. The kid in question was The Boy in Black, a boy Carol knew.

"Numbuh 3:16." Carol spoke, making her presence known. "I see you're keeping busy."

"Numbuh C4." The Boy in Black, Numbuh 3:16, nodded in a greeting manner.

"So should I ask what this is about?" Carol gestured to the squirming teen on the floor who was reaching for the laser pistol. Carol reached down and claimed the pistol, flashing the teen a smile.

"I arrived here to question this gentleman about a series of abductions." Numbuh 3:16 glared at the teen. "He pulled a gun. I disarmed him. Now we are here at this moment."

"I'll never talk." The teen spoke defiantly.

"You mean about the underground base?" The teen's eyes widened at Carol's words. Carol reached into her pocket and produced the datapad, showing its recent analysis of the bandwith usage to Numbuh 3:16. "I was just about to head down. Wanna tag along?"

Numbuh 3:16 reached for his clothed weapon. He pulled it from where it was sheathed and struck the teen on the head, knocking him out. "Thank you for the consideration. I graciously accept your offer." He said politely. "We must hurry then. He hit the panic button before I could disarm him."

"This way." Carol jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. She and Numbuh 3:16 followed the layout the datapad had created earlier and walked through the History section. Carol happened upon a blank book with no title. She looked to the datapad's layout which singled out the book as a lever. Carol reached out and pulled the book, causing the floor in front of them to lower and form a staircase leading below the store.

"Shall we?" Carol gestured to the staircase.

"I'll take point." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to his clothed weapon.

Down the stairs the pair of KND operatives went. It was there they found a darken room.

"Check the walls, there should be a light switch." Carol spoke in the darkness.

"We do not need one." Numbuh 3:16 said confidently.

Carol was about to ask Numbuh 3:16 to clarify his meaning, only to stop at the sudden illumination. Carol looked to Numbuh 3:16 who had a burning history text book in hand and a lighter in the other.

"Why do you have a lighter?" Carol questioned, pointing at the lighter in his hand.

"Reasons." Numbuh 3:16 stated firmly. The Boy in Black led the way with his burning text book. Along the way, the pair happened upon a pair of metal cages with food bowls.

"Why would they keep animals down here?" Carol asked aloud.

"They don't." Numbuh 3:16 muttered grimly. He reached into the cage and pulled out a boy's size 5 sneaker.

"Monsters." Carol muttered. She looked around finding more cages in the darkness.

The duo continued on before reaching the end of the underground base. Carol saw what appeared to be a work station with several computer and television screens mounted on the desk. "Here." Carol pointed to the desk.

Numbuh 3:16 waved the still burning book in the direction of the work station, offering Carol light for her to poke around. What she found was an Xbox, no doubt where the IP address belonged to. She also found a computer desktop. "Bingo." She said alerting Numbuh 3:16 of her find.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"A computer. With it we can find out what they've been doing here." Carol said as she began to unplug the desktop. She showed Numbuh 3:16 the find earning a grateful smile in return.

"We'd best be on our way." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to the way they came.

"I'll race you." Carol joked as she secured the desktop in her Combat Satchel.

The pair of operatives ran toward the staircase at the end of the hall. They ran up the stairs and found themselves in the History section. Numbuh 3:16 threw the burnt text book aside and drew his lighter once more. He produced a flame and then began set fire to all the books he passed.

"What're you doing?" Carol asked alarmed at the boy's actions.

"Telling the people responsible that I'm coming for them." Numbuh 3:16 spoke coldly. "We'd better grab the teenager on our way out."

"No chance." Carol pointed to the spot where they'd left the teen. "He's gone."

The duo of operatives ran towards the exit. And just as Carol had feared upon initially entering the bookstore, that single entrance had come to be her doom. As they left the building, they were confronted by six teenagers including the teen they'd dealt with earlier.

Out from the assembled number of Teen Ninjas stepped one with alarming red hair and wore purple spandex with the image of a tornado sown on.

"Sup." The teen greeted them with a smug smile. "Name's Teen Tornado. You two are in for a world of pain."


	29. The Prospectors Ch3

_-It was without question the most exhilarating experience I ever felt. The wind in my face, at the top of the Prium. I could see all that New Chloris had to offer. I could see and hear the sounds of the people and all this country has to offer. Doug turned to me and punched my shoulder, that lousy maverick. He laughed and so did I._

 _We looked down over the edge. He asked if I'd see anything more spectacular. I told him I didn't know. It's true. I didn't. When I'd first come to Rhode Island I wore the face I had now. A sort of awe that was soon burnt off. But here there was no disappointment._

 _Doug turned and pointed at the Kingdom. He bet me we'd never see anything better than the view just now. I laughed. I had to agree. It's a good life we live, I told him. He agreed-_

"Terry, put that back." Thomas ordered. "You're invading his privacy."

"Pfft." Terry shrugged as he turned the codex's page. "Relax bro. It's not a diary or anything."

"No. That's exactly what that is. A boy's diary." Thomas said a matter of fact.

"I gotta admit. It's nicely written." Terry sounded impressed as he flipped through the codex's pages. "Vivid and laced with sensory details. Nice."

Terry set Nolan's Codex back where he found it. The pair had gone off to the tree house's kitchen in search of snacks for the group. They'd found it, but then Terry stumbled upon the book. "We'd best head back." Thomas gestured to the six pack of soda he had in his possession. "They're probably wondering what's taking so long."

Back in Nolan's work room, Nolan sat behind a computer, scrolling through archive data centering on old Teen Hideouts in Rhode Island. Josh leaned against a nearby wall, fiddling with the straps of his sling, hoping to alleviate his broken arm anymore discomfort.

"How've you been anyways?" Nolan asked, breaking the silence.

Josh fidgeted slightly, shifting his weight in order to lean against the wall more comfortably. "Things could be better." He admitted with a sigh. "I hear Numbuh 274 will be starting up Sector N again. He asked for me to lead them. But I don't know…"

"Too many painful memories?" Nolan asked, earning a nod in response. "I never got to say sorry."

"You've got nothing to apologize for." Josh muttered. "You like everyone else were duped. No one could've known about the truth."

"That's not what I meant." Nolan spun his chair in order to face Josh. "I'm sorry about your friends."

Josh let his head hang low. He bit his lip and sighed. "Thanks."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm there for you." Nolan swung his seat back around. "Talking helps."

Josh sighed and nodded. He was about to thank Nolan for the offer, only for a loud siren to blare within the room. A light mounted on the side of the wall began to blink rapidly.

"What's going on?!" Josh shouted over the alarm.

"Give me a sec." Nolan jumped up out of his chair and ran to a control box near the room's entrance. He opened the box and pulled a lever, shutting off the alarm. Nolan glanced over his shoulder up at the light on the wall. He looked back in the box and began to flip all of the switches until the light shut off. "I need to uninstall that." Nolan muttered as he returned to his seat.

"So… what are we supposed to make of that?" Josh asked as he rubbed his right ear. "Could've blew an eardrum with that racket."

"Nothing to be concerned with for the time being." Nolan said firmly.

"Did someone yell 'Fire Hazard?' I sure hope not." Terry questioned as he and Thomas ran into the room.

"Relax." Josh held up his one good arm. "Nolan says it's nothing."

"Still. Wouldn't hurt to inform us what's up with the loud noises. We were just coming back with our sodas - not reading anything of yours because that would be silly – and then all of a sudden stuff happened. So what gives?" Terry turned to Nolan for an explanation.

Nolan raised a brow at most of what Terry had just said, but instead of prying, he decided to just explain rather than sort out whatever mess Terry had caused while he was out of his sight.

"It's a tripwire alarm system." Nolan glanced over his shoulder, turning his attention away from the computer screen. "Numbuh 416 set it up. Outside somewhere in Rhode Island, somethings going down."

"Now that doesn't sound like 'nothing'." Terry directed a mock frown at Josh.

"Should we investigate?" Thomas asked as he passed out the sodas.

"We know Mary's in Rhode Island, who knows, this might be the break we need to catch her." Terry said, earning an approving grunt from Josh.

"There's a radio on my work bench. Teen Ninja stuff. Whatever it is they'll be chatting about it." Nolan pointed over to the other side of the room to his cluttered work bench.

Thomas quickly closed the distance between himself and the work area and began to fish out the radio from the resting junk. "Which frequency?" Thomas asked as he pried the radio from the mess.

"117.2. Let it play."

"-kzzt-This is Tornado!-kzzt-Situation-kzzt-The Q!-kzzt-Two KN dorks-kzzt-terminate!"

Josh looked to Nolan, who was staring bitterly at the computer screen. "You know what they were talking about?" Josh asked, earning a nod for confirmation. "Where's the armory?"

Nolan stood up from his seat. "Down the hall to the right."

* * *

 **The Q's Parking Lot**

With a burning bookstore behind them and a crowd of visibly peeved Teen Ninjas in front of them, Carol realized there would be no quick escape for both her and Numbuh 3:16.

"Thanks for grabbing the hard drive." Teen Tornado pointed to the desktop in Carol's hands. "Saves us a lot of effort rebuilding and what not." He said cockily.

Having followed Numbuh 3:16, Kayla watched the scene develop from a nearby rooftop. In short, she could tell the two operatives were screwed. The two of them versus the lot of those teens, they'd best say their prayers and hope that whatever faith they subscribed to was real.

Unless Kayla intervened. She'd come to Rhode Island for her own personal vendettas, the last thing she needed to do was get wound up in someone else's problems. For a little longer she watched the standoff, knowing that her decision was already made the moment she joined the KND.

"You owe me for this one Journeyman." She muttered as she took aim at the nearest teen. She pulled the trigger.

The teen in particular had no idea what had hit him, but there was suddenly a sharp pain in his arm. He'd turned to find there was a pencil lodged in his arm. There was another shot, another pencil struck him in the leg and then another shot resulting in a pencil striking his thigh.

"Sniper on the roof!" The teen shouted before falling over in pain.

Half the teens took aim at the roof and began to open fire on Kayla's position.

There was a familiar sound off in the distance. Carol looked upward and smiled. Passing by overhead was a KND S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.

'What luck', Carol mused at the sight. Quickly, Carol reached into her combat satchel and removed a flare gun from the contents. She raised it into the air and pulled the trigger.

Violet McCleary sat in the pilot seat, peering over the side of her ship in search of a mini-mart to land on so she could begin her search for the ones responsible for her mutation. Out of the corner of her cat-like eye, Violet spotted a flare streaking the air.

Violet glanced downward, seeing a large number of Teen Ninjas firing off in one direction while they cornered two kids around her age outside of a burning bookstore. The sight of so many Teen Ninjas was all the explanation Violet needed. Her ship dived downward and she activated the gun controls. A lollipop machine gun protruded from beneath the ship and Violet pulled the trigger, streaking past the teens and causing them to scatter lest be caught in the hail of sugary sweets.

"Joe Steve, Blaire!" Teen Tornado barked. "Get to your Bikes and take out that ship before it makes another pass!"

"On it boss!" The three teens shouted simultaneously. The three teens ran over to their parked bicyles and mounted them. They all hit switches on the handlebars, causing metallic platting to cover emerge outward and cover them. Rockets and wings sprang out of the metal, giving the bikes plane like featues. The Bikes took off into the air, engaging the 2x4 aircraft in a dogfight.

"Now back to you guys." Teen Tornado returned his attention to the duo of operatives.

"Yes. Back to us." Numbuh 3:16 muttered lowly. He glared at Teen Tornado. "Your sins radiate off of you. Know that I will take no particular joy from this battle. But your defeat will make this a nicer world to live in."

Numbuh 3:16 reached for the weapon on his back, releasing it from the cloth, revealing a centuries old scabbard. Calmly, Numbuh 3:16 drew a broadsword from the scabbard and then returned the scabbard to his back. He raised the silver and golden broadsword with two hands and took a fighting stance.

"Well crud." A teen muttered at the sight of a kid with a broadsword.

Carol drew her sidearm, her S.P.I.C.E.R. and shot at the teens, providing covering fire for Numbuh 3:16 as he charged at Teen Tornado.

Numbuh 3:16 swung at the spandex wearing teen, who in turn dodge his swings expertly. "Reminds me of jump rope!" Teen Tornado said aloud with a smirk.

"Quit dodging and fight me sinner!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted as he swung once more.

"Only because you asked." Teen Tornado jumped backwards, getting some distance between himself and Numbuh 3:16. He raised his right arm and began to spin it. Before Numbuh 3:16's eyes, a tornado formed from Teen Tornado's had, shooting right out and striking him, sucking him into the vortex and throwing him aside.

"Get the girl. Don't harm the hard drive." Teen Tornado ordered his teens coolly. The teens began to advance, only to be halted by Carol's S.P.I.C.E.R. "Circle around you idiots!" Teen Tornado shouted angrily.

"You couldn't even lead a parade Tornado." A voice said aloud, causing Teen Tornado's eyes to widen visibly behind his sunglasses.

An onslaught of mustard and laser fire shot out from behind Carol, striking at the teens, forcing them to back up. Teen Tornado's lower body created a small cyclone which he used to dodge the oncoming projectiles with ease.

"Carol." An all too familiar voice said her name. Carol glanced over shoulder before shifting her position to face the pale raven haired boy.

"Nolan." Carol muttered, unsure how to proceed.

Numbuh 2030 shot a look at the burning bookstore, turning his head back around to Numbuh C4, demanding an explanation.

"Would you believe that wasn't my idea?" Carol asked sheepishly.

"Depends how you phrased it. One on your left."

"I've got him." Carol replied coolly before dodging an oncoming punch from a Teen Ninja. The Spy Sector Operative kicked at the Teen Ninja's knee from the side, causing his footing to falter. Carol then leapt in the air, she balled her fist and then brought it down against the side of the teen's jaw.

There was an audible crack when her punch connected. Then teen's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his jaw sagged, visibly dislocated. The teen fell aside, paralyzed by the pain.

"Talk later. Fight now!" Carol shouted before both she and Nolan leapt at the oncoming teens.

Numbuh 3:16 raised his mighty broadsword and stabbed downward into the blacktop. The boy knelt on one knee and shut his eyes. His head descended, pressing his forehead against the crossguard. Numbuh 3:1 then began to pray.

"Heavenly father, please give me strength." He said as low as a whisper.

The fight appeared to be going the operative's way, but the teens began to regroup.

"Your loyal servant is need of your divine assistance." The clouds above began to darken amidst Numbuh 3:16's words. There was the sound of thunder. A streak of lightning shot out of the clouds and struck the hilt of the broadsword. The sword itself began to shine, Numbuh 3:16 himself appeared unaffected. "Amen." He muttered and opened his eyes.

Fiercely, Numbuh 3:16 shot off the ground, ripping the broadsword out of the earth. With all his might, Numbuh 3:16 swung the broadsword at the Teen's direction. Lightning shot out of the tip of the blade. The stored force of nature stuck the massing teens, exploding on impact, sending many flying.

Numbuh 3:16 himself planted the sword into the earth once more and let out a tired breathe. He glance down at his stained red white cross apart of his black outfit. With nothing more to give, Numbuh 3:16 decide to rest where he knelt, not once removing his hands from his blade.

"What the heck was that?" Violet asked aloud to herself. She'd caught sight of the lightning streaking past her 2x4 aircraft as she and the teen's duked it out in the skies. She'd caught sight of caught sight of the teens being flung around by lighting that hadn't hit them.

Distracted by the sight, Violet was caught unaware by one of the remaining Bikes. The Bike shot full speed from Violet's left side, slamming into her ship and cutting it perfectly in two. The cockpit spun and began to dive while the back of the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. jetted out of control over the horizon.

Violet reached out for the 'eject' button, straining against the force of the spin. She punched the glass protecting the button, breaking it and activating it. The glass above violet broke off and the seat she sat in shot straight outward like a bullet.

The parachute kicked out of the pack behind her seat, evening out her horizontal descent to a more vertical. Violet grumbled a curse, reflecting on the number of S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.s she'd gone through in the past month or so. No doubt the requisitions officer on the Moon Base would decline her another ship.

"C'mon bro help out!" Terry shouted as he punched a Teen in the crotch. "You're a pacifier! Pacify these guys!"

"That's not what I said and you know it!" Thomas shouted from where he stood on the sidewalk.

"You seem to be taking this turn of events in stride." Nolan commented as he shot at a teen with a M.U.S.K.E.T.

"We wouldn't be doing our jobs if we weren't fighting teens." Carol chuckled.

"I still can't get over how there's a bookstore burning behind us." Terry laughed as he shot a charging Teen with a S.C.A.M.P.P. "That's so metal. Madame of mystery you have my upmost respect!"

"Again I had nothing to do with that."

"I withdraw my respect then."

Kayla moved along the surrounding rooftops, taking aim and shooting the Teen's from the side with her sniper rifle. One of Kayla's sharpened pencil ammunition struck near Teen Tornado's foot, catching the teen ninja's attention.

The orange haired teen glared at the operative through his purple tinted sunglasses. He aimed his arms in her direction and began to quickly spin them, producing two tiny tornados. He set them of their leash and Kayla watched in horror as the tornados came her way.

The tornados and forceful winds tugged at Kayla. It was far too much for the girl and pulled her off the roof. The tornados began to die down and flung her at the other operatives, particularly knocking over Josh.

Josh shouted in pain as he fell on his arm. Much to his dismay, as he pulled himself up, Josh found his sling had torn.

"A little help here?!" Nolan looked to the side, seeing where the pilot of the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. had landed. "Preferably any Kids Next Door."

"Hold tight I'm on my way!" Nolan shouted as he ran off to aid Violet. He approached Violet, who was covered by her parachute. He threw the parachute over, finding Violet had landed awkwardly. Her right foot was caught between the blacktop and the chair itself.

"I think it's sprained." Violet referred to her foot.

"…You have cat ears?" Nolan asked awkwardly.

"Yes and they're real! Now quit gawking and help me up!" She shouted.

"We need to retreat!" Josh shouted as he desperately attempted to restring his sling. "Whatever did you do to piss them off so bad?!"

"Take a gander to my satchel!" Carol ordered as they began to back up away from the teens.

Josh did so, eyeing the desktop computer sitting comfortably in her bag. "What exactly we dealing with intel wise? Perhaps any safe houses or hideouts? Popular teen hangouts?"

"Christ, what's with you we're fighting people!" Carol

"Don't you dare use the lord's name in vain!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted weakly as Thomas and Terry ran over to collect him and his broadsword.

"Cool it. Save your strength there. You can yell at whoever you want later when we get out of this mess." Thomas said, he and his brother lifted Numbuh 3:16 off the ground.

"Sorry." Josh apologized as he aided the Carol in fending off a Teen Ninja with nun chucks. "I'm a little invested." He muttered as charged the teen head first, head-butting him in the gut.

It looked rather bleak. Though Carol herself was still standing, all those beside her were worse for wear. Kayla picked herself up off the ground and ran to the front beside Carol and Josh, taking aim with her rifle and shooting at the teens. More and more were arriving by Bike.

"Where the heck are we going to run?" Kayla, the sniper, demanded to know as she fired at the Bikes in the air.

"The Tree House." Carol and Kayla spared a look over their shoulder, seeing Nolan helping Violet to her feet. "Sector Q is still operational."

Carol looked to Kayla. "Run ahead of us and provide cover."

"I am better a long rage." Kayla agreed. With that said, Kayla took off, leading the way to the giant treehouse over the horizon.

"That's going to be a heck of a walk!" Carol shouted.

"What? No!" Nolan shouted in confusion. "No we flew here! We brought a helicopter!"

Carol halted her mustard gun onslaught to share the questioning look that had formed on her face with Nolan. "Well where is it!"

Kayla ran past Terry and Thomas, who were carrying Numbuh 3:16 over their shoulders. Thomas began to shout at Kayla in an attempt to warn her, only for the sniper to run into an invisible wall. Kayla fell back and landed on her butt. She set her gun aside and held her forehead in pain.

"OW!" She shouted. "The heck just happened?!"

"How do you think I get around in this stupid state?!" Kayla turned to see Nolan fast approaching, aiding the limping Violet with Carol and Josh covering them. Nolan dug in his pocket and produced what appeared to be a key chain. Nolan pressed a button on an object attached to the chain, causing the invisible wall Kayla had run into to become visible, revealing a 2x4 Helicopter.

"Teen Ninjas keep trying to shoot me out of the sky. I had to do something to rectify that." Nolan said as Kayla reached for the door, pulling it open.

"I've never seen a ship like this before." Kayla commented as she hopped into the helicopter. She turned to the siblings and Numbuh 3:16, extending her arms, offering to help the boy in black into the ship.

Nolan helped Violet into the helicopter. As soon as she was firmly sitting on the metal flooring, Nolan ran to the pilot seat and began the preparations to take off. The twins hopped into the helicopter next, Thomas moving to aid Kayla with Numbuh 3:16 while Terry provided cover fire for Josh and Carol as they dashed to the helicopter.

"We're in!" Josh shouted as they jumped into the helicopter. Terry reached for the door, shutting it after them.

Carol climbed over to the cockpit, taking the copilots seat. She sat down and strapped one her seatbelt, placing her satchel on the floor between her legs. "Nolan, Helicopter us the hell out of here!" Carol cried.

"Language." Numbuh 3:16 muttered sternly.

"Hang on." Nolan muttered lowly as the rotors kicked on. The helicopter jerked upwards, dodging a hail of laser fire. "And now we fade." Nolan said as he pressed the button on the keychain once more.

Before the Teen's eyes, the helicopter vanished without a trace.

"No!" Teen Tornado shouted.

"Shouldn't we follow sir?" A teen spoke up. We know where they're heading."

"And get blasted by their tree house's defense system? No way!" Teen Tornado said angrily. "C'mon guys, let's go get a soda or sumthin'."

With that, the Teen Ninjas picked up their wounded and vacated the parking lot. Behind both parties, The Q Bookstore burned to pieces.


	30. The Prospectors Ch4

**Sector Q Tree House**

When Vana Washington had woken up this morning, she didn't once think she'd be making house calls. A Kids Next Door Medic under the codename Numbuh 5-10, Vana usually spent most of her time gushing over the specifics of some poor kid's bruising and taking exact notes on the sudden shift of coloring from pale flesh to the bruised dark purple.

Getting a call from Numbuh C4 was something she didn't get quite often. They were friends, or rather, friends by association. Numbuh 86 was quite the lovely individual in the operating room, never once buckling under pressure. The red head and her Scottish accent rocked through the infirmary and often congregated such a crowd of lookers on. Of course it was usually just Numbuh 86 yelling at some boy, berating him for his inept conduct.

But then Numbuh 86 got promoted to Decommissioning Squad, and then promoted again to Head of Decommissioning. The friends that surrounded her left with her, leaving Vana alone in the infirmary, picking kids back up whenever they broke down.

So then calls Numbuh C4, talking about wounded and adventure. And so here she is, with a smile on her face.

"Carol!" Vana exclaimed gleefully as she walked out of her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and up to the red headed Spy Sector operative standing in the hanger alone for a hug.

Carol smiled and hugged Vana back. "Glad you could make it, Vana."

"Hey, you said someone was bleeding. I had to show see for myself." She smirked as they pulled away. Vana's comment made Carol raise a brow at the medic. "So where's the poor sap at?"

"To fix right?" Carol asked as she began to lead Vana into the interior of the Sector Q Tree House.

"Huh?" Vana questioned. "Oh. You wanted me to patch someone up? Oh, cool, I can do that too. Give me a sec." A flustered Vana laughed hysterically before running back to her ship and retrieving a first aid kit.

They pair walked down a flight of stairs out the hanger. They chatted during their descent to the Sector Q infirmary, mostly with Carol filling Vana in on the events leading to her needing to come here.

"Guys, this is Numbuh 5-10." Carol introduced Vana as they entered the Infirmary.

"Alright who's the patient?" Vana giggled jokingly. Laying on a cot, Numbuh 3:16 raised his arm while he silently clutched his wound. On the other side of the room sat Violet, who also raised her arm. Josh stood beside Violet, his broken arm left dangling, he too rose his free arm.

"Better question." Vana looked around the room. "Who's bleeding?" Josh and Violet's arms fell while Numbuh 3:16's arm remained up. "I'll get to work on you first." She spoke sweetly before walking up to the wounded boy in black.

She sat knelt down beside him and asked to take a look at his wound. Numbuh 3:16 removed his arm from his wound and was caught off gaurd by a blinding flash. The boy was seeing stars as Vana quickly snapped photos of his wound with a camera in her first aid kit.

Violet and Josh shared an unsure glance. Carol, also put off by Vana's gushing over Numbuh 3:16's wound made herself scarce and vacated the room, leaving the good doctor to care for her new patient.

"So what's up?" Carol turned around, finding Nolan leaning against a wall, the desktop she'd taken from under The Bookstore in his arms.

"The ceiling." Carol deadpanned as Nolan kicked off the wooden wall and walked towards her.

"Look who still has a sense of humor." He said dryly. "Just wanted to know who you brought to my tree house."

Carol frowned at Nolan's choice of wording. "A medic. A doctor. Someone capable of getting the job done."

"That's quite the formality. Doe this doctor have a name?" Nolan's eyes narrowed.

"She's clean." Carol asserted, having picked up on Nolan's motivation. She should've suspected the boy wouldn't take kindly to visitors.

"Isn't that what we thought about Numbuh 206? Or Mary?" He glared.

Carol stared evenly, doing her best not to meet Nolan's anger. "Her name's Vana Washington. She's a friend of mine. She's cool. Just very…" Carol glanced back at the room where she could hear more photos being snapped. "Eccentric."

"And the rest of my visitors?" Nolan questioned. "The kid with the cross, the cat girl, and the other one?"

"Numbuh 3:16. Jonathan Smith." Carol answered. "Very religious."

"And the other two?" Nolan raised a brow.

"No clue." Carol shrugged. She then turned her attention to the desktop and pointed at it. "You mind pulling information out of that? I think it would greatly benefit both of us, given your associates attitude on the battlefield." She referred to Josh's overabundance of questions regarding the computer earlier.

"The Kitchen's upstairs if you're hungry." Nolan spun around and began to walk off. "I'm sure you can keep yourself entertained with the others while I take care of this."

Carol watched as the boy walked off. She sighed and reached, moving a hand through her hair. It had been a long day and she certainly didn't need to deal with 'his' issues. A bite of food didn't sound too bad though. Without hesitation, Carol headed back to the stairs, walking up to the level above.

When she reached the next floor, she couldn't help but hear what sounded like bickering. With every step to the kitchen, the sound of familiar arguments. When she reached the kitchen, she found the pair of twin siblings at each other's throats.

"Numbuh 3:16 was hurt, and all you could do was stand at the sidelines like usual!" Terry shouted. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that sometimes we have to get our hands dirty to help people!"

"That's not what I signed up for and you know it." Thomas spoke calmly, his eyes narrowing behind his sun glasses.

"We're on the hunt for a fugitive!" Terry practically screamed. His face was burning red from anger. "Mary is dangerous. If we're ever in a similar situation, how can we trust you? How can we rely on you?"

"You can rely on me to do my job." Thomas asserted, not backing down from his brother. "And you can rely on me to not compromise my ideals." He folded his arms over his chest and stood in a manner that evoked a sense of unwavering conviction.

"You're hopeless." Terry sneered.

"I see you've learned to paraphrase everything mom and dad say."

"There's not a single thing they can teach me you arrogant sod." Terry stepped forward, inches away from his brother.

"Only because you think you know everything." Thomas' glare intensified.

Carol just observed, debating whether to step in and see if she could quell this feud between brothers. She began to speak up, only for Terry to turn away.

"Don't think this means I concede defeat." Terry remarked as he walked past Carol.

Thomas scoffed. "You never do." He watched as his brother crossed through the kitchen doorway and then turned his attention to Carol. "Hello, I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

Carol was taken off guard by the one hundred and eighty degree turn Thomas' tone made. "Numbuh C4. You?" She stuck out her hand.

"Numbuh 49." He smiled and shook her hand. "I'm sorry you had to see that. My brother and I were just having one of our bouts."

"You seem so casual about it." The Spy Sector operative commented.

Thomas shrugged. "He means well. That's all I need to know." Thomas' expression faltered slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Carol. He quickly put on a smile and pointed a thumb at the fridge. "You want anything from the fridge? Numbuh 2030 usually has chicken wings in the freezer."

Carol glanced around the kitchen. It was a simple set up. Cupboards up above the counter and stove. A microwave sitting in the corner and a refrigerator. Carol turned to Thomas, hoping the boy would answer a question, one that the fate of their lunch hinged upon. "Where's the barbeque sauce?"

* * *

Nolan sat in his private study, the desktop plugged in and powered on. Connected to another monitor, Nolan found himself welcomed by a log-in screen. "Pfft. Password protected." He muttered. He dug into a drawer, pulling out a CD, which he promptly placed in the disk drive. "But who'll protect the password?"

The CD span around in the disk drive, uploading a special virus into the computer. The password appeared written and the profile logged in automatically. Nolan smiled victoriously. Just as he began to reap through the computer's secrets, the Sector Q operative spun around, weapon drawn, having felt a presence behind him.

There stood Kayla, looking somewhat unimpressed. "Well hello to you too." Her eyes narrowed. Kayla stood there, unmoving and Nolan kept his arm stretched outward, his gun in hand, with no sign of him faltering anytime soon. "You gonna put the gun down or what?"

"I don't know you." Nolan said firmly.

"I'm Kids Next Door. Just like you." Kayla dug into her shorts pocket, pulling out a KND standard ID. "We good?"

Nolan looked at the picture on the ID, then back to Kayla. Satisfied, the boy set his weapon aside. "Why don't you smile anymore?" He asked, referring to the noticeable difference between the photo and the girl standing in front of him.

"Some people changed that."

"They do that, don't they?" Nolan began to slowly turn around. "Anything I can help you with specifically…?"

"I just showed you my ID." Kayla glared at the back of Nolan's head.

"I'd like to hear it from you." Numbuh 2030 spoke neutrally as he resumed his work. "Between you, the girl with the ears, the quote on quote doctor and the bleeding kid with the god sword upstairs, I'm left with more questions than I feel comfortable. Your name please?"

"Numbuh 322." Kayla muttered. "You can call me Kayla."

"I'm Numbuh 2030." Nolan glanced over his shoulder, looking Kayla in the eyes. "You can call me Nolan, Kayla." He turned his attention back to the computer. "Anything I can help you with?"

"A couple of months ago, I was on a plane. It was tampered with by the teens." Kayla visibly winced as she recalled the memory of her time on the then undiscovered Rainbow Monkey Island.

"I don't think you came all this way to my state just to ask me to help you find the guy responsible."

"No. I came here because I know who did it. I'm just hoping you'll keep me posted if anything on that computer is at all relevant to my situation."

Nolan glanced over his shoulder. "This person got a name?"

"Samantha Lynch." She answered.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable here." He turned back around. "I'll keep you and everyone informed." There was an immediate hush as silence fell upon the room. He didn't need to turn around to know she had gone. "-Ttch-"Nolan shook his head. "Not even a thank you."

* * *

"So…" Josh spoke aloud as he held onto his arm. "Cat ears?"

Violet cocked her head sideways. "What about them?"

"Just something you don't see every day." Josh shrugged.

"Oh thank god you asked!" Vana let out a sigh of relief. The doctor's purple scrubs and her matching gloves were covered in Numbuh 3:16's blood. "I have sooo many questions but I felt asking would be an invasion of your personal space!"

"Langauge." A pained Numbuh 3:16 managed to say as he glared at Vana. "Good doctor, please…the wound."

"Oh don't start with me you big baby." Vana playfully smacked Numbuh 3:16's arm. "I stitched you up didn't I?" She smiled brightly. "Now for the next two weeks, do your best to not strain your body. If that opens back up, yikes."

"Yikes indeed." Numbuh 3:16 agreed before turning his attention to the ceiling and closing his eyes. "I'll just take a nap if that's alright?"

"Sure." Vana shrugged as if it were nothing. "Just promise to wake back up okay?" Numbuh 3:16 gave her a thumbs up and then was out like a light. "Next patient please!" Vana turned to Josh and Violet.

"You gonna take off the gloves?" Violet pointed at the doctor's stained attire.

"Oh silly me, almost forgot." Vana burst out laughing, causing Violet and Josh exchanged uncomfortable looks. Vana plucked off the gloves and tossed them into the nearby trash can. She then dashed to the restroom off in the corner and rinsed her hands. "Hygiene is important in an environment such as this!"

She flashed them a smile as she walked back into the room. "So who's first?"

"Ladies first." Josh quickly stated in a neutral tone.

"Oh no, I couldn't. Your arm takes priority." Violet politely declined.

"Oh no, but your ankle."

"I'm sorry, but I insist." Violet gestured for the Weapons Master to step forward.

"I'll take care of the sprained ankle first, thank you very much." Vana said before she practically lifted Violet off the ground, earning a meek 'meep' as a result. Setting Violet down on the second cot, Vana quickly got to work, digging into her bag and pulling out bandages.

"So what about those intriguing ears you have?" Vana perked up as she wrapped Violet's ankle. "I'm dying to know."

Not really sure if the doctor was joking, Violet began to awkwardly laugh. "It's a stupid story. I'm a solo operative. I got a mission from Numbuh 274, right after he blew open the teens pretending to be kids conspiracy." Violet pointed at Josh. "I went on a mission. Some teens were experimenting on kids, turning them into animals."

"And so that's how you got the cat ears?" Josh asked.

"No. That's how I got turned into some-I don't know how to describe it-how I got turned into some cat monster thing." Violet frowned at the memory. "Then, after alerting the KND, I got help, and they turned me back. But for some reason," Violet pointed to her ears and cat eyes. "Not all the way."

"Intriguing!" Vana chirped as she finished bandaging Violet's ankle. She dug into her bag and grabbed metal brace and proceeded to slap it over her ankle. "This should allow you to keep operating in the field. But do be careful hon."

"Thanks…" Violet mutter, not really sure how to feel about being referred to as 'hon'. She then stood up and gestured for Josh to take her place on the cot. Josh followed and sat down. Violet then walked back over to the wall, while at the same time testing her leg.

"So, how did you bang this up?" Vana asked before running over to one of the infirmary cupboards to retrieve a fresh sling.

"A redhead in the decommissioning squad happened." Josh recalled. "She disabled my arm with surgical precision. It's been healing ever since."

"By any chance was this redhead Scottish?" Vana asked as she returned to the cot.

"As a matter of fact she was." Josh nodded.

"That's my Fanny!" Vana practically cheered. "I'm so proud of her. Can you believe it? Head of Decommissioning? She's a shooting star I tell you."

Suddenly, there was an audible growl. Vana and Josh looked over and saw the source of the noise. Leaning against the wall, Violet stood cradling her gut. "Heh heh." She smiled sheepishly. "Either of you guys know where I can get something to eat in this place?"

"The kitchen upstairs will do you fine." Josh answered.

"Thanks." Violet smiled before quickly scurrying out of the room. In her haste to make a run for the stairs, Violet hadn't anticipated someone walking by the infirmary. The werecat ran into Kayla, causing the pair of operatives to fall over.

"Get. Off. Me." Kayla gritted as she glared at Violet.

"Sorry. Sorry." Violet apologized as she quickly jumped off of Kayla, landing on her feet. She then spun back around, reaching downward to offer the girl a hand up, only to find she herself was back on her feet.

"Again, sorry." Violet apologized once more.

"Those real?" Kayla asked, quickly noticing Violet's ears.

"Why are you all so fixated on my ears?" Violet frowned.

"You don't see something like those every day." She pointed at the ears. "No offense."

Violet shrugged. "Meh, I like 'em enough."

"You're a Solo Operative too aren't you?" Kayla asked. "I remember you."

"Yeah."

"You didn't have the ears back then." Kayla scratched her chin.

"Okay. The whole ear things getting a little too much." Violet said, a bit too dramatically. This earned a slight chuckle from Kayla who then motioned to the stair case.

"Just messing with you." She said simply. "C'mon. Let's go see if this dump has any good soda." With that, Violet and Kayla walked off down the hall up then up the stairs, chatting about their own experiences as Solo Operatives while they made their way to the kitchen.


	31. The Prospectors Ch5

"Will everyone please report to the Kitchen." Nolan's voice was heard throughout the Tree House through the PA system. "It's time we compared notes."

Down in the infirmary, Josh kicked off against the wall he leaned on and approached Vana. The medic turned to Josh with a curious brow. "What's going on?"

"Meeting." Josh stated simply. "Is Numbuh 3:16 in a stable enough condition to walk?"

"Well." Vana pressed an index finger against her chin in thought. "I'd say he's bed ridden until further notice."

"Nonsense." The pair of operatives turned to see Numbuh 3:16 sitting up in his cot. His broadsword was in hand and being used to support his movements. "You heard the voice. Everyone to the kitchen. Let's go." He gestured to the door.

Vana and Josh shared an unsure glance and shrugged. "Come on pal, I'll help you to the stairs." Josh said as he moved to assist Numbuh 3:16.

"Much appreciated, thank you." Numbuh 3:16 smiled before Josh helped him off the cot. The pair walked out through the doorway with Numbuh 3:16 limping ever so slightly. Vana skipped behind the duo as they made their way to the staircase to the next floor.

When the trio arrived at the Kitchen, they'd found everyone else present sitting around a table. Some were sitting on wooden chairs, others like Terry who'd stormed out after having an argument with his brother earlier, were forced to use plastic chairs.

"Over here." Terry waved to Josh. "Saved you guys some Root Beer." He held up a six pack of soda.

"Is everyone here?" The operatives looked to the doorway, spotting Nolan carrying several recently printed packets of paper. Carol stood up, and began a head count. She turned back to their host and gave him the thumbs up. "Alright. Good."

Nolan began to pass out the packets of paper, on which he'd printed several documents he'd found within the contents of the desktop they'd retrieved. "What do we really know about our enemies?" Nolan asked aloud as he leaned against the Kitchen counter.

"They're an elusive bunch." Carol spoke up. "They have technology we've never seen before and they're operatives are beyond loyal to their twisted ideals."

"Correct." Nolan nodded. "But I was hoping to direct this discussion to more about context before we delve into

"What is this, school?" Vana rose a brow at the mention of 'disscussion'. "My teacher always has us sit around, like we are right now, and talk about the material."

"Which is what we're doing right now." Kayla waved the packet she was handed up in the air.

"So what gives with the text books anyways?" Violet asked as she flipped through her packet, from what she could tell, it was mostly comprised of email correspondences.

"As I was saying. Context." Nolan's eyes looked over the assembled KND operatives. "How many of us were there the night Numbuh 274 was almost killed?"

Josh's eyes widened as found himself in the minority as hands began to raise up into the air. Josh himself was only informed of the event in passing. He'd been a fugitive by that point in time. Among those whose hands were in the air were Numbuh 3:16, who struggled but managed to lift his arm, Vana, the doctor, the read head Carol, Thomas and the girl with cat ears.

"As we all know, during that attempt on our Supreme Leader's life, it was just as we were about to seal the deal on a non-aggression pact between our forces and the teens." Nolan's eyes narrowed as he recalled those days' events.

"But the investigation proved that it was all a set up." Violet interjected. "The Teens set it up, the whole thing, even got one of our own to pull the trigger on Numbuh 274."

"You're correct, the investigation did prove that the Teen delegates were behind said 'failed' attempt." Nolan muttered. "But, what came to light after Numbuh 832's shocking revelations about a number of our superiors…" The boy shot a glance at Josh.

"That particular investigation was rigged." All eyes were on Josh as he spoke up. "Mary Blud, Numbuh 501, she purposely allowed two operatives run the investigation, knowing that their personal ties to the case would provide zero results."

"I knew Numbuh 57." Nolan pained himself to speak of her name. "She was my friend before all of this. She was also the gunman. The teens got to her and convinced her to do so because Numbuh 274 was getting too close to the truth."

"Just like Numbuh 11." Carol said informatively. She looked to her sides, seeing only vacant faces. "Numbuh 11? Cree Lincoln?" A good number of those in her present company shook their heads. "She was the leader of Sector V? No? Doesn't ring any bells?"

"Oh, Numbuh 5's sister!" Vana shot up out of her seat as if she solved a million dollar question.

"Yeah, her." Carol smiled, mentally thanking Vana's participation. "Me and Numbuh 362 were called in by our then boss, you know him, Numbuh 206. There was a supposed leak in the KND." The Spy operative reclined in her chair as she told her tale. "Numbuh 206 handed us everything. It seemed cut and dry. He sent us in and we nabbed her."

"Until she escaped!" Vana chimed in excitedly, making Carol rethink her earlier appreciation for the medic's participation in their group discussion.

"Yes, yes, until she escaped. Thanks Vana." Carol tried her best not to roll her eyes.

"Same principle." Josh muttered, once again, all eyes falling on him. "They set you up to take the blame. If you're in their good graces, I bet the teens roll out the red carpet."

"Thanks for selling out your friends! Have a T-Shirt. Welcome to club." Terry spoke mockingly, earning some odd looks from those seated beside him. "What?" He raised a brow. "I'd assume it would be a Universal Studios sort of experience."

"And if you get too close to whatever they're up too…" Kayla grimaced.

"They send the Decommissioning Squad after you." Josh spoke bitterly.

"They mutate you for their experiments." Violet's hands unconsciously drifted upward to her cat ears.

"And they strand you on an Island." Kayla finished coldly.

"So, the teens are all just a bunch of sadists…" Thomas let out a sigh.

"No, not all Teens." Nolan spoke up defensively, his thoughts drifting to his friend Mara for a moment before proceeding with the rest of his point. "What I dug up from that computer suggests that these acts weren't committed by the Teen Ninjas as a whole."

"They were committed by Leviathan." Carol spoke, as if answering an unspoken question. "They're who I'm after. We found mention of them in Numbuh 206's records, after he went missing of course."

Josh's posture froze up for a second at the mention of Numbuh 206's disappearance. But then he regained his composure and relaxed once more.

"Supposedly they're responsible for all this." Carol added. "Imagine that, the Teen's very own Intelligence organization."

"Yea, and they all can hide themselves in some strange armor that makes them look like kids and stuff." Terry scoffed. "What?" He asked as more eyes looked to him with perplexed expressions. "It happened! Josh! Tell them it happened!"

"I saw something similar." Kayla spoke up once more.

"You saw some teen hiding in a suit of armor that made them look like a 'kid'?" Numbuh 3:16 questioned.

"And stuff, yes." Kayla nodded. "There was an attempted bombing on the Moon Base."

"I didn't hear anything about that." Thomas spoke up, his interest particularly piqued.

"Like I said," Kayla dug into her Combat Satchel and pulled out a small black circular metal object and placed it on the table. "Attempted."

Eyes shot wide open all around. Vana spat out her soda while Numbuh 3:16 and Carol began to back their seats away from sniper as fast as possible. "Is that a bomb?!" Terry shouted.

"Ugh…" Nolan sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Please take the bomb off my table. I only have the one."

Kayla shrugged and did as the boy requested, placing it back in her satchel. "Sorry for the scare."

"S'cool." Terry chuckled.

"Just a word of warning next time, please." Numbuh 3:16 said as he brought his seat back to the table.

Kayla gave another shrug. "Their leader's a blonde woman named Samantha Lynch."

"Blonde?" Violet's eyes widened at the detail.

"Yes." Kayla nodded.

"Long hair? Somewhat indifferent disposition?" The cat girl asked.

"I've only seen her through the scope of my rifle, but yes, you could say she was somewhat indifferent. Why?"

"She was there, in the lab." Violet's hand unconsciously brushed against her feline features. "The scientist, Darwin Ennis, the one who mutated me. He took orders from the teen I just described."

Kayla looked back to the packet in her hands and then to Nolan. "Did you find anything about Samantha Lynch?"

"No." He stated neutrally.

"Leviathan doesn't name names." Carol's eyes fell to the table before her. "They're thorough. I fought a teen working for them, he threw himself into traffic than rather get interrogated." The mental image of some teen purposely standing in traffic certainly caused some heads to turn.

"Jesus…" Vana recoiled. For once, Numbuh 3:16 didn't scold someone for using the lord's name in vain. Instead, the boy in black just sat in his seat with a shocked look on his face.

"We're dealing with very dangerous people." Josh muttered lowly as he stared at the unopened can of soda in his hand.

"I know you went through all the trouble with making us copies, Numbuh 2030," Terry looked on to the boy leaning against the kitchen counter. "But could you just tell us what you found?"

"Not one for reading bro?" Thomas snickered.

"You know well how much I read!" Terry stood up from his seat and pointed at his brother accusingly. "I just don't want to right now."

"Yes, well," Nolan straightened himself as the eyes of his guests fell to him. "While it is true that I couldn't find anything about a Samantha Lynch. I did find something about Mary Blud."

Josh's eyes narrowed as his interest increased. "Go on."

"To those not particularly familiar with the actions of our dear former Head of Decommissioning, Mary was a teen in disguise." Nolan spoke particularly for the benefit of those he hadn't met until now. "She used the Decommissioning Squad as her own secret police, silencing and decommissioning those who would get in her way."

Terry patted Josh on the back. He was all too familiar with Josh's personal beef with Mary.

"There was a conversation between the owner of the computer and someone else. They spoke about Mary, and how she had been reassigned to a desk job and the second speaker would be personally looking over her." Nolan looked around the room, double checking to see if everyone was following along.

"From that particular word choice," Carol spoke aloud. "I assume it would be alright to infer that the receiver of these messages was in close proximity with Mary. 'Desk Job', that would mean their base wouldn't it?"

"Precisely." Nolan nodded.

"So where's they're base?" Violet asked.

As if on cue, a television screen popped out of the ceiling and came to a stop beside Nolan. The screen, facing the operatives, sizzled to life and showed a diagram of an unassuming Food Mart. "I traced the email address to this particular convenience store." Nolan pointed at the screen.

"Well, me and Numbuh 3:16 just came from a Bookstore with a dungeon beneath it." Carol crossed her arms. "What are the odds there's some sort of base beneath that?"

"Pretty good odds." Numbuh 3:16 glared at the television screen.

"I don't know most of you," Carol spoke honestly. "But given the circumstances, I'm willing to put that all aside. Who knows, you might be some nice people after all." Her features softened. "Who here wants some payback?"

"I'm in." Josh grunted.

With a sound and hearty cheer, the operatives reached an accord.

"You have an armory here?" Carol looked to Nolan.

"Right this way."


	32. The Prospectors Ch6

Night was falling over Rhode Island. Nine operatives marched on out of the 2x4 Helicopter. Armed with concealed weapons, they boys and girls approached the convenience store. A pair of teens stood leaning against the wall facing the almost empty parking lot. They exchange a look of concern, then they returned their gaze back to the children.

"Can we help you?" A teen asked.

"How do we get into your base?" Carol asked flatly.

The teens shared another look. The one who spoke raised a brow at Carol's question and decided to answer with coy response. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, kid."

"Are you going to be difficult?" Carol's eyes narrowed.

The pair of teens exchanged another look, they both tried to stifle a laugh but failed. It was a joke to them, that a kid could be so imposing, so serious. But the teen's friend the one who remained quiet, was suddenly slammed back into the wall, soon falling over. His face hit the pavement with a low slap.

The teen's eyes widened, he turned his gaze back to the kids. Terry stood apart from the group, over the fallen teen, with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in his hand.

"My associate asked you a question," Terry spoke smugly. "You'd better answer."

"I won't tell you anything." The teen folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose into the air. "Freakin' kids."

"Alright, he's being difficult." Carol shrugged. She shot a look to Vana, the medic, and gave a nod to the teen. "Do your thing, Vana."

"Got it." Vana smiled knowingly. The medic took a step forward and reached out for Terry to hand her his weapon. Terry raised a brow, but did so anyways.

Now without a word, Vana quickly spun the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to face the teen. She aimed low and pulled the trigger, smacking the teen with the wooden weapon in the crotch. The teen fell over, clutching his crown jewels in pain.

Vana smacked the teen again with S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., this time striking him against his head. Now firmly on the floor, disoriented and in pain, it was now Vana decided to pull out what appeared to be a scrapbook from her little medical bag.

Vana snapped her fingers against the teen's face, causing him to shudder in fear. "You wanna see somethin' cool?" She asked.

"The heck is she doing?" Nolan asked Carol while they all watch Vana work.

"Vana isn't like most of our medics." Carol spoke with a sense of pride. "Do you ever wonder what happens when we have to care for a villain? What if they're hurt? We're not a third world government, we take care of the wounded, both kids and adults. But we also need to extract info from our captives as well." She shrugged. "Guess the top brass decided some of our medics needed to be Interrogation Specialists as well."

Vana opened the scrapbook to the first page. It was littered with pictures of all sorts of cuts and bruises. Gashes both infected and bloodied, she forced the scrapbook up against the teen's face. "Look at them." She said darkly. "Look at all these terrible things I've had to fix."

The teen shut his eyes and cried out. He attempted to backhand Vana away from him, only for the medic to whip out the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and smack his hand back. "Look at them!" She shouted. "I once had to stitch up some kid's gash all because he ran with scissors!" She screamed before turning the page. "And this one? Some idiot was playing kickball and cut himself. Thing is he doesn't like to shower! It's all infected!"

Vana continued to smother the teen with the scrapbook. "Please stop!" The teen cried out while Vana continued to go into more elaborate detail how one of the wounds shown in her scrapbook had gotten all yellow and covered in puss.

"Tell us how to get into your base!" Vana demanded. "Only then will I be merciful! Haha!" She laughed diabolically.

"The payphone! The payphone!" The teen pointed to a nearby payphone off to the side of the store. "The codes 1-7-7-2!" A stream of tears began to flow down his cheeks. "Just please! Get away from me!"

"Sure!" Vana chirped before skipping off back to the group. "Thanks there, guy." She said to Terry before tossing the boy back his weapon.

Terry just stared at the medic, he had no clue she was capable of such terror. "You'd better knock the guy out, Terry." Josh spoke up, snapping Terry out of his horrified gaze. He turned to look at Josh, finding that the boy, along with Carol, were the only ones not at all put off by Vana's advanced interrogation technique.

"Right…" Terry walked over to the teen and smack him on the jaw with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., knocking the poor sod out.

Violet walked off to the payphone and began to type in the code. After the last digit was punched in, a parking space outside the store began to slide open, revealing a massive staircase leading downward.

"Evil lair right?" Thomas asked around jokingly.

"Thomas, Terry, move the teens out of sight." Carol called out to the twins.

"Uh…why?" Terry questioned as he spared a glance over to his brother, who was unsure of the order as well.

"Do you really want some passerby seeing these two unconscious? We're talking about unwanted attention here." Carol reasoned.

"She's right." Kayla spoke aloud while she and Violet began to descend down the open hole. "Quit messing around, this is an operation. Get your head in the game."

"Right…" Thomas trailed off before moving to grab one of the teens by the collar. Terry shrugged and began to help his brother by grabbing the teen's legs. The pair of operatives then began to move the teen behind some bushes nearby.

After the last teen was safely placed away from prying eyes, the twins turned their attention back to the hole, where they found Numbuh 3:16 remaining behind, waiting for them.

"Thanks for waiting up, pastor." Terry waved to the boy in black.

"The others are ahead, let's not keep the waiting." Numbuh 3:16 gestured for them to follow.

After the last operative had entered and began the descent downward, the parking space that covered the hole found itself back in place. It was an empty parking lot once again. Nothing was amiss.

What the operatives found below was unreal. At the end of the stairs, they found what looked like an underground city. Lights ran every which way. There were teens walking around through streets and there were buildings and vehicles sitting around on flight decks, waiting for a hole in the ceiling above to open so they can take flight.

"Oh you've got kidding me." Nolan scowled at the sight.

"Wait you didn't know about this?" Terry tried his best to stifle his laughter. The idea that Nolan, the boy who lived in this fare state, had no clue about the reach of his enemies was too comical for its own good. Thomas had to reach over and silence his brother lest Terry break out into a fit of giggles and expose their position.

"I was expecting offices." Violet muttered, interrupting the tense silence that had fallen over the group. "Not this."

"Alright, we need to fan out, locate their boss. Have word with her." Kayla spoke seriously.

"Stick to the shadows and we'll be okay." Carol added. "Teams of two, just as we discussed."

"Right." They all nodded.

The operatives assembled into their prearranged pairs and set off. Kayla and Violet set off on their own to the northern most section of the compound. Carol and Numbuh 3:16 took to the East. Vana and Terry went West. Nolan and Thomas began to trek to the heart of the compound.

"You going to be alright on your own?" The Sector Q operative shot a look of concern for the once former fugitive of the KND.

"Desk Job right?" Josh drew his weapon, 2x4 staple gun. "You know where I'm going."

"Just watch your back." Nolan said before he and Thomas began to walk down the stairs in a straight line, aiming for the center of compound.

Josh looked to the buildings that looked like assembled cubicles. And then he set off.

* * *

"Dude no way." Terry said in awe.

While creeping through the teen compound, Terry and Vana had stumbled upon the teenager's vehicle bay.

"Is that what I think that is?" Vana asked aloud as she pointed to what looked like a tricked out SUV with reinforced armor and a long barrel cannon on the hood. "We've gotta take it."

"Was there any doubt?" Terry was jumping for joy.

The two operatives rushed out into the open, fully prepared for the consequences of being seen. All in the name of getting to drive the car-tank.

* * *

Sitting by a desk mounted computer, the infamous KND Teen Infiltrator, Mary Blud, went over paperwork. The desk job wasn't as glamourous or romanticized like her spy work, but Mary knew it was necessary to keep and organization like Leviathan going.

Still, Mary longed for the field. When she posed as Numbuh 501, she sat on a high chair and brushed off the Kid's Next Door's Supreme Leader for fun. Now she answered directly to a higher power. She used to have lackeys whom she could order around. Now Mary had a five minute walk to the break room for snackage.

Her face was out in the open, exposed by that brat Numbuh 832. The Kids Next Door had stepped up their game of fishing out infiltrator units. Catching them was now a reality. And if they could catch Mary, god only knows what they'd do to her.

The Arctic Prison wasn't as bad as they made it out to be. In fact, it's probably the preferred option to the alternative. After all, Mary had spent years Decommissioning kids. Kids who got in her way. Kids who turned thirteen to fill the ranks of the Teen Ninjas. Kids who were eight and knew too much.

For irony's sake the KND would most likely decommission her. A way for Global Command and their golden haired poster child Chad to get the last laugh.

Mary leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. She stared at the paperwork sitting on her desk and sigh dejectedly. Dwelling on her current status wouldn't make the paperwork disappear. So she shrugged it off and got to work.

Lost in her thoughts, Mary didn't notice the extra body that filled the cubicle space around her. Standing right behind her with a 2x4 weapon aimed at the back of her head stood Josh.

"Turn around." Josh demanded darkly.

Mary raised her head from her paperwork and turned, coming face to face with the gun in Josh's hands. She paled at the sight. Almost as if she'd seen a ghost.

The ghost she spent every day regretting. Because she didn't kill it right.

* * *

Sneaking through the teen hangout, Kayla and Violet rounded a corner. Kayla was prepared to poke her head out and keep pressing on, only for Violet to reach out and grab her by the collar. The mutated operative yanked the sniper back into the shadow of the wall.

Kayla was well prepared to demand an explanation from Violet, only for the sound of footsteps to catch her attention. Rounding the other end were a pair of teenagers armed with heavy weapons. Teen agents on guard duty, bust patrolling the area. If Violet hadn't pulled her back, Kayla would have surely been spotted.

"Thanks." Kayla flashed Violet an appreciative smile.

"Cat ears." Violet pointed to her head. Her feline ears twitched slightly for show. "At least they're good for something."

"They aren't bad looking." Kayla gestured at her ears. "You make it work."

"Yeah I actually like them." Violet's features reddened at the compliment. No matter how often she downplayed her mutations, Violet would always be judged for them. It was nice to be told something nice for a change. "The tail takes some getting used to though."

"Well, anyways," Kayla looked around, finding there to be no more teenagers walking this way anytime soon. "This looks like a good enough spot."

"A good enough spot for what?" Violet asked confused.

Kayla reached into her Combat Satchel and removed the bomb. "To blow it all up." Violet stared at Kayla, no sure whether the solo operative was joking or not. It had to be a joke right? But upon closer inspection of Kayla's features and her tone, Violet came to a scary conclusion.

"Holy crap. You're serious." Violet muttered wide eyed.

"Deadly serious." Kayla stared downward at the bomb. Her expression darkened. She flicked a switch on the oval object, priming it.

* * *

At the heart of the compound, Nolan and Thomas busied themselves by stashing away some teenager that had the misfortune of coming across the pair. The teen was probably heading out to go home and just happened to spot Thomas scrambling to make it to the shadows.

"I hope this doesn't become a recurring thing." Thomas said as they stuffed the unconscious teen in a trash can.

"You need to conduct yourself better." Nolan commented before placing the lid back atop the trash can.

"I keep telling you guys. I'm a pacifist." Thomas said, sounding slightly irritated by everyone's lack of understanding. He wasn't a fighter. He was a map maker who'd just gotten tangled up in all this business. It hurt Thomas slightly that his own friend was questioning him.

"I'm not asking you to pick up a gun and kill a guy, Thomas. I'm not asking that you shoot or throw a punch. I just need you to focus and not get caught." Nolan spoke carefully. He didn't want to berate Thomas. He wasn't his superior, they were friends. He was talking to him as any caring friend should in this situation. Heartfelt and unyielding.

"We're in enemy territory. I appreciate you sticking to your beliefs, Thomas. Believe me, I understand and respect you for it. But you're all I can rely on. I need you to be efficient. I need you to not be seen. And most importantly, I need you watching my back." With that said, Nolan turned back to the shadows and pointed to where the teen had come from, a small one floor building.

Thomas followed Nolan's gaze over to the building. It had a red flag hanging on the outside above the door with some strange pitch black creature depicted on it. "Think that might be where the big wigs here do all their planning?" Nolan asked.

"Could be." Thomas turned to Nolan, who had already began to sneak over to the building. "Hey, Nolan." Thomas called out.

"What?" Nolan spun around.

"Don't worry, I got your back."

Nolan smirked. "Thanks Thomas. Let's move."

The pair of operatives quietly moved from the shadow of the trash can over to the other side of the path. They took breaching positions with Thomas on the left side and Nolan standing with a silenced M.U.S.K.E.T. on the right.

Nolan held out a hand and began to count down from three. When the last finger folded into his fist, Thomas reached out for the handle and pulled the door open, allowing Nolan quick access to the room. He waved his weapon around, checking his sides and signaling for Thomas to follow him inside.

The small building was just what they expect it to be. A command bunker where lead Teens would come to coordinate their field missions. There were rows of computers and three television screens on the northern wall.

"So this is where the magic happens." Thomas said, almost impressed by the set up. He gave let out a whistle. "Nice set up."

"Seems empty." Nolan swept through the rows. "Guess everyone's packed up for tonight."

"Is anyone in here?" A femine voice called into the room.

"Hide." Thomas whispered.

The two operatives ducked, vanishing from the newcomer's line of sight. They pushed their way through pushed in chairs and crammed themselves beneath desks. The remained silent, hoping that the teen would pass through without getting too nosy.

"Is anyone there?" The girl called out. Nolan shifted uncomfortably in his hiding spot. There was something familiar about that voice. It sounded like someone he knew.

A pair of feet walked by Thomas' hiding spot, stopping shortly in front of him. He held his breath, terror rising in his chest. His mind played dozens of scenarios, all of which ended with him getting caught. Thomas shut his eyes. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer.

"Cassie."

Thomas let it all out. And fell over and inhaled sharply. He stuck his head out of his hiding spot and spotted Nolan standing firmly in the middle of the row. The girl whom they presumed to be a teen wasn't a teen at all. Just some sandy blond girl around their age. But that wasn't the whole truth. She was someone they both knew. She was someone the entire Kids Next Door knew.

Her name was Cassandra Abrams. Once upon a time she'd been known as Numbuh 57, a member of Sector Q. She once tried to kill Numbuh 274. But instead, she killed Numbuh 416, the Sector Leader of Sector Q.

"Nolan?" The sandy haired girl practically jumped back in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cassie reached to her back pocket and drew handgun. She held it up with both hands and took aim at Nolan. "I asked you a question, Nolan! What the hell are you doing?!"

Thomas looked back and forth between the two. He was half expecting the two to engage in a fierce shootout, the kind you see in action films. But to Thomas' surprise, Nolan tossed his M.U.S.K.E.T. to the floor and kicked it over to Cassie.

"I just wanna talk."

* * *

While the others busied themselves elsewhere, Carol and Numbuh 3:16 set their sights on a bigger building off shooting from the cubicles.

"Perhaps this Lynch character resides there?" Numbuh 3:16 mused aloud.

"It's a good place to start." Carol nodded in agreement.

"Ladies first." The boy in black waved his right hand through the air, motioning for Carol to lead the way.

"Oh how polite of you." Carol laughed.

The two operatives dropped down from where they had been perched. Seeing no teenagers patrolling the area, they calmly, but hurriedly, made their way to the building.

Just as Carol reached out for the door handle, the door pulled inward, revealing a bulky armored teen. Carol jumped back, withdrawing her sidearm, preparing for battle. Numbuh 3:16 unsheathed his broadsword and held it defensively.

The bulky teen stepped out of the doorway, allowing many other teens to run out of the building. The teens quickly circled around the pair of KND operatives. They all stood at the ready with laser rifles, taking aim and awaiting the order to fire.

"Good evening." One of the teens approached the two operatives. He was dressed differently than the rest of them, not in one of those heavy looking Battle Ready Armors, but rather a simple black suit with the jack open and no tie. "Your presence hasn't gone unnoticed. My leader has agreed to see you now."

The teen extended a hand. "Your weapons please."

Carol and Numbuh 3:16 spared a knowing glance at the other. The two operatives were as resilient as they came. But even they knew how futile the situation was. Surrounded by teens with laser rifles with no cover, the pair of operatives relinquished their arms. Carol presented her P.I.P.E.R. and S.P.I.C.E.R. while Numbuh 3:16 handed over his sword. A teenager in full armor came by and snatched up their weapons.

"This way if you would please." The well-dressed teen didn't so much ask but ordered as the teen who snatched up their weapons shoved the operatives forward. The well-dressed teen led the way into the building, followed closely behind by the teen who'd taken their weapons as well as the bulky one from earlier.

They walked along marble floors and passed by air conditioned offices. Carol felt like they were being paraded through the halls as teenagers began to poke their heads out to look. The passed an office with the name 'Vinson' branded on its door. The teen occupying the room opened the door slightly and looked out.

Carol looked to the teen, catching something that she never expected to see in another teenager's eyes. Shame.

Down to the end of the hall they went, being shoved along by the two teens behind them. The well-dressed teen walked up to the door at the end and opened it. "Please enter." He said, motioning for them to step inside.

The operatives begrudgingly did as they were told. Walking past the teen in the suit, they both made sure to give him the dirtiest look they knew. The three teens then stepped inside, closing the door behind them.

It the room, Carol an Numbuh 3:16 were greeted by a long round table with chairs surrounding it and wall to wall video monitors tracking everything going on within the teen hangout. There on a monitor to the left, they could see Kayla and Violet talking behind a crate. On a wall on the opposite side of the room, they could see Vana and Terry attempting to break into the car-tank. And directly in front of them, they could see Cassie holding Nolan at gun point.

"I hear you've been looking for me." A voice called out to them. The video monitors shut off. With the distraction gone, Carol and Numbuh 3:16 could finally see one of the chairs turned around. The chair spun around, revealing a well-defined teenager with long blond hair and a neutral expression on her face.

She tossed a remote onto the table and gestured to the seats. "Oh go on, have a seat. I'd be a terrible host if I didn't offer."

"Take a seat." The well-dressed teen whispered between the operatives threateningly.

But Carol and Numbuh 3:16 stood defiantly. The suit wearing teen was prepared to use force, only for the girl to raise her hand, holding his intent at bay. "You reject my hospitality?"

Carol remained silent, as did Numbuh 3:16. The sight of the two must've been funny, because the normally disinterest face of Samantha Lynch, Leader of the Teen Ninja intelligence agency Leviathan, broke out laughing.

"So. What can I do for you?"


	33. The Prospectors Ch7

"So. What can I do for you?" Samantha Lynch, the Teen Leader of Leviathan asked in between her mocking laughs. Carol stood defiantly. Her eyes narrowed coldly and caught Lynch's stare. Soon the laughter died down and the teen leader composed herself, her cold and calculating demeanor returning. "I apologize, that was very much out of character of me. Now, what were you here for?"

"I'm here for your surrender." Carol puffed out her chest, unafraid of the teen sitting behind that desk in front of her. But then once more the teen burst out in laughter. It must've been an unusual sight as Carol spared a glance to the teens behind her. The looks on their faces were the calm and in control brutes who'd marched her and Numbuh 3:16 into the office, rather they appeared unsettled, even disturbed at the sight of their leader having such a laughing fit.

"I like you." Lynch said as she settled down. She pointed at Carol and smiled. "I know a lot about the Kids Next Door. I know who you are, Carol. Or Numbuh C4, whichever you prefer to be called. I know all about your spy games and the lengths you'll go to accomplish your mission." She said sounding impressed.

"I am supposed to be impressed?" Carol retorted, not at all caring for Samantha's speech. She studied the young woman standing behind that desk, surrounded by images of her team. Carol was keeping track of them, making sure they were alright under the guise of a stare down with Lynch. It was a trick Kids Next Door learned in basic training, it was how they taught them all to deal with scolding from their parents. Just look at their eyes and then look beyond that. And in this instance Carol was looking beyond Lynch and keeping track of her team to ensure none of them were in danger.

"I hope so." Lynch's smile grew. "It isn't every day I interview an applicant personally."

"What?" Carol's eyes focused on Lynch, away from her team. She raised a brow, puzzled at the Teen leader's words.

"I am the head of Teen Intelligence. I can spot an outlier miles away. You're a fighter, Ms. Pariuhs. You're better than most other operatives and teens alike. And you'll be turning thirteen in a couple years." Lynch reclined in her chair. She set her elbows on the arm rest, raised her arms and gently pressed her fingertips against their opposite, forming a triangle. "You'll be a teenager one day. I'm offering you the chance to jump ahead of the line, start working for me early."

"And if I refuse?" Carol questioned.

"My efforts alone have led to the corruption of high ranking KND authority figures. Through my influence I made pests like you disappear, either by the hand of a teen or by one of your own. I will not mourn the loss of a particularly skilled asset such as yourself. Rather I would rejoice at having you work for me, destabilizing the Kids Next Door like no other before you." Lynch monologue.

"I've had my eyes on you, just like I've had my eyes on the likes of your associates Rachel T. McKenzie, Fanny Fulbright, Patton Drilovsky. I would make them all the same offer I'm giving you. But you're a Prospector. I see your potential, unlike Numbuh 274, who gave the promotion of Spy Sector Leader to Rachel instead of you. I see all that you can be and all you can achieve. Work for me, be everything you can be, everything you were meant to be." Lynch said, hoping to entice Carol.

The redheaded operative remained silent. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd be lying if she didn't feel jealous over her friends' promotions. Rachel, Fanny and Patton, all given high ranking positions while she remained where she'd always been on the pecking order.

Seeing the internal conflict in Carol's eyes, Numbuh 3:16 spoke up in an attempt to save the spy operative from Lynch's manipulation. "This is all fine and dandy, but I am afraid I cannot remain silent any longer. The Kids Next Door is your home, Carol. We're your friends, that's something this woman can never offer you."

"Ah, yes, you." Lynch spared a cold glare Numbuh 3:16's way. "Jonathan Smith, the good Christian. The boy who claims to have found a fire sword used by angels. Will you recite a bible verse in order to prevent poor Carol here from realizing her full potential? Or some other such stereotypical nonsense?"

"I will neither mock you nor Carol in such manner. But I do no claim, witch. I have found a sword wielded by angels, used to smite demons and save holy lands." Numbuh 3:16 growled lowly. "To me, Sword of Ecclesiastes!"

Numbuh 3:16's word began to glow bright in the teenager's hand, it caught fire causing him to drop it. Now free from thee grasp of someone other than Numbuh 3:16, the Sword of Ecclesiastes flew to its owners waiting hand. Grasping the handle, Numbuh 3:16 swung his sword backwards, slashing the guns of the teens behind them.

Having dealt with the most immediate threat, Numbuh 3:16 spun back around and aimed to strike the teen leader with his sword. But Lynch was already ahead of him. She'd leapt onto the desk allowing him to attack her. But before the edge of the broadsword could connect Lynch had somersaulted over the zealous operative.

Landing on her feet, Lynch made a run for the door. "Deal with him you idiots!" She commanded before taking off down the hall.

The closest teen attempted to tackle Numbuh 3:16 from the side, only for Carol to jump up and smack him behind his neck, causing him to loose balance and run into the desk instead. The dark haired operative rejoiced at the sight of his comrade aiding him in battle. Carol just smirked and turned to face the remaining teens.

"We'd better give chase." Numbuh 3:16 said as he steadied his firey sword.

"After you." Carol gestured politely before the two of them leapt at the teens.

* * *

"You just want to talk?" Cassie asked disbelievingly.

"Is too much to ask." Nolan let out an exhausted sigh. "You ran out without a word."

"I was a little preoccupied with running from the KND." Cassie spoke in a sarcastic manner. "Sorry I didn't get to say good-bye."

Cassie cocked her gun. "But now's as good a time as ever, eh Nolan?"

"You really gonna kill me? Or is this all for show?" Nolan's expression softened, fully reflecting his tired voice. "That's not the Numbuh 57 I knew."

"Don't call me that!" She shouted, waving the gun in her hand angrily. "Don't ever call me that. Not after what I did. I'm Teen Ninja now, Nolan. I wanted this. There's no coming back."

Nolan let out an exasperated breath. "Just come back with me. All's forgiven."

"You think anyone will forgive me for what I've done?" Cassie shook he head in disbelief.

"I would." Nolan answered. "I'm your friend, Cassie. Ever since I moved here I've been your friend and you've been mine. You've been there for me and I'm just trying to be there for you."

"There's no helping me Nolan!" Cassie shouted. "This is how it would've ended, regardless. We all grow old and get decommissioned. Everything we ever do is pointless!" She lowered her gun and met Nolan's gaze. "What I did was the only thing I could to assure my ascendency to the Teens. Because we all become one, Nolan. Every one of us, we all grow old."

They stood still for a moment. They each looked into the other's eyes, both recognizing the hurt they both felt. "Was it worth Killing Dylan?" Nolan spoke up.

"Yes." Cassie said firmly. Her resolve returning, the traitor found herself raising her gun once more at Nolan.

"Is it worth killing me?" Nolan asked, not fearing the prospect of death in the slightest but still trying to reach his friend.

There was a small crack in Cassie's resolve and Nolan could see it. For a split second Cassie thought back to her friendships all that she'd tossed away to stand where she stood now. And how she'd do it all again. The doubt she felt subsided and her resolve strengthened. "I guess we'll find out."

Before she could pull the trigger and end Nolan's life, Thomas leapt out from his hiding spot and jabbed a palm upwards against the gun's barrel, pushing it upward. The gun went off and the bullet skimmed right past Nolan and causing the boy to jump.

"Nolan catch!" Thomas called out as he wrestled the gun away from Cassie. He tossed the weapon into the air for Nolan to catch.

Thomas' actions left him wide open for Cassie to gain the upper hand and snake an arm around the map maker's neck. She pulled him close like a human shield, ready for Nolan's retaliation.

"Let him go!" Nolan demanded.

"You won't shoot me." Cassie said as she did her best to keep her struggling human shield in place.

"Shoot her!" Thomas shouted. "If you're asking for my consent you have it! Shoot this crazy woman!"

"He's not a killer." Cassie scoffed. "And you're too close. If he misses he'll hit you." She returned her attention to Nolan. "You've got quite the predicament don't you?"

Nolan remained silent. In his head he played out the scenario. To say the least he didn't enjoy either ending. So he cast a glance downward at the M.U.S.K.E.T. he'd kicked to Cassie earlier. "Brace yourself, Thomas." Nolan warned before lowering the gun and aiming it at the discarded M.U.S.K.E.T.

Nolan pulled the trigger and punctured the mustard based 2x4 weapon's ammo container. The resulting mustard explosion rocked the entire room. When Nolan was back on his feet, he found only he and Thomas remained.

"She's gone." Thomas murmured. "We've got to go man. The whole base knows we're here."

"Yeah." Nolan muttered. He glanced at the gun in his hand and glared at it. He tossed it aside and walked off, with Thomas keeping close behind.

* * *

"This is patrol seven reporting in." A heavily armored teen spoke into his wrist communicator. "We've arrived at the KND operative's last known location. By the looks of things we've missed them. We'll begin scouring the area now." He said before gesturing the accompanying twelve teens behind him to sweep the area.

Not too far away, Violet and Kayla crouched behind a stack of crates. Silently, they communicated with each other through the use of hand gestures. Raising both her left index and middle fingers, Violet gestured to an opening in the teen ninjas' lines she'd found with her cat eyes. Kayla raised a fist in acknowledgement and then the two operatives hurriedly yet silently crept past the thirteen teenagers.

"Still no sign of them." One of the teens said aloud. He walked down past a pair of trash cans before tripping over a rather large object. He let out a yelp alerting the rest of his unit. The teens all ran to their teammate's aid and found him picking himself off the ground.

"What happened?" The patrol leader inquired as the fallen teen dusted himself off.

"I tripped on something, that's all." He said before glancing over to see what he'd fallen over. And then both the teen's eyes and his entire unit's eyes opened wide in surprise at the sight of a metal object with a timer counting down to zero. "Is that what I think it is?" The teen asked worriedly.

"This is Numbuh 332 to all points, I've just planted a bomb." Kayla spoke into her P.I.P.E.R. as she and Violet scurried away. "We've got twenty minutes. I hope you found the leader and some wheels."

"This is Numbuh 94 reporting in and I've got some great news!" Terry exclaimed ecstatically. "I've got us some wheels!"

Out of the Teen Ninja motor pool a supped up SUV shot out into the inner compound. Terry sat behind the wheel steering while Vana was down below working the petals as the munitions operative was too small to reach them.

"Woo!" Terry exclaimed happily as he drove the SUV through the compound.

"Watch the road!" Vana shouted as Terry hit a bump.

"What road? We're underground there is no road!" Terry shouted wildly before ramming the SUV through an office. "Wooo!" He celebrated as they continued to speed off as if such a collision were nothing.

* * *

"I should've known you'd show up." Mary growled lowly. Standing in front of her stood Josh, an unidentified 2x4 weapon in hand. "I could've killed you, you know. I could've put more effort into hunting you down. It was only by some strange mercy that you're standing here today."

"You must feel really stupid then." Josh spoke coldly. His unwavering commitment to keeping his weapon steady, despite his injury unsettled Mary. She was visibly shaken, the mere sight of him was absolutely haunting.

There was a level of truth to Mary's words, Josh acknowledged. Mary began to rant on, delivering a passionate speech about the virtues of karma and that she should be spared Josh's wrath. But Josh zoned out, he stopped and dwelled on the months on the lamb from the Kids Next Door, the months he'd spent allowing his home state of Nebraska be conquered by adults and months spent eating out of trash bins all in an effort to seek the proof to clear his name.

But then she mentioned his Sector. She began raving about how his former leader Numbuh 527 would've shown her mercy. Josh thought back to his team, how they'd all been dragged away, decommissioned all because they'd found out Mary's terrible secret. It was difficult, every day since then, it had been a challenge to pick himself up and soldier on, knowing that with every step forward he wasn't acting on his own anymore, but on behalf of those who could stand alongside him.

Josh's next action was easy. He pulled the trigger of his weapon and imbedded a dart in Mary's shoulder. The one time teen infiltrator, who'd gone on to wrong so many others, fell to the ground.

"I-I can't move." Mary said fearfully as Josh approached, soon towering over her.

"A colleague of mine invented it. It doesn't have a name yet." Josh spoke neutrally. "Tipped with a biological agent, the dart numbs your motor system. You won't be walking away for another thirty minutes."

"You think you can get away with carrying me? You'll be a walking target. Someone will catch you and then I'll be the one standing victorious." Mary smirked defiantly.

" _Numbuh 322 to all points, I've just planted a bomb. We've got twenty minutes. I hope you found the leader and some wheels."_ Kayla's voice spoke over Josh's piper.

"This is Numbuh 832, proceeding to designated rendezvous point." He spoke calmly into his communicator before walking off.

"Josh? You can't leave me here!" Mary shouted as alarms began to blare all around the base. "You can't do this!"

Josh didn't respond, he didn't have to. He just walked off to link up with the rest of his team. On the way out the office, he made sure to lock the doors behind him. He thought back to his days at Sector N. He thought about the friends he'd lost to a mad woman like Mary. He wondered if they'd approve of his actions.

He looked to the empty pit in his gut he'd felt the day he'd lost them, expecting to find some sort of satisfaction that he'd finally be getting his revenge. But Josh found nothing within him. Not relief nor guilt over leaving Mary to die. All Josh could do was soldier on.

* * *

"This is Numbuh C4 to all points, Lynch is bugging out! No doubt heading off to the exit like the rest of them!" Carol shouted into her own communicator.

After the teens found the bomb, rather than waste any time attempting to defuse it they'd gone and flipped the evacuation alarm. And that worked out well for Carol and Numbuh 3:16. They ran through empty offices and abandoned security checkpoints along the way, all of which would've proved difficult for the duo to deal with if manned.

Rounding a corner, Carol and Numbuh 3:16 ran into Kayla, quite literally actually. After picking themselves off the ground, Carol couldn't help look at the pair oddly and pointed at the overhead screeching alarms.

"It was her idea." Violet quickly pointed at Kayla, who shrugged not exactly seeing the big deal.

"How much time do we have?" Carol asked, turning to Kayla.

The sniper glanced down at a watch on her wrist that she'd synced to the bomb timer. "We've got ten minutes." She answered.

"There you all are!" The assembled group of four operatives turned to see the approaching duo of Thomas and Nolan, both appearing out of breathe from all the running they'd just done, having crossed the entire compound to reach this point.

"What's all this crud about a bomb?" Thomas asked, looking to the four operatives for an explanation. "Does my brother have something to do with it? That's just like him."

"You brought a bomb?" Nolan turned to Carol, not sounding surprised in the slightest.

"Can we quit asking about who brought a bomb and focus on what's important?" Kayla huffed irritated by everyone's concerns about her actions.

"So I heard someone brought a bomb?" They all turned to see Josh approaching.

"Ugh." Kayla groaned.

"Numbuh 94 where's our wheels?" Carol spoke into her P.I.P.E.R.

" _No road Numbuh C4, we're taking the long way around. We'll meet you at the exit."_ Terry swiftly replied.

"You heard the guy let's move!" Violet shouted frantically, the thought of the bomb ticking down ever present in her thoughts.

With that said, all seven operatives sprinted back down the way they'd initially arrived. As they knew it, the staircase from the surface leading downward was the only way out, which meant Lynch would be there. As they drew closer to the exit, the operatives could spot teens clambering to run up the stairs.

"It appears they lack a fire escape." Numbuh 3:16 commented.

"There she is!" Carol shouted, pointing at a familiar blonde haired teen amongst the crowd.

Attempting to force her way up the steps, Samantha Lynch spared a look over her shoulder and glared at those meddling kids. Without a word she turned back around and doubled her efforts to push past her crowd of cronies.

"After her!" Carol exclaimed before leading the charge.

A number of teens turned around, some drawing weapons and began firing upon the operatives.

"Pin them down! Don't let them escape!" Lynch shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the surface.

"Push on!" Carol cried out as she picked up a laser pistol that had been discarded amongst the chaos.

The operatives, those armed with handguns at least, began to return fire. But the teenager's armor was too tough. Their Battle Ready Armor soaked up the blasts, allowing the teenagers to successfully cover their escape. And then one by one the defender began to ascend the staircase.

The operatives pushed forward, chasing the teens up the stairs. They reached the top, with Carol at the lead, only to find the teenagers had closed the exit behind them. Carol raised her laser rifle and shot at the concrete covering, so did Kayla and Violet who threw shot at it with high impact pencils and concussive protractor shurikens. But, sadly, there was no affect.

"Drat!" Thomas shouted angrily as he kicked a stone step, recoiling immediately in pain.

"How much time is left on the bomb?" Josh looked to Kayla.

The sniper pulled up her watch and paled at the sight. "We've got less than a minute."

"Terry where are you?" Violet shouted into her communicator. "The bombs about to blow!"

As if on cue, they all looked back down the steps after the sound of an elaborate car horn. The operatives all ran down, and much to their relief, found Terry and Vana behind the wheel of an armored SUV.

"Think we can drive it up the stairs?" Violet asked aloud.

Nolan turned back to the staircase which led upward. Given by the height of ceiling and the roof of the car the Sector Q 2x4 specialist turned back around and gave the assembled group of operatives a definite 'maybe'.

With the clock ticking and there was no time to argue. They all quickly boarded the SUV and buckled their seats with some operatives being forced to share. "Gun it!" Carol shouted. Vana nodded and slammed her fist on the accelerator.

Terry steered the car up the staircase, losing the roof of the car in the process before ramming through the concrete slab that had left them entombed. The car sped off down the parking lot of the convenience store and onto the street.

Kayla held her watch up to those seated beside her and began to count down. Once it hit zero, the entire convenience store behind them was engulfed in flames. Wreckage shot out in every direction while those nearby ran for cover.

"Break! Break!" Terry shouted to Vana.

The medic nodded and slammed her fist on the break. The SUV swerved before coming a halt. The operatives all rubbed the back of their necks from the whiplash. They looked to Terry for an explanation but found him pointing out the window.

"Look!" He shouted. The followed his gaze and all found Lynch running to a waiting helicopter.

"She's getting away!" Josh shouted before reaching to open the passenger door, only to have it fall off the hinge. Regardless, Josh leapt out the vehicle along with those other operatives who'd been forced to sit in the back.

Carol went into a full sprint, pulling out the laser pistol and shooting at Lynch as she boarded the awaiting vehicle. "'Til we meet again, operatives." Samantha Lynch saluted them as the helicopter took off into the night sky.

"Get back here you coward!" Kayla shouted angrily as she raised her rifle and continued to shoot after the fleeing helicopter. But to her disappointment, the helicopter had flown out of her reach.

Under the night sky, there stood the nine operatives, all gathered together watching their quarry slip away. There was no sight of any of the other teens, they doubted they'd all fit in the helicopter. Even if they were on foot, the operatives knew not where to begin.

"Well, that was a bust." Terry muttered disappointedly.

"We almost had her." Carol sighed.

"Yeah. And look at her go." Thomas pointed upward, still able to see the helicopter in the distance. "She's running scared!"

"But we didn't catch her." Violet deadpanned. "We didn't win."

"What are you guys talking about?" Numbuh 3:16 looked over his shoulder, back over to the destroyed teen base. "Looks like a win for me."

"I could go for a drink." Vana said aloud. She looked to her companions and smiled. "Wanna get drinks?"

* * *

 **The Bartleby Tavern**

At some kid friendly water hole, the nine operatives found themselves sitting around a circular table. Off in the background some kids had gotten a karaoke machine going and were singing a tune. Others looked on, but not the operatives. They were lost in their own little world. There were smiles planted on their faces as they toasted.

"To the bravest bunch of kids I've had the pleasure to serve with!" Carol stood up from her seat and raised her glass. "We might not have caught the head of the snake, but darn it we sent them running. We went to their home and wrecked it!"

"Dropped a hot duce right on their porch!" Violet laughed, having drunken too much soda.

"They're retreating, sure, but they'll be back into full operation eventually." Kayla said as she bit on the straw of her drink.

"So we'll have to hit them again." Thomas shrugged. He looked around to those in attendance, all of them looking at him quizzically. "What? We beat them, we could do it again."

"He's right." Carol said, placing her soda back onto the table. "So far the Kids Next Door's had difficulty dealing with the Leviathan, but us nine put a big dent in their schemes. We're the only ones who could possibly combat them."

"Are you suggesting we work together again?" Nolan raise a brow.

"Yeah. We worked well together, I think." Carol nodded at Numbuh 3:16 and Thomas. "I saw what happened between you and Cassie on a monitor. We can find her again, all of us, together."

Nolan sat in silence and pondered his options. Reaching a conclusion, he shrugged. "If we do this, we're going to need a base." He smirked. "And I just so happen to have an empty tree house we could use."

"Hunting down that rat, Lynch? Putting a stop to all their plans? Count me in." Kayla said firmly.

"Me too." Terry sounded off.

"Count me in too, someone has to watch you." Thomas said, looking over to his brother.

"I see why not." Numbuh 3:16 shrugged.

"You guys'll need a medic!" Vana smiled excitedly.

"Yeah sure, I'm in." Violet said hyperly.

"You in Josh?" Terry asked as all eyes fell on the one member of the group who'd remained silent thus far.

Faced with the question, Josh gave a simple shrug and smiled. "I got nothing better to do."

"Fantastic!" Numbuh 3:16 calmly raised his glass. "To a fantastic adventure."

"And to many more adventures!" Terry exclaimed as he tossed his root bear into the hair, letting the drink slosh around in his mug and spill.

"To us." Josh stood up and raised his mug.

"To us." They all said in unison, joining Carol and Josh, standing up and bringing their glasses to the center and lightly tapping them together.

"To The Prospectors!" Carol smiled ear to ear, noting the irony of the name. Carol earned some odd glances from some of the others who weren't too keen on the name. But then one of them broke away and complimented it.

"I like it." Thomas smirked to himself as they sat back down.

"May those who serve Leviathan beware." Nolan muttered as he stared at the contents of his full mug, unsure whether to take a drink. "The Prospectors are gunning for you."

"Alright!" Violet laughed before slamming down her empty glass mug. "When you say it like that, I totally like it. The name's fine."

"Prospectors." Vana recited. "Prospectors. Prospect. Prospect. Pro-Spec-Tors. I like the ring of it actually."

Carol smirked and raised her glass once more. "To a bright new future."

 **The Prospectors**

 **End**


	34. Numbuh 2030: Legion Ch1

**Story Theme Song: 'Running Up That Hill' by Track and Field.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 9**

 **Numbuh 2030: Legion**

* * *

 **15 October 2005**

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **The Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff**

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Usually kids would be home in bed, especially now that school was back in session. But Numbuh 101 had a job to do, so he pushed his grievances aside. The Museum would more than likely be busy later in the day, earlier in the week, Numbuh 274 commissioned an expansion and addition to the Museum. The prospect of teaching an entirely new subject to the numerous museum goers excited Numbuh 101.

Numbuh 101 walked along the empty parking lot outside the Museum. The orange haired fanboy held his jacket tightly against his body, attempting to stay as warm as possible. He walked up to the Museum entrance, stopping short once seeing a trench coat wearing individual leaning against the wall beside the entrance.

Numbuh 101 looked the individual up and down, looking for any specific traits to confirm his identity as a KND Operative, only to stop short once noticing the boy's number was stitched to his collar. "Numbuh 2030?" Numbuh 101 looked at the operative waiting outside the Museum entrance, puzzled by his appearance. "The Museum doesn't open for another hour."

"I know." Numbuh 2030 said simply. "Just thought I'd be the first in line."

Numbuh 101 looked up to the recently hung banner on the front of the museum. The banner was bright and yellow with black wording advertising the latest exhibit. "Hm." Numbuh 101 nodded slightly. "I see."

Numbuh 101 stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an extravagant keychain with a mini Numbuh 274 figurine attached to it. He slowly sifted through the numerous keys until singling out a visibly scuffed metal key with electronic wiring built inside to deactivate the Museum's security systems.

Numbuh 101 moved to the door and stuck the key in the hole. The door's inner workings registered the 2x4 tech within the key. A series of clicks and clangs emitted from within the door. One last final whir played like a melody that Numbuh 101 tapped his foot to. Numbuh 2030 raised a curious brow as he realized the foot tapping was another part to unlocking the door.

A couple more taps and then finally the door opened. "Do you always have to open it like that?" Numbuh 2030 asked as Numbuh 101 reclaimed his key and placed it back in his jacket pocket.

"Yes." Numbuh 101 shrugged, answering the operative's question as if it were nothing. Placing one foot through the now opened door, Numbuh 101 stopped. He looked over to Numbuh 2030 and gestured to him to follow. "You're here anyways."

"Thanks." Numbuh 2030 smiled.

Numbuh 2030 reached out for the door, holding it for Numbuh 101 before following him inside. "It's rather dark." The operative commented.

"That's because the powers off, silly." Numbuh 101 laughed as he reached for the switch in the dark. A simple flick at the switch turned on the power. One by one the lights began to switch on. The lights shone downward, treating the pair to the vast sight of the interior.

"So where's the new exhibit?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he looked around, catching sight of old antiques such as the Kid-a-Pult.

"Come on. I'll take you to it." Numbuh 101 waved to Numbuh 2030 for him to follow. The pair walked up a series of stairs to the second level, Numbuh 101 leading the way and providing commentary on some of the exhibits they passed.

"-Over there on our left is the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 274 crashed into the Disgruntled Authority Figure Taskforce's Mighty Mega Information Expulser." Numbuh 101 pointed to a piece of burnt wreckage that was neatly placed on displayed under a lamp. "I got some archive footage of that day. I plan on showing it off on his birthday to commemorate all of his achievements."

Numbuh 2030 simply nodded, not contributing to the apparent one-sided conversation. Numbuh 101 wasn't just a museum curator, he was a tour guide, and sometimes you just couldn't turn what you do off. So he simply let him ramble on, occasionally adding an amazed 'ah' to notify Numbuh 101 that he had his attention.

"The exhibit is right down here." Numbuh 101 said as they walked passed the 2x4 Weapon exhibit. The pair came upon an open door, leading into a clean marble room.

Numbuh 2030 looked upward, finding the title of the exhibit. "The Kids Next Door Hall of Heroes." He muttered.

"They construction team finished it yesterday." Numbuh 101 remarked. "But you knew that already."

"Yeah. Thanks Matt." Numbuh 2030 smiled at the fanboy. "Mind if I have some time alone?"

Numbuh 101 gave Numbuh 2030 an empathetic look. He gave him a nod and then turned around and walked off to continue with his morning routine.

Numbuh 2030 walked through the door alone. The latest addition to the Museum was something he'd known about for quite sometime. He'd been brought in to consult during the planning stages with Numbuh 274 and the construction team.

The Hall of Heroes currently possessed only one item on display. It was also the only exhibit no one wished to see expanded upon.

Numbuh 2030 came face to face with the sole item within the Hall of Heroes, a faceless statue. The statue was a boy, minus the face, looking heroic. Numbuh 2030 glanced downward at the plaque at the statues' feet.

'Numbuh 416. The Best of Us All.'

Numbuh 2030 cried. The Hall of Heroes was made to remind the Kids Next Door of all the valiant sacrifices made in their name, that not all operatives got to come home, and that their lives should be celebrated.

The statue was faceless as not to associate a name or individual to the code number as it was added to the open pool for use by some fresh young cadet. Numbuh 2030 recalled the debates he would have with Numbuh 274. He favored adding Numbuh 416's face and name, but ultimately lost out to the Supreme Leader.

Numbuh 416 was Numbuh 2030's leader and mentor. He was twelve when he died. He fell to his death on the KND Moon Base during a fight with a traitor. For all of Numbuh 416's years of loyal service to the Kids Next Door, he ended up getting a whole Museum exhibit dedicated to him.

Numbuh 2030 wiped away his tears. Numbuh 416's death was a messy affair he didn't wish to relive. It ended with their Sector fracturing and his death needed to be covered up. It was decided that Numbuh 416's parents could never know of their son's demise, so they covered it up. They left a note in Numbuh 416's bedroom claiming that he was unhappy with his life and that he'd run off to join the circus.

Numbuh 2030's Sector had fractured after Numbuh 416's death and Numbuh 57's betrayal. Numbuhs' 58, 59, and 99 had gone off to join The Decommissioning Squad. This ultimately left Numbuh 2030 alone to accomplish the uncomfortable task of writing the note and planting it in Numbuh 416's room for his family to find.

Numbuh 416's body itself was given a Viking funeral of sorts. His body was placed on his favorite ship, a 2x4 Helicopter capable of space travel and then set to auto pilot. The R.E.H.V.A.N.E. travelled for days, eventually burning up along with Numbuh 416's body in the sun.

"I know you're not here." Numbuh 2030 held his head downward, unable to look at the statue. "But it helps." He muttered. "You're parents are still holding out hope that they'll find you. They're reaching out to the public for information. They won't get any."

"Your brothers looked up to you." Numbuh 2030 remarked. "They've been asking me to recruit them into the KND whenever they see me. I don't know what to do. Odds are they'll eventually wind up down here and see you. Then how do I explain that?" Numbuh 2030 looked up at the statue, then as quickly as he lifted his head he let it drop.

Numbuh 2030 sighed. "I'm sorry." Numbuh 2030 spun on his heel, turning to leave.


	35. Numbuh 2030: Legion Ch2

**Rhode Island**

 **The Sector Q Tree House**

 **Current Prospectors Head Quarters**

"No, no." Numbuh 49 said sternly. "The power convertor needs to be positioned minus to positive, not positive to minus."

Beside Numbuh 49, underneath a box like mechanism, the operative's twin brother, Numbuh 94 laid his back to the floor as he worked on the Tree House power grid. "I heard you the first time Big Brother." Numbuh 94 scoffed. "And I strictly mean in the Orwellian sense."

Numbuh 49 raised a brow slightly and shook his head. "Sometimes I think you're just making noises. And somehow you're able to make those noises sound like actual words."

"Read a book." Numbuh 94 rolled his eyes as he swapped the power converter around. "It'll do you wonders." Numbuh 94 hauled himself out from under the box and looked up to Numbuh 49. "Check it."

Numbuh 49 looked at the data pad in his hands and smirked. "Alright. It's green all across the board. Nice job."

Numbuh 94 prepared to reject his brother's congratulations, only to stop suddenly. In the corner of his eye, Numbuh 94 caught sight of a dark dressed boy their age. Both brothers turned to see their attention to their teammate walking firmly and with purpose past them.

"Hey Jonathan." Numbuh 49 waved to Numbuh 3:16.

Numbuh 3:16 waved back but kept on walking.

"Jeez…" Numbuh 94 muttered.

"Just give the guy his space." Numbuh 49 pointed his thumb down the hall. "C'mon. We got more work to do."

Numbuh 3:16 turned a corner and came face to face with their boss's new office. Numbuh 3:16 politely knock on the door, pausing briefly in-between knocks.

"Come in!" A voice called out from within.

Numbuh 3:16 reached for and turned the handle. He pushed inward and walked through the door frame. "Enjoying the new perks of leadership?" Numbuh 3:16 asked in a playful tone.

Before him sat a girl with long red hair in a ponytail with a welcoming smile. Numbuh C4, the elected leader of The Prospectors. Numbuh C4 smirked from behind her desk, spinning in her arm chair. "You haven't lived until you've sat in a swivel seat."

The pair shared a laugh. "So what can I do for you Jonathan?" Numbuh C4 asked. The face Numbuh 3:16 made was probably amusing to Carol. Before the formation of The Prospectors, he was a solo operative. Such informality was foreign to him. He would often speak with Numbuh 274 himself, call him 'sir' whenever he addressed him. He'd never called his priest by name either, simply 'father'.

"Yes, well…" Numbuh 3:16 trudged forward, hoping the pause hadn't made their conversation awkward at all. "You know of my mission, when I first came here to Rhode Island."

"You were in search of disappearing children. Am I correct?" Numbuh 3:16 nodded.

"I would like to continue my search before Global Command begins to look in on us. I fear I will no longer have the time to follow up on this case. The longer these children are missing, the more difficult they will be to locate." He said with passion.

"As you know, Jonathan, the full attention of The Prospectors is currently being spent retrofitting this decommissioned base." Numbuh C4 gestured to the tree house they stood in. "Global Command will be breathing down are necks if we're not up and running by the end of the week."

Numbuh 3:16 scratched his chin and thought for a moment. "The perhaps not the full attention of The Prospectors?" He said aloud. "I would need only myself and resources."

"What kind of resources? I hope not transportation." Numbuh C4 inquired, lightly referring to the number of rundown 2x4 transports in the hanger. "Those things are death traps until we've looked through them all."

"No, no I don't think my search will have me globetrotting anytime soon." Numbuh 3:16 lightly chuckled. "No, my sources led me here for a reason. I need only a guide of Rhode Island. By then I should wrap up this mystery and send those children home."

It was Numbuh C4's turn to think. It wasn't that she didn't want to find the kids, it was that they had a dead line to meet. But Numbuh C4 saw the importance of their work. They should be out there looking for the kids, not sitting around hammering nails into plywood. "Numbuh 832's making a fine recovery last time I checked. He might be able to use both arms now." Numbuh C4 shot Numbuh 3:16 a knowing look.

"And I just passed the twins outside, hard at work and making great time." Numbuh 3:16 contributed.

"Ok. Yeah. We'll make it work." Numbuh C4 nodded. "We can spare you and a guide."

"You know who I am implying, correct?" Numbuh 3:16 questioned.

"Numbuh 2030, Nolan." Numbuh C4 answered correctly. "I'll phone ahead, let him know you'll be seeing him soon. Maybe he'll be out of whatever funk he's in."

"Thank You, ma'am." Numbuh 3:16 smiled brightly.

"No need, Jon." Numbuh C4 waved at him. "You're doing good work. I'm sorry we all won't be backing you on this one."

"Do not worry." He said before waving goodbye. And with that, Numbuh 3:16 was out the door.

In the hangar, the only flight worthy 2x4 vessel landed. A helicopter with active camouflage technology. The rotors died and the pilot stepped out. Numbuh 2030 with his long jacket found himself in familiar territory. 'Good to be home', he thought to himself.

He shut the door behind him began his trek to his work station. After his emotion filled visit to the Museum, Nolan desperately needed to wall himself away from the rest of his team and just work on something. Perhaps he could rewire the tripwire alarm system so there'd be less alarms and more systems. It sounded like a plan. And he was sure everyone else wouldn't mind the 'less alarm' part.

Numbuh 2030 halted his pace at the thought. 'Everyone'. He wasn't alone anymore. He was thinking about others and how they felt just like when Sector Q was still a Sector, and not just a tree house.

He let out a thoughtful sigh. He'd best get back to work.

There was a ringing in his coat pocket. 'My P.I.P.E.R.', he thought. He dug in his pocket and withdrew the 2x4 communicator and answered. "This is Twenty-Thirty. Go ahead." He spoke into the receiver.

"Cool it Bond." A playful feminine voice spoke from the other line. "You sound so serious, you know."

"I see the weight of leadership has drowned your spirits yet, Carol." Numbuh 2030 said, unfazed by Numbuh C4's informal joking.

"Oh don't worry, it'll kick in as soon as I'm off my 'recently promoted' high." He could picture her laughing. "But until then, I need to get in all the friendship points before I start chopping everyone's chops."

"Wasn't there a reason you called? I hope not to warn me of your leadership skills. I've witnessed that first hand in Arctic Training." Numbuh 2030 said somewhat irritated.

"Oh was that an actual quip? Is this banter I hear?" She was definitely smiling on the other end. "Well, whatever you had planned today, I hope it wasn't important. You've been drafted."

"I didn't know I was eighteen." Numbuh 2030 said, unsure how to proceed with this given news.

"Wow, two in a row. You must be in a really crummy mood today." Carol's tone was still playful, but Numbuh 2030 could tell the shift in tone. She was actually genuinely concerned there at the end.

"The point, Carol?" He sighed.

"Numbuh 3:16 is in need of a guide. We've got missing children. He believes they're in Rhode Island. Think you're up to the task?"

Numbuh 2030 made no attempt to hide the irritation in his long winded sigh. "Yeah. Sure."

"Oh sweet now I don't have to feel guilty."

"You already told him I'd help didn't you?"

"Not exactly. We both just assumed you'd help."

"You assumed right. Twenty-Thirty out." He hung up.

Numbuh 2030 rounded a corner to his workshop, finding the boy in black himself standing outside. "Numbuh 3:16."

"Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 3:16 greeted Numbuh 2030. "There are children out there in need of our help."

"It's your show, pastor." Numbuh 2030 remarked. "What's our first step?"

"We hit the streets. View supposed abduction sites, speak with the children's parents."

Numbuh 2030 froze slightly at the mention of 'parents'. His mind traced back to what Numbuh 416's parents must have felt, finding the note he'd planted in his room. They'd be worried, devastated, emotional and incapable of closure. The parents of those children themselves would be in a very similar state, no doubt.

"No talking to parents." Numbuh 2030 stated firmly.

"May I inquire as to why we won't be making use of willing assistance?" Numbuh 3:16 raised a curious brow.

"Because we're kids. They won't talk to us. Not enough to take us seriously anyways." Numbuh 2030 said surely. "They'd have had to contact the police at some point. I'll just rip their statements out of whatever computer they're stored on."

"You can hack the police?" Numbuh 3:16 asked surprised.

"Just give me some time alone and I'll have something for us within the hour, ok?"

"I believe I should supervise, no?" Numbuh 3:16's lip began to curl into a smirk. "It is my show, after all."

* * *

 **Somewhere Dark and Devoid of Hope**

Children hummed in dimly lit stone halls. They walked in single filed lines bare footed. Their eyes sagged and stared forward. There was only the line, going around and round in a circular hall. There was no laughter or any other childlike quality. Only institution under an invisible eye.

Not too far off, a man in dark brown robes, wearing a sack with two eye holes over his head, stood in silence. Flanking the man were two devil mask wearing men armed with shotguns.

The bag wearing man stood there, staring at the children. His eyes shifted, drawing on one in particular child who'd seemed to be lagging compared to the others.

"That one." The robed man pointed to the child.

The two masked men nodded and walked to the child, pulling him out of the line. The child did not kick or protest, his eyes were just devoid of everything.

The men set child before the robed man and forced him on his knees. "You." The robed man addressed the child. "What is your name?"

The child stared at the man. "I do not know, my name." The kid said in a monotone fashion.

"Your name is Malphas." The robed man declared. "Now what is your name?"

The child's eyes moved slightly. "My name is Malphas." He muttered.

"What are you, Malphas?" The robed man asked.

"I do not know, what I am." The child said in a similar monotone fashion.

"You are The Lesser." Said the robed man. "Now, what are you, Malphas?"

"I am The Lesser." He said without dispute.

"Now, who are you?" The robed man inquired.

"I am Malphas, The Lesser." The child declared.

"Now, what is your purpose, Malphas?" The man demanded.

"I do not know, my purpose." The child said, for the first time showing a little emotion, a feint hint of sadness.

"Here." The robed man produced a mask comprised of mix mashed burlap and wood. "Put on this mask. And all will become clear."

The child did as he was told and reached out. He claimed the mask and placed it over his face.

"Now, what is your purpose, Malphas?" The man demanded, his voice rising.

"To serve the Church of The Father." The child declared, his voice taking on a demonic tone.

"Very good." The robed man nodded. "Very good.


	36. Numbuh 2030: Legion Ch3

"It was in August when I first heard of these disappearances." Numbuh 3:16 said as he and Numbuh 2030 sat at a park bench. The operative dressed in black glanced up to the cloudy sky, making out figures in the puffy cotton floating up there. Numbuh 2030 sat beside him, sifting through a stack of papers, the incident reports he'd acquired from the local police department. "It was in New Jersey." He muttered. "A spike in the average disappearance rate."

"Curious. Every report describes the incidents as 'disappearances'." Numbuh 2030 said darkly as he combed the incident reports associated with the park they now visited. "They don't even play with the idea that the children were abducted."

"Kids disappear all the time." Numbuh 3:16 acknowledged sadly, not taking his eyes off the clouds as they drifted by. "It's a sad truth. Sometimes we rebel and wish for more, we leave before we know better." His eyes narrowed. "And then other times we're taken and never seen again."

"It was like it was alive, the trail." Numbuh 3:16 recalled. "It began in a small town in New Jersey one day. Then it got quiet, the figures averaged out once more. But then I looked at the city right next door, and then the numbers spiked the moment the numbers evened out in the previous city."

"You started to look closer?" Numbuh 2030 glanced away from the stack of papers.

"Yes." Numbuh 3:16 said evenly. "Then I found this bread crumb like trail. I followed it and here we are now. In a park."

Numbuh 3:16 gestured to the numerous vacant swing sets and jungle gyms. The two operatives were the only ones in the park. After the disappearances, it appeared that parents weren't taking any risks, they weren't going to let their children out of their sights even once.

"None of the other Sectors noticed either?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"No. Only me." Numbuh 3:16 answered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Numbuh 3:16 brought his eyes away from the clouds, no longer amused with his imagination. "I turned out like this for a reason. They say the Lord works in mysterious ways. I firmly believe he was telling me to find these kids."

Numbuh 2030 made no attempt to hide his irritated sigh. "Do you have something against religion?" Numbuh 3:16 asked curiously.

"I just don't believe in God." Numbuh 2030 shrugged. "I certainly refuse to believe some omnipotent force ordered you to go find a bunch of kids while it could handle the task without breaking a sweat."

"You say so with such conviction. It's not my place to question the Lord."

Numbuh 2030 jus turned and looked at Numbuh 3:16 with a disbelieving face. "Not asking questions and speaking up usually allows tyrants to step into power."

"God isn't a man." Numbuh 3:16's eyes narrowed slightly at Numbuh 2030.

"Fair enough." Numbuh 2030 backed off.

"Anything else those papers can tell us?" Numbuh 3:16 shifted the conversation back on topic.

Numbuh 2030 looked at the stack of papers once more. "The disappearances occurred within a time a short time frame between one another. There's also one report with a child witness. An older sibling. She claimed to have heard a flute."

"No other report mentions the flute?"

"Yes." Numbuh 2030 confirmed as he ran through the stack once more.

"A Pied Piper of sorts?" Numbuh 3:16 thought aloud.

"Could be." Numbuh 2030 mused.

"Perhaps the local teen element can shed some light on this mysterious melody?"

Numbuh 2030 slung the stack of papers into his combat satchel. "Better than standing around some ghost town of a park."

"Agreed."

The two operatives stood from the bench and walked away from the eerily quiet park. Not once did they look back.

* * *

 **The Malt Shop**

A casual teen hangout, The Malt Shop was clean on the outside, but deep below it was the seedy underbelly and home to the Teen Ninjas. On the surface, dozens of teens packed the booths, laughing and enjoying each other's company as the latest pop music blared on the speakers.

Kelsey Winkler manned the counter, taking orders while the cook filled the orders, grilling up burger meat and frying potato wedges.

"Hello, Welcome, what will it be?" Kelsey asked with the fakest smile she could put on.

"A double cheese burger and a vanilla shake if you would please." The Teen villain, Teen Tornado, ordered.

"No problem handsome." Kelsey flirted.

"Now, Kelsey." Teen Tornado said huskily. "You know I'm in a relationship."

"Oh, but I'd be so more fun than, _her._ " Kelsey winked.

"I'm not one to cheat, Kelsey." Teen Tornado feigned a higher moral standing. He then quickly leaned forward against Kelsey's ear and spoke quietly. "But I could be _persuaded._ "

"Nine forty five." Kelsey whispered seductively.

Teen Tornado reached into his back pocket, withdrawing a wallet. He opened it and dug out a ten, handing it to Kelsey. "Keep the change." He said as she handed him his receipt.

Teen Tornado spun around, aiming to look for an empty seat to lounge at while he waited for his food. Much to his surprise, the teen villain found Numbuh 2030 standing behind him, two M.U.S.K.E.T.s in hand.

"'Sup nerd." Numbuh 2030 muttered casually before opening fire.

A wave of mustard washed over Teen Tornado, smacking him and causing him to lose his footing and fall back, hitting his head against the counter.

"It's that KND brat!" A teen shouted from across the room.

A teen quickly reached for his laser pistol, drawing it and taking aim, only for a sword to swiftly cut it in two. The teen looked to find Numbuh 3:16 in his dark clothing and white cross shirt, standing with a golden broadsword in hand.

"At ease." Numbuh 3:16 said in a soothing tone. "We are only here to talk."

Numbuh 2030 holstered his guns and reached down, claiming Teen Tornado's fallen wallet. "Prom Queen still trying to catch him cheating, Kelsey?"

"Sort of." Kelsey scratched her left ear, revealing a tiny radio imbedded in her ear ring. "So what do you want brat?"

"Information." Numbuh 2030 answered dryly.

"I don't know what other people have been saying, Numbuh 2030, but I'm no rat."

"You're one of Prom Queen's Gossip Jockeys." Numbuh 2030 said a matter of fact. "And besides" he opened Teen Tornado's wallet and reached in. "I'm a paying customer." Numbuh 2030 placed a fifty on the counter.

Kelsey glanced at Numbuh 2030 and then to the fifty. Her eyes wandered to the other teens in the room, who were all watching while eating. Kelsey slowly reached out and took the money.

"What do you want to know?"

"Kids are disappearing." Numbuh 2030 answered. "A report claimed that there was a special musical instrument involved. You hear of anyone specializing

Kelsey thought for a moment, absorbing all the information Numbuh 2030 told her. "There's a new player in town. First showed up around a month ago." Kelsey said, glancing at the other teens. "I heard he wears a costume. So he's one of those fruit loops. Carries a staff, could be your guy."

"Any chance you know where we can find this man?" Numbuh 3:16 questioned as he holstered his broadsword in his scabbard.

"Sorry, not a clue." Kelsey shrugged. Numbuh 2030 dug into the wallet yet again, producing another fifty and handing it to Kelsey. "Holiday, you know the weird guy with the calendar obsession?"

"I vaguely recall an incident involving exploding pumpkins, yes." Numbuh 2030 said dryly.

"Well, he's the one I heard this from. Find him, he might point you in the right direction." Kelsey said optimistically.

"Thanks Kelsey." With that, the two operatives turned to leave. The hushed silence in the Malt Shop lifted as the teens resumed their business as usual.

"Hey Kid." Numbuh 2030 stopped in his tracks. He glanced over to see Kelsey standing there with a proud smirk. "Prom Queen's going to want to kill you for hurting her boyfriend."

Numbuh 2030 turned back around and left The Malt Shop behind Numbuh 3:16. "She already does." He scoffed.

"That was rather too relaxed of a conversation between enemies, wouldn't you say?" Numbuh 3:16 commented, referring to the talk they had with Kelsey.

"If you're implying I'm crooked. Let me stress how insulting such a claim is." Numbuh 2030 cast a serious glare in Numbuh 3:16's direction.

"That wasn't what I was insinuating." Numbuh 3:16 said hastily as he waved his hands defensively, wishing not to mix up his point. "They don't take you serious."

"I used to be the only operative out here for a while, remember?" Numbuh 2030 said as he dug through Teen Tornado's wallet, taking the remaining spare cash and pilfering his Teen Ninja ID card.

"Yes. Before The Prospectors." Numbuh 3:16 nodded. "Numbuh 416. I remember him. He was your leader."

"Yes."

"You seem to forget I was present that day. On the Moon Base." Numbuh 3:16's voice was even yet restrained. The operative danced around a landmine of sore subjects that were public knowledge in regards to Numbuh 2030.

"Then I don't have to say anything." Numbuh 2030 said before gesturing for them to cross the street.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The two operatives crossed the street. "He was a good operative."

"That he was." Numbuh 2030 dug into his pocket, producing his P.I.P.E.R. "Hold a sec here, would you Jon?" He asked Numbuh 3:16 to stay put. "Phone call." He stepped aside.

Numbuh 2030 dialed up a series of numbers. "One of these days calling people will be easier." He said quite irate at the tedious nature of dialing.

"Go for Code Word." A feminine voice said from the P.I.P.E.R.'s receiver.

"Banana Bread." Numbuh 2030 spoke into the device.

"Hello Nolan." A cheerful voice spoke over the 2x4 communication device. "What could I do for you?"

"Hey Mara." Numbuh 2030 greeted kindly. "I'm in a bit of a snag. Got a mess of children disappearing and I have a lead. I just need your help to find someone. Can you get into the Teen Ninja database?"

"I'm going to need an active ID." The girl on the other end of the call, Mara, said as Numbuh 2030 heard a series of keyboard keys being rapidly tapped on the other end.

"Hold for a moment." Numbuh 2030 glanced down at the ID he'd taken from Teen Tornado. "Stand by for ID."

"Go for ID." Mara said prepared.

"Zero, Zero, Zero, Five, Three, Five, Two." Numbuh 2030 spoke clearly.

"We're in. What do you need?" Mara asked.

"I need an address. A teen named Holiday might know something." Numbuh 2030 answered.

There was that rapid tapping noise again. "…Holiday…Brett Jubilee…3029 Dodds Street."

"Thanks Mara." Numbuh 2030 said politely. "Talk to you later."

"Take care Nolan." Was her goodbye as Numbuh 2030 hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Numbuh 3:16 asked

"A colleague who's good with computers." Numbuh 2030 downplayed. "We've got an address. Holiday lives around the block." Numbuh 2030 pointed at a sign where it read 'Dodds Street'. "3029."

"Keep our eyes out I suppose. Might pass by it." The pair continued to walk down the residential neighborhood.


	37. Numbuh 2030: Legion Ch4

"This the place?" Numbuh 3:16 asked as he and Numbuh 2030 stood in the driveway of a plain tan one floor house with pumpkins scattered around the premises.

Numbuh 2030 looked down at the curb, spotting the address numbers painted on the side. "3029." He read. "This is it."

Numbuh 2030 drew one of his M.U.S.K.E.T.s and barrel rolled forward on the front lawn. Numbuh 3:16 stood watching as Numbuh 2030 sneaked up to the side of the house. Numbuh 2030 cautiously checked his sides and silently approached the house's front window.

"What are you doing?" Numbuh 3:16 asked as he witnessed Numbuh 2030's questionable acts.

"What's it look like?" Numbuh 2030 asked in a sarcastic manner. "I'm breaking in."

"Have you gone mad?" Numbuh 3:16 shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well how do you expect us to get in? Knock?" Numbuh 2030 said rhetorically.

"Yes." Numbuh 3:16 deadpanned.

Numbuh 3:16 stepped forward, and marched up to the front of the house. Numbuh 2030 shook his head disbelievingly and followed closely. They walked up a few steps and were face to face with the front door.

"Pfft." Numbuh 2030 chuckled. "I can't believe we're actually knocking."

"Believe it." Numbuh 3:16 said rather disappointed by Numbuh 2030's willingness to immediately defer to the most drastic of methods. Numbuh 3:16 reached out and knocked on the door.

"I mean what if he decides not to answer." Numbuh 2030 holstered his weapon.

"Then I ring the doorbell." Numbuh 3:16 answered simply.

"But what if he doesn't answer?" Numbuh 3:16 turned slightly to find Numbuh 2030 with a neutral expression and slightly narrowed eyes. "Then what?"

Numbuh 3:16 matched the look on Numbuh 2030's face and replied, "Then we do things we regret."

Numbuh 2030 raised a brow and was about to ask Numbuh 3:16 to explain, only for a slight budge at the door. They both returned their attention to the door and it budged opening halfway, revealing an older woman in her early forties.

"Hello?" The woman asked.

"Yes, hello." Numbuh 3:16 flashed a heartwarming smile as his tone shifted from ambiguous and serious to a brighter more welcoming sound. "My name is Jonathan Smith, and this is my compatriot, Nolan." Numbuh 3:16 gestured to Numbuh 2030.

"Evenin' ma'am." The corners of Numbuh 2030's lips lifted slightly and the rest of his features softened as the boy quickly caught on to Numbuh 3:16's act. They weren't Kids Next Door operatives to the woman before them, they were just a couple of kids with no ulterior agenda.

"Brett Jubilee called us here, said it was important business."

"You're the tutor?" The woman questioned.

"Yes." Numbuh 3:16 nodded. Numbuh 2030 glanced at him, impressed at how good at lying the boy really was. "The world of higher learning takes great pride in spreading our

"Why're there two of you?" The woman asked, looking in Numbuh 2030's direction.

"He's another tutor." Numbuh 3:16 answered with reasonable delay as to make his lie that much more believable.

"That the so?" She raised her brow curiously.

"The honest truth miss." Numbuh 3:16 said with an award winning smile.

"Huh, that's funny." The woman leaned against the doorframe. "We didn't call a tutor." She glared at them both.

Numbuh 3:16 and Numbuh 2030's expressions shifted from the faux smiles to their normal serious tones. The duo exchanged glances.

"This is the part where we do things we regret, right?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he did his best not to laugh at turn of events.

"Oh just shoot her." Numbuh 3:16 shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose, releasing a stressed sigh.

Numbuh 2030 instantly drew his M.U.S.K.E.T. weapons and shot the woman back into the house with a hail of mustard ammunition.

"I hope he didn't hear that." Numbuh 3:16 referred to the rather loud noise caused by the 2x4 weapon fire.

"I've been meaning to upgrade to the type two variant." Numbuh 2030 said casually as the pair walked over the unconscious woman's body. "I hear they're whisper quiet and what not."

The pair stepped into the house practically getting slammed with the sudden noise polluted environment.

"Forget him hearing the gun fire." Numbuh 3:16 could hear the disgust in Numbuh 2030's voice. "How the heck did she hear you knock on the door with this racket?"

"Quite the territorial individual I would assume." Numbuh 3:16 shrugged. "We'd better hurry up. No telling when she'll wake up."

"Lead the way pastor." Numbuh 2030 gestured towards the direction of the noise.

The pair of KND operatives walked down a small hallway following the sounds. It was a mixture of hard rock music and something else, something that could only be described as non-realistic gunfire.

They happened upon the door with the noise was coming from and shared a quick glance. Numbuh 3:16 gestured at the door. "Count of three we open and rush." He whispered.

Numbuh 2030 nodded and reached for the door handle. He looked to Numbuh 3:16 who was counting with his fingers. When the third digit was raised, Numbuh 2030 pushed open the door with both operatives jumping into the room, their weapons raised.

What they found was a teen wearing enormous head phones completely immersed in the violent videogame he played on a flat screen. The operatives shared another look, both completely disarmed by how distracted the teen before them was.

"I was half expecting some sort of supervillain lair." Numbuh 2030 admitted as he looked around the room. "But it looks so…plain."

"It smells like a skunk in here." Numbuh 3:16 cringed.

They both returned their attention to the teen. Numbuh 2030 holstered his weapon and reached out to grab the teen. The teen let out a yelp as he was thrown down to the floor.

"Alright Holiday." Numbuh 2030 folded his arms as he looked down at the teen on the floor. "We heard you seen some new player in town. A guy with a bag over his head. We want to know where and when."

"Pffft." The teen, Holiday, held in the urge to laugh.

"You call that interrogation?" Numbuh 3:16 asked judgingly. "You're just asking him questions. He's not even taking you seriously."

"Well do you want to give it a go then?" Numbuh 2030 shook his head at Numbuh 3:16. "Be my guest."

"Take notes." Numbuh 3:16 walked up the fallen teen and smiled. He then drew the broadsword on his back and swung it menacingly. "My colleague asked you a question." As if by some unspoken command, fire emerged from the blade. Numbuh 3:16 leaned down and held the fire sword up against the teen. "I would answer if I were you."

Numbuh 2030's eyes widened slightly, surprised by Numbuh 3:16's aggressive interrogation tactics. "I have learned a great deal about you today Pastor." He whistled.

Numbuh 3:16 reached down and grabbed Holiday by the collar and shook him roughly, each time almost forcing time against the sword's fire. "Talk. Now." He glared.

"Oh god…" Holiday stared wide eyed at the flame.

"The lord isn't listening." Numbuh 3:16 spoke intensely. "Now talk."

"T-Two days go." Holiday stuttered. "I was sitting at Paprica's Kitchen, the pizza joint! It's right outside this park. I spot some weirdo with a bag and a staff, he's got some two devil looking guys in masks following him!"

"Then what happened?!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted as he shook Holiday roughly, once more edging him closer to the fire sword.

Sweat ran down Holiday's face as he felt the searing heat coming off of the sword. "I sat and ate my pie man!" He shouted.

"What about the man?!" Numbuh 3:16 snarled. "What did he do, where did he go?"

"He loaded up some kids in his van then drove off!" Holiday cried.

"You saw him abduct children? And you did nothing?!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted, his features turning red with anger.

"I'm a Teen Ninja man!" Holiday was now sobbing. "We don't mess with adults! We hate kids! I wasn't going to start something with no adult! I'd get in trouble!"

"You're already in trouble!" Without another word, Numbuh 3:16 bashed the hilt of his sword against Holiday's face, knocking him out.

"You alright?" Numbuh 3:16 turned to see Numbuh 2030 with a concerned look on his face.

"People like him sicken me." Numbuh 3:16 let out a heavy breath as his sword's fire extinguished.

"C'mon." Numbuh 2030 nodded his head at the door. "We'd better get going."

Numbuh 3:16 breathed heavily. He glanced at the flat screen television and swung his broadsword one handed, slicing it in two. "Yes. We'd better get going." He sheathed his broadsword in the scabbard tied to his back.

When the pair of operatives emerged from Holiday's home, they found that the Afternoon had passed by. The sky was trailing orange light and night would soon be upon them.

"So how do we play this now?" Numbuh 2030 muttered as he drew a pixie stick out of pants pocket. He was doing his best not to comment on what he'd seen in the house.

Numbuh 3:16 raised a brow at the action. Pixie Sticks were a tough habit to break. They were a sweet powder rich with sugar and another addictive substance. Numbuh 3:16 reached out and attempted to swat the candy stick out of his teammate's hands, only receive a glare in return.

"Those are bad for you." Numbuh 3:16 warned with a caring tone.

"I know." Numbuh 2030 replied neutrally. He ripped the top of the packaging devoid of the sweet candy and then placed the opening in his mouth and began to suck. "So, like I was saying, how do you want to play this?"

"No going home." Numbuh 3:16 affirmed. "Times against us on this one. The longer we wait the more likely we'll never find them. We have a solid lead. A person. A place. We just need to act."

"So is that a no to stopping by my place then?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"We'd be losing precious time." Numbuh 3:16 frowned.

"Paprica's Kitchen is located near Dodds Park just right around the corner." Numbuh 2030 spoke firmly. "By the sounds of it, whoever this guy is he's hitting parks and loading his van up with kids."

"Precisely, we should be heading over to the next park."

"Rhode Island's different than any other state, Jonathan, you know that." Numbuh 2030 huffed on the pixie stick, letting a trail of sugar dust escape his mouth. "The Teen Ninjas are in total control here. They watch the parks like a hawk in the day. The only sure time to go and play on the swings and slides are in the evening."

"Which would mean our mystery man will be striking within the next hours."

"You heard Holiday." Numbuh 2030 nodded back to the house. "He'll have goons and a getaway car. We'll need some serious fire power to stop that thing."

"Then why not go to the tree house and get weapons there?"

"Because that's not where my house is." Numbuh 2030 muttered, visibly irritated. "Now c'mon. If we don't head over now we'll definitely be late to catch the bad guy later."

Numbuh 3:16 watched as Numbuh 2030 walked off. He took one more look at the house belonging to Holiday, the teen who'd willingly aloud children to be taken. Once more Numbuh 3:16 drew his broadsword and once more it burst into flames. He gently reached down and grazed the front lawn with the tip. The grass caught fire and soon enough Numbuh 3:16 could see the flame consuming the entire lawn.

"Forgive me father." He spoke aloud before turning to catch up with Numbuh 2030.


	38. Numbuh 2030: Legion Ch5

It was a chilly evening, but neither Numbuh 2030 nor Numbuh 3:16 had the urge to complain. They both just soldiered on.

There was a brief pause in Numbuh 2030's pace as they walked past the park across from his house. He stopped and watched, seeing how empty it was. There was a haunting feeling in his chest, a sinking sensation in his gut that warned of terrible things in the near future.

It was over a year ago when he'd first moved to Rhode Island. When he'd first stepped onto that grassy field. That was when he'd been beaten for asking about the Kids Next Door in public. Then he'd met Numbuh 416. He saved Nolan that day. And then he saved him. Then they fought off a number of teens and reaffirmed the KND's place in Rhode Island.

It brought a smile to Numbuh 2030's face, seeing the park as it was. It still had the scars of the battle that day. The swing set was still dented from when he had been tossed at it like a ragdoll by Teen Tornado. The baseball field itself was still stained from laser fire.

It then brought a frown to Numbuh 2030's face. Numbuh 416 bled for this park and every other like it. It saddened him to know that the park was now just another hunting ground for whoever was abducting the children.

It made him sad. It made him angry. It made him sick.

"You alright?" Numbuh 2030 looked over to his side, finding Numbuh 3:16 with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." He said truthfully. He was fine. He was alive after all and in good health. Numbuh 2030 gestured for Numbuh 3:16 to cross the street with him. They looked both ways before crossing then made their way to the other side.

"Anything special we're getting?" Numbuh 3:16 asked. He had been slightly irritated by Numbuh 2030's desire to fetch a weapon instead of survey parks in order to catch the man Holiday had described to them. A man wearing a sack over his head with a staff, were the words Holiday use to describe the man. In short, this weapon had better be worth the wasted time.

"It's experimental." Numbuh 2030 said simply.

They walked up the drive way to Numbuh 2030's home. Numbuh 2030 dug a hand in his left pocket and produced a key. A walked up to the door and unlocked it. The door opened and they walked in.

"Mom? I'm home!" Numbuh 2030 announced as he locked the door behind them. "I brought a friend! I hope that's okay!"

There was a laughter shared by two voices coming from the kitchen. Numbuh 2030 led the way to the kitchen. It was there they came upon two adults kissing. Numbuh 3:16 quickly looked away from the display of affection, while Numbuh 2030 stood there unamused.

"I think I felt the baby kick." The man Numbuh 3:16 presumed to be Numbuh 2030's father said in between kisses. The woman, whom he presumed to be Numbuh 2030's mother, was visibly well into her seventh month of pregnancy. Their hands were intertwined and Numbuh 3:16 got a good look of their wedding rings.

"Oh, Nolan. You're home!" Numbuh 2030's mother said, breaking away from her husband.

"Hey Mom. Hey Arthur." Numbuh 2030 waved at the happy couple.

"Hey there sport!" Arthur waved back. "Who's your friend?" Arthur asked as the couple looked to Numbuh 3:16. "Nice shirt by the way." Arthur spoke honestly.

"Greetings, I am Jonathan." Numbuh 3:16 smile and waved. "Jonathan Smith."

"You wouldn't happen to be our Pastor's boy would you?" Numbuh 2030's mother asked. "Father Smith has always alluded he had kids, but we've never had the honor to meet them."

"My parents are quite religious. But my father is no pastor." Numbuh 3:16 admitted. "But don't let that worry you, I attend Sunday school."

"I'm glad to see you making good friends, Nolan." Arthur shot a smile in Numbuh 2030's direction.

"Just stopping by to grab some stuff from my room." Numbuh 2030

"Wait, Nolan." His mother spoke up, causing the boy to stop in his place. "Would you like to feel you sister?" She asked, gesturing to her baby bump. "She's been kicking a lot lately."

Numbuh 3:16 looked to Numbuh 2030 and was surprised to find him refusing. "Sorry Mom, we're in a bit of a hurry." Without another word Numbuh 2030 walked off.

"It's been nice meeting you." Numbuh 3:16 said awkwardly before walking out of the kitchen to catch up with Numbuh 2030.

On the way towards Numbuh 2030's room, Numbuh 3:16 couldn't help but notice the crosses hung up on the walls. Actually experiencing the environment Numbuh 2030 is growing up in, and knowing the boy already, has been leaving a number of question on his mind. When Numbuh 3:16 finally reached Numbuh 2030's room, he was not at all surprised to find the boy on his knees pulling items out from under his bed.

"I don't understand." Numbuh 3:16 glanced one last time over his shoulder at the happy couple in the living room. "Your father seems so devout and so does your mother. How can you be an atheist?"

Numbuh 2030 paused his rummaging and shot a glare over his shoulder. He didn't need to say a word as Numbuh 3:16 clued in on how inappropriate a statement he'd just made.

"Sorry, Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 3:16 apologized, a guilty look on his face. "That was out of turn."

"Yeah." Numbuh 2030 mumbled. "Anyways, Arthur isn't my dad." He sighed. "He's my Step Father."

"Oh." Numbuh 3:16 mouthed an 'O' as he awkwardly cast another look out the bedroom and down the hall. "I couldn't even tell."

"Uh huh." Numbuh 2030 pulled out a large box from under his bed. He lifted it and threw it on the mattress. He reached over and opened it, revealing what appeared to be two 2x4 hand guns and a number ammo cartridges filled with M.A.R.B.L.E.s.

"What are those?" Numbuh 3:16 asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I give you…" Numbuh 2030 reached in the box and pulled out one of the handguns. "The M.U.M.B.L.E.R."

"I haven't seen a 2x4 weapon like that before." Numbuh 3:16 looked over Numbuh 2030's shoulder, taking in the sight of the weapon. It looked like a sub machine gun made of plastic and toilet paper roles. It was bound together with accurate applications of hot glue looked to have been sitting the box for some time.

"Well no one's seen a sword like yours before." Numbuh 2030 shrugged as he reached into the box taking a cartridge and loading it into the gun.

Numbuh 3:16 nodded in agreement. "Fair point."

"The M.U.M.B.L.E.R. M.A.R.B.L.E. Using Machine Busts Lively Enemy Rump." Numbuh 2030 smirked at the weapon as he twirled it in his hand.

"M.A.R.B.L.E. using machine?" Numbuh 3:16 used a brow. "Those things are nitro glycerin. If handled roughly a single one could blast apart this room. How did you manage to make a handgun that shoots those things? The Deep Sea Lab has tried and they've failed on numerous occasions. The just keep blowing up before they even exit the barrel."

"Me and Numbuh 416 found a way."

"Sorry."

"You're going to have to quit apologizing, mate." Numbuh 2030 turned back around to face Numbuh 3:16. "One of these days I'll start to think you don't mean it."

Numbuh 2030 grabbed the rest of the contents in the box, throwing them in his pockets and offering the remaining M.U.M.B.L.E.R. for Numbuh 3:16 to take. "Sorry." He declined. "I prefer a more personal approach to my work." He tapped the broadsword on his back.

"Suit yourself." Numbuh 2030 placed the 2x4 weapon back in the box and slid it under his bed once more. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Burger Joint Outside of Stoner Park**

The duo walked into the burger joint closest to Stoner Park. It had the best vantage point to observe all the goings on inside the park. Numbuh 2030 showed Numbuh 3:16 the remainder of the cash he'd taken from Teen Tornado's wallet. A hefty sum, more than enough to buy the pair a satisfying dinner.

The ordered and payed. Their burgers, fries, and sodas came soon enough. The pair took their meals and sat at a window booth with a clear view of the park. They sat and they began to eat.

It was a silent event, mostly chewing but no words. Numbuh 2030 had nothing much to say as he kept an eye on the park, watching the kids play while the adults busied themselves with other things. Numbuh 3:16 swallowed and took a sip of his soda. After a loud burp, he looked to Numbuh 2030 with a serious stare.

"I don't get you, Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 3:16 confessed with a tired sigh. It had been a long day.

"That makes both of us." Numbuh 2030 shrugged as he took a bite from his burger.

"That's a rather sad claim." Numbuh 3:16 leaned back in his seat, staring at Numbuh 2030 with curious eyes. "I doubt you mean it. I believe you understand yourself as we all understand ourselves."

"We all can't turn to a book to answer all our problems." Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed.

"You misinterpret. I mean not to offend, I hope to help you." Numbuh 3:16 said lightly.

Numbuh 2030 raised a brow. He reached out for his soda and took a sip. "And what do I need help with?"

"Sometimes we need to just talk. It keeps us sane."

"Is that why you pray? Because you find comfort in someone listening."

"I suppose, in a way, you're correct." Numbuh 3:16 shrugged. He looked up at the ceiling tiles thoughtfully, as if able to see the cloud layer beyond the diner.

"Does it matter what I have to say?"

"I believe everyone's voice should be heard." Numbuh 3:16 said kindly. "Especially yours. I can see your pain." Numbuh 2030 scoffed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Quite the opposite in fact." Numbuh 2030 smirked. "In fact I can't 'not' believe a word you say. It sounds all too good to be true."

"Is this another dig at organized religion?" Numbuh 3:16 dreaded.

"No." Nolan shot Numbuh 3:16 a serious look. "I'm just commenting on your class of character. Not too many nice guys."

"Thank You." Numbuh 3:16 said, causing Numbuh 2030 to glance up from his food and look at Numbuh 3:16 with a confused look. "It means a lot to know that you hold me in such high regard."

"Well, I'm at least glad to know where you stand." Numbuh 2030 shrugged and ate a fry. "Even if you do fly off the handle every once in a while."

Numbuh 3:16 winced slightly. "You caught on didn't you?"

"First time a met you, there was a bookstore on fire." Numbuh 2030 said with a mouthful of food. "You threatened Holiday with a fire sword. And I think I saw that lawn on fire in the corner of my eye. You're a great guy, Jon, but you've got a mean streak. Like you weren't always, well, you."

"I'm trying to be a better person." Numbuh 3:16 said quietly. "My parents aren't exactly as devout as mine. My father isn't the most righteous and neither is my mother. Yet they send me to Sunday school. I used to act out. A lot. Then I had questions, I started looking up at the sky and I began to question everything I knew. I began to question God."

"And yet you wear a cross on your shirt." Numbuh 2030 pointed at Numbuh 3:16's back shirt and the white cross it bore in the center. "You're definitely not the ironic type."

"It was at my most vulnerable when I asked for a sign. Something, anything. Then I found this." He gestured to the sword on his back. "The Sword of Ecclesiastes."

"So the magic sword has a name." Numbuh 2030 said, sounding mildly impressed.

"Not magic. Divine." Numbuh 3:16 smirked. "It's a fire sword. No doubt in your household you've seen images or heard of angels with such weapons."

"So you say you found a sword capable of catching fire, and then suddenly the world became so much clearer to you? Yeah sure." Numbuh 2030 scoffed. "I bet the rest of our peers buy that story, but sorry, not me."

"You'd be surprised." Numbuh 3:16's tone shifted drastically. "You'd find it to be quite the opposite in fact. Not many others hang out with me. No one wishes to be friends with the 'religious hard case'."

"Maybe if you toned down the religious metaphors. I mean you're wearing a cross on your bloody chest."

"You mean surrender being who I am? Be something I'm not?" Numbuh 3:16 asked angrily. "The world is wrong. But the moment you begin to let its evil change you, then so are you." They sat there for a while. None saying anything. Numbuh 2030's lowered and he resumed eating.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." Numbuh 2030 broke the silence. He returned his gaze out the window, to the park. "It was supposed to be Numbuh 416 at the helm with me, Cass, Doug, Gwen and Garett along for the ride having a fantastic time. Saving kids. Having adventures. The stuff memories are made from."

"Numbuh 416's death wasn't your fault." Numbuh 3:16 said sternly. "It wasn't your fault."

Numbuh 2030's eyes narrowed and then relaxed. He turned to Numbuh 3:16 and sighed. "Thank You."

Out of the corner of their eyes, the two operatives spotted a white van pulled up alongside the park. Out stepped a man matching the description Holiday gave them. He wore brown robes and was masked by a sack with eye holes. We wore a strange necklace that shined red and held a staff with three holes with a bell in it.

Two men wearing devil masks exited after him, each one heading to the back of the van and opening on of the back doors.

"There he is."

"So, we now's the time we stop him." Numbuh 2030 said as he drew his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"But we won't find the other children then." Numbuh 3:16 muttered.

"Leave that to Numbuh 60. I'm sure he'll have a field day with this clown."

"Yes, he may reveal where the kids are now, but by then, presuming this man isn't working alone, they'll be long gone."

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying?"

"We hop in the van with the rest of the kids. They take us to their hideout. Then we break everyone out."

"God Dammit." Numbuh 2030 pounded his fist against the table.

"Language."

The man in robes waved his staff in the air in a commanding fashion. Air flowed through the holes as he bell rang hypnotically. Instantaneously, all the children within earshot

"As you grow older, you lose the ability to hear some sounds." Numbuh 3:16 muttered as he and Numbuh 2030 watched from afar. "Whatever sound is being made by that staff, it'll only affect us kids. Best we stay here lest he control our minds like them."

"Best get in position for when he stops waving it."

The children began to line up behind the van. The moment the man in the robe quit waving the staff, the pair of operatives stepped out of the burger joint, doing their best to imitate the trance like state of the kids as well as hide the weapons they carried. They approached the tiny crowd as the men began to throw the children into the van.

"More kids." One of the devil mask wearing men pointed to Numbuh 3:16 and Numbuh 2030.

"Let them come." The robe wearing man muttered lowly. "Throw them in the back with the others."

The devil mask men did as they were told and snatched up the operatives, literally tossing them into the van. The men closed the doors behind them, leaving them in some cramped cage. The men got into the van and drove off. Their destination unknown, the pair of operatives were left in the dark, unaware of a place without hope, somewhere out there in the dark, hungrily awaited their arrival.


	39. Numbuh 2030: Legion Ch6

The road was bumpy and the conditions were claustrophobic. The children of all shapes and sizes were standing jammed against one another. Even in the pitch black darkness, Numbuh 3:16 could feel the glare Numbuh 2030 was giving him for suggesting such a plan.

Time passed before the van finally came to a stop. The engine died. The back doors opened and the men in devil masks were there waiting. Whatever trance the children were under had worn off, and they were left with confused and frightened faces. The men reached in a forcefully ripped the children out of the cage. The men backed shut the van doors and backed off.

Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 3:16 took a good look at their surroundings. It was a cavernous tunnel that had been developed into what could only be described as a medieval castle.

The man in the robes wearing the sack circled around the children like a shark. "Yes, yes you'll all do nicely here." The man pointed to a figure standing in the dimly lit hall. "The Father has graciously provided your first instruction."

Out of the shadows stepped a boy in ragged clothes that had once looked so lively. He wore a strange mesh of burlap and wood mask over his face and his hair had seemingly gone unattended and overgrown down the back of his neck looking greasy and slick.

The man in the robes stepped away, leaving to somewhere else, vanishing before Numbuh 2030's very eyes. "Impossible." He muttered disbelievingly.

"Good Evening, my fellow children." The boy wearing the repulsive burlap and wooden mask spoke hoarsely. "My Name is Malphas. I am The Lesser of things. And I am here to show you your new path. The unending road ahead will show you he only truth in this wicked world of lies." Malphas raised his sword and pointed down the hall. "Now. Walk." He commanded.

The unsure children step forward and did what they were told. The operatives followed too. They were in a hostile forces lair with no real information on the enemy. Their best bet was to observe then act.

"I don't like this." Numbuh 2030 whispered to Numbuh 3:16 as they walked through the hall.

"Neither do I." Numbuh 3:16 muttered grimly.

Malphas drew a blade off of his back and pointed it at the pair. "No talking! Only walking!"

Alarmed by the sudden act of aggression, the pair hurried along as not to start a scene. They needed to find the rest of the children before they could get into a full on brawl.

Lost in the crowd, the pair of operatives quickly put their Arctic Training to work and disappeared, taking refuge in crevices within the long haul. Malphas was none the wiser as he marched past the duo.

"Makes you wonder what they did to make that kid be like how he is now." Once the coast was clear, Numbuh 2030 stepped out of his hiding spot. "What's up with all the masks anyways?"

"C'mon, quietly. We're losing them." Numbuh 3:16 called to Numbuh 2030 as he began to sneak up after the group.

Malphas marched the children down another hallway and down into another room. "In there you go." He motioned for them to enter.

The children looked at him hesitantly, causing the boy to lash out at them violently. "I said go! Enter tat room! And accept the Father's teachings!"

Frightened, the children did as they were told. Malphas watched like a hawk as the children moved through the door. Quickly, men wearing devil masks within the room forced them into a never ending line. "Walk." They ordered.

The children did as they were told. There was a voice speaking into the ears of the children as they walked. The voice was on a frequency no adult could hear, just like the robed man's staff.

' _The Father Has Chosen You. We Are All Equal Under His Vision. The Mighty Father Rules These Lands. We Are The Loyal Servants Of The Father. The Father Shall Return Once Again.'_

The operatives could hear the voice. It bore into their heads like a drill. Their small dose of agony ceased the moment the door to the room closed.

"May God's holy spirit be with them." Numbuh 3:16 muttered horrified by what he'd heard.

' _The Father Shall Erase All Sin From This World. The Father Shall Sacrifice Himself To His Enemies So That We May Live. The Father Shall Walk Through Hell's Gates And Rise Up Through The Ashes And The Brimstone.'_

"C'mon. I found another entrance. Might be the control room." Numbuh 2030 pointed to a ladder which led to an open room up above.

' _The Father Shall Return Thrice. The Father Shall Destroy All Those Who Oppose Him. Paradise Shall Become Earth And Earth Paradise.'_

The Operatives climbed up to the next floor, finding what looked like an observation deck. Through glass windows, the operatives could see it all, the horrible goings on with that room. It appeared to be never ending to a child, but in fact it was a cramped room where the children were herded together and made to walk endlessly.

The Men just looked on as the noise and physical exhaustion broke the children.

' _The World We All Know Is Just A Lie. The World Is Fabricated. The World And Its Corrupt Orders Will Be Torn Down By The Father. The Father Shall Stand Anew Over Us All And Peace And Prosperity Shall Sweep The Land.'_

"It's a cult." Numbuh 3:16 growled. "They've taken the children to indoctrinate them. All they will know is their lies. We need to destroy this place."

"First we need to get the kids out." Numbuh 2030 interjected, pointing to a numerous kids down below walking in a never ending circle. "

"You will do no such thing." A familiar low voice called out from behind the operatives. They turned and found the man in robes wearing the sack.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?!" Numbuh 3:16 took a step forward and raised his fist.

The man chuckled lowly. "We are Legion." He said simply. "And we are the Modest of Things. We only seek to educate you young minds of The Father. The only true Father." The man raised his staff. "Now, please, return to the others and receive one's proper education."

The man, Legion, began to swing his staff, which would've snared the pair of operatives with its hypnotic sound. A M.A.R.B.L.E. shot out of the barrel of the M.U.M.B.L.E.R., striking Legion's staff wielding hand, exploding on impact.

Legion let out a shriek as his hand was engulfed in the explosion. The staff had been shredded and his hand fared no better. He cradled his hand and shot a deathly glare at the duo.

"M-Malphas! Your Superiors need of your skills!" Legion shouted as he began to back away into the shadows.

"Don't let him get away!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted as he and Numbuh 2030 prepared to give chase.

"You will stay where you are." The demonic voice belonging to Malphas caught the pair's attention.

"Change of plans." Numbuh 3:16 said aloud as he turned to face Malphas. "Go and release the children. Lead a mass exodus from this dreadful place." He drew The Sword of Ecclesiastes from its scabbard. "I'll deal with this wayward mess."

"You sure you can handle it?" Numbuh 2030 asked seriously. "Two of us have a better chance."

"The children take priority." Numbuh 3:16 spared a brief look at Numbuh 2030, meeting his gaze. "Now get them out of here. This pretender will suffer god's true might." Numbuh 3:16 raised his sword. "Go!"

Numbuh 2030 nodded. He raised his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and blasted away the window overlooking floor. Without another word, he jumped through the gaping hole, falling down to the lower floor, landing on the backs of men wearing devil masks.

His fall broken, Numbuh 2030 quickly changed his weapons. The environment was too close quarters for the explosive nature of the M.U.M.B.L.E.R if he missed he risked hurting those he was there to help.

He drew his twin M.U.S.K.E.T.s and got to work, blasting the sentinels that supervised the children. He dropped two by the entrance, then two more who attempted

' _The Father And His Will Is The Only Truth In This World. You Will Live To Fight For His Will. You Will Die To Fight For His Will.'_

"Enough already!" Numbuh 2030 drew his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and then shot at the speakers throughout the room with pin point accuracy. The voice died in five explosions and the children, lost and confused merely stopped in place, turning their attention to Numbuh 2030.

"I don't know about you guys," Numbuh 2030 holstered his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. as he ran for the exit. "But this place sucks! Let's get out of here!"

The children cheered and followed after Numbuh 2030. Numbers of men in devil masks began to run down the hall, hoping to halt this little jail break, but Numbuh 2030 shot them before they could hinder their escape. High concussive mustard blasts struck the lot of them, causing many to strike their heads on the walls.

The men who still lingered were most unlucky, as vengeful children began to assault their downed bodies. They all raced down the hall, eventually catching sight of the exit.

"Stand clear!" Numbuh 2030 shouted before drawing his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. once more. "He emptied the magazine on the door, blowing it open and letting fresh cool night air flood the building. "That's your exit!" He shouted to the masses as he reloaded.

He holstered his weapon once more before turning back towards where he'd come. He'd accomplished his task, it was time to check on Numbuh 3:16. He looked around, hoping to find an honest face, some other kid who he could trust to ensure the flash mob of kids got out safely.

"Hey, Kid! What's your name?" Numbuh 2030 called out to a dark haired boy his age, who was helping direct other children to the exit.

"D-Danton." The kid said, clearly still shocked from the torture he and everyone else had endured.

"Danton, can I count on you to ensure everyone gets out of this hell hole?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he ran over to Danton. He offered one of his M.U.S.K.E.T.s for Danton to take. "I left a friend back there and I need to get him."

Danton reached out for the weapon hesitantly but took it. He looked to Numbuh 2030 and nodded. "Y-You can count on me."

"Thank You." He said before racing off back into the lair.

Age old steel clashed against rotten and crooked metal. Sparks flew as the swords danced. It appeared the two were evenly matched. Malphas jumped up and swung, only for Numbuh 3:!6 to block.

The Sword of Ecclesiastes caught fire, forcing Malphas back. "A Fire Sword?!" Malphas cired out disbelievingly.

"You fight on the side of demons." Numbuh 3:16 said to inform rather than taunt.

"No! I am an Angel! The Father has chosen me!" Malphas roared before charging at Numbuh 3:16.

The swords clashed once more. Malphas began to recklessly slam his blade against Numbuh 3:16's, jumping and spinning in order to strengthen the strikes. "I am The Lesser! Those that are greater only The Father can decide!" He howled.

"You're deluded!" Numbuh 3:16 shouted before elbowing Malphas in the face. "Do you even remember your life before this? Your Mother, your father?"

The boy stumbled backward and glared at Numbuh 3:16 through his mask. "The life I lived before The Father and Legion's teachings was a lie!" He lunged forward, striking at Numbuh 3:16 once more.

Numbuh 3:16 blocked then spun around, kicking at the boy's leg, weakening his footing and the swung back. Malphas blocked, as Numbuh 3:16 hoped. The force behind the strike as well as the damaged he'd done to weaken his footing, caused Malphas to collapse onto his side.

"Yield!" Numbuh 3:16 demanded as he held his sword's edge to Malphas' throat.

"Never!" Malphas shouted defiantly. He kicked up at Numbuh 3:16's hand, causing him to lose his hold of The Sword of Ecclesiastes. The ancient sword, now out of his hand and tossed aside, Numbuh 3:16 was now defenseless from Malphas' next move.

Numbuh 2030 ran through the hall "Jonathan, where is he?! Did you beat him?!" Numbuh 2030 called out to the operative. Numbuh 2030's eyes widened in horror as a sword burst through Numbuh 3:16's back.

Numbuh 2030 shouted in horror as he watched Numbuh 3:16 slump over. Malphas stood over the fallen operative and withdrew his weapon out of Numbuh 3:16's lower abdomen.

"Come now. Die with you friend, sinner." Malphas' demonic voice echoed in the cavernous building.

Numbuh 2030 looked to Numbuh 3:16, more concerned for his teammate than the crazed kid with the sword. For the most part, he could see Numbuh 3:16 breathing, albeit barely.

"Raise your weapon defiler." Malphas demanded.

"I don't have a sword." Numbuh 2030 glared, stalling for time as he thought of a way to neutralize the threat in front of him.

"That is not my fault, lamb." Malphas raised his weapon. "Come to slaughter as they will. The Father's tool will triumph over you all."

"Get Slagged." Numbuh 2030 sneered as drew his M.U.S.K.E.T. He squeezed the trigger rapidly, letting loose a barrage of booming mustard fire.

Malphas swung his blade and cut through the barrage with ease. He let out a demonic laugh and sprinted towards Numbuh 2030. Within slashing distance, Malphas pulled back his blade then swung his arm in a cutting motion. Numbuh 2030 fell backwards in an attempt to dodge, only for his M.U.S.K.E.T. to be cut in two.

Numbuh 2030 jumped backwards, dodging another swipe. Malphas kept up his onslaught without faltering, pushing Numbuh 2030 back to the wall behind him. Numbuh 2030 studied his opponent as he desperately kept dodging. He could see how enlightened his eyes were behind his mask. No doubt Malphas was smiling under that ugly wooden mask.

He was smiling because he'd hurt Numbuh 3:16.

Numbuh 2030's glare hardened. Now inches away from the wall to his back, the operative drew his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. Malphas swung one handed in a slashing motion aimed downward. Numbuh 2030 ducked and stepped forward, avoiding the sword completely, causing it to cut the stone wall. Sparks danced in the air, scattering off of the cutting sword and the hard stone surface.

His M.U.M.B.L.E.R. in hand, Numbuh 2030 seized the window of opportunity and jammed the barrel against Malphas' gut. Malphas prepared to strike downward. Numbuh 2030 pulled the trigger.

The M.U.M.B.L.E.R. jettisoned a M.A.R.B.L.E. out of the barrel, striking Malphas in the stomach. The M.A.R.B.L.E. exploded throwing Malphas backward and slamming Numbuh 2030 against the wall.

Numbuh 2030 picked himself off the wall and once more raised his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. He took aim at the rising Malphas and pulled the trigger once more, striking him and blasting him backward once more.

Dazed, Malphas struggled to get on his feet. He closed his eyes and opened them to find Numbuh 2030's boot firmly pinning his chest to the floor. Malphas reached out for his sword, only for Numbuh 2030 to shoot it with a M.A.R.B.L.E., shattering it.

"You can't win." Malphas muttered defiantly.

"Shut Up." Numbuh 2030 scowled bitterly. He moved the end of M.U.M.B.L.E.R. until it was hovering over Malphas' masked face. Numbuh 2030 braced himself and pulled the trigger. He pulled it again and again, slamming another M.A.R.B.L.E. against Malphas' face until his masked cracked open.

Shooting him once more, Malphas' mask shattered, pieces of burlap stitching and wood flew to the sides. Laying beneath Numbuh 2030's boot wasn't the religious zealot he'd found running a blade through his friend, but a wayward child lost in a fog on the verge of crying.

"I-I want my father." Malphas cried.

Satisfied with Malphas' injured state, Numbuh 2030 stepped away, feeling his aching shins from the countless shockwaves created from the M.A.R.B.L.E.S.

He rushed over to Numbuh 3:16, falling beside his friend's body. "Stay with me Journeyman."

"Y-you all call me 'Journeyman'." Numbuh 3:16 coughed up blood. "I guess I am a traveler of sorts." He laughed.

"Hold on!" Numbuh 2030 reached into his pocket, pulling out his P.I.P.E.R. "The Kids Next Door will be on their way."

"That may be true…" Numbuh 3:16 muttered. "…but we both know…it'll be too late…" Numbuh 3:16 coughed blood. He met Numbuh 2030's horrified gaze. "…I'm sorry for all the pain you feel…Nolan…" Numbuh 3:16 smirked as he spoke informally.

"Don't you dare make this about me." Numbuh 2030 said as he held back the welling tears. "I'm going to get you out of here." Numbuh 2030 said as he reached out in an attempt to carry Numbuh 3:16 bridal style.

"No…Just..." Numbuh 3:16 stared up at Numbuh 2030. He moved his right arm away from cradling his wound and extended his index finger, jabbing Numbuh 2030 weakly. "Don't let me be another one of your failures."

Numbuh 3:16's body went limp. The light in his eyes dimmed. He was gone right before Numbuh 2030's horrified eyes.

When The Kids Next Door arrived, they found a mass mob of children all crying to go home.

"Numbuh 362, get these kids lined up!" Numbuh 274 barked as he raced towards the buildings opening.

Numbuh 274 halted in place at the sight before him. It was Numbuh 2030, carrying Numbuh 3:16 in his arms, the Sword of Ecclesiastes tied onto his back.

"My god." Numbuh 274 muttered in horrific awe. "What happened in there?" Numbuh 2030 placed Numbuh 3:16 before Numbuh 274's feet then broke down crying.

* * *

 **21 October 2005**

 **Washington D.C.**

 **The Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff**

It was another quiet Saturday morning. As usual, most kids would be home sleeping in or enjoying Saturday morning cartoons. But not Numbuh 101, no he loved his job too much to sleep in.

Numbuh 101 walked along the empty parking lot outside the Museum. The orange haired fanboy held his jacket tightly against his body, attempting to stay as warm as possible. He walked up to the Museum entrance, stopping short once seeing a familiar trench coat clad individual leaning against the wall beside the entrance.

"Oh, hey Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 101 waved at the boy.

"Numbuh 101." Numbuh 2030 waved back.

"Here for the exhibit again?" The fanboy asked, earning a nod from the boy.

It was the same as before. Numbuh 101 stuck his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out an extravagant keychain with a mini Numbuh 274 figurine attached to it. He slowly sifted through the numerous keys until singling out a visibly scuffed metal key with electronic wiring built inside to deactivate the Museum's security systems.

Numbuh 2030 was unfazed by the elaborate design. The door's inner workings registered the 2x4 tech within the key. A series of clicks and clangs emitted from within the door. One last final whir played like a melody that Numbuh 101 tapped his foot to. A couple more taps and then the door opened.

"Let me get the lights." Numbuh 101 said as he offered Numbuh 2030 a kind sympathetic smile. Numbuh 2030 nodded and followed Numbuh 101 inside.

"If it's alright with you Matt, I'd like to walk there alone." Numbuh 2030 asked quietly as he stepped into the Museum.

Numbuh 101 stared at Numbuh 2030 unsure. He thought for a moment but caved. "You know the way?" He asked earning a nod in reply. "Happy travels. Sorry about your friend."

"Thanks." Numbuh 2030 waved to Numbuh 101 before taking off.

It was a quiet, uneventful trek through the museum. Numbuh 2030 stopped at the entrance of the Hall of Heroes. He stared at the words lining the entrance hesitantly. He waited a moment, thinking it over, what he wanted to say when he got in. He shuddered and let out a sigh.

The pale boy walked in and came face to face with the faceless statue of Numbuh 416. He stared at it for a moment, as if he were about to say something to it, but then turned to face another statue, a recent addition.

On the marker it read 'Numbuh 3:16. Holier Than Thou.'

Numbuh 2030 stared up to the equally faceless statue of Numbuh 3:16. His lips trembled and he began to silently cry. There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness. He wanted to yell how sorry he was, how he could've gotten there faster. It should've been him who died. Not Numbuh 3:16.

Numbuh 2030's head hung low as he collapsed on his knees. "God." Numbuh 2030 spoke aloud in the empty room. "I don't know if you're listening to me…I don't even know if you're real…" Numbuh 2030 cried. "But this isn't about me or whatever beef we might have. This is about Jonathan."

"He deserved more. He didn't deserve to die." Numbuh 2030 swallowed hard. "He deserved to grow up." Numbuh 2030's lower lip wobbled.

He looked up at the ceiling, looking beyond it like Numbuh 3:16 had in the diner. He was looking beyond at something he wasn't sure was there, but he knew it was. "Just…" His features shifted from an angry glare to a defeated whimper. "…Please…just look after him."

With that, Numbuh 2030 stood. His head lowered once more. He turned towards the exit and walked away.

 **Numbuh 2030: Legion**

 **End**


	40. Numbuh 832: Screams in Space Ch1

**Story Theme Song: 'The Pretender' by Foo Fighters.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 10**

 **Numbuh 832: Screams in Space**

* * *

 **19 October 2005**

 **The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.**

'The World is cruel.' A boy dressed in black thought to himself.

The boy had recently shaved hair with a small streak left behind to form a mohawk. The boy's name was Joshua Paddock, Josh to his friends, and Numbuh 832 to the chain of command. A day ago, Joshua Paddock had learned of a friend's death. This morning, Josh had dressed himself for the funeral around noon. Right now, Numbuh 832 was seated inside a Kids Next Door 2x4 space craft heading up into space for god knows what.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. was a state of the art light speed capable craft the size of a condominium toppled over. Hours ago the ship was pulled out of the lab it was created in and shot up into space to pick up the unsuspecting crew of ten.

Only two of the operatives present did Numbuh 832 know personally. His teammates from the recently formed KND subgroup dubbed 'The Prospectors'. To his right was a good friend, one who'd stuck his neck out for Josh. Terry Thompkins, better known as Numbuh 94, was dressed in a suit in varying colors of black. It was best not to look at Terry for too long, there was a good chance of catching a splitting headache.

The operative sitting to his left was one he hadn't known for too long. Her name was Vana Washington, better known as Numbuh 5-10. She was a medic that much Josh knew. They were on a first name basis, but besides that the duo didn't socialize much. She was dressed in standard KND Medic garb consisting of white scrubs with her code number written in purple paint on the front.

The Prospectors were formed a week ago. Although not representing the true man power of the team, which now given a recent death in their ranks, totaled to seven operatives, this was The Prospectors' first proper mission.

"How's the arm?" Josh looked to his left, finding Vana gesturing to his right arm, referring to his previous injury involving his time on the run.

"It's doing better." Numbuh 832 answered, giving his arm a good flex to show off. It was 'snapped' as the doctors liked to call it at one point. Numbuh 86, the new Head of Decommissioning, had personally seen to breaking it.

"I can't believe we got hauled off for this." Terry muttered beside Josh. Numbuh 832 nodded, he shared Terry's view. "I hope there's a big turnout for the funeral. Jonathan deserved that much."

Sitting across from the trio were four other operatives, all of whom varied in age. There was a 2x4 specialist from Sector G, the number 202 stamped on her blue cap. A boy with chestnut brown long hair wearing what Numbuh 832 could surmise as climbing equipment. A girl wearing black combat armor with a red skull sat in a corner, tapping her foot on the metal plated flooring. And finally there was a boy with freckles with a green turtle neck, besides that he seemed rather plain.

The girl in black caught on to Numbuh 832 sizing them up. She leaned over to the freckled kid and nudged him, snapping him out of whatever mental fantasy he'd lost himself to. She whispered something lowly to the boy and chuckled. The freckled boy gave her an amused look but said nothing.

The freckled boy turned his attention to Numbuh 832, who was unapologetically watching them. "What are you looking at, fugitive?" The freckled boy asked with a playful tone.

The boy's words struck a nerve. They referred to Numbuh 832's days on the run from a corrupt Kids Next Door, how for months he'd spent living out of gutters trying to clear his name.

"Did I stutter?" The boy goaded, attempting to get a reaction out of Numbuh 832. All eyes turned fell on Numbuh 832, waiting to see what the operative would make of the situation.

Numbuh 832 was unmoved and continued to blankly stare. Providing a reaction would submit himself to this boy's will. So Numbuh 832 stared blankly at the aggressor, doing his best to remove all emotion from his features.

"What's your deal man?" Terry spoke up, violently gesturing at the freckled boy.

The freckled boy glanced to the girl in black. The girl giggled and the boy laughed. The boy turned back to Terry. "One day your friend's a fugitive. The next he's purging the Kids Next Door of various operatives in high positions of power."

"Quite fishy if you ask me." The girl in black spoke freely.

"Explain." All eyes turned to Vana, who had up until this point been completely silent. "How would such a situation be considered 'fishy'?"

The girl in black looked to the freckled boy, unsure how to properly respond to Vana. The boy held up a hand to the girl, silently assuring her he had it under control.

"Perhaps 'fishy' wasn't the right wording." The freckled boy smiled. "You see, we don't exactly buy into the notion that Numbuh 832 here, a known fugitive, could possibly have produced evidence purporting that known critics of Numbuh 274's regime were doing business with Teenagers behind our backs."

"So you presume a political motive behind Numbuh 832's return to our ranks, hm?" Vana spoke in a calculated manner. She crossed her legs and folded her hands together, sitting in an authoritative pose. "If that is the case, then is this entire effort to irritate my colleague politically motivated as well?"

Vana specialized as a Medic. Just like how Numbuh 832 was classified as a Weapons Master. Vana, unlike Numbuh 832, had a minor specialization on the side, one that she didn't often advertise. She was an Interrogator.

Numbuh 832 reclined in his seat, utterly in awe as Vana talked the duo opposite of him into a corner. They tripped over their words as they attempted to create coherent sentences. Vana powered on through picking apart their logic, getting them to admit flaws about themselves in the process. It was like watching Sherlock Holmes but with a dictionary.

"Holy-" Terry began to curse in awe of Vana's actions, before having his, and everyone else's, attention diverted to the front of ship.

Stepping out of the cockpit was the operative in charge, an older boy with recently cut hair wearing a standard KND space suit with orange and white trim with his code number painted on the front. "Can the chatter." He commanded. "I would like to apologize for this impromptu mission, Numbuh 274 wanted this taken care of immediately."

The operative, whose code number read as number '615', looked to the operatives. "The sensitive nature of this mission is the reason you've been selected. You're loyalty has been proven in the eyes of the Supreme Leader."

A monitor deployed out of the ceiling of the 2x4 space ship, lowering behind Numbuh 615. "Pay attention people, this is the mission briefing you wish you had hours ago." He said almost humorously. "The KND Science Asteroid orbiting Mars hasn't been checking in as per normal." Numbuh 615 pointed to the image of the science asteroid on the monitor.

"Now, normally we'd give them the benefit of the doubt and that they're just slacking off on the job." Numbuh 615 shrugged. "But as of recent events that is no longer a luxury we can afford. Our job is to inspect the station, make sure everything's tip top so Mr. Supreme Leader can sleep at night. And on the off chance that it is a failure on the mechanical side of things, we brought enough specialists to square that away."

Numbuh 202 waved mocked a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"Yes, yes. You're awesome, Kim." Numbuh 615 motioned for her to relax. "Settle down."

Terry leaned forward out of his seat and rose his hand las if he were in a class room, waiting for the teacher to call on him. "And the off chance it's just as 'Mr. Supreme Leader' feared?"

Numbuh 615 smirked. "We brought enough kick butt to handle it, Numbuh 94." The older operative began to turn back to the cockpit from where he came. "Get your gear ready. We'll be on the station soon." He said before leaving the room.

With a huff, Numbuh 832 unbuckled his seatbelt and began to head to the weapons locker. He walked past Vana, who stuck an arm out, catching him.

"You okay?" She asked, looking up at Numbuh 832 from where she sat.

Numbuh 832 offered the kindest smile he could muster and patted Vana's hand reassuringly. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"We're teammates." Vana glanced over at the other side of the troop bay, catching their spiteful glares and returning them kindly. "If we can't stand up for each other, who will?"

Numbuh 832 laughed slightly before resuming his neutral mood. He walked off out of the seating area. He approached his locker and opened it, pulling out a duffle bag filled with Velcro straps, a space suit and various colorful weapons.

Numbuh 832 took a corner in the room and sat down. Silently, walled off from all the others, Numbuh 832 began to prepare. In space, all sorts of things could go wrong.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. shot through the dark nothingness of space. Its destination dead ahead. The KND Science Asteroid orbiting around Mars. The Science Asteroid rested beyond the planet it revolved around. There was a foreboding appearance to the Asteroid as it silently rotated in place.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid, this is The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. Requesting Permission to land, over." Numbuh 615 called over the radio.

Static.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid, this is The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D., are you receiving, over?"

Static.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid, is anyone there, over?"

Static.

"Kids Next Door Science Asteroid. Kids Next Door Science Asteroid. Is anyone there, over?"

Loud Static.

End of Transmission.


	41. Numbuh 832: Screams in Space Ch2

In the back of the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D., Numbuh 832 sat alone, getting acquainted with his new space worthy jumpsuit. It was a little awkward for him to move in. He gave each arm a flex, finding the material fighting him back.

As a KND certified Weapons Master, Numbuh 832 was expected to be accustomed to all manner of weaponry and technology the KND produced. It would be a brief learning experience for him, as he quickly tested the limitations the suit made to his movements and how much force he needed to excerpt to accommodate his otherwise nerfed abilities.

Besides the constricting lifesaving material, Numbuh 832 found the suit had much more to offer. If his fingers curled right he could trigger the suit's communicator located in his collar. Another distinct curl of his fingers activated the aerosol cans located on the suit's boots. One never could be too careful out in space.

With a satisfied grunt, Numbuh 832 turned his attention to the gauntlet on his right arm. He opened it, finding a red button. He pushed it and a hood popped over his collar. The hood folded out over his head completely. In a mix of duct tape and vacuum proof see through fiber, Numbuh 832 was greeted with an internal suit diagnostic and see through visor.

'I was wondering about the helmet.' He mused before hitting the button on the gauntlet again, causing the hood to fold back once more.

"Crew we have a bit of a problem." Numbuh 832 looked up, spotting a loud speaker overhead attached to a wall. "The Science Station isn't responding. And their hanger's doors aren't open either." Numbuh 615 was speaking. "Strap your gear down and buckle your seatbelts. We're gonna do something tricky."

Numbuh 832 heeded the warning and threw his clothes back into his locker. He walked back into the main cabin, where everyone was back in their seats. It was as if he hadn't left.

"Nice threads." Terry said jokingly as Numbuh 832 took his seat beside his friend.

"I see no one else finds space to be a hazardous environment." Numbuh 832 muttered as he looked around the crew. Not another person took the opportunity to change into a space suit.

"This ain't a Moon Walk. It's a milk run!" The boy in the climbing gear chimed in with a laugh.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced." Vana said cheerfully

"Numbuh 89." He said happily. "But you can call me Liam."

"Numbuh 5-10. I'm Vana." Vana said in a courteous manner.

"Numbuh 202." Kimberly spoke up with a wave. She then gestured to the girl in combat armor and the boy in the turtleneck. "That's Numbuh 91 and 3.14. They're sorry about earlier." She said the last part more to Numbuh 832. Amber and Felix simply sat in their seats and looked away.

"Well you all know Josh, I guess." Terry shrugged as he jabbed a thumb at Numbuh 832. "I'm Numbuh 94, you guys can call me Terry."

It was an odd sight to Numbuh 832. When he'd left the room earlier, one could cut the tension in the air with a knife. But now, for the most part, things had seemed to settle. Maybe this was everyone just getting their heads around what they were doing.

'Still' Josh thought. 'It wouldn't hurt if they all took the time to throw on a space suit.'

"They still aren't answering sir." Numbuh 93 spoke up from behind the pilot's seat. Numbuh 615 looked over the operative's shoulder and out the viewport at the Science Asteroid.

"We need those hanger doors open." Numbuh 615 scratched his chin. "Numbuh 274 give us the Asteroid's command codes?" He asked the co-pilot, Numbuh 93's twin brother, Numbuh 92. The pilot gave a nod.

Numbuh 615 turned back to the intercom. He pressed a button and spoke aloud. "We're now about to use the command key graciously gifted to us by Numbuh 274 himself to pry the hanger doors open. I hope you're all buckled up."

"Opening the doors now." Numbuh 92 said aloud as he inputted the command onto his console.

The doors of the Science Asteroid's hanger began to open automatically. Numbuh 93 calmly piloted the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. at the opening doors. The pilot's eyes widened with fear instantly. "The ray shields! Why aren't the ray shields switching on?" He shouted, turning to his brother.

"It's a separate command, give me a sec." Numbuh 92 replied.

"Too late!" He shouted. Without the ray shields to hold in the atmosphere, objects resting peacefully inside the hanger began to be sucked out into the vacuum of space.

Soo, quietly docked within the hanger were being pulled out into space and then slamming into one another. Here were brilliant explosions and shrapnel shooting in every direction.

"Evasive maneuver!" Numbuh 615 ordered as the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. flew into the debris field.

"It's no good!" The pilot shouted as wreckage slammed against the ship's hull.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. passed through the newly reactivated ray shields, slamming onto the metal flooring before coming to a screeching halt.

The crew as a whole disembarked the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. "Not that bad of a landing." Terry mused as they inspected the damage to the 2x4 ship's hull.

"Not that bad? Look at it!" Kim looked at the ordinance specialist disbelievingly as she pointed at the damage. "The Port Booster is gone! And so is the rear thruster!"

"Yeah but we didn't blow up." Terry shrugged. "That's not too bad in my book."

"There should be a Load Master around here." The girl in black combat armor, Amber, commented.

"Forget the Load Master, where's the security team?" Felix asked aloud. The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.'s crash surely should've acquired the attention of the Science Asteroid's security forces. Black booted GI Joes should've been swarming the hanger, waving their guns around and shouting for them to hit the floor.

"I don't like this one bit sir." Liam muttered as he handed Numbuh Amber a shotgun-like 2x4 weapon.

Seeing as we aren't going anywhere," Numbuh 615 gestured to the damages the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. sustained. "We'd better head inside and investigate. We might find a computer and find out just where everyone is."

"I'll stay out over here and begin repairing the ship." Kim called out as she began to head back inside the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. "In case this turns into a dud. We'll need the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. in working order."

"Good thinking." Numbuh 615 gave the Sector G operative a thumbs up of approval and sent her off. "The rest of us." He turned to the rest of the group. "Head inside. Numbuh 832. Take point."

Josh stood at attention as Numbuh 615 called his code Numbuh. He marched ahead of the pack quietly. It didn't make much sense to have him take point. If anything, it was a task more suited for the likes of Amber and her combat ready suit of armor and that shotgun she was packing. That was a decision he'd have to think about the next time Numbuh 615 gave an order.

Suddenly, Josh's thoughts draw back to his time with Sector N. People with authority, the bad kind, a teen playing dress up as a kid, decommissioned his entire team. The mission was comprised of those loyal to the KND, Numbuh 274 saw to the screenings himself. But Josh doubted everyone, including Numbuh 615 would be loyal to him. That show Amber and Felix made earlier confirmed these thoughts.

It would be safe for Josh to assume that from here on out, he'd be getting called on to do this sort of grunt work by his superior. Josh quietly trudged forward, fighting against the restrictive nature of his suit. For a brief moment, he was playing devil's advocate, thinking that that there was nothing to Numbuh 615's order, that he just called upon him to get moving. But the moment passed, and Josh no longer cared.

He was stuck on a space station with the lot of them at his back. If it made it a more bearable situation by staying quiet about his thoughts and not acting on them, then he guessed it was worth it for the time being.

Josh reached the door and his a button on the side, causing it to slide open. He stepped through, not to his surprise, finding a security checkpoint. The room was small compared to the enormous hanger. There was a walled off glass room with a single door keeping it from the rest of the room with another door on the other side leading somewhere else. There was another door surrounded by a metal detector. Aside from the benches in the center of the room, the checkpoint was vacant.

The others walked in soon enough as Josh raised his arm up giving them a thumbs up and telling them it was clear.

"Where is everyone?" Liam asked as he rounded the benches.

"I hope you didn't suck them out into space." Numbuh 93 shot an accusing look at his brother. "How did you forget about the ray shields?"

"Oh like you don't forget about those." Numbuh 92 scoffed as he took a seat on the bench.

"So what now?" Vana asked.

"This door's locked down for quarantine." Terry alerted the group as he inspected the door leading into the rest of the station.

"We did just suck all their ships out into space." Felix chimed in. "We could've triggered the quarantine lockdown. So nothing else could've been pulled out into the vacuum."

"If that's so," Amber walked up to the door and unsuccessfully attempted to open it. "How do we open it now?"

"By breaking quarantine protocol." Numbuh 615 answered simply as he pointed to walled off section of the room with glass. "There should be a console behind in that room. Numbuh 832, head over there and unlock this door."

Josh paused for a moment, looking at the door with the metal detector and then to the one leading to the walled off section of the room. He walked over and reached for the handle, only to find an electronic lock on the door. "I need clearance."

"Here." Numbuh 92 reached into his flight suit and fished out a key card. "We only have two of these so don't lose it." He said sternly as he gave the key card to Josh.

Josh walked back to the door and swiped the key card against the door, unlocking it. He pushed it open and walked over into the room, finding a computer console. He turned it on and began to get to work. "Quarantine's coming down now." Josh said loudly so the others could hear him through the thick glass.

Josh input the command, resulting in the unexpected. The lights above them all shut off and the emergency lights kicked in. Cold unrelenting air began to shoot into the room. The lights flickered and the operatives in the other room looked around cautiously.

"The hell's goin on?" Amber asked as she held up her shotgun defensively.

"Relax." Felix held a hand to the weapon. "It's just air."

The lights began to erratically shut off and then turn back on. There was banging up above them, somewhere in the vents. The lights shut off and a vent grating broke off, clattering onto the floor with a loud thud, followed by something else.

The lights were off. No one could see. Numbuh 93 reached for a glow stick in his pocket, bending it and activating the chemical properties within, resulting in a green glow.

"Numbh 832, what's the status on this door?" Numbuh 615 asked.

"Working on it." Josh said loudly over the rustling noise created by the vent. Josh hit another command on the console, unlocking the door. He looked up from where he stood behind the console, peering through the glass back into the room.

Josh's eyes widened as he noticed something large in the room with the others. "What's that?" Josh asked cautiously as he backed away from the console.

Numbuh 93 waved his glow stick in the darkness and squinted and walked forward. He suddenly felt a heavy breathing over him. He spun around, preparing to chastise whoever was behind him. He froze in his place as he found some thin figure standing behind him. His eyes widened as its yellow eyes intensely stared into his.

Numbuh 93 let out a frightful yelp as he was grabbed two arms shot forward and grabbed him. The lights switched back on, welcoming the operatives with the frightful sight of two things with goat heads in the room with them.

Josh froze behind the console as he watched one of the things pick up Numbuh 93 and fling him around. The KND pilot was shouting but they were all too much afraid by the sudden appearance of these unknown things to help. The goat headed creature slammed Numbuh 93 against the glass wall, right in front of Josh and held the operative in place.

The creature let out a ear piercing shriek and slobbered yellow liquid all over the poor boy before throwing the operative into the vent where it presumably dropped down from. The creature leapt upward right behind the boy who was screaming for his life.

"Numbuh 832 get this door open now!" Numbuh 615 screamed urgently as another goat headed creature burst out from the ceiling vent.

"It's open! Go, run!" Josh shouted as he helplessly watched one of the two creatures leap at Numbuh 92.

Amber and Numbuh 615 raised their weapons, shooting at the other creature as it attempted to run at them. "Everyone through the door!" Numbuh 615 ordered. Liam took point, opening the door and running through, followed by Felix and then Vana.

"Josh get out of there!" Terry's voice shouted over Josh's collar communicator.

Josh glanced overhead at the vent in walled off section of the room. His eyes widened with horror as the grating was forced outward. He hit one last command on the console, unlocking the door in the room with him and took off running as another one of those things began to pull itself out of the ceiling above him.

Fighting against the tugging nature of his suit, Josh powered on through and shoulder charged the door, shoving it inward. Behind him, he could hear the sounds of gun fire and shrieking. What alarmed Josh the most was neither of those things, it was the loud sounds of footsteps behind him. And they were getting closer.

Josh kept running, knowing not where this passage led. The steps behind him were quickening. Making a sharp right, Josh caught sight of salvation, an elevator. He sprinted wholeheartedly, and practically leapt to punch the call button. The doors slid open and jumped in. He automatically turned to hit the 'close doors' button on the panel. The doors began to close as one of those things sprinted at him.

Josh's eyes widened in horror as for a brief moment his mind concluded his doom. An inch away from the goat headed thing, the elevator doors shut. Josh hit a lower floor button, and then leaned back against the furthest wall from the elevator doors. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Josh couldn't help but laugh about the fact he'd gotten away.

There was a loud screech coming from above. Josh looked up at the emergency door above and glared. Perhaps he'd spoken too soon. There was a hard crash on the elevator, something heavy had just landed. Quickly, Josh looked to the digital floor counter and then to the button panel. He hit the next floor button.

The doors opened as the elevator reached its new destination. On the way out, Josh his the 'close doors' button one last time. Walking away from the elevator, Josh glanced back to see the goat headed creature break through the top of the elevator. The doors closed on it just as it attempted the run out after Josh.

Josh hastened his pace down another hallway, just in case whatever that thing was decided to be just as good at scaling walls.

Josh flexed his right hand distinctly, activating his collar communicator. "This is Numbuh 832. Everybody alright?" He asked aloud, earning only a static reply.

Josh sighed and continued forward, coming across a room with a malfunctioning door. The movement sparked caution as Josh peered inside. The room was a mess. It appeared to be a workstation operated by some scientist. There were crushed beakers, ripped apart computers and papers strewn everywhere.

Josh approached the door and pushed it open. He stepped inward, accidently stepping on a puddle of unknown liquid. Josh glanced down, finding the liquid to be a yellowish color. Recalling the similarly colored slobber that drenched Numbuh 93 earlier, Josh looked up, finding a ventilation shaft with holes in it.

Given what he'd witnessed back in the hanger, it was safe to say those things had been here and were responsible for the rooms' disorder. Josh rounded a table, he found a notebook with the number 74.239 written on it in sharpie.

Josh flipped through it casually, while at the same time glancing back to the unsettling sounds that the malfunctioning door made. He turned his attention back to the notebook, finding a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo. Josh did his best to follow along, but it was beyond him. The best he could make out of it was the math, but couldn't fathom the use of polynomials.

Flipping to the end of the notebook, Josh raised a curious brow. It was a warning, left behind by whoever owned the notebook. It read: _To whomever this may concern. Don't hide. It'll find you. Just run. To help, I've left a spare J.U.D.G.E. in my desk's right drawer. Make it count._

Josh's brow furrowed. He didn't like the tone. But more importantly, the note made it clear that there was only one creature running around. Josh and the team had encountered multiple. That didn't bode well.

As Josh himself ironically lacked a weapon of his own, he hoped the note left behind was truthful and checked the desk's drawers. There, Josh found a revolver like weapon. He held it up and measured its heft. He close and eye and aimed. He then checked the drawer for ammunition for the weapon, as it was a revolver it used bullets not magazines. Luckily, Josh found twelve extra rounds.

Thankfully, his space suit had pockets, where he stored the spare ammunition. Josh began to get acquainted with his new weapon, ensuring its barrel was clean and fit for combat, as well as practicing reloading.

Keeping the J.U.D.G.E. on hand, Josh left the room. There was noise coming from the way he'd initially came. He trudged forward. He had to get back in touch with the rest of his team. That was what he needed to do.

He was determined not to lose anyone else.

"This is Numbuh 832. Anyone there? Please someone talk to me." He spoke into his communicator.

"Josh?" It was Vana. "Where are you?"

"I caught an elevator down." He spoke aloud as he cautiously walked down the hall. "Where's the rest of you?" He asked.

"Hold on." Vana paused. "Numbuh 615 wants to talk to you."

"It's me, Numbuh 832." Spoke Numbuh 615. "Our pilots, Numbuh 93 and 92 were taken."

"Taken?" Josh questioned as he rounded a corner with his weapon raised. Up ahead was another elevator.

"Well those things chased us off. We didn't see them get killed so there's a strong possibility they're still alive." Josh couldn't help but notice Numbuh 615 sounded out of breath. "They chased us down to the infirmary. We're going to head to Station Control."

"I'll meet you there." Josh said as he called the elevator.

"No." Numbuh 615 replied immediately. "Numbuh 202 hasn't been responding to our attempts to hail her. We need you to check on the ship, make sure it's all still in one piece. It's our way home if everything goes south. Think you can handle it?"

Josh did his best not to pay attention to the almost mocking tone of the last question. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside. "I've got it." Josh said before hitting the hanger floor button. "Numbuh 832 out."


	42. Numbuh 832: Screams in Space Ch3

Josh kept his weapon trained on the elevator doors. After an adrenaline fueled chase by one of those things, he wasn't going to be taking any chances. The elevator arrived on the chosen level, the doors slid open and Josh stepped out.

The hallways inside the Science Asteroid looked all the same. Josh wasn't much of an architect, he couldn't see the positives of having every floor look like the other. There was no charm to this cookie cutter design.

Pushing his critiques aside, Josh continued on down a similar corridor. Thankfully, there were signs on walls, just like on the Moon Base that aided wandering individuals such as himself navigate the halls. Coming at a 'T' in the hall, Josh looked to the signs.

'Looks like I'm going left.' He followed the arrow pointing next to the word Hanger.

Going left, Josh couldn't help but notice the flickering lights above him. He made sure to stick to the door less walls, and stay as far away from vents.

There was a light thumping noise coming from the vent up above. Josh froze in his feet and clutched tightly to his weapon. Further on ahead down the hall the noise went. There was a scraping noise followed by a familiar shriek belonging to one of those creatures.

Out of the vent popped out a goat headed creature. It stood on its hind legs and looked around. It was oddly proportioned compared to the ones Josh had already encountered. It was tinier, its claws smaller and it lacked horns.

'It's a child.' Josh glared at the creature.

It's goat head turned sharply and down the hall at Josh. Josh returned the courtesy and glared intensely at the thing's yellow eyes. The mouth opened and let out another shriek as yellow slobber was flung every which way by its chaotic tongue movements.

The creatures dashed forward off balance, as if it were just learning to walk. Josh raised his weapon and took aim. There was a small pinch of pain coming from his arm, the one that had only recently healed that caused him to wince slightly. But Josh powered on through and held the weapon steadily, taking aim at the thing's head.

He pulled the trigger. One of the six slugs loaded into the gun shot out, slamming into the goat's head right between the eyes. It stomped forward, as if on auto-pilot before finally collapsing as its inner liquids began to leak out the hole.

Josh looked at the gun in his hand with a look of surprise. For all the R&D the KND scientists did, none had ever dared to create a weapon that actually could be used to murder a person. He then looked back at the creature as its mix of green and purple blood oozed on the floor. It appeared that these things had driven the scientists to throw caution to the wind and go full on lethal.

'Not that I'm complaining.' Josh thought to himself as he kept the weapon trained on the body. He wasn't quite sure it was dead, after all, this was a new lifeform to him. Down on the ground with strange liquid pouring out of a gaping hole could just be a defense mechanism, the darn thing could just be playing possum.

He walked around it. There was a brief twitch from the creature's claws. That simple movement earned another shot to the head. It didn't make a sound or another move. Now, satisfied with the creature's death, Josh dug into his pocket and began to reload the J.U.D.G.E., sliding two slugs into the vacant slots.

Josh took a brief moment to analyze the slug ammunition. If the J.U.D.G.E. was made in response to these creatures, then so were the ammo. The scientist who made it had to have been in a hurry and made it out of recyclable materials. A thorough once over proved successful as Josh identified the material used to create the ammo. Simple scrap, no doubt compressed into a mold.

This new information would prove valuable in solving his ammunition problem. With those two spent slugs, he only had ten shots left. Even with his okay marksmanship, he doubted he could make a headshot on every one of the creatures that charged at him.

The Weapons Master proceeded onward down the hall. On his way, he couldn't help but notice spent shells scattered all over the floor and fresh mustard smearing walls.

'This is where that door led, the one the others ran down.' He hypothesized. Josh knelt down, claiming the spent shotgun shells for himself. Later on he'd have to find the mold the scientist used so he fashion these materials into ammo for himself.

He kept on moving forward, throwing everything he collected into one of his space suit's pockets. He soon came upon a door with the words 'Hanger Security Checkpoint' labeled on it. With his weapon at the ready, Josh pushed the door open, stepping back inside the room two of his fellow operatives were snatched up by those creatures.

On the plus side, the lights were back to normal. The down side, those holes in the vents were dripping yellow liquid. Josh quickly closed the distance between himself and the other side of the room. We practically kicked down the door to the hanger.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. rested where they had left it. That was a good sign. But there was no sight of Numbuh 202, whom they had left behind to repair the damages left in the wake of their attempts to gain entry into the science asteroid.

Looking around, Josh saw no sign of hostiles and made a mad dash for the ship. He found the plank deployed just like they left it and quickly ran inside the ship.

"Kim?!" He called out as he climbed aboard. Instead of a peppy German accented response, Josh was welcomed with a familiar shriek. Making its way down from the cockpit, one of the goat headed creatures stood before Josh with the pilot controls in its claws.

If Josh were to bet the thing had wrecked the cockpit, he'd probably be right by the sparks shooting out of the wiring left hanging under the steering wheel.

The creature tossed the equipment aside and ran at Josh. The operative opened fire, letting loose a round, only for the creature to dodge. Josh, frowned as he wasted another slug. He shot again only for the creature to dodge once more. It drew closer with each step, that didn't bode well for Josh.

Throwing the conservative nature of his situation to the back of his mind, Josh emptied the remainder of his slugs at the creature. The first round missed like the previous two, but the next three connected. The fourth ripped through the creature's chest, the fifth tore of a limb and the final slug rammed through its face.

Acting on instinct, Josh began to reload the last four of his slugs into the J.U.D.G.E. He placed the weapon in his free hand and then flexed his fingers, switching on his collar communicator. "Guys. Bad news." Josh sighed as he walked over the dead body and up to the cockpit.

"How bad we talking?" Came Numbuh 615's voice.

"Kim's missing." Josh muttered gruffly as he came face to face with the damage the creature made. "One of those things were onboard. It ripped through the ship controls. The damage is too extensive. The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. won't be our bird off this death trap."

"Dammit." Numbuh 615 cursed lowly. "Alright. We're at Station Control. I need to access the consoles manually, I'm patching you over to Numbuh 94 to keep you company while we figure all this out."

There was a brief static as the communication disconnected then realigned with Terry on the other end. "Hey bud. Whatever you said has Numbuh 615 looking worrisome. What happened?" He asked concerned.

"Ship's wrecked." Josh sighed as he moved to secure the rest of the ship. "Kim's missing too."

"On a scale from 1 to 10. How screwed would you say we are?" Terry asked casually.

Josh didn't answer immediately. A sound outside the ship caught his attention. He quickly raced back to the plank and lifted it up, shutting the door and securing the ship once more. "We aren't screwed yet, Terry." Josh grunted.

"You won't believe half the stuff Vana and Felix have been pulling from the computers." Terry muttered. "We saw rooms just destroyed on the way over. The Infirmary was ransacked."

"Any sign of the station's crew?" Josh asked aloud before walking down out of the main cabin to the lockers.

"None." Terry answered darkly. "Any chance you can fix the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.?"

"None." Josh frowned as he made his way back to the lockers. "Keep talking to me, Terry. It's mighty lonesome over here." He said before breaking into the lockers in order to scavenge for equipment and loose material to fashion into a mold to create more slugs for his weapon.

"I think our CO is trying to find another ship on the computers." Josh could hear a feint optimistic tone in Terry's voice. "I sure hope he does. I think these things ate everyone."

Josh rose a brow at Terry's theory. "What makes you think that?" Josh asked as he pulled a welding torch out of Numbuh 202's locker and metal sheets from Numbuh 89's.

"I haven't seen a single body since we got here." Terry answered simply.

"Numbuh 93 and 92 were taken. Simple as that." Josh muttered as he got to work melting the metal to fold. Thankfully his suit's gloves were adequate for the task of handling super-heated material, enough so he could manually mold the metal with his hands to make the perfect cast. "I've found no evidence of Kim being eaten either."

"You sound sure of yourself." Terry muttered.

"I've found no blood splatter. Only more of that yellow drool." Josh glanced to the corner where there was a puddle of said yellow liquid. "Now what do we do from here on out?"

"Any chance you can tell me what got broke and we can see what we can salvage from here?" Terry asked.

Josh frowned as he set the new mold aside to cool. "One of those things went ape on the cockpit. The damage, it's too extensive to fix under these conditions. Those things could get the drop on us at any moment."

"Any other ships in the hanger?" There was another voice on the line, it sounded like the boy with the climbing gear, Liam. "Ask him if there's anything left in the hanger!"

"You catch that?" Terry asked.

"Yea. And we both know the answer to that." Josh sighed once more. All the ships that had been docked in the hanger were pulled into space upon their attempt to gain entry to the science asteroid. "What also troubles me, is that all the ships were still there, docked. If there was all this commotion going on, why didn't anyone try to leave?"

There was another brief pause. Josh could picture the sudden realization and dread that plagued Terry. "I know this is going to sound way out there Josh, but what if these things are the crew?" Terry sounded serious.

"I hope not." Josh frowned before tending to the ammunition matter once more. Josh had killed people in the past. Two people to be exact. One was the corrupt leader of The Spy Sector. He recalled the vivid attempt on his own life, how Numbuh 206 came at him with a shotgun, eventually forcing Josh to break a viewport and suck him into space. The other was the object of his hate, a woman named Mary Blood who spent years undercover corrupting the KND from within. He'd told no one. To this day, both are considered on the loose and wanted by the KND.

He'd just recently killed two of those creatures. God forbid that they actually be some of his peers, only mutated. "Ask if Numbuh 615 could check the top secret material. Some scientist had to be working on something we could use."

There was a commotion on the other end. There was a shriek and yelling. Josh's eyes widened at what he was hearing. "Terry?!" Josh shouted. Gunfire boomed on the other end. Soon, the communication ended. "Terry!"

Josh immediately went to work, grabbing a water bottle from Felix's locker and poured the contents in a bucket he found in Numbuh 202's. H set on drowning the heated mold in order to cool it faster. He then went ahead and started melting down raw material with the blow torch and placing them in the mold and then dunking it again.

Steam consumed the locker area. Josh wiped away the sweat on his forehead as he pressed on working. At the same time, Josh pulled apart the J.U.D.G.E., looking at areas for improvement. He wasn't the scientist who designed it, but he was a Weapons Master. Building guns was right up his alley.

With the inner workings of the weapon learned with a simple look over, Josh began formulating ways to improve the revolver. He walked over to Liam's locker, pulling out several empty ammo magazines and a spike.

It was as if he were rebuilding the weapon from scratch, Josh pulled it apart, ditching the revolver design, going for a more semi-automatic mode fire. He kept the frame intact but grafted and underslung single fire launcher underneath.

In between making ammo and modifying his weapon, Josh continued to attempt to reach the others. It took him two hours of non-stop work and calls to finally get an answer.

"The hell happened to you guys?" He asked.

"Terry's gone." It was Vana. Josh's eyes widened as he paused construction of materials. "Those things broke in. We've been running for hours and they just grabbed Terry." Vana sobbed.

Josh silently glared at the metal floor. He could hear Amber and Felix arguing with Numbuh 615. Liam was silent, probably watching their backs so they don't get jumped again. They were losing people. Josh was losing people all over again.

"Did you guys find anything useful at least?" Josh sighed as he did his best to change the subject. There was no immediate reply. That angered Josh. "Vana, did you find anything we can use?"

"Several projects. All we could get were the names. Project Achilles and Project Baphomet." Vana answered, now sounding a bit calmer.

"Alright." Josh squeezed the bridge of his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. "Put Numbuh 615 on. I need to speak with him."

There was a brief commotion, the kind made when a phone was being passed around. "Hey Numbuh 832."

"What's our next play?"

"Right now I'm doing my best to keep order with the team." Josh could hear the weariness in Numbuh 615's voice. "Numbuh 3.14 and Numbuh 91 have almost had it with this and are about to try salvaging one of the ships outside in space."

"Except they all blew up." Josh sighed openly. "Any chance one of those Projects might be a ship? Or at least answer the one million dollar question of just what the heck is going on?"

"The command computer said that Project Achilles was located on Floor 7. Project Baphomet is on Floor 1." Numbuh 615 answered. "We're going to have to split up to tackle this."

"I can head down to Floor 1." Josh offered. "I just spent the last two hours cooped up in a ship. I need a walk."

"Me and Liam will head up to Floor 7. I'll send Amber, Felix and Vana down to Floor 1. They'll meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan. Numbuh 832 out." Josh grunted before ending the call.

He threw ten slugs into the five ammo magazines he had. He made a total of three hundred slugs in the last two hours. For the time being the remainder of his ammo would be stored in the back pack he'd appropriated from Liam's locker. Surely the rock climber would mind him making good use out of his stuff.

Loading a clip into the reinvented J.U.D.G.E. and finishing that candy bar he found in Numbuh 92's locker, Josh opened the door and dropped the plank. He then departed the ship, not before making sure to close it up before leaving, not wishing to have another encounter with one of those creatures such as earlier.

Josh's face twisted at the sight of one such creature as he entered the security checkpoint. The creature spun and screamed at him. Josh raised his weapon and coldly shot it down. "That was for Terry." He muttered before kicking the dead creature on his way out.


	43. Numbuh 832: Screams in Space Ch4

Back in the elevator Numbuh 832 went. Josh held onto his weapon tightly and glared at the doors in front of him. His index finger anxiously rested against the trigger as the floor number counted downward.

With every floor he passed down the long descent, Josh couldn't help but pay attention to loud inhuman wails coming from each passing floor.

It wasn't just the threat of these strange creatures that had the boy on edge. There was also the chance of being stranded here on this station. With the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. wrecked, the operatives were banking on some crazy experiment the scientists were cooking up.

"Aliens." Josh muttered to himself in a girm fashion. His expression quickly changed from one of serious contemplation of foreboding circumstances to one that seemed actually quite amused. "Aliens?" He asked aloud, sounding quite disarmed.

Now that he was in a relatively safe area, despite the claustrophobic nature of the elevator, Josh could actually find some humor in the situation. Maybe he was channeling his inner Terry and actually debating the validity of the notion. Was he dealing with aliens? Real life intelligent life forms from another world had actually decided to invade a Kids Next Door science asteroid?

What a silly day this has been.

The boy's mood quickly soured once more. He was channeling his 'inner Terry' as he'd just dubbed it. No he was just being himself again. The last he'd heard from the others Terry had been taken. Taken not killed. There was still hope that Terry was alright and Josh couldn't surrender himself to think otherwise.

There was a loud crash above. Josh couldn't help but let out an irritated groan as he recalled his prior experience in one of these seemingly cursed elevators. He waited for the elevator to reach the next floor then hit the emergency stop.

Unlike last time, however, Josh didn't have time to set up a proper method to escape his attacker. The ceiling was ripped apart and he dared not look up. He pried the doors open and then burst out the elevator.

There was a loud thud behind him as Josh raced down the hall. There was a low inhuman shriek, similar to the ones made by the other creatures, but this one was different. Like the smaller one, the child one he'd met earlier which also sounded different, this one sounded much older compared to all the others.

There was a matureness to its inhuman wails and a certain heft to every floor shaking movement it made as it barreled after him.

Josh spun around, decidning it was time to fight back. He drew the J.U.D.G.E. and faced his enemy. He was taken back at the sight of the creature.

This wasn't like any of the ones he'd seen before. This creature was taller, it had a tail which the others surely lacked and it had a third horn located on the tip of its nose. Its nostrils flared as if catching scent of something. Josh's eyes widened slightly as it turned its head his direction.

He pulled the trigger of his weapon, sending three high velocity slugs in the creature's direction. But to his surprise, the slugs simply bounced off the creature like nothing. The creature leapt forward, charging at Josh.

Josh continued to fire at the creature, aiming for its' goat face. But just like with the body shots, the slugs bounced off and only seemed to make it angrier. The creature was faster than he anticipated and now it was practically right on top of him.

The creature swiped at Josh, who jumped out of the way. He wasn't only fighting the creature but his suit as it constricted his movements. But, he still managed to throw himself over the creature's sweeping arm.

Josh lunged and arched his body into a roll. Now behind the creature, he once more attempted to shoot it down. Striking it in the back, he was once more disappointed by the lack of effect.

"What the actual hell." He glared.

The creature spun around, its eyes full on showing the emotion it felt. In an enraged fury, but otherwise tactful manner, the creature clawed at Josh in an attempt to grab him. It was alarming to Josh as he noticed how calculated its strikes were. Despite how many times he dodged, the creature was playing at the chance he'd misstep and fall on his back, practically allowing the creature to pounce on him.

He needed to get out of there. The creature wasn't letting up and he hated to admit it, but he was as good as dead if this continued. In the corner of his eye, Josh could spot his exit. An open floor vent. Just by the looks of it, the vent led downward to the level below this one.

'Perfect.' He thought.

In between his dodges, Josh holstered his gun and reached for his gauntlet. He opened the switch guard and pressed the button. His suit's hood flew over his head and unfolded into his helmet. If he couldn't shoot the blasted thing, he might as well catch it off guard.

Josh then jumped forward and head-butted the creature. It staggered backwards, letting out a yelp. It gathered its bearings and prepared to continue its onslaught, only to discover Josh had vanished before him.

It's head shot sideways, looking at the open vent. Its brows furrowed angrily and it let out a deathly shriek before approaching it almost cautiously. Despite the size of its body and the vent, the creature acted unfazed. Its body began to shift slightly. Its armored hide cramping inward together. Its now abnormally large hands shot into the vent and using its claws, it began to drag itself into the vent after the operative.

"You aren't the only one who can use vents." Josh sneered as he cast a glare in the direction of the vent he popped out of.

He flexed is fingers and activated his communicator. "Guys, we got bad news."

"How bad we talking?" He heard Felix's frightful voice.

"One of those things, it's not like the others." Josh spoke lowly as he kept his eyes cautiously focused on the vent in case the creature dared to follow him. "It's tough. It wouldn't die."

"Did you lose it?" Vana asked over the radio.

"For the most part." Josh muttered only to hear a low screech coming from the vent. "I have to go. I'll meet you guys downstairs."

"Josh wai-" Vana cried out only for Josh to cut the line.

The KND Weapons Master turned to run. He sprinted down the hall, the screeching growing louder as it was joined by the sound of nails scraping against metal. The slight change in the pitch didn't go unnoticed however, as Josh ran. The creature wasn't shrieking like normal. And that worried the boy.

Without warning, one of the goat headed creatures sprang out of a room. It's eyes were glowing unnaturally yellow and its brows furrowed angrily at the sight of Josh. Without a second thought, Josh whipped his gun forward and let out a series of shots, emptying the remaining bullets in the clip. The slugs ripped through the creature, but did not kill it.

It screamed and it snarled as it collapsed on the floor, but it didn't give in to pain as the sight of Josh enticed it to continue. Fearing what may be waiting behind him even if he stopped for a moment, Josh pushed forward, deciding to simply run through the obstacle in front of him.

The creature flailed when Josh charged at it. Its scaly and fur covered hands attempted to grab onto the boy firmly, only to fail as Josh ran it over. Giving it a forceful shove and smacking t upward, Josh didn't waste a second and kept charging, storming forward and throwing the creature onto its back. With a mighty leap upward, Josh brought his boots firmly down onto the creature, stomping its head in.

Not giving the brutality of his actions a second thought, Josh kept on running. Another one of the creatures began to pop out of a nearby vent, as if in response to all the shrieking the larger creature was making behind him. Josh tossed the clip aside and hurriedly reloaded the J.U.D.G.E. As the creature began to pull its goat head out of the vent, it was welcomed by a pair of slugs which rippled through its skull.

Running past the fresh corpses, Josh practically slammed into the stairwell door. He gave another look over his shoulder and he could swear he saw the larger creature poking its head out of the vent he'd come out of.

Its nostrils were flaring and its eyes were wide. It looked to Josh past the carnage, not caring for the sight of its dead brethren. All it saw was its prey. And that ran a cold chill down Josh's spine. With a shrill shriek the creature's head slid back into the vent.

'Catch you later.' Josh thought to himself, doing his best to keep calm. That thing had a stare that just didn't sit well with him. It was had followed him despite its large body mass it had pulled itself through the vent after him.

And then there was the noises. The specific sounds it made alerted the other creatures in the hallway. They'd quickly responded sure, but it proved one thing, there was a pecking order to it all. And Josh had most certainly made the big dog angry. And it would most certainly be after him again.

Josh opened the stairwell door and made his descend downward once more. For the most part, Josh was thankful for proper lighting for once.

At the bottom floor of the station, Josh found himself amongst a maze of complex hallways. He flexed his fingers, switching on his communicator. "Where am I supposed to be heading again?" Josh asked, not being one to like getting lost.

"The laboratory. Hurry we're already here." Vana quickly replied. "You've got to see this."

Numbuh 832 looked up at the walls and followed the signs. He eventually found arrows pointing in the direction of the floor's lab. He made his way there and found himself in a large room with two entrances. He made note of that fact on the likely chance they'd find more of those creatures running into the room and attacking them.

"Josh!" Vana exclaimed in her normal upbeat tone. She ran up and hugged the boy. "I'm sorry." She said as her tone shifted from happy to sad. "Terry, they'd just grabbed him…"

"We'll get him back." Josh said surely. The boy then looked over to see Amber and Felix standing around a large machine in the center of the room. The machine was torn in two, some of the lights seemed to still be on, meaning operational condition. What really had everyone interested was the cracked glass tube at the top and the hardened yellow liquid strewn everywhere.

"Hm." Felix hummed. "This machine's security console appears to be in working order."

"Unless that means this Project Baphomet here can turn into a plus sized space ship and ferry us off this death trap, I don't care." Amber said, sounding quite irritated with the boy.

"It means I can throw down a large glass wall from the ceiling in the off chance some of those things start to pour into the room." Felix smirked.

Josh began to walk around. Catching sight of something on the ground of particular interest, Josh bent over and claimed it. He held it up and realized that it was a video camera. He then quickly checked it, finding that it had actually been turned off and had a substantial amount of battery life left.

"Finally some answers." He said aloud, earning the interest from the others. Josh opened the camera's video screen and set it to playback. He stared at the camera's screen. His eyes unmoving and his features neutral.

The video showed a kid in a lab coat. He was pale from an unknown amount of time spent in doors. He had frizzy red hair and green eyes. He also had buck teeth and braces. Josh couldn't help but notice the numbers stitched to his coat. '74.239', the same numbers of the notebook he found, the same numbers belonging to whom he assumed left the J.U.D.G.E. for him to find.

"Is this thing on, Numbuh 783?" Numbuh 74.239 spoke into the camera.

"Yup." Some voice off screen, presumably belonging to this Numbuh 783 spoke surely.

"Alright. Places everyone!" Numbuh 74.239 practically shouted. He stepped out of frame of the camera, revealing several scientists and kids outfitted in security uniforms.

The scientists were all standing around the same very same machine. The only difference was it looked brand new and wasn't completely ripped in two or covered in dry yellow drool.

"Alright." Numbuh 74.239 smiled into the camera as he stepped back into frame. "Hello, future KND operatives. Welcome to history in the making." He spoke, trying his best not to sound awkward.

"Recently it was revealed the Kids Next Door was infiltrated by teenagers using state of the art chameleon technology." Numbuh 74.239 then backed up slightly, allowing Numbuh 783 to get the machine into the picture. "To counter act this problem, we've decided to take it head on. Fight their tech with biology!"

He then spun around. "Gentlemen!" He shouted to the scientists. "Throw the switches!" On command, the several scientists around the machine flipped various switches. The machine began to whir to life as the glass tube and the strange yellow liquid within began to glow brilliantly.

"Witness science at its peak!" The redheaded scientist laughed excitedly. "The ultimate teen hunter! Project Baphomet!" The glow died down revealing in the tube to be a goat headed creature.

Josh's eyes widened at what he was viewing. The birth of those creatures that were running rampant throughout the station.

"Our own answer to these Teen Infiltrators!" Numbuh 74.239 said gleefully. "Designed to sniff out, hunt and subdue teenagers. We've designed Project Baphomet to be a natural predator. It doesn't need to eat! It doesn't need to sleep! And, for kicks, we designed it to function similarly to the Chicken Pox virus the teenagers have been making!"

"What?" Numbuh 783 asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Go on walk up to it." Numbuh 74.239 nudged the camera guy. "Get a closer look."

"No what do you mean it functions like the Chicken Pox?" The camera guy asked as he and Numbuh 74.239 drew closer to the machine and the glass tube the tiny goat headed creature sat in.

Josh couldn't help but notice the way the creature was acting. It was looking around, as if unsure of itself. Its nostrils flared and it let out a loud shriek.

"Is it supposed to do that?" The camera guy asked.

"It functions like the Chicken Pox virus as in it spreads!" Numbuh 74.239 said enthusiastically, paying no mind to Numbuh 783's comments in regards to the creature. "Experimenting on my older sister, we discovered that the source of a teen's strength is a chemical in their body that us kids don't have. Testosterone and Estrogen. The Baphomet will release spores through its slobber, coating a teen and thus seeding the teen with parasitic embryos."

"The teen will act as a carrier, with the embryos feeding off of their bodily chemicals." The scientist sounded proud. "Then the embryos will appear on their face like zits. But when they try to pop them! More of the little guys will pop out!"

"Sir, its glaring at me." The camera guy said.

Josh noticed it too. The creature in the video was staring right into the camera, as if peering into his soul. And that disturbed Josh very much.

The creature began to claw at the glass tube. "That shouldn't be doing that…" Numbuh 74.239 muttered to himself.

What happened next caught them all off guard, but given the current state of the station, Josh wasn't surprised at all. The creature broke free out of the glass and leapt straight at the camera. And then the footage ended. That was it.

"And then after this," Josh raised up the camera for Amber, Felix and Vana to see. "It just took over. It ran rampant. They couldn't stop it."

"That slobber? The drool?" Amber spoke aloud in wonder. "The way it slobbered all over our pilots? That was it trying to impregnate them? Gross…"

"Numbuh 615, sir." Vana spoke into her communicator. "Project Baphomet won't be our ride off this station. In fact, it's the reason we're stuck on it." She muttered grimly.

"Damn it." They could all hear Numbuh 615's disappointment. "Alright. New orders. Head back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. Me and Liam will finish up here and radio you with more information about Project Achilles as we find out. Stay safe people." And with the communication cut off.

"We are so screwed." Amber muttered to herself.

"They had the capability to seal the room with six inch thick glass walls and yet they didn't." Felix grumbled to himself as he cautiously noticed movement behind Vana and Josh. "I won't be making the same mistake. He said before he brought his fist down on the switch.

Glass walls shot downward, cutting the room in two and separating Josh and Vana from the others. "What are you doing?" Vana demanded.

Josh spun around, noticing a number of the goat headed creatures had just sprang up on their side of the room. He quickly drew his J.U.D.G.E. and began to open fire. "Vana get behind me!" He shouted.

"Open this right now!" Vana shouted as she beeted on the glass with her fists. "What are you waiting for?! Open this now! We're trapped!"

"I know, I know." Felix muttered, sounding somewhat sorry. "I'm sorry. But there's just too many of them over there." He said as he began to back away from the machine controls. "Know this, you've bought us time. Thank you."

"Get back here!" Vana shouted angrily. "Coward!"

Josh felt his blood boil. He and Vana had just been stabbed in the back. He was running low on clipped ammunition and the best he could manage at this very moment was shoot the creatures down before they could grab the pair of operatives.

"Come on lets go!" Amber shouted to Felix over the sound of the creatures shrieking and Josh's gunfire. She reached for the laboratory's door and opened it, only to be welcomed by the sight of the older and much larger creature that Josh had run into recently.

Amber quickly raised her 2x4 shotgun and cursed wildly as she unloaded on the creature at point blank range. It stood there unflinching but surely irritated.

The Ultimate Teen Hunter smacked Amber with the back of its clawed hand, throwing her across the room.

"Oh no…" Vana said as low as a whisper as the creature loomed over Felix.

The boy backed up against the glass. He was so caught up in his fear that Vana's pleas for him lift up the glass shields so she and Josh could help fell on deaf ears. The creature just spat on the boy. He fell over into the fetal position and just laid there unable to move.

Vana just watched helplessly as the creature reached down and collected Felix. It then turned and stalked over to Amber and did the same.

Josh could hear Vana's protests. He could hear her trying to get the child-made creature's attention in hopes of distracting it and giving Amber enough time to gather her bearings. But there was no such luck. The Weapons Master had seen that calculating look in the creature's face. It knew exactly what it was doing and it wasn't going to be dissuade from a sure victory like that.

The creature had grabbed ahold of Amber's downed from and spat up on her as well. It then claimed her like a carnival prize and stalked right back over to the glass. It looked down at Vana, causing the medic to back up in fear.

Its eyes then turned to Josh. The boy could feel it staring at the back of his shaved head. If there was any hope of him and Vana making it out of this, he definitely need the creature's attention. Josh quickly reloaded and went back to shooting the oncoming creatures, this time, his shots were more calculated. They were all headshots.

The bigger creature just watched Josh and the carnage that ensued. Vana could see its expression turn to one of anger. Josh could feel it boring into the back of his skull.

"Call them off." Josh spoke coldly. He emptied his gun and continued to fire. He glance right over his shoulder, meeting the creature's stare. "I said call them off." He glared. "I know you can understand me."

The creature brought its gaze from Josh to the number of its deceased comrades littering the floor. It then looked back at Josh and glared. "I can keep this up all day." Josh said mater-of-fact. To prove his point he shot one of the creatures without turning around while keeping eye contact with the one behind the glass.

The creature let out a shriek unlike Vana or Josh had heard before. The remaining creatures then ran away, leaving Vana and Josh alone on their side of the glass with a number of dead creatures.

The creature on the other side huffed and puffed. Josh spun around and stared it in the eye. Vana just looked at the pair, not sure what to make of this silent exchange. The creature let out a scoff and then backed away towards the exit, dragging Felix and Amber with it.

"What just happened?" Vana asked.

"They're a pack. They listened to their leader." Josh just continued to stare at where the creature had been. "Come on." He gestured to the only other exit, the one the other creatures had used to enter. "You heard Numbuh 615. We're heading back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D."

"Right." Vana nodded.

Josh checked his ammo and then dug into his back, throwing a couple of slugs into the clip and then loading it into the J.U.D.G.E. Without a word, the two operatives left the laboratory with Josh taking point.


	44. Numbuh 832: Screams in Space Ch5

Josh and Vana said nothing the whole trek back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. They'd encountered a few of those goat faced creatures, but Josh had dispatched them with relative ease. Vana unlocked the 2x4 space ship's ramp, letting it fall to the metal floor of the hangar. They both walked inside of the opening ship and locked the doors behind them.

When they'd first began this mission out into space, they'd started with a crew of ten. Now, not counting Numbuh 615 and Liam, who weren't answering their attempts to contact them, it was just Josh and Vana. Two lone Prospectors onboard a space station full of those science project horrors.

With a simple glance to his right, Josh found Vana in the main cabin laying on a row of seats. He didn't know how long it had been since they'd arrived. The onboard chronometer was ripped out by the creature that, Josh had assumed, was responsible for abducting Kim. They'd been on station for so long, being chased around and being forced to fight, it was exhausting.

So Josh slumped down on the other side of the main cabin's row of seats. He let out a sigh as he felt the adrenaline rush die down. His eyes felt suddenly heavy. He looked over back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.'s locked door. He wondered if it could withstand the creatures if they ever decided to charge them.

The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. was now the safest place on the science asteroid. It was a wreck, sure, but it was four walls and a door. There was plenty of stuff on board to help him fashion more equipment if he needed. But for the time being, Josh decided he couldn't do much tired. So he let sleep take him then and there.

"Josh?" Numbuh 832 shook his head groggily. His eyes opened wide alert. He sat up, the J.U.D.G.E. quickly drawn and his finger on the trigger. "Josh, are you there?"

Josh didn't recognize the voice. He checked his collar, perhaps it was Numbuh 615 or Liam attempting to reach him. With a quick look down his collar, however, Josh found this thought to be false as his communicator was currently inactive. He looked over to Vana, who was fast asleep on the otherside of the main cabin.

The voice didn't belong to her that much he knew. And her P.I.P.E.R. was nowhere to be seen. Just to be on the safe side, Josh began a familiar flex of his hands.

"Josh." The voice called out once more, halting the Weapon Master's actions.

"Vana." Josh called out quietly to the sleeping medic. "Vana. Wake up." He spoke urgently. Vana began to stir from her exhaustive slumber, looking over to Josh with slight narrowed eyes, demanding an explanation. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

"Josh." The voice spoke once more.

"Hear what?" Vana raised a brow.

"Go to the door, Josh." The voice called out.

"That." Josh muttered before standing up from where he sat. He kept the J.U.D.G.E. by his side and walked to the door.

"I don't hear anything." Vana said as she watched Josh walk to the door.

Josh did as the voice told him to. He walked up to the door in order to quench his curiosity. "Open it." Said the almost ghostly voice.

Josh reached out for the handle, only to pull it back. "Okay. No. Who are you? Where are you?" Josh asked coldly, demanding answers.

"Right in front of you…"

There, standing in the empty Hangar, stood the tallest and mightiest of the goat headed creatures. Project Baphomet's ultimate teen hunter stood there staring at Josh through the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D.'s view port.

"Josh…" The voice called out to him.

The sight of the creature and the disembodied voice unsettled Josh greatly as he put two and two together. The Baphomet was calling out to him by some means he couldn't fathom, but the results spoke for themselves. The Baphomet was calling out to him. Who knew how long it had been there. It probably followed them back to the ship.

"How do you know my name?" Josh asked aloud, meeting the Baphomet's stare.

"The rest of you teenagers…" The disembodied voice of the Baphomet spoke insultingly. "…They spoke of you…"

Josh glared. "I'm no teenager." It was a peculiar use of words, Josh thought. Here this thing was, implying that he was a teenager. And insisting others have spoken of him. It didn't take long for Josh to assume the Baphomet referred to Terry and the others it had taken. "Where the hell did you take my friends?" Josh demanded.

Josh and Vana's attention was grabbed upward at the roof at the sudden number of thuds and clattering emitting from above. The screeches they heard were all too familiar. Vana grabbed her P.I.P.E.R. and dialed up Numbuh 615's communicator.

"Numbuh 615, this is Numbuh 5-10." Vana shouted as clawed hands pierced through the ceiling. "The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. has been compromised! I repeat the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. has been compromised!"

Josh whipped his arm upward, aiming the J.U.D.G.E. at the creatures attempting to burst inward like they would to a normal vent. He pulled the trigger and shot one, causing it to scurry back. The other creatures followed the others example and backed slightly, only for them to try a different approach.

The Baphomets flung themselves off the roof of the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. and began to claw at its sides. The 2x4 ship rocked against the physical assault. Josh grimaced at the change of tactics. Before they were just throwing themselves in the direction of his gun and that he could handle. But now, they were trying to minimize casualties. Given the lead Baphomet's almost psychic ability to communicate with him and their sudden coordination, it appeared the enemy was much more intelligent than Josh was led to believe. These hunters were coordinating, adapting and too numerous to count.

"We're abandoning the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D." Josh declared as he walked back into the main cabin. He reached out and grabbed Vana's arm and began to pull her along as he walked to the back of the ship.

"How're we going to get past them?!" Vana exclaimed.

"The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. is a big ship right? It must have an escape pod." Josh concluded.

The Weapons Master led Vana through the ship. The sounds of tearing metal outside did much to hasten their pace. In the back of the ship, beyond the lockers and past what they assumed to be the kitchen.

"Right there." Josh pointed to a trash chute.

"That's not an escape pod." Vana deadpanned.

"No. But it's the same principal." Josh muttered as he gave a look over his shoulder, making sure none of the Baphomets had broken into the ship. "We dispose of trash differently while in space. We launch them in trash pods for recovery. If there's one thing the KND should be better known for, it's our habit of recycling."

"The moment they bust in, we're going to launch the trash pod. Who knows how far it'll get, but given the circumstances, any distance away from them is better than none."

"Sounds good." Vana nodded. "Let's do it."

Josh hit the button above the trash cute, causing it to open. "You first." Josh gestured for Vana to climb in. However, what Josh had withheld from telling Vana was the fact the trash pod could only be activated from the outside. Why would anyone put a button inside of a trash pod? Thankfully, her still tired state caused the medic to overlook such problems.

If Josh was going to pull this off, he was going to have to be quick. He needed to time it right, bring the creatures in and then launch the pod, widen the distance between them even more so. But the risk factor was great as well.

"What're you waiting for? C'mon!" He could hear Vana shouting from within the trash pod. "It's freaking gross down here…"

"Not yet." Josh called down the chute.

The scrapping against the ship grew louder. Josh gave a look down the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. What he would have given for Terry's ordinance expertise about now. The idea of fleeing and leaving the Baphomets with a bomb would have been an ideal solution to their predicament. But sadly, Josh lacked the skill and the equipment necessary to fashion such a dynamic escape attempt.

Josh could hear the tearing of metal, the scattering of glass and the numerous fast paced stomps throughout the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. They'd broken in and they were swarming in. Josh wanted them all inside the ship. If there were any hanging outside, they'd prove to be an obstacle during their escape.

What Josh didn't expect, which had honestly taken him by surprise, was the sheer wave of them. The creatures rushed into the kitchen, their eyes unnaturally glowing. He couldn't bother to count the number, all he knew was they were right about to catch him unless he moved on.

Josh raised the J.U.D.G.E. at an angle, let off a couple of shots, giving the creatures a little scare. One got in close, just like how he wanted it to. It struck at Josh. With a smirk, Josh jumped backwards into the trash chute, falling into the pod. The clawed attack meant for him had struck the button above the cute. The creature stuck its head in after Josh, only or the doors to close in on it.

The trash pod shot out of the ship's rear, sending it barreling through the empty hangar. It skidded across the metal floor before coming to a halt after slamming against the wall on the other end of the hangar.

Josh kicked the pod's door open and jumped out. He led with the J.U.D.G.E. held outward while Vana followed. They were both covered in garbage, but they could afford to care at the moment, they needed to get moving.

They cast a look back to the O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. the Baphomets were swarming the thing still. They caught a look at the lead Baphomet. It was still standing there alone in the hangar, its back to them.

"Where do you think you're going…?" The disembodied voice belonging to the Baphomet rang through Josh's ears. It slowly turned around and glared at Josh and Vana as they ran for the security door at the other end of the hangar. It gave out a loud enraged screech and the other creatures halted their frenzied actions. They began to fall out of the decimated 2x4 ship through the various entrances they created when they broke into it.

Josh and Vana were already through the security door, however. In the room, Josh waved the security card Numbuh 615 had given him earlier and broke quarantine. They needed to get off that floor. They need to increase their distance from the Baphomets.

They raced down a hall, aiming for the elevator at the end.

"Josh, Vana, what the hecks going on?!" Liam's voice rang over Josh's collar communicator.

"The O.U.T.B.O.U.N.D. is as good as dust." Josh practically shouted as they reached the elevator. Vana reached out and hit the call button. All they could do was stand there and wait for the elevator to show up. "Please tell me Achilles is something we can use?"

There was a long sigh on the other end. "Achilles is a gun." Liam groaned. "They were designing a gun here."

"Great…" Josh grimaced. "Look, we need to link up. Where are you guys?"

"We're on level 6. We were on our way back." Liam replied as the elevator arrived.

"C'mon." Vana raced inside the moment the doors opened.

"We're on our way." Josh said before stepping into the elevator. Vana reached out and hit the level six button as well as the 'close doors' button. They could hear screeches drawing near. "See you there." Josh sighed before ending the call with a flex of his gloved fingers.

The elevator ascended upwards. Neither operative said anything. They were just catching their breath. The brief rest gave Josh time to think. Time to plot their next move. Their immediate objective was linking up with Numbuh 615 and Liam. He hadn't seen them since they'd first split up.

"You think they have escape pods on this thing?" Vana asked in between her heavy breathing.

"Maybe." Josh muttered, trying not to get his hopes up. He looked over to Vana, for the first time since they'd met back up, he'd realized she was unarmed. "How'd you make it without a piece this entire time?" He asked, trying his best not to sound offending.

"We didn't exactly swing by the armory around here." Vana shrugged as she watched the elevator ticker reach the number five. "Amber had her shotgun. Liam had his climbing equipment. And Numbuh 615 had an officer's handgun."

"Best if I take point then." He raised the J.U.D.G.E.

"Where'd you get that anyways?" Vana asked.

"Found it." Josh stated simply.

The elevator reached the sixth floor and came to a stop. The doors opened with a ding. Josh stepped out first, his weapon raised and alert. Vana promptly followed.

"We're on the sixth floor, where are you guys?" Vana spoke into her P.I.P.E.R.

"We're in some nerd's office." Numbuh 615 replied. "He has a lot of Dr. Time Space paraphernalia…"

"Oooh." Vana perked up slightly. "I'll have to take a look at that stuff, you know, for evaluation…of course…."

"I'm going to stand outside the room, alright? I'll keep my out for you guys."

And as if right on cue, down the hall they walked, a door slid open and Numbuh 615 stepped out. "There." Vana pointed. Josh nodded.

The duo raced down the hall, their sudden commotion caught Numbuh 615's attention and he waved over to them. "I'm glad you made it Numbuh 5-10." Numbuh 615 said, not acknowledging Josh's presence. "Oh, you too Numbuh 832."

"Theses 'things' were created by KND scientists." Josh said, not caring much for Numbuh 615's dismissive attitude. "So what's the deal with the office? Where's Liam?"

"Over here!" Josh glanced through the office doorway. There in the center of the room sat Liam at the owner's desk on the computer. "So, it was bust upstairs and all, so me and Numbuh 615 ducked in here. I've been combing through the station's servers ever since."

"To what end?" Vana asked as she walked into the office, instantly being attracted to a paper weight with the Doctor Time Space logo on it.

"While Station Control was a bust, we thought we could get a message out to Global Command, you know, email." Liam shrugged.

"But, as it turns out, there just isn't an internet out in space." Numbuh 615 shook his head. "So, Baphomet was a bust and now so are our wheels?"

"Yes." Josh nodded. "Project Baphomet, these scientists, they made it to be the Ultimate Teen Hunter."

"So why's it attacking us?" Liam questioned, looking away from the computer.

"I don't know." Josh frowned. "It was created in direct response to the Teen's Battle Ready Armor. You know, that chameleon tech of theirs. But, it seems it can't differentiate between kid and teen. It called me a teen…"

"It called you a teen?" Numbuh 615 raised a brow.

"Even better question, it talked?" Liam asked disbelievingly.

Josh shook his head. "I don't know. We weren't even in the same room together." His frown grew. "But I could hear this voice…talking to me…"

"Oh great." Liam sighed. "They can talk too. Fantastic."

"Not they, only one." Josh said firmly. "It's not like the others. It's older, probably the first. It's practically bullet proof."

"Maybe we should shift gears, all this talk about those things is just too stressing." Vana said aloud as she pocketed the paper weight. "Any chance the station has an emergency vessel?"

Numbuh 615 glanced to Liam. "It's worth a look see."

"We're already at the computer." Liam shrugged. He turned his attention back to the computer and began to search through the stations directory. "Hold on we got something." A smile grew on the boy's face. "There's an Emergency Shuttle on floor 5."

It was smiles all around. "Thank goodness." Numbuh 615 let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. Grab your things gents. Let's go. Back to the elevator."

The four operatives began to walk back to the elevator. "Take point, Numbuh 832." Numbuh 615 barked.

Josh bit his tongue and did what was required of him. He stepped out of the office first, followed by Vana, who was now armed with a science trophy she'd taken from the office. She was followed by Numbuh 615 who was armed with a M.U.S.K.E.T. and then finally by Liam.

They quickly jogged down the hall, keeping their eyes peeled for any Baphomets that lurked ahead. There was a sudden rumbling throughout the hallway, the sound of skittering through ventilation shafts.

"Stay away from the vents!" Josh shouted over his shoulder. But he was too late as an arm shot out of a nearby ceiling vent and grabbed a hold of Liam.

It was too quick, Josh couldn't react in time. The Baphomet grabbed Liam by the arm and ripped him off the ground. The boy reached for his climbing axe and began to smack the sharpened metal end against the creature as he was pulled into the vent.

"C'mon!" They could hear Liam shout. "I'm ready! How 'bout you?" They could hear a distinct chopping sound echoing from the vent. There was a pained shriek that accompanied it and the sound of desperate kicking.

"We need to help him!" Vana shouted.

"We have our own problems, look!" Numbuh 615 whipped around and took aim at the Baphomets that were emerging from vents from the direction they came. He pulled the trigger on his M.U.S.K.E.T. and the shot a wad of mustard at the oncoming goat headed creatures, only for it to be struck out of the air by one of their clawed hands.

"Numbuh 832!" Numbuh 615 shouted. "Cover our escape!" The team leader then began to run, realizing how ineffective his weapon was.

Josh spun around and took aim. He was aiming for headshots now. He was running low on ammo and couldn't afford to miss. Numbuh 615 raced past Vana and ran to the elevator and hit the call button. Vana caught up with him and spun around, holding the trophy menacingly. It then dawned on Vana, that it was the very same elevator she and Josh had arrived on. When Numbuh 615 hit the button, the doors should have just slid open.

"…Josh…" Josh winced at the disembodied voice. His body went into autopilot while his mind was struck with a terrible realization. "Get away from the elevator!"

The elevator doors slid open and there stood the Baphomet. Numbuh 615 yelped as it reached out and grabbed him. He shot at the man made creature and cried out for help. Vana leapt at the creature and bashed the trophy against it. Numbuh 615 flailed and kicked at the creature as it just stood in the elevator.

Numbuh 615 brought the heel of his boot back and smacked a button on the elevator panel. The Baphomet let out a shriek and then the elevator doors closed. The elevator then ascended upward.

"We need to go now!" Vana shouted.

"Stairwell! Go!" Josh shouted as one of his weapons slugs ripped through a Baphomet's face.

Vana sprinted to the stairwell door and held it open. "C'mon!"

Josh then turned on his heel and made a mad dash for the door. Vana ran in then followed by Josh. He slammed the door shut behind him and then Vana reached over and wedged the trophy in between the handle.

"That should hold it." Vana announced, only for a clawed hand to burst through the door. "Spoke too soon!"

"Lets go!" Josh shouted before running down the stairs.

The duo raced down several flights of stairs until reaching the fifth level. They found the door to the floor and opened it. Josh looked at the floor directory on the wall, catching sight of the word 'emergency' on the map. He took a second to memorize its location based of the 'you are here' icon.

"This way." He called for Vana to follow.

The duo then ran through the floor and then down another hall not stopping for anything. Josh led the way, taking a turn down a corridor and then a right down another hall. They ran past full glass walls and flooring, giving them good view of the dark void surrounding them and he science asteroid.

They spotted what looked to be a shuttle large enough to carry the entire crew station crew. Josh spared a look over his shoulder, seeing Vana smile brightly at the sight of the ship. They ran to a large door leading to the shuttle. Josh flash the card over its mechanized lock, unlocking it.

The pair stepped inside and closed the door behind them. They ran through the hall connecting the station to the ship and then slowed their pace as they reached the door to the shuttle. They opened it and they walked in. Vana let out a sigh of relief and fell on her knees.

"Oh thank god…" She picked herself back up.

Josh just stood there, taking it all in. They'd reached the shuttle. It was time for them to go. Josh knew it and yet for some reason, he couldn't do it.

"Vana, you have to go." Josh muttered.

"What?" Vana looked to Josh confused. "What're you talking about?"

"I have to go back." Josh frowned. "They're all alive, I can't just leave them. Not again."

"We're better off if we leave now!" Vana argued.

"That's why you're going. And I'm staying." The said firmly. "Those creatures have them, Terry, Liam, Kim and even Numbuh 615. I can't leave them."

"But, Josh!" Vana shouted, Josh could tell this sudden turn was pulling at her last nerve. "I'm not leaving you here!" Vana's angry features softened as the words left her mouth. She couldn't leave them either.

"If I'm not back in an hour take the ship and go." Josh ordered. "If you even believe for a second that one of those things is in you vicinity, you go. Alert the KND. Tell them what's going on here. Get help. Bring everyone if you have too."

Josh turned his back to Vana and began to walk out of the ship and back down the hall. Vana couldn't protest, she knew he was right. The medic climbed up into the pilot seat and took her place. It was then that Vana finally decided to throw the banana peel that had miraculously clung to her the entire time off her shoulder.

"Man…" She sighed aloud. "…This is going to be the longest hour of my life…"


	45. Numbuh 832: Screams in Space Ch6

Josh walked alone through another empty hallway. If anyone could see him now, they'd surely laugh. Josh now walked in nothing but what he wore underneath that darn restrictive space suit. He spent a good thirty minutes rigging a surprise for later if he made it through the next thirty.

'If.' Josh grimaced.

There would be no 'if or buts'. He was making it through this. They all were. The J.U.D.G.E. in his hands, his companion in his lone endeavor and all the ammo he carried in his dark dress pants would make sure of that.

'Level 4.' Josh thought to himself as he reached the stairwell. He was currently walking back from climbing three levels above his destination. He kept that in mind when he pushed the stairwell door open and made his descend downward.

"…Josh…" That disembodied voice echoed through his head. "…Where are you…?"

Josh had to remind himself of the Baphomet's capabilities. They were beyond him and he needed to play this smart. From the wording it chose, there was a good chance the creature lacked the knowledge of his intentions. On the other hand, this thing was smart enough to hide in the elevator, so chances are it was lulling him into a false sense of security.

Either way, best not to take any chances. Josh held his weapon at the ready. It was fully loaded, he made sure to reload before leaving Vana. Josh reached the level four door in the stairwell and slowly opened it.

What he saw next almost made him throw up. Josh took one step forward and walked into a maze-like horror show. There on every wall, kids, scientists and security personnel were plastered onto the walls of the level by hardened yellow saliva.

"…Help…"On scientist glued to the wall next to the stairwell called out to Josh.

The Weapons Master checked his surroundings. Once deeming it safe enough he walked out of the stairwell, closing the door behind him. He turned to the KND Scientist. He knew him, he was the one in the video. Numbuh 74.239 just stared at Josh. Who knew how long he'd been strung up like that.

Josh reached and grabbed firmly onto the poor ginger scientist and with all his might pulled. With a grunt, Josh began to reap the results. The hardened saliva cracked and then gave way. Numbuh 74.239 fell over, still partially covered in yellow.

"Thank you." Numbuh 74.239 looked like he could cry. His eyes then fell on the J.U.D.G.E. "Oh hey, that's mine!"

"You kind of left it for me to find." Josh shrugged and then drew it from his dress pants pocket. "I kind of need it right now."

Numbuh 74.239 held his arms up and implored Josh to keep it. "I can always make another Achilles."

"We'd better get everyone else down." Josh turned to another scientist who was strung up on the wall. "Do me a favor and tell me how many people should we be expecting to pull off these walls? Times not exactly on our side."

"We've got about thirty scientists and security." Numbuh 74.239 informed Josh as he picked himself off the floor. The scientist ran up beside Josh and together they reached up and pried a nerdy looking boy with a bowl cut and glasses off the wall. "You alright Numbuh 71.522?"

"This is the last time we play god! You hear me Gabe? Last time!" The boy with the bowl cut, Numbuh 71.522 shouted at Numbuh 74.239 angrily.

"You and I both know we will." Numbuh 74.239 scoffed, only to receive threatening glare from Josh.

"Josh? That you?!" A voice called out from further down the hall.

"Terry?" Josh called out. "Hold on!" Josh spun back around to face the two scientists he'd freed. He pointed to the remaining operative in their vicinity, a station's security chief by the looks of it. "Get him down."

With that, Josh raced down the hall, passing another group of operatives, all of whom were strung up and glued to the wall. Josh kept running down the hall, only to stop by a gruesome sight.

He stared in absolute shock. It was some girl in what looked like casual clothes. She wasn't dressed in the generic lab coat nor in the commando suits that the station's security force outfitted in. But that wasn't what made Josh back up in surprise. It was the multitude of tiny goat head squirming out of holes on her face. The baby Baphomets squirmed and shrieked.

"That's just not right…" Josh turned away in disgust.

"Numbuh 783?" Josh spun around, finding Numbuh 74.239 hurrying along with Numbuh 71.522 and the Security Chief. There was a look of shock in the scientist's eyes. "Oh no…I must've missed a decimal…oh gross…"

"Does this mean those things are going to burst out of our cheeks too?" The Security Chief asked alarmed.

"God I hope not…" Numbuh 71.522 muttered as he reached out to pull Numbuh 783 out of her current predicament. The scientist was forced back by the baby Baphomets as they attempted to bite off the boy's fingers. "Yikes!"

"Get her last." Josh practically ordered as he eyed Numbuh 783 carefully.

Josh ran up to another security officer and quickly ripped him off the wall. The Security Chief ran up beside the newly freed operative in order to ensure he was okay. The scientist duo began pulling another one of their brain trust off the wall as well.

Josh quickly ran down another hallway, quickly coming upon the trapped forms of Numbuh 92 and Numbuh 93.

"Numbuh 832!" Numbuh 93 called out to Josh. "Oh man it's great to see you!"

"You see where the others got stuck at?" Josh asked as he began to free the twin pilots. With two forceful yanks on the recently hardened saliva, the boy managed to free them.

"Thanks man…we owe." Numbuh 92 let out a relieved sigh. "Man…we're going to need like a hundred billion showers to wash this gunk off…"

"I think I saw one of those things drag Numbuh 615 that way." Numbuh 93 pointed his thumb further down the hall.

"Thanks." Josh nodded appreciating. "Come on, follow me, we need to get everyone else out of this little flytrap we've got going on here."

With that the trio ran down the hall, the passed a pair of scientists and Josh left the pilots to deal with them. Josh kept going, they needed to hurry up and get lost. If Vana was smart she'd be leaving soon.

Josh came upon the trapped form of Terry. The ordinance specialist managed a small wave with his trapped hand. "What the heck took you so long?" Terry laughed.

"Glad to see your sense of humor is still intact." Josh rolled his eyes as he yanked Terry off the wall. "We've got an escape ship on Level 5. After we're done getting everyone off these walls we're getting off this stupid Science Asteroid."

"Amen to that." Terry nodded and followed Josh's lead and raced down the hall.

The operatives came upon a fork in the road. Without exchanging a single word, the two Prospectors split up, one Josh going left and Terry going right.

"Numbuh 832!" Numbuh 615 shouted. "There you are! Get us down!" He yelled.

"Would it kill you to just ask the guy nicely?" Liam muttered. The poor mountain climber was stuck to the ceiling. "You've been hounding the guy all night, boss."

Numbuh 615 let out a tired sigh and turned to see Josh standing there indifferently. He was about to speak, only for Josh to cut him off. "Save it." He stated firmly. Josh then reached out and yanked Numbuh 615 off the wall. "Now get Liam down from there." He pointed upward.

The team leader frowned at Josh but the submitted to his order. Josh ran down the hall, leaving Numbuh 615 to jump upward and hope the weight of his body was enough to pull the boy off the ceiling.

Josh then came upon Felix and Amber. It went without saying that the two looked worse for wear. Felix was trembling while Amber looked bruised in all the wrong places. Josh walked up to them cautiously, hearing a skittering and shriek from further down the hall.

"Better make it quick." Amber advised. The girl had to struggle to speak, the lead Baphomet had thrown her around like a ragdoll. Josh quickly pulled her off the wall first. She fell to her knees and held onto her side in pain. "That damn thing…I think I broke a rib…"

Josh glanced down the hall, catching a slight movement further down. There was not time to waste. Josh spun and leapt at Felix. The Weapons Master ripped the scientist off the wall with ease.

The traumatized Felix said nothing but quivered on the floor. "Hey. We need to go." Amber nudged her friend.

"Can you carry him?" Josh asked Amber over an audible shriek.

"I can try…" She said unsure.

"Good enough." Josh quickly spun around and whipped out the J.U.D.G.E. from his pants pocket. He then quickly pulled the trigger, sending a slug hurdling through a Baphomet's head as it peaked out of cover. "Go!"

Amber grabbed Felix and threw the boy over her shoulder. She pushed past the pain and trudged forward. Josh kept firing at the oncoming Baphomets. For the most part he had them pinned. They were laying in wait. The ones that poke their heads out were dropped instantly.

But sooner or later he was going to have to reload. He checked to make sure they were all behind cover, ducking in rooms or doorways. He dug into his pocket and dropped one of his remaining magazines. The moment the clip hit the ground, the Baphomets jumped out from their hiding spots.

'Smart Idiots.' Josh mused as he cut them down to the last man.

"…Josh…" That familiar disembodied voice reached out to him. "…There you are…"

Josh turned and ran after Amber and Felix. "I'll take him from here!" He called out to Amber. Amber let the boy fall to the ground and kept on going without batting a lash.

"Please do." She muttered.

Josh led them back the way he came. By the looks of it, they'd gotten everyone free and they were all congregating by the stairwell. Josh ran up to Liam and handed him Felix. The mountain climber nodded, knowing very well what Josh expected of him.

Josh caught up with Terry, who was standing with Numbuh 74.239 and Numbuh 615. They were standing around Numbuh 783, who was still strung up on the wall. Josh looked to Terry, silently demanding an explanation.

"We keep trying to pull her down." Terry pointed a thumb at the Security Chief, who was cradling his bleeding hand. "Those things on her face won't let us get anywhere near her."

"This is all wrong…" Numbuh 74.239 muttered. "It shouldn't have done this. It never should have done this to us…"

Josh stood there and stared at Numbuh 783. He looked past the shrieking baby Baphomets that had sprouted out of her face and looked at her as a whole. There was something off about her. Something familiar.

"How long before we all end up like her?" Numbuh 615 asked, pointing at the Baphomets.

"Yeah." Amber spoke crassly as she caught up to the group. "I got picture day next week. I don't want holes in my face now. I know about how the Baphomet reproduces you jerk. They all slobbered over us. How long until we start having baby demons bursting out of our faces?"

"That's the thing," Numbuh 74.239 said worriedly. "By now we all should have these things sprouting out of us."

Josh leaned in, examining Numbuh 783 closer. It was her eyes that really caught his attention. They were brown, and yet, they weren't. They should be brown, that was the impression they were supposed to give. But now he could see it more clearly. Her eyes were fake. Her skin was fake. Everything about her was fake.

"She's a teenager." Josh spoke lowly.

Numbuh 783 shook, attempting to speak but was unable to.

"In the video, the Baphomet looked directly at the camera." Josh recalled. "It was staring her because it could see through her disguise. It knew it was looking at a teenager amongst a room full of kids."

"So that's why it went haywire?" Numbuh 74.239 spoke as he clued in. "You're saying that, because Numbuh 783, or rather, this teenager disguised as Numbuh 783, was well….disguised. It couldn't tell kid from teen? That's what you mean, right?"

"Yes." Josh nodded, not taking his eyes away from the teen in sheep's clothing, so to speak.

"Yes!" Numbuh 74.239 raised his arms into the air and shouted victoriously. "I knew I didn't get the math wrong! I knew it!"

"Leviathan, right?" Josh questioned the faux Numbuh 783.

"…Get bent..." She cursed.

"I was informed that the Baphomet fed off of Estrogen." Josh leaned forward. "I wonder how terrible you must feel. You basically birthed every single one of the monsters. You must be hurting real bad."

"…You can't…leave me…like this…" The teenager struggled to speak.

The operatives looked amongst themselves, unsure what to do. "It would be unethical." Numbuh 615 muttered.

"We've got a ship on level 5!" Josh announced loudly. He turned to Numbuh 615 and pointed to the stairwell. "Get going. I'll deal with the teenager. Just get everyone out of here."

Numbuh 615 looked at Josh and then to the teen. His eyes returned to Josh, looking a tad bit skeptical. All their chattering suddenly ceased as they head a loud shriek coming from down the hall. "No time to argue." Josh spoke quickly. "Vana's waiting. Get going now!"

"Right." Numbuh 615 nodded. "Alright! Everyone! We're heading to the fifth floor lets go!"

Numbuh 615 then ran past the assembled operatives, leading a mass exodus out into the stairwell up to the fifth floor. Josh himself kept his J.U.D.G.E. out. He emptied the last of the magazine down the hall, striking a Baphomet that decided to pop its head out of a vent.

"Josh hurry up!" He could hear Terry shouting.

Soon, the hall was empty. Aside from Josh and the strung up teen, as well as whatever Baphomets lay in wait for him down the hall.

"So what's your name?" Josh asked the teen, not once taking his eyes away from the direction of the screeching.

The teen managed to raise her head, looking at Josh with a curious expression. "Why?" She struggled to ask.

"I'd like to know a person's name before I bury them." Josh slowly turned and cast a cold darkened glare at the teen.

He could see it in the teen's eyes. He could see that same fear he knew the Baphomets thrived off of. The teen's head hung low in defeat. "Grace." She managed to say. "Grace Collen."

"Goodbye, Grace Colleen." With that, Josh turned and walked away.

"…That was cold, Josh…" The disembodied voice belonging to the lead Baphomet rang through his head.

Josh quickened his pace. He ran up the stairwell

"…I am the Ultimate Weapon, teenager. There is nowhere you can go that I can't follow…"

'I'd like to see you try, monster.' Josh taunted as he raced up the stairs. He could hear the shrieks behind him.

Josh practically kicked the fifth floor door off its hinges. He could hear them pursuing him. All night they'd been at it. With him running and these creatures giving chase. But this was it. The final sprint. And, unlike every other time, he wasn't wearing that restrictive space suit. Well, he was still wearing the glove with wireless triggers anyways.

"Josh! C'mon!" He could hear Vana's voice. Josh looked ahead, running past the all glass walls. There stood the medic, holding the door like a gentleman.

He threw himself through the door and Vana shut it behind him. "I see I made it under an hour." Josh muttered.

"Actually." Vana said a matter of fact. "Your ten minutes over."

"Why didn't you leave then?" Josh asked alarmed as he picked himself off the floor.

"Because I knew you'd come through." Vana flashed him a kind smile.

There was a sudden beating on the metal door beside them. Vana and Josh shared a worried glance and then began to run for the ship.

"There you guys are!" Terry shouted from where he held the ship's door. "The engines are primed let's go!" Vana made it through the doorway first then Josh. Terry closed the doors behind them and locked it shut.

"We're here!" Vana shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Hit it!" Numbuh 615 ordered the pilots.

"Consider it hit." Numbuh 93 sand as he hit the forward on the ship's controls.

The Shuttle ripped itself free from the Science Asteroid. Josh stood up and walked to a nearby viewport.

"Man...we need to lock this part of space down. Set up quarantine." The Security chief muttered.

Josh stood there, watching the Science Asteroid. He recalled his actions during those first thirty minutes. Josh had climbed his way up to Level 7, made his way to Station Control, and doing so drew attention away from Level 4.

But while at Station Control, it had suddenly struck him that the Science Asteroid wasn't built in space, more like it was shot there and came to rest in Mars orbit. In other words, if someone wanted to, they could switch on the Station's thrusters and shoot it elsewhere. Like Mars for example. It took a little engineering, but Josh rigged his suit's communicator and wireless function to preset directives.

So Josh folded his glove wearing hand into a fist, priming the trigger for activation. He raised it up against the circular view port and gave the Science Asteroid the bird.

"Wait, look." Amber pointed out the view port.

Many looked out the viewports and were given an eye full of the Science Asteroid burning up as it entered Mars' atmosphere.

"My Doctor Time Space memorabilia!" Numbuh 71.522 sobbed.

"I don't assume you had a hand in that?" Terry whispered to Josh.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Josh shrugged as he pulled off his glove, tossing it aside. "Stupid Baphomets. They probably got around to messing with something they shouldn't have."

"…Josh…!" Josh froze, hearing that disembodied voice once more.

"No…" His eyes narrowed.

Josh turned to look out the view port once more. What he saw defied all that he knew about space. Out there in the vacuum of space was 'The' Baphomet. And it wings.

And it was flying in space.

"…" Terry just stared disbelievingly. "You've got to be kidding me."

Both Josh and Terry gave an accusing glance at Numbuh 74.239, who sat there in his seat whistling. "Wouldn't be much of an 'Ultimate Weapon' now wouldn't?" He laughed nervously.

"You see this is why you don't mess with Mother Nature!" Terry shouted.

"I can't believe this crud…" Vana face palmed.

"Yo, we got incoming!" The Security Chief shouted into the pilot's cabin.

"Wait what?" Numbuh 92 asked confused.

None of them were prepared for The Baphomet. It shot through one of the view ports like a speeding bullet. It's surprisingly flexible slipping through the comparably small hole. Josh and many others felt the pulling of the vacuum. Some were even yanked out of their seats and would have been doomed to the die in space if it weren't for the emergency shutter that slid over the view port.

"Get him!" Someone shouted. Soon there were a dozen operatives throwing themselves at The Baphomet. The goat faced demon swatted several with the back of its clawed hand, throwing them around like they were nothing.

"You…" The Baphomet spoke, turning its gaze upon Josh. "You did this!" It pointed out another view port.

Josh didn't reply. He just met its gaze. The Baphomet let out a sharp shriek. Josh's hand slowly reached down to the J.U.D.G.E.

"TEENAGER!" It screamed. The Baphomet lunged forward at Josh.

The Weapons Master grunted as he ducked. He fell backward and got of three shots, making sure to strike the creature and not accidently rip a hole through their ship. The slugs just bounced off The Baphomet. It spun around and brought its wings down on Josh, smacking the boy to the side.

"I am the Ultimate Weapon." The Baphomet lurched forward.

Terry and Liam charged it from opposite side, only for the creature jump and dodged their attempts to tackle it. This had the unfortunate result of the two operatives ramming into each other.

"You're nothing…" It glared and staggered forward. "…Josh…" Josh stood up, meeting face to face. The boy didn't budge. He stared down the terror unflinching. "Nothing to say?!"

The Baphomet reeled its arm back, prepared to swipe at Josh. The Baphomet attacked, throwing all its weight behind its strike. It was a calculated effort. The speed of its attack would have surely struck Josh if he were wearing the space suit.

Josh ducked and rolled away. The Baphomet spun around, turning its back against the wall and beside a viewport. It let out an ear piercing screech. Josh whipped the J.U.D.G.E. around and took aim. He pulled the trigger and shot out the viewport.

The Baphomet's eyes widened as it soon found its extremely nimble body being sucked out into space. Inch by inch the creature was pulled out through the shattered window. It would have simply flown around in space and entered through another window. So The Baphomet submitted itself to the vacuum.

Josh, on the other hand, had other plans. He jumped at the creature, grabbing it by the horns. The boy fought against the vacuum while The Baphomet hissed at him. All that remained of the Baphomet between space and the ship was its head. And Josh refused to let go.

"What're you doing Josh?!" It screamed out his name.

For a brief moment, Josh could see fear in its eyes. The Baphomet wasn't some stupid animal. It adapted, it grew stronger and endured. He could see its brain thinking in that skull. It knew what was going to happen next. It let out one final shriek as the emergency shutter came slamming down, decapitating it.

Josh fell backwards, the Baphomet's head still in his hands.

"Ah gross…" Some scientist muttered.

Josh sat up where he lay. He lifted the Baphomet's head and glared at it. "Not so tough now huh?" Numbuh 615 asked rhetorically.

Josh picked himself up and let out an exhausted sigh. The boy walked away, slinging the head aside.

"So, Numbuh 74.239, mind satisfying my curiosity?" Vana asked the redheaded scientist. The scientist gave a nod. "If that was your 'Ultimate Weapon', what does that make Josh?"

Numbuh 74.239 looked down the aisle, watching Josh walk off to somewhere else in the shuttle. "I don't know."

Josh took a secluded seat and looked out a nearby viewport. He placed the J.U.D.G.E. on the seat next to him. The shuttle shot through space. There no longer was that feeling of dread that had consumed the operatives. They were all going home.

"…You're going to do great…" Everyone but Josh looked around, suddenly spooked by a foreign voice in their head. "…Josh…"Chills ran down their spines, all except Josh who the disembodied voice had seemingly spared one last terror.

Numbuh 832 looked shut his eyes, too tired to ask why everyone was looking at him funny. Sleep overcame the exhausted boy. Josh dreamt of his time with his Sector, before they were decommissioned. But then his dream turned to a nightmare. Sector N was decommissioned once more and he was forced to kill those unrepentant and unrelenting. And then he saw The Baphomet. Whom he had no qualms killing.

When Josh awoke, it was with a scream. All looked to him with worry. He said nothing of it. He didn't tell him of his dream.

Josh never spoke of this day ever again.


	46. Numbuh C4: Leviathan Ch1

**Story Theme Song: 'Break The Fall' by Laura Welsh.**

* * *

 **Legends Universe: Story 11**

 **Numbuh C4: Leviathan**

* * *

 **22 October 2005**

 **Kids Next Door Moon Base**

 **The Tribunal Chambers**

The Kids Next Door was a many things. They were a peace keeping taskforce that got their hands dirty. They were a bunch of kids playing adult. They were defying the laws of physics and making them up as they went along with their innocence fueled star ships.

But at the end of the day, they were all about rules. If one wanted to get an ice cream shipment delivered to their treehouse, you'd have to go through the proper channels and fill out the right paper work. If you wanted to form an entirely new Sector devoted to countering a Teen Intelligence Agency, well, that certainly had its hoops to jump through.

The inner workings of the KND were divided as so:

Global Command was the brains of the outfit. They were chiefly headed by the Supreme Leader as he, and someday, she, makes the tough decisions regarding public perception and domestic policy.

The Decommissioning Squad were the police within the police. The made sure everyone was behaving and cracked down on those who turned 13, breaking the kids only policy within the KND rule book.

The Diplomat Corps, currently headed by Numbuh Infinity, would keep tabs on not only relations with our Adult and Teen counterparts, but also those the KND have with foreign powers.

The Spy Sector was an entire branch usually headed by some tough cookie operative. They were the spooks in black and the paper work was always often soaked in black ink. Currently, Numbuh 362 was in the process of rebuilding this particular branch of government.

And then, finally, there was The Tribunal. The Tribunal is a committee of three elected officials who acted as judges on certain matters pertaining to trials of child prisoners and matters in regards to warranting the creation of an entire new sector. They even have a nifty chamber where they have their hearings.

If only they weren't so dramatic with the proceedings…

Standing under a beam of light shining down under the ceiling in the darkened chamber, Carol Pariuhs, code number Numbuh C4, stood with her head tilted upward, staring out back at those looking down upon her.

It was something out of the opening scene of that Richard Donner Superman movie she'd seen late at night. The three kids sitting up there in the darkness could've fooled her with their stupid looking outfits.

"This Tribunal meeting is now in session." One of the committee members spoke. Carol couldn't make out any specific features in the dark lighting, but from the sound of his voice, the kid was coming off of a cold. "We will now hear your proposition."

Carol straightened herself out and opened her binder on her podium. She pulled out a pair of stapled together documents and rea aloud while keeping her posture straight. "It should go without saying that recent events haven't exactly been in favor of the future prosperity of the Kids Next Door." Carol spoke steadily.

She looked down at the stapled papers. On them were a number of typed up dates with notes scribbled down on them and specific dates were highlighted in yellow. "On August 13th, my associates Numbuh 832 and Numbuh 2030 exposed the expansive Teen Ninja spy network running throughout the Kids Next Door."

"On August 17th, Numbuh 9-Lives brought sabotaged the Teens' attempts at developing a bio-weapon capable of turning kids into animals." Carol spoke on and flipped the page. "And on the 29th of September another one of my associates, Numbuh 322 prevented a bombing attempt planned by the teens so that they could eliminate and replace the governing KND branches."

"On the 19th of September I was charged with hunting down a ghost. Found in Numbuh 362's predecessor's correspondences were messages addressed to whom, at the time, we assumed to be a single teen entity." Carol looked away from her papers and stared back up at the darkness. She gave a little pause, one that she knew would draw in the operatives and their love for the dramatic atmosphere. "It was only mere weeks ago when I, and my associates discovered the truth. Leviathan didn't refer to one teen, but to a collective whole."

"These events we've stumbled upon. These disasters we've prevented. They were all perpetrated by Teenagers under the banner of 'Leviathan." Carol reached into her binder and withdrew a twenty page document and raised it into the air under the shining light. "Here, in this document I've listed down and meticulously analyzed every detail of Leviathan's sinister endeavors."

"The copy. They replace. Then they gather." Carol's voice boomed as she slapped the document down onto her podium. "The face of our enemy is changing and so is the nature of our conflict. Leviathan's reach and their resources are unmatched. The only course of action now is to meet them head on with our own counter intelligence unit."

Carol smiled internally. She could feel pride welling up in her chest. "So I ask you, representatives of the Kids Next Door. How much longer can we allow the serious threat of Leviathan continue?"

"My friends and I have successfully fought off Leviathan in their own home." Carol spoke mightily. "Sanction my team and there won't be a place on Earth the enemy can hide."

"So." Another operative spoke up. Carol could hear faint traces of an accent, one she assumed that the operative was self-conscious about. "My only question is this, given recent events regarding the death of Numbuh 3:16, can you guarantee your proposed team will succeed?

Carol took a moment to straighten herself. That question had actually caught her off guard. "If you would turn to Numbuh 2030's incident report, Numbuh 3:16 was confirmed KIA during an unrelated incident."

"He fought for everything this establishment represents." Carol placed both of her hands onto the podium and bawled them into fists. Her face hardened and she stare up at the trio of operatives and spoke in a seriously. "Operatives may fall. But that's why we're all here isn't it? We're here to fight for children everywhere. We can't do that if the teens have a force specifically designed to hinder our progress. This is the only natural course of action. Retaliation."

The trio of operatives murmured amongst themselves up above in their shadows. Carol resisted the urge to glare at them. She considered their bringing up Numbuh 3:16's death as a below the belt blow. They only buried the kid three days ago.

"This committee would ask that Numbuh C4 stand for our decision." The third operative spoke. Carol had to strain to hear the girl's mouse like squeaking.

"Already am." Carol quietly muttered as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Given recent events, it has become apparent that the Kids Next Door does need a solution to this, 'Teen Spy Problem' of ours." The first operative spoke again.

"We've reviewed the documents you provided." The second accented operative spoke. "We hereby grant your request, under the powers invested in us by the Supreme Leader. The Kids Next Door will it's Counter Intelligence Unit."

"We will also grant you're unit recruiting capability, given the recent death of Numbuh 3:16." The girl with the mouse-like voice followed up. "You can recruit out of the normal rank and file within reason. A word of caution, Sector C is already a hassle of its own. Please keep your team small if you can."

"Thank You." Carol said as the light shining down on her shut off. The room went dark and she strained to see. The chamber became illuminated by a multitude of lights from above, causing Carol to flinch from the sudden brightness. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up to where the operatives sat, only to discover that they'd disappeared.

"Nice trick." Carol muttered sarcastically before gathering her things and walking out the chamber doors.

Outside the Tribunal Chambers, Carol found herself in an average mundane Moon Base hallway. There were some operatives sitting around, all of whom were waiting for their cases to be heard. Carol got out of the way, allowing another operative to enter.

"So how'd it go?" Carol looked to her right, finding Numbuh 362 herself leaning against the chamber's outer wall coolly.

Carol smiled, seeing her friend and former partner. "They went for it. The Prospectors are officially sanctioned by The Kids Next Door."

"I give you a mission to find Leviathan one minute, the next you're getting your own team together and emancipating yourself from the Spy Sector." Numbuh 362 chuckled. "If you had a problem with how I ran the Spy Sector, you only had to say."

The two friends hugged. "It's good to see you Rache."

"Likewise." Rachel said happily before breaking apart. "Seeing as I've managed to schedule about an hour of free time, and you're team hasn't heard the news yet. Can another Sector leader borrow your time for lunch?"

Carol laughed. "Sure. You're buying though."

With that, the two friends walked off towards the cafeteria, chatting about the good times they shared and the good times ahead.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New York**

In some alleyway, amongst the garbage bins, a dark skinned figure began to stir from his slumber. The figure sat up from the garbage that surrounded him. He regained consciousness enough to realize the grossness of his position and quickly shot up from where he laid, quickly wiping off whatever garbage clung to his body.

"Ew." He muttered as he glanced at where he'd been resting. "How'd I get here?" He asked aloud. The boy looked out of the alley out to all the passer byers not paying the slightest attention to him.

"Better question." He asked himself. "Who am I?"

He stood still for a minute, trying to gather his bearings. He didn't know where he was, nor did he know how he came to lay in trash. The boy hit the sides of his heads. He couldn't remember a single thing about himself.

It was then the boy realized that he was butt naked. Alarmed, the boy hid himself amongst the trash once more, attempting to fish out at the bare minimum a pair of pants.

The boy pulled out a blue shirt with a yellow happy face on it. He stared at it awkwardly and sniffed it. His eyes widened and he suddenly felt the urge to hurl. He pulled himself together long enough to throw the shirt on. To his surprise, the boy found the shirt to be a perfect fit.

He dug through the trash again, this time finding a pair of jeans. He tried them on, finding that they too also fit.

"Alright, nice." The boy smiled to himself. He dug into the pants pockets and found a wallet. The boy sifted through the contents of the wallet, finding a twenty dollar bill and an ID card. The money made the kid calm down slightly. He didn't know anything about himself, but at least he could get a meal.

The ID card puzzled him slightly. It wasn't some state issued paper, it was something else. It shown a picture of some similarly toned kid with the letters 'KND' on it. "Numbuh 26." The boy read. "Griffith Volt." The boy frowned. "Poor kid must've thrown this out with the pants on accident."

The boy placed the ID at the top of the trash pile. On the off chance the kid came looking for it, it would be where he last put it. The money on the other hand, not so much. "Well." The boy muttered to himself. "I guess I'd better get some help." He muttered to himself.

The boy began to walk barefoot out of the alleyway. There was a sudden nagging in the back of his head. It was like some voice demanding that he turn around. He listened, and to his surprise, the boy found a hastily written message written up above the trash pile he'd been laying in.

'Ur Nt Sfe. Rn Awy.' It read.

Feeling a chill run down his spine. The boy quickly turned back around and was off.


	47. Numbuh C4: Leviathan Ch2

**Kids Next Door Moon Base**

Both Carol and Rachel found themselves in the Moon Bases' cantina. Today's chef special: Fish & Chips. Both the Spy Sector Leader and Prospector Leader grabbed themselves a trey and stuck the fish and French fry plater onto their respective treys. They walked up to the cash register and paid for their meals then walked over to the tables and grabbed a nice table by a window.

"You know, I've always found it so scary." Rachel said as she looked out the window into the void. Carol looked at her friend oddly as she poured ketchup all over her fries. "Space I mean."

Carol ketchup soaked fry and threw it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully, contemplating Rachel's words. "Guess so."

Rachel chuckled. "Look at you Carol. Look at us!" The blonde kept laughing. "Who would have guessed we'd both be where we are now?"

"We've come a long way from Arctic Training, Rache." Carol smiled softly, thinking back to their time running drills as cadets in that too cold for comfort environment.

Rachel pulled out a pair of utensils she'd acquired up at the cash register and began to cut up her fish. "I took a look at the list of operatives you have under your command." She said, catching Carol slightly off guard. Carol mentally pinched herself, she was talking to the Spy Sector Leader after all, and of course she'd know everything about her team.

"I mean no offense, but you've got quite the oddest skill sets under your command." Rachel said before biting the piece of fish on her plastic fork. "Numbuh 49, he's an Astrocartographer? Are you sure you don't need any other specialists?"

"I've got a weapons specialist, an ordinance specialist and a ninja cat girl." Carol said after she finished chewing, not being one to speak with her mouth full. "Don't tell me little miss 'Rules' is doubting my team's ability to get the job done?" She asked feigning insult.

"My point is, maybe you could use a little support." Rachel spoke seriously. "Given some of your team's recent adventure into space…"

"Pimple Goat Monsters, eek, gross." Carol shuddered.

"Things will come up and you don't want to be undermanned." Rachel took another bite out of her fish. "You've got recruiting power. I may or may not have gone ahead and assembled a list of potential candidates to add to your roster."

"This wouldn't be you trying to create a sphere of influence, now would it?" Carol said jokingly.

"No, but I would like it if you kept me and the rest of Global Command updated with your progress." Rachel said, causing Carol took look at her friend with confusion. Rachel turned out the window once more, looking out to the void. "It's gotten worse, you and I know that. Leviathan is a threat that needs to be taken care of both quickly and discretely."

Carol cut up her fish with her plastic knife and fork. She harpooned a piece with her fork and dabbed it with ketchup. "Look, I get it, sometimes my guys get wrapped up in their messes. But Leviathan is a top priority. I've got said 'Astro-Cartographer', on monitor duty, keeping an eye out for anything abnormal and possibly related to a Teen Intelligence Agency."

"At least take a look at the names on the list." Rachel withdrew a folded up piece of paper from her black spy outfit pants pocket. She placed it on the table and slid it for Carol to take.

"I'll take a look at it after lunch." Carol's eyes narrowed slightly. She took the paper and slid it into her own pocket.

After that the two colleagues sat there with the only words exchanged being the sounds of their chewing. What was once a merry reunion between two friends deescalated to that of a superior and her subordinate.

* * *

 **New York**

The boy who'd seemingly lost his memory wandered the sprawling streets of New York. He'd spent the cash he'd found in the wallet at some hotdog vendor. Now that he had a full stomach, it was time for him to get down to business.

First thing on his plate being: Find out who he was.

The boy sat on a bench near a busy sidewalk, lost in thought. 'Grit…' He tugged at his hair as he tried his best to remember his name. 'Griffon? No. Grendel? No.'

The boy rolled his eyes at his unsuccessful attempts. 'Man this is hard…' He sighed.

'Yea I need help with this…' The boy turned to the crowd of pedestrians walking by. He waved his hand in front of a man wearing a long coat and hat. "Hey, mister! You mind giving me a hand?"

"Bug off kid." The man sneered and continued on his way.

'Rude.'

The boy tried flagging down another passerby. Some just kept walking, as if he wasn't there. Others just brushed him off. "If you need help go to a police station you urchin." Another adult spat inhospitably.

The boy just glared as he was brushed off once more. 'Police station? Hm…' He thought. 'Where the heck is that?'

The boy got up and stood on the bench and held his hands over his mouth like a cone. "Hey! Does anyone know where the Police Station is?!" He shouted over the crowd of walking pedestrians.

One Mother and her daughter walked up to boy. "You need to get to the Police?" The mother asked.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded courteously.

"A couple blocks down that away." The little girl, probably a year younger than the boy pointed down the street.

"Thanks!" He smiled. With that, the boy took off running.

It was then the little girl noticed the boy's lack of clothing. He was in only in a t-shirt and pants, nothing else. The mother and her daughter were then back on their way. The mother went on busying herself by talking about their good deed, helping the boy. The little girl dug into her pocket and withdrew a tiny remote.

She hit a button on the remote, producing a microphone to speak into. "Civilian to KND, there's something odd going on, you might need to check it out. Some boy with no shoes needed help and is heading to the 13th precinct."

Not too far away, a pair of teens shadowed the boy. They watched him walk off. And soon, just like a predator hunting its prey, they followed.

* * *

 **Rhode Island**

 **Former Sector Q Tree House**

 **Current Prospector Tree House**

When Carol returned to the Tree House, she couldn't help but feel put off by her conversation with Rachel. She exited her personal transport, a normal S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and was greeted by a dark haired boy who desperately appeared to be in need of sleep.

"Jeez, Numbuh 2030, if you need to take a nap just do it." She said to the boy.

The boy, Numbuh 2030, shrugged. "How'd it go?"

"We're now officially our very own Sector!" She said victoriously.

The pair began to walk out of the tree house hangar, to a more preferred space to continue their conversation. "You hear from the others?" Carol asked.

"Josh, Vana and Terry are still enroute back from their adventure." Numbuh 2030 answered. "You can expected them back at base tomorrow, but I'd give them a day or two off."

"Ah yes, Numbuh 832, 5-10 and 94's soon to be famous Pimple Goat Monsters adventure." Carol said in a praising yet shuddering tone.

"Yup." Numbuh 2030 nodded.

"So we're three operatives short 'til tomorrow?" Carol asked.

"Four." Numbuh 2030 corrected.

Carol looked to the boy sympathetically, after all, he had been there when Numbuh 3:16 died. The Prospector leader dug into her pocket and pulled out the paper Rachel had given her. "Here."

"What's this?" Numbuh 2030 asked as the operatives found their way into the Tree House's Recreation Room.

"A list of your new teammates."

"Please tell me she isn't replacing us?!" A female voice called out from the sofa. Reclining on the couch sat a girl with black curly hair and wore a simple green t-shirt and tan shorts with a purple bandana hanging around her neck. The girl was just flicking through various channels on the Rec Room's TV.

"No, Numbuh 322, I'm not replacing you." Carol spoke a matter of fact.

The girl on the couch, Numbuh 322, tapped the 'off' button on the remote, powering off the TV. She then spun around, throwing her elbows on the back of the couch and faced the two operatives. "Neat, I was just getting used to these digs."

"When should we expect these new recruits?" Numbuh 2030 asked as he looked over the sheet of paper.

"They don't know yet." Carol answered. "That's why I need you two to head out and recruit them yourselves."

"Ugh." Numbuh 322 groaned.

"Where'd you find the time to make the list?" Numbuh 2030 asked.

"I added a few names on my way home." Carol answered simply. "But, for the most part, they're all suggestions from Numbuh 362."

"Numbuh 362? The Head Spook?" Numbuh 322 raised a questioning brow. "¿Por qué?"

"Because they used to be teammates." Numbuh 2030 answered. He turned to Carol and shook his head. "I count two of Numbuh Infinity's flunkies on this list."

"What?" Carol raised a brow. Numbuh 2030 held up the list and held out his index and middle fingers to two names on the paper. "Numbuh 635 and 741?" She eyed Numbuh 2030 skeptically. "Numbuh 635 is a surfer. And Numbuh 741 is a botanist."

"Trust me, they work for Numbuh Infinity." Numbuh 2030 muttered seriously.

"Sheesh." Numbuh 322 whistled. "What did the Diplomat do to you?"

"That's beside the point." Numbuh 2030 waved his hand. "If we're adding new recruits, then they should people we know." He handed back the paper to Carol.

"I trust Numbuh 362, she would never stir me wrong." Carol affirmed. Then she looked back to the paper and her resolve faltered slightly. "But, if it would make you more comfortable and create a better working environment, I would gladly remove both operatives from the list."

"Thank you." Numbuh 2030 nodded thankfully.

"But, I'm going to add two other names. And you have to recruit them." She said, as she pulled a pen out of her Combat Satchel and began to black out Numbuh 635 and 741's names from the list.

"I see no reason why not."

"Here." She said as she finished scribbling down two names. Carol handed the paper back to Numbuh 2030.

"Numbuh 50 and Numbuh 63?" Numbuh 2030 raised a brow.

"Isn't Numbuh 50 that video game nerd at the Online Hub?" Numbuh 322 asked. "And Numbuh 63 a repairman?"

"Numbuh 50 is the sole inhabitant of the Online Hub. She fights teens where it hurts, their online video games." Carol said matter of fact. "And Numbuh 63 is a 2x4 specialist and Numbuh 50's friend. Recruiting him would lessen the work load on your shoulders, Numbuh 2030 and would smooth over recruiting Numbuh 50."

"They'll do." Numbuh 2030 muttered. He turned to Numbuh 322 and held up the sheet of paper. "Kayla, up for a trip?"

Numbuh 322 leapt over the sofa and snatched the list out of the boy's hand. "You're driving."

With that, Carol watched her subordinates walk off and leave the room. With those two off recruiting, three of her other teammates on their way home from space and their resident cat-girl stuck at school that left one other operative in the tree house. And hopefully, he would have good news.

Carol exited the Rec Room and made her way to the tree House's observatory. When she made it up the stairs, she found the Astro-Cartographer hard at work multitasking. Behind his retrofitted workstation, among what seemed to be a dozen computers and a giant telescope aimed at the ceiling.

"Anything to report?" Carol asked, catching the boy's attention.

Numbuh 49 looked away from his monitors and saluted his superior. "I just flagged something you'd like to see." He pointed to one of his monitors. "Might be nothing…"

"But it could be something." Carol finished the boy's sentence. She walked around his setup and took a look at the monitor.

"A civilian called it in." Numbuh 49 said. "Apparently some kid in New York, wearing nothing but a shirt and pants was asking for the Police."

"Nothing but a shirt and pants?" Carol raised a brow. "It's October…"

"The local KND Sector declined intervention. They're writing it off as just some Homeless kid trying to get some proper help." Numbuh 49 said sounding a slightly disgusted by the Sector's response.

"The KND can't accommodate every homeless kid, Numbuh 49." Carol said sounding equally sad. "Eventually they'll all grow up and be teens. Then what? Do we just kick them back onto the streets?"

Numbuh 49 didn't answer Carol. "So…we gonna look into this one or not?"

"I'll give it a look see, sure. Where was it called in?" Carol turned and began back from where she came.

"Downtown Manhattan." Numbuh 49 called out.

"This shouldn't take too long."


End file.
